Situaciones Inesperadas
by Persefone X
Summary: La vida de Misty a su regreso a Cerulien a tomado un nuevo rumbo. El tiempo ha pasado y con el llegan grandes cambios. Tracey ha reparado en sus sentimientos y que no solo siente cariño por la menor de las Waterflower, sin embargo, bien sabe que el corazón de la pelirroja sigue al lado de otra persona quedandole solo una cosa por hacer: Observar/ CAPITULO 15 ¡UP!
1. Chapter 1

_CAPITULO 1:_ _ **Remembranzas**_

 _Era difícil contar uno a uno los recuerdos que había tenido durante toda su vida fueran buenos o malos, sin embargo, podía definir muy bien aquellos a los que se aferraba su corazón, en especial, de aquel del que estaba siempre acompañado colgado por tres pequeños cuadros sobre la pared cerca de su escritorio, sus largos y finos dedos alcanzaron a rozar uno de ellos evocando el día en que había sido tomada aquella fotografía, hay aparecía él rodeado de sus más allegados amigos, Ash y Misty. Sonrió de lado al recordarlo. Siguió el recorrido hasta toparse con otro, hacía más de tres años que aquella pintura había sido tomada después del normalmente caos ocasionado por el Equipo Rocket, y ahora, tres años después, aquello parecía ser solo una ilusión desvanecida por él paso del tiempo_.

O:- **Aquel fue un gran día, ¿no lo crees Tracey?** , ( _se escucho una voz a sus espaldas_ )

T:- **Profesor** , ( _se sorprendió)_

O:- **Lo siento, no quería asustarte**

 _Hacía seis años que Tracey se había convertido en el asistente personal del profesor Oak y ayudado en sus investigaciones, ya que siendo un joven observador y pionero del mundo, había colaborado enormemente en el campo de la investigación gracias a sus grandes conocimientos que podía decirse, rayaban en lo científico_ )

T:- **No se preocupe solo estaba recordando viejos tiempos** , ( _una sonrisa ladina se formo en su rostro cuando volvió hacia la fotografía_ )

 _También recordó que fue allí donde conoció por primera vez de una manera más abierta a los hermanos Petalburgo pues, la interacción que tenía con ellos solo era posible a través de un intercomunicador por un corto tiempo._

 _Max era un joven tranquilo con grandes conocimientos acerca de los Pokemon y profundos deseos de convertirse en entrenador, y May, ella era extrovertida, una coordinadora novata de su región quien poco a poco ganaba su lugar, ambos, en ese entonces compañeros de viaje de Ash en su recorrido por Hoenn, reconociendo de inmediato, lo agradables y leales que podían ser hacia el entrenador._

O:- **Te entiendo, hace mucho que Ash no viene a Pueblo Paleta**

T:- **Si, y por eso no hemos podido reunirnos todos como en esta fotografía**

 _Hacia cerca de un año en aquel entonces que el morocho no había pisado su natal Pueblo Paleta junto a su gran amigo pikachu, quien, según el profesor, le había causado serios problemas al entrenador al grado de ser electrocutado innumerables ocasiones gracias a su apático comportamiento._

 _Sus ojos viajaron nuevamente por aquel retrato hasta detenerse en una persona en especial… Misty, la joven pelirroja líder del gimnasio en ciudad Cerulien que, aprovechando un descaso y al enterarse en aquella ocasión de que el chico promesa de Kanto visitaría su hogar no dudo en ir a su encuentro reuniéndolos a todos en un solo sitio._

O: ( _Asintió suavemente_ ), - **Por cierto Tracey, casi olvido lo que venía a decirte, Misty está al teléfono, quiere hablar contigo**

T:- **Gracias Profesor enseguida bajo**

O:- **No demores mucho, a una dama no se le hace esperar** , ( _esbozo una sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta_ )

T:- **Lo tendré en cuenta** , ( _también sonrío y echando un último vistazo a lo que había sido su distracción durante varios minutos se dispuso a salir. Aquella tarde había sido memorable, porque a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, sus lazos afectivos y de camaradería parecían seguir intactos… o al menos, eso quería creer_ …)

 _Los años pasaban y con ellos venían grandes cambios_

…

 _El laboratorio del profesor Oak era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba ser, y eso, contando solo la parte interior pues que tendría que recorrer un largo pasillo, bajar escaleras, y cruzar por dos amplias habitaciones para llegar a su destino, a veces se preguntaba por qué alguien como el profesor no tenía más teléfonos cerca de las habitaciones como la gente normal, eso le evitaría por_ _ **mucho**_ _una innecesaria caminata a paso apresurado y la necesidad de tomar más oxigeno para sus pulmones, sin más, su mano se estiro tan rápidamente que casi tiro el teléfono antes de poder contestar_.

T:- **Si, Misty ¿sigues ahí?** , ( _dijo al momento de colocar el auricular en su oído_ )

M:- **¿Tracey?,** ( _se oyó una voz del otro lado_ )

T:- **Si soy yo, lo siento demore un poco… espera te pondré en la pantalla** , ( _y tan simple como presionar un botón la imagen de la pelirroja apareció en el monitor_ ), - **Bien, así está mejor**

M:- **Ni que lo digas** , ( _sonrío_ )

T:- **¿Y, a que debo tu llamada?, ¿Está todo bien en Cerulien?**

M:- **Si no es nada importante, es solo** , ( _un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas mientras nerviosa jugaba con sus dedos_ ), - **Bueno** …, ( _apenada aparto su mirada de la de él_ )

T:- **Necesitas que te ayude en algo ¿Cierto?** , ( _Interrumpió después de seguir todas y cada una de sus nerviosas acciones, los años a su lado le habían enseñado a descifrar cada una de sus reacciones y lo que estas significaban_ , _no por nada era observador)_

M:- **Lo siento Tracey** , ( _junto sus manos a manera de súplica_ ), - **Es solo que necesito un poco de mano de obra, ¿Podrías ayudarme?**

T: ( _Y en respuesta solo sonrió, su amistad con Misty había crecido considerablemente en los últimos años al igual que la confianza y estima, ya no solo era el joven compañero de años atrás con el cual viajo por todo el archipiélago naranja en el que solo los unía el compañerismo, sino que ahora era el joven a quien ella coloco en uno de los rangos más altos de amistad, casi tan equiparable a la que tenía con Ash_ )

M:- **Verás ayer por la noche mis hermanas regresaron muy tarde de unas locaciones, y las muy despistadas olvidaron sus llaves así que solo lanzaron piedras hacia la ventana de mi habitación para tratar de despertarme** , ( _suspiro derrotada_ )

T:- **Déjame adivinar, rompieron el vidrio**

M:- **Ojala solo fuera eso… arrojaron una piedra tan grande que no solo acabo con el cristal sino que también logro despertar a Azurrill, el pobre se asusto tanto, que lanzo un chorro de agua por todos lados, esta demás decir que daño el sistema eléctrico en mi alcoba,** ( _volvió suplicar con las manos unidas_ ), - **Tracey por favor, si hubiera sido otra parte de la casa créeme que llamaría a alguien para que lo hiciera pero sabes que no me gusta que extraños entren a mi habitación**

T:- **De acuerdo, te ayudare** , ( _respondió dejando escapar un leve suspiro, a veces le sorprendía lo tímida que llegaba a ser Misty y lo dispuesto que él estaba en ayudarla siempre que podía aun si ella no se lo pedía_ ), - **Estaré ahí antes del medio día, ¿te parece?**

M:- **¿Antes de medio día?,** ( _pregunto confundida_ ), - **¿Que hoy no tienes trabajo con el profesor Oak?**

T: ( _Negó suavemente_ ), - **No te preocupes el profesor entenderá, además estos días no hay mucho que hacer en el laboratorio así que puedo ir en este mismo instante si lo prefieres**

M:- **Lo dices en serio** , ( _sus ojos brillaron_ )

T:- **Debe ser incomodo para ti estar en esa situación, así que entre más pronto lo resuelva podrás estar nuevamente cómoda**

M:- **No es nada que uno o dos días no se pueda soportar**

T: ( _Sonrío suavemente_ ), - **Te veré en unas horas**

M:- **Gracias Tracey, eres el mejor** , ( _y después de esto corto la comunicación_ )

T: ( _Tracey aguardo unos segundos más frente al video teléfono esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, hacía tiempo que había descubierto la agradable sensación de tranquilidad que le provocaba estar frente a la chica pelirroja y lo cómodo que se sentía cuando estaba a su lado_ )

O:- **Tracey, terminaste de hablar con Misty?,** ( _un profesor interesado se mostraba por la puerta_ )

T:- **Si** … **necesita que la ayude con algo**

O:- **Ya veo, y ¿cuando piensas partir?**

T:- **Ahora mismo si es que no le importa**

O: ( _Rió de buena gana, de sobra sabia lo servicial y condescendiente que podía llegar a ser su asistente hacia los demás, sobre todo, hacía las Waterflower_ ), - **De acuerdo solo trata de hacer un buen trabajo, quieres** , ( _sin decir más se fue por donde había entrado pensando por unos segundos en la afinidad que ambos jóvenes compartían_ )

…

 _Era casi medio día cuando ya se encontraba a las puertas del gimnasio de Ciudad Cerulien en donde un enorme Dew-Gong sobre el gimnasio le daba la bienvenida como desde hace algunos años, decidió esperar unos minutos antes de entrar como era su costumbre, no sabía muy bien por qué lo hacía pero ese lugar le gustaba, era como su segundo hogar._

 _Sus ojos diestros viajaron por toda la recepción en busca de algún rostro familiar, más tuvo que adentrarse un poco para que fuera recibido por cierta rubia oji-verde quien presurosa corrió a su encuentro, y como siempre, solo para hablarle de todas las "cosas" maravillosas que había hecho al lado de sus hermanas en el tiempo en que él estuvo ausente y de otras que quizá pudieran hacer juntos, era cierto, Daisy se había convertido en una gran amiga al igual que Violet y Lily eso sin mencionar a la menor de las Waterflower pues lo veían como un miembro más de su familia, y eso para él era gratificante_.

 _La voz de Misty no tardo mucho en resonar en sus oídos y su sonrisa se agrando al reconocer su figura entrar por la misma puerta que él cruzo minutos antes, y que al igual que siempre, parecía recibirlo con gran alegría. Sin duda esa joven le era maravillosa y creyó que no podía verse más perfecta, al menos para él. Su cabello encendido en un tono más obscuro caía sutilmente en cascada sobre sus hombros, pues desde hacía un par de años, había dejado de lado la típica coleta que la caracterizaba, llevaba puestos unos shorts azul cielo con un top blanco y un chaleco de igual tono azul deslavado por el frente con zapatillas rojas tipo sport, en lo personal su apariencia no podía lucir más fresca para aquella calurosa tarde de otoño_.

M:- **Hola Tracey, hace mucho que llegaste?**

T:- **Hola Misty** , ( _primero saludo_ ), - **Acabo de llegar de hecho**

D:- **Si, y no hace ni cinco minutos**

M:- **Me alegra que no hayas tenido ningún contratiempo**

T:- **Así es, pude llegar en lo acordado** … **puedo preguntar, ¿De dónde vienes?**

M:- **Bueno… salí a tomar un poco de aire** , ( _contesto dubitativa_ ), - **En verdad lo necesitaba**

T:- **¿A tomar aire?** , ( _hizo expresión de incredulidad_ ), **-Y puedo preguntar ¿Por qué?**

M:- **Te lo explicare en cuanto lo veas…, no sabes cómo me alegra que vinieras a ayudarme**

T:- **No es nada, sabes que es un placer**

D:- **Awww Tracey,** ( _se quejo_ )

 _Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver a quien parecía una decepcionada joven actriz que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación_

D:- **No me digas que solo viniste por que Misty te lo pidió** , ( _pregunto desilusionada_ ), - **Y yo que pensé que venias de visita y que tal vez podrías llevarnos a Lily a Violet y a mí a hacer algunas compras, ya me hace falta maquillaje y solo me quedan algunos botes de mi esmalte favorito, además necesito a alguien que me lleve por la tarde a las locaciones de la última película que estoy filmando…**

T:- **Bueno… yo…** ( _Respondió nervioso, era bien sabido el trato especial que a su modo las Waterflower tenían hacia el observador_ )

M:- **¿Debes estar bromeando?** , ( _reto_ ), - **Llame a Tracey para que me ayudara con la instalación de luz en mi habitación, te recuerdo quienes fueron las culpables?** , ( _enfatizo_ )

D:- **Azurrill por supuesto** , ( _contesto sin mucha convicción_ )

M:- **¿Qué dijiste?** , ( _gruño molesta_ )

T:- **Ya, ya, cálmate Misty** , ( _hizo un ademan con ambas manos para que se calmara_ ), - **Por qué no entramos de una vez** **y me muestras que fue lo que ocurrió** , ( _y colocándose tras ella se la llevo por los hombros antes de que una pelea se desarrollara_ )

…

M: ( _Suspiro derrotada_ ), - **A veces me pregunto cómo es que mis hermanas lograron manejar el gimnasio por tanto tiempo si en lo único que piensan son estupideces**

T:- **No digas esas cosas Misty, sabes bien que aunque ellas sean así ponían todo de su parte**

M:- **Tienes razón, creo que soy muy injusta con ellas a veces**

T:- **Ya… ya lo creó** , ( _rió con nerviosismo_ )

 _Al encontrarse en frente a su alcoba Misty abrió la puerta y entro tan rápido como pudo seguida por él quien lo hizo más despacio, y por lo que veía, las cosas parecían ser más delicadas de lo que creía. Innumerables hojas yacían unas colgadas de un pequeño lazo que cruzaba la habitación de lado a lado mientras que otras estaban esparcidas sobre la cama, pequeño orden dentro del desorden, algunos muebles todavía seguían húmedos formando pequeños charcos sobre el suelo y eso sin mencionar el aire ligeramente frio que se colaba por el vidrio roto de la ventana_.

T:- **Vaya, Azurrill si que se entusiasmo… y hablando de él ¿en donde esta?**

M:- **Hace un rato lo lleve al centro Pokemon para que lo revisara la enfermera Joy y de esa manera asegurarme que no paso de un susto ya que desde hace algunos días el pobre ha estado muy nervioso** , ( _y dando un nuevo vistazo por todo alrededor opto por volver a su antiguo trabajo antes de que decidiera salir_ )

T:- **¿Qué estás haciendo?** , ( _pregunto un poco confundido_ )

M:- **Ah, esto** , ( _sus manos se movían ágilmente tratando de secar algunos documentos que tenían un poco de agua con un pequeño trapo_ ), - **Son papeles de la liga, se supone que debería de enviarlos mañana por la mañana al comité Pokemon de Kanto, pero con esto, solo se ha retrasado**

T:- **¿Y ahora que vas a hacer Misty?, no creo que vayas entregarlos así, ¿o me equivoco?**

M:- **No** , ( _Negó con la cabeza sin despegar su vista del escritorio_ ), - **Por fortuna, Zarina, una de las secretarías de la elite me hizo el favor de entregarme de nuevo los formatos, y sabes algo, no fue fácil convencerla** , ( _saco un pequeña memoria de su bolcillo_ )

T:- **Y es por eso que llegaste poco después que yo ¿cierto?**

M:( _Asintió ligeramente apenada por haber sido descubierta_ ),- **Lo único que me preocupa ahora es perder la información de los entrenadores que tenía en estos documentos, algunos ya se ven borrosos ¿no crees?** , ( _tomo una hoja y se la mostro al observador_ )

T:- **¿Y crees que lo lograras?**

M:- **Eso espero Tracey** , ( _respondió sin mucho ánimo_ )

 _El joven observador pensaba que aunque fuera una tarea titánica Misty la realizaría, sin embargo, por el tono de voz empleado y estudiar sus facciones sabía que eso no le sería nada fácil, y con un "ahora vengo" de su parte había salido unos minutos para más tarde regresar con una caja llena de herramientas entre sus manos, lo mejor era enfocarse en su trabajo dejando a la joven realizar el suyo sin ningún tipo de interrupciones o distracciones. Lo primero por hacer era restaurar la electricidad en la habitación ya que esta consumiría la mayor parte de su tiempo, logro que logró hacer horas después tras un arduo trabajo. La luz había vuelto, le había costado, pero al final lo había logrado, ahora solo restaba un pequeño detalle que no tardaría más de 20 minutos en realizar, la ventana._

 _Tracey lucho algunos segundos tratando de equilibrar torpemente un marco de metal después de que su mano chocara contra este y antes de que terminara por ceder en el suelo, su cuerpo se inclino hacia el piso para tomarlo por la parte trasera, al incorporarse nuevamente y voltearlo no pudo si no abrir sus ojos en autentica sorpresa… era ella, en ese retrato se encontraba Misty y a su lado había alguien más y ese alguien no era otro si no Ash. Ella lo tomaba del brazo mientras una gran sonrisa se fijaba en su rostro entretanto él, sujetaba de su gorra con la mano libre pues parecía haber sido tomado desprevenido y con algo de impulso, ambos, justo en el ángulo correcto frente a la cámara. Inconsciente sus dedos se apretaron contra el metal._

M:- **Que bien, pudiste arreglarlo** , ( _dijo haciendo referencia a la electricidad al momento en que entraba nuevamente a la habitación_ ), - **Dime, ¿te costó mucho trabajo?**

T:- **No te preocupes, lo importante es que ya está arreglado** , ( _le respondió saliendo levemente de su estupor_ )

M:- **¿Tracey estas bien?** , ( _se acerco al joven quien apenas parecía prestarle atención_ )

T:- **Por supuesto, ¿por qué no había de estarlo?** , _(el observador era consciente de los sentimientos que la chica tenia hacia el entrenador que, aun a pesar del tiempo y la distancia estos parecían estar latentes, y eso… dolía), -_ **Yo** … **no había visto esta fotografía antes** _, (se la mostro tratando de parecer normal)_

M: ( _Su semblante cayo inmediatamente_ ), - **Bueno** … **hace algunos días la encontré dentro de uno de mis libros** … **Brock la tomo un poco antes de que terminara nuestro viaje por Jhoto** , ( _fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a sus deberes tratando de no mostrar mayor interés en el tema pues no comprendía desde cuando hablar de su "gran amigo" le causaba mayores complicaciones_ )

T:- **Ya veo** , ( _no sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido observando el retrato y la verdad no le importaba, aquella fotografía tenía un tinte especial de lo que en días pasados fue la armonía y complicidad entre los dos entrenadores, y que de igual manera pensó, jamás podría igualarse a la que él ahora tenía con Misty al verse también reflejado también sobre el cristal)_

 _Cerro sus ojos unos momentos tratando de recordar el día en que empezó a mirarla de una forma diferente, lo sabía, y aun así no estaba tan seguro, y fue desde que ella había regresado de su viaje por Jhoto siendo casi obligada por sus hermanas a tomar su lugar como líder de gimnasio mientras que ellas tomaban unas glamurosas vacaciones durante el largo periodo de un año. Jamás imagino que gracias a sus constantes visitas y viajes improvistos al lado de la pelirroja lo llevarían a forjar el más grande de los respetos y la suma admiración con la que día a día se retroalimentaba, y solo el tiempo diría, que aquello era un asunto peligroso_

T:- **¿Aun lo esperas?** , ( _pregunto tranquilamente sin esperar demasiado_ )

M:- **¿Qué?** , ( _volteo a verlo_ ), - **¿De quién** …, ( _inmediatamente cayó al notar que Tracey no había soltado ni dejado de mirar el retrato que sostenía entre las manos_ )

T:- **Dime, ¿aun lo esperas?** , ( _volvió a preguntar de forma casi monótona_ )

M: ( _Aquellas palabras dichas por su joven amigo tenían una connotación diferente a la que hubiera esperado, reconocía sus palabras y el punto al cual quería llegar, más_ _era un tema difícil de tratar aun con tantos años de por medio_ ), - **Yo** … **no se dé que me estas hablas**

T:- **Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero Misty,** _(espeto tranquilamente lúcido de estar pisando terreno prohibido sin tener un punto de retorno, seguía sin entender el verdadero significado de cada palabra que salía de su boca o lo que esperaba que estas causaran al ser pronunciadas)_

 _Misty era hermosa e inteligente, con un carácter tan fuerte e irascible que haría que hasta el más malhumorado de los garyados se sintiera acobardado y eso, en algún insano punto lo emocionaba. Siempre pensó que ella era como el agua, cambiante y cristalina. La profundidad de sus ojos no tenían comparación y aquella solo había sido sino una más de las razones para sentirse atraído hacia ella. Decidida y audaz, terca y fácilmente irritable, jamás creyó que tantos defectos podrían convertirse también en sus más apetecibles virtudes, y que él como principal espectador, podía fácilmente degustar_

 _También conocía a la perfección el hecho que desde hace algunos años un abismo había crecido separando a ambos entrenadores debido a sus diferentes objetivos que no solo los afectaba en sus crecientes carreras, sino que también, en lo que alguna vez llamaron amistad y en el caso de la joven, la ilusión de su primer amor a la cual parecía seguir aferrada_

T:- **Sabes** … **yo creo que** … **deberías continuar con tu vida**

M: ( _El sonido de algunos papeles cayendo resonaron en la habitación_ )

T:-… **Te mereces algo mejor** , ( _era consiente en todo sentido del efecto y daño causado, y aun sin mirarla, pudo deducir lo contrariada que la joven se encontraba recogiendo del suelo lo poco que había dejado caer pensando quizá en lo "loco" que se había vuelto o que beedrill lo habría picado, no era que tuviera algo en contra del entrenador puesto que era uno de sus mejores amigos, pero nadie mejor que él, sabía por todas las desilusiones que había pasado la pelirroja cada que el morocho regresaba Pueblo Paleta sin hacerla participe de su llegada, o de todas aquellas ocasiones en las que el joven parecía más interesado por otras personas y sus respectivas carreras que por la de ella misma_ )

 _Y en medio del silencio, sus ojos se cerraron algunos segundos antes de volver el retrato en su lugar, quizá había cruzado la línea en un intento frustrado de reafirmar lo ya sabido y habiendo hecho eso, se dispuso a acabar con lo poco que le quedaba por hacer ya que era lo mejor para aquel momento. No se arrepentía por lo dicho y esperaba que con eso su muy_ _ **querida**_ _amiga pudiera reparar más claramente en sus emociones sin importar que hubiera sentimientos involucrados de su parte. Sus manos diestras tomaron la herramienta adecuada para poder aflojar el cristal roto dejando que los leves rechinidos llenaran la habitación que minutos antes se había sumido en un profundo silencio, sin embargo…_

M:- **No creo que esperar sea la palabra correcta** , ( _dijo con voz baja evidenciando su actual estado melancólico_ )

T:- **¿Cómo?**

M:- **Siendo sincera** … **creo que desde hace mucho deje de hacerlo** , ( _sus ojos y manos seguían en su labor solo que más lento, alineaba los papeles en turno y colocaba sobre ellos un clip mientras seguía organizando otro tanto siendo incapaz de mirar al observador_ _quien se mantenía paciente en espera de sus siguientes palabras_ ), - **Aunque** … **hay algo que si me duele** …

T:- **Misty** , ( _susurro quedamente_ )

M:- **Creo que Ash ya no piensa en mí** , ( _esta vez se atrevió a levantar la vista, afligida como se sentía se aferro a lo que en esos momentos valía todo para ella, Tracey_ )

 _Para ella no era raro que Tracey conociera realmente sus sentimientos hacia el entrenador, de alguna manera estos siempre quedaban expuestos en una u otra forma aun sin quererlo, pero eso era todo, nadie aparte de él conocería lo que realmente había en su corazón aunque los demás juraran saberlo, de igual forma, todo quedaba en especulaciones que ella nunca se encargaría de reconocer, tal y como lo había hecho siempre_

T:- **Discúlpame Misty, por mi culpa tuviste que recordar momentos tristes** , ( _respondió sincero e igualmente afligido, no hacía más que golpearse internamente por haberle causado daño a quien no lo merecía_ )

M: ( _Negó suavemente con la cabeza esbozando una ligera sonrisa_ ), - **Perdóname tu a mí, no sé por qué te dije eso… así que lo mejor será olvidarlo**

 _Y una vez más ambos dejaron que el silencio los cubriera antes de sumirse cada uno entre propios pensamientos que sin duda los llevaba a rumbos diferentes pero con un destino en común… el entrenador_

T:- **Sabes, creo que Ash es un tonto** , ( _pronuncio después de minutos de mutismo_ _y sin notarlo,_ _sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa al contemplar nuevamente a la joven frente a él_ ), - **No tiene derecho de hacerte sufrir de esa manera**

M:- **Tracey,** ( _lo miro confundida_ )

T:- **Yo en su lugar** … **yo en su lugar** … **jamás te habría abandonado Misty** … **nunca te haría sufrir**

 _No sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido, aquellas palabras que aun flotaban en el aire no pudieron haber sido distorsionadas, al menos no para él, porque ya todo estaba claro_

 _Tracey jamás la haría sufrir, nunca la dejaría_


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí vengo con otra historia que espero sea de su agrado, y antes de que me digan algo... "No me maten", cof cof... perdón. Se lo que están pensando, un Tracey/Misty, pues ni yo me la creía, créanme que soy pokeshipping en un 90%, "lo juro por la patita del conejo rabito", pero, ¿y él otro 10%?, ¡eh aquí la respuesta!.

Solo me queda decir que le den una oportunidad, puede que les guste como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo, y espero, de verdad, que esto sea la pauta para que ustedes se animen a escribir un Orangeshipping (creo que es justo ¿No?) O_O. Siempre es bueno ampliar horizontes y prometo compensarlos con otra historia (Ash/Misty).

Háganme saber sus comentarios, estaré muy agradecida de recibirlos. También procuraré actualizar cada semana sin falta, y sin más...

Pokemon no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro, así que. A leer se ha dicho

 _CAPITULO 2:_ _ **Una larga noche , Nada que ocultar**_

 _Eran cerca de las 2:00 A.M. cuando sus ojos volvieron hacia el reloj en el buro por quinta vez esa noche, había tenido la esperanza de que en los cortos minutos que sus ojos se cerraron, lo ocurrido aquella tarde solo hubiera sido un sueño, y rezaba al cielo por que aquellas palabras dichas con anterioridad no marcaran un rumbo doloroso para su persona, ¿¡le había confesado a Misty que…!?, Arceus que había hecho, claramente ese no era el plan y nunca se imagino en algún escenario siquiera imaginándolo, pero, ¿Qué era lo que lo había impulsado en primer lugar a hacer tal declaración dejando expuestos sus sentimientos que aun en esos momentos parecían estar confusos?. Con desesperación puso ambas manos sobre su rostro. A pesar de estar profundamente cansado no dejaba de dar vueltas repetidamente por toda la cama envolviéndose cada vez mas entre las sabanas sin que esto menguara un poco su inquietud, sin embargo, la madures por la que siempre se había caracterizado hacía acto de presencia en esos momentos aunque fuera efímeramente, permaneció tranquilo a pesar de que su parte irracional quisiera salir corriendo por la ventana aunque eso significara volver a remplazarla por una nueva. Sonrío divertido al saberse el rumbo de sus pensamientos, y como estos jugaban en uno de los momentos más cruciales de su existencia, así que convencido de que no podría conciliar el sueño por más vueltas que diera, decidió salir por un vaso de agua, algo que calmara su ansiedad y quizá una pequeña caminata, podrían aligerar un poco aquella sensación de la que era presa._

 _Lo que jamás espero, fue encontrar despierta a la pelirroja culpable de su desvelo sentada a la luz de una lámpara en uno de los sofás de la sala, con papeles esparcidos sobre la mesa y su laptop encendida a un lado. Tal parecía que aun no terminaba con los reportes que debía entregar por la mañana._

T:- **¿Misty?,** ( _dijo entrando a la habitación_ ), - **Aun sigues despierta** , ( _fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta_ )

M:- **Tracey,** ( _su voz se oyó cansada al momento que volteaba a verlo_ )

T:- **¿Todavía te falta mucho?**

 _Camino con calma hacia la cocina la cual estaba a unos cuantos pasos, de la alacena tomo un vaso, y del refrigerador saco una jarra para servirse el tan ansiado líquido, cuando regreso, Misty se tallaba los ojos soñolientos con una mano_ )

M:- **Esto es más pesado de lo que pensé** , ( _dijo con desgano y luego se dejo caer en el respaldo_ )

T:- **¿Necesitas ayuda?**

 _Y antes de recibir respuesta ya se había sentado al otro lado del sofá, tomando entre sus manos los pocos papeles que estaban a la mano. Tenía la intención de irse de ahí una vez que consiguiera su objetivo, la situación con su pelirroja amiga no era la mejor en esos momentos, sin embargo, verla tan agotada y con quien sabe cuánto trabajo, su sentido común, surgió._

M:- **No deberías de molestarte, ya has hecho suficiente y debes estar cansado, ¿por qué no vas a descansar?**... **además** ( _un pequeño e imperceptible sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas_ ),- **Ya, ya casi termino,** ( _tartamudeo_ )

T:- **Bromeas, no pienso ir a ningún lado** , ( _y diciendo esto, jalo la laptop hacia él, Misty necesitaba un respiro y si él podía dárselo, se lo daría. Trato de no prestarle mucha atención así que solo se dedico a transcribir. Ya ni siquiera importaban los argumentos de la chica que de cuando en cuando, hacía para hacerlo desistir_ )

…

 _Los latidos de su corazón parecían ir en aumento a cada minuto, lo podía sentir, lo podía escuchar, la concentración que minutos antes tenía, pareció haberse esfumado dejando en su lugar inquietud e incertidumbre, y no había más culpable que el observador Pokemon justo frente a ella, intento mantenerse tranquila, concentrarse de nueva cuenta, respiro profundo, una, dos, tres veces, cruzo las piernas y se coloco en una mejor posición, golpeteo las hojas en su mano repetidas ocasiones con un lápiz, más esto, parecía no funcionar, había cometido más errores desde que Tracey pareció que en toda la noche que llevaba en vela, y eso, la irritaba, desafortunadamente para la líder aquello auguraba con continuar_

M:- **Rayos** _, (murmuro en voz baja tallando con un borrador la hoja en turno)_

T:- **¿Está todo bien Misty?** , ( _pregunto tranquilo al escuchar aquella exclamación y apenas levantando la vista del computador_ )

M:- **¿Eh?, ah, no** … **no es nada,** **solo que volví a equivocarme** , ( _sonrió nerviosa_ )

 _Había_ _perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había borrado aquella hoja o de las maldiciones con las que estas eran acompañadas, jamás pensó en sentirse tan incómoda al lado del observador y todo gracias a aquella "platica" suscitada horas antes y de la cual, el arduo trabajo había aletargado, más ahora con su presencia, no hacía otra cosa recordárselo_ )

 _Por su parte, Tracey solo le dio un último vistazo a la joven con una ceja enarcada antes de volver a su labor, el observador no había sido indiferente a las reacciones de su amiga a la cual, no necesito observar por mucho tiempo para percibir su momentánea confusión y aturdimiento, y de sobra sabia, que aquello era a causa de su presencia, sin embargo lo dejo pasar, aunque no sería por mucho_

T: _-_ **¿Misty?**

M:- **¿Eh?**... **¿Qué, que pasa Tracey?**

T:- **Eso es lo que me gustaría saber** , ( _respondió con seriedad sin dejar de mirarla_ )

M:- **No** … **no sé a qué te refieres** , ( _Apenas si desvío la mirada, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, como podría explicarse sin entrar en detalles y la verdad es que no quería_ )

T:- **Pareces incomoda**

M:- **¿¡No veo por qué tendría que estarlo!?** , ( _esbozo una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo esperando que fuera suficiente para que Tracey lo creyera y la dejara continuar_ )

T:- **Misty** … ( _la llamo tranquilamente mientras sus ojos serenos buscaban los suyos_ ), - **¿¡Te molesta que este aquí!?, Es eso**

M:- **Tracey** , ( _susurro_ )

T:- **Es por lo que dije esta tarde** … **¿¡cierto!?**

M:- **Yo** …

T:- **Es verdad** , ( _hablo con convicción interrumpiéndola_ ), - **Aunque tal vez deba ser más claro contigo**

 _Ya no había vuelta atrás, lo mejor era hablar con la verdad no importaba que consecuencias tuviera esta_

 _Misty apretó los labios inconsciente, no necesitaba ser un genio para reconocer de nueva cuenta las palabras de su amigo y a lo él que se refería, más no se creía capaz de escuchar lo que el observador tuviera que decir a menos que estuviera equivocada y todo fuera producto de su activa imaginación, una ola de temor la recorrió de cuerpo completo turbando su mente y haciendo que sus reacciones fueran cada vez más evidentes, así que en medio del silencio, solo se dijo que no quería escuchar_

M:- **Tracey por favor, no lo hagas** … **por favor** ( _suplico_ )

 _A sabiendas de lo que podría pasar, y que quizá aquello cambiaría las cosas entre los dos, espero porque su suplica fuera tomada en cuenta, si en realidad Tracey tenía sentimientos hacia ella lo mejor sería no saber nada, no quería perder a su amigo que tanto soporte y confort le había brindado dedicadamente durante todos esos años, aquello no lo podría soportar_

M:- **Tracey** , ( _volvió a implorar_ )

T:- **¿A que le tienes miedo?**... **soy yo quien debería estar asustado**

 _El corazón de Misty se contrajo, ver aquella expresión de tristeza en el rostro del joven la había tomado por sorpresa y por un momento pensó en lo difícil que era para él haber hablado de sus sentimientos cuando ni ella misma lo había hecho durante tantos años hacia Ash._

T:- **Misty**

M: ( _Inconsciente, sus manos apretaron el sillón donde se encontraba sentada. Escuchar su nombre en labios del observador le había dado una buena sacudida_ )

T:- **Lo siento**

 _Aquellas fueron las escuetas palabras que salieron de sus labios después de largos segundos de agónico silencio_. _No había manera meramente humana que pudiera describir lo que en aquel momento pasaba, y mucho menos para expresar sus sentimientos. Algo no iba bien ahí, las cosas se dijo, no deberían ser así, sin embargo, ya nada podía hacer y mentir, seguro no era una opción._

T:- **Yo, jamás quise que fuera de esta manera** … **a decir verdad, nunca desee hacerte participe de mis sentimientos porque lo creí irrelevante**

M:- **T** - **Tracey**

T:- **Me gustas Misty** , ( _esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, lo suficientemente desolada como para que ella lo notara_ ), - **No sé cómo, ni cuando paso** … **podría jurar que fue en el momento que regresaste para hacerte cargo del gimnasio, no antes** … **en realidad, no lo sé** … **de lo único que puedo estar seguro es de que no hay lugar en donde me sienta más feliz y tranquilo que cuando estoy contigo**

 _De todos sus intentos por abrir la boca y pronunciar algunas palabras habían fallado miserablemente, los sonidos se ahogaban en su garganta que hasta ahora notaba se encontraba seca, necesitaba hacer algo y salir de ese trance que la estaba enloqueciendo pero no podía, frustrada, imprimió un poco de más fuerza en sus nudillos haciendo que estos se tonaran blancos_

T:- **Misty** … **solo quiero que sepas, que no espero que me correspondas**

 _Tracey se levanto lentamente del sofá con sus ojos puestos en una sola cosa, la chica frente a él, si aquel era el momento para hablar, entonces se aseguraría de no quedarse con nada, nada que lo pudiera lastimar en un presente o en un futuro, así que con determinación, avanzo hacia ella haciendo gala de todo el autocontrol en esos momentos reunido para tomar sus delgadas muñecas entre manos y obligarla a ponerse de pie_

T:- **Lo único que te pido, lo único que pido** … **es que no me apartes de tu lado, déjame seguir junto a ti**

M:- **Tracey yo** …

 _Y en medio de la quietud, los ojos de Tracey parecían suplicantes ante la desesperación de saberse rechazado, sus emociones parecían intensificarse ante el prolongado silencio como única respuesta y simplemente no lo pudo resistir, deshizo toda distancia entre ellos envolviéndola en un delicado abrazo, no importaba que pusiera resistencia o le gritara enojada por su atrevimiento, quizá aquella sería la primera y última vez que la tendría de esa manera y no lo quiso desaprovechar cuando fue él quien hecho todo a perder. Su futuro parecía tan incierto. Sus brazos volvieron a aferrarse en torno a la pequeña cintura y espalda hundiendo en un gesto totalmente sorpresivo su rostro en el cuello de la joven, aspirando profunda y repetidamente su delicado aroma, y por primera vez, se sintió en casa._

 _Tracey era un chico solitario que a pesar de estar rodeado siempre de personas y ser muy sociable, la mayor parte de su infancia la había pasado solo de un lado a otro, aunque gracias a ello, fue que pudo encontrar su profesión a muy temprana edad_ , _porque ser observador, lo era todo para él_.

M:- **Tracey yo,** ( _volvió a repetir un poco mas convencida, respondiendo tímida y torpemente el abrazo_ )

T:- **Misty por favor** … **solo déjame estar así un poco más**

M:- **Lo siento, yo** …( _Apretó los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo sintiendo como el calor en sus mejillas era cada vez menos soportable, más abrazador_ ), - **Es que no sé qué es lo que debo decirte**

T:- **No digas nada** … **se que de ahora en adelante las cosas entre nosotros ya no volverán a ser las mismas, pero te prometo** … **te prometo que hare todo lo humanamente posible para tratar de olvidarme de este sentimiento, lo único que pido a cambio, es que no me apartes de tu lado**

M:- **Tracey** , ( _susurro con tristeza una vez más sintiendo su corazón cada vez más apretujado_ )

Los _brazos del observador fueron deshaciendo poco a poco el agarre ejercido sobre la pequeña figura sin que esto rompiera el contacto físico por completo. La miro de lleno a los ojos. Consciente de sus actos, y envuelto en lo que fuera un sueño surrealista, acerco su rostro al de ella lo suficientemente cerca como para percibir el choque cálido entre ambos alientos y haciendo que sus blancas mejillas adquirieran un tono rojizo muy similar al de la joven la cual, se encontraba completamente quieta esperando por su siguiente movimiento_ , _en esos momentos lo único que deseaba con todo su ser era hundirse en un mar de sensaciones provocado por los inmensos orbes aguamarina que lo miraban fijamente y olvidarse por completo de su realidad, así que lentamente, y jalado por lo que parecía ser un imán, fue descendiendo hacia lo que había capturado su nueva atención, sus labios, aquellos labios rosados que le hacían una sugerente invitación a ser degustados con algo más que un simple rose_

M:- **¿Qué** … **que estás haciendo?,** ( _pregunto un tanto asustada_ )

T:- **Solo trato de ser práctico** , ( _y haciendo otra leve inclinación tuvo que ceder a escasos milímetros, reparar en sus actos y desviarse a regañadientes hasta su mejilla en donde deposito un suave y casto beso de no más de tres segundos. Ella no merecía eso, no en aquellas circunstancias en donde él no parecía estar estable_ ), - **Misty** … **te veré en la mañana**

 _Antes de que la joven pudiera reaccionar, Tracey ya había abandonado la habitación dejando como prueba de su ausencia el aire helado que se coló por su cuerpo_

…

 _Misty no podía creer todo lo que vivió ese día y nunca pensó que se vería en una situación siquiera parecida, aunque intentara ya no podría concentrarse, pero el trabajo era primero se dijo nuevamente mientras trataba de encontrar la concentración perdida entre las letras encendidas del teclado en su pokelap, y luego de que Tracey la dejara completamente quieta en la misma posición minutos después de su partida. Suspiro frustrada por enésima vez en lo que quedaba de la noche, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era cerrar sus ojos y no pensar en nada. Lo hizo. No funciono._

 _Misty no era de piedra, y aunque no podía negar que su corazón aun sentía algo por Ash (o al menos eso creía), no era difícil ver lo increíblemente atractivo y lo casi perfecto que era su amigo, eso, sin mencionar la personalidad autentica con la cual se caracterizaba. En realidad Tracey era bastante guapo, alto, atlético y muy varonil, siempre fue así, sin embargo, los años lo habían convertido en el chico ideal con el que toda mujer soñaba y no solo por su físico, prueba de ello, eran los constantes elogios que su amiga Sakura decía sobre él o las oportunidades en que Casey le insinuaba que era un buen partido cuando iba a visitarla, o bien, también estaban todas esas chicas a las que sorprendía mirándolo disimuladamente en la calle, incluso, y se sorprendió de haberlo hecho, ella misma se había descubierto observándolo en más de una ocasión con detenida atención_

 _Bastante relajado y decidido para su gusto, quizás en el tiempo en que viajo a su lado no se había percatado de todas esas cosas pues Tracey no era del tipo de chicos a los que le gustara llamar la atención, no, él no era como Ash, él solo se limitaba a hacer su trabajo y hacerlo bien, entre más desapercibido pasaba, para él mucho mejor, y no por eso era antipático, el único problema aquí era, que a Tracey solo lo quería como a un amigo, y mejor aun, no quería perderlo_

 _Simplemente no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo_

…

 _Un sonido, un carraspeo y un movimiento tímido sobre sus hombros junto con el sonido de su nombre por 1, 2… ¿cuántas veces? la habían llevado a poner completa atención a su entorno, más concretamente hacia la joven ejecutiva a quien minutos atrás le había entregado su dolor de cabeza por interminables dos días y tortuosas noches, sobre todo, la ultima de ellas_

Z:- **Bien Misty, mi jefe le echara un vistazo mas tarde a tus reportes y te hará saber** **sus comentarios**

M:- **Gracias Zarina, en verdad espero que** …

L:- **¿Misty?,** ( _el sonido de una segunda voz hizo que callara y volteara atenta hacia la persona que la había llamado_ )

M:- **¡Lance!** , ( _llamo incrédula al ver a uno de los miembros del alto mando parado frente a ella. Se levanto_ )

L:- **Si, soy yo, es un gusto verte nuevamente**

M:- **Lo** **mismo digo, sabes, no es muy común verte en las oficinas centrales aun perteneciendo a la Elite 4** , ( _una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro después de salir del asombro inicial_ )

L:- **Lo sé** , ( _y diciendo esto abrió la puerta de la oficina principal y la invito a pasar no sin antes dar indicaciones a la joven peli-verde quien de inmediato las acato y desapareció por el corredor_ ), - **Bien, supongo que estas aquí para entregar los reportes anuales de todos los competidores que han retado tu gimnasio**

M:- **Y entonces yo supongo que fuiste tú quien los pidió antes de tiempo** , ( _dijo tomando asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio_ )

L: ( _Sonrió al verse descubierto_ ), - **Lo lamento pero fue necesario, aun me quedan varias cosas por hacer antes de que termine el año y que mejor que comencemos con esto**

 _Suaves golpeteos interrumpieron la conversación, y con un simple "adelante" se abrió la puerta dejando pasar a la joven Zarina_

Z:- **Señor, aquí esta lo que me pidió** , ( _le entrego una pequeña memoria junto con una carpeta color azul marino, mismos que Misty había entregado minutos antes_ )

L:- **Gracias, se los hare llegar a Richard más tarde, ya puedes retirarte**

Z:- **Como usted diga, con su permiso** , ( _hizo una pequeña inclinación antes de salir_ )

L:- **Bien Misty, echémosle un vistazo** , ( _dijo abriendo la carpeta_ ), - **Solo espero que esta vez las medallas entregadas hayan sido superiores a las del año pasado** , ( _dijo burlonamente enarcando una ceja desde la comodidad de su asiento_ )

M:- **Bueno** … **a cerca de eso** , ( _una risilla nerviosa escapo de sus labios_ )

 _No pudo más que suspirar y sonreír a la vez, esa chica daba más dolores de cabeza a los entrenadores que él cuando tenía su edad_ , _y eso ya era decir bastante_

…

 _Hacía más de tres horas que el sol había hecho su aparición pero él no tenía la más mínima intención de levantarse, no después de que apenas si pudo conciliar el sueño un par de horas atrás, pero sabía, que aunque quisiera dormir otro poco, alguien en algún momento llegaría a perturbarlo dejándolo todavía más cansado, suspiro derrotado mientras quitaba de su cabeza la almohada y salía de la cama dispuesto a refrescarse, seguro eso terminaría por despertarlo_

 _Su débil bostezo lleno el silencio cuando entro a la cocina, también hizo que Daisy volteara de inmediato a verlo con una bella sonrisa, esa que había iluminado su día_

D:- **Buenos días bello durmiente, ¿dormiste bien?** , ( _pregunto divertida_ )

T:- **Hola Daisy buenos días** , ( _se tallo un ojo mientras otro bostezo aun mayor se abría paso_ )

D:- **Veo que no descansaste lo suficiente** , ( _cruzo sus brazos con una mano su barbilla y observando el reloj en la pared_ ), - **Eso sin mencionar que ya son más de las nueve de la mañana**

T:- **¿Y que se supone que eso significa?** , ( _recorrió una silla para sentarse a la mesa_ ), - **Dime, Lily y Violet ya se levantaron**

D:- **Desde hace mucho, Lily fue a su clase de aérobicos y Violet a clase de canto, pero estarán de regreso pasado medio día**

T:- **Ya veo**

 _No necesitaba preguntar por la menor de las Waterflower pues sabía que no se encontraba, ¿razón?, la taza de café casi lleno sobre la mesa la delataba, esa era su costumbre, dar dos o tres sorbos antes de dejarla botada o entregársela a él cuando se quedaba en el gimnasio antes de salir corriendo, y como también era su costumbre, terminaba por beberla ya fuera fría o caliente sin saber cómo es que le gustaba que fuera así. Sus dedos se desenrollaron en el aire antes de poder tomarla con pereza y jalarla hacia él_

D:- **Y dime Tracey, terminaste de ayudar a Misty con el problema que tenia** , ( _dijo sentándose en frente con su propia taza de café humeante_ )

T:- **Si, así parece** , ( _respondió un poco desganado_ )

D:- **Me alegra escucharte decir eso,** ( _junto sus manos_ ), **-Entonces ya no habrá ningún impedimento para que salgas conmigo el día de hoy, ¿por qué piensas quedarte no es así?**

T:- **Así es Daisy, por hoy soy completamente tuyo** , ( _pronuncio sin mucho ánimo dándole un pequeño sorbo al café frío que tenía entre sus manos_ )

 _Suponía que lo mejor sería marcharse para evitar encontrarse con ella, pero no huiría como un cobarde y menos de esa manera, sin verla, después de todo, la última palabra la tendría Misty y él no podía hacer nada hasta no saber hacia dónde lo llevaría aquel asunto o los limites a los que tendría que enfrentarse. Suspiro suavemente mientras veía de nueva cuenta a la joven frente a él_

D:- **Entonces déjame arreglar algunas cosas antes de irnos, apenas si tenemos tiempo suficiente para terminar con el itinerario que tengo programado, además, apenas ayer me entere de una exclusiva boutique que abrieron cerca del centro, tal vez podríamos darnos una vuelta más tarde y…**

T: ( _Sonrió nerviosamente mientras seguía escuchando, aquello solo significaba una cosa, su integridad física estaba en peligro_ )

D:- **Bien ahora vengo, pero antes** … **toma** , ( _le extendió las llaves de su auto_ ), - **Podrías manejar por mí, es que acabo de pintarme las uñas y no quiero que se estropeen**

T:- **Y supongo que eso sería una a catástrofe** , ( _las recibió antes de ver a la joven alejarse, quizá salir con Daisy como su esclavo personal ese día le daría algo mas en que ocupar su mente_ )

…

 _Eran más de las diez de la noche cuando llegaron a la casa cargados de bolsas y cajas de distintos tamaños, aquel día había sido maratónicamente cansado como los que solía tener cada vez que salía con la oji-verde, boutiques, tiendas departamentales, spa, locaciones, maquillaje y joyería habían sido solo algunos de sus destinos, eso sin mencionar lo acalambradas que tenía sus piernas después de manejar de un lugar a otro y caminar de un sitio a otro, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era dejarse caer en alguno de los sillones que ya sentía tan cerca y cerrar sus ojos hasta que la luz de un nuevo día lo obligara a despertarse, pero sus planes bien no eran compartidos por la joven_

D:- **Vamos Tracey muero de ganas por enseñarle a las chicas todo lo que compre**

T:- **¿Cómo es que soy el único que parece cansado?** , ( _pregunto con ironía antes de ir detrás de la joven_ )

…

L:- **Vaya Daisy, veo que tuviste un día** _ **de lo**_ **lindo**

D:- **Lily, Violet, me alegra verlas aun despiertas, tienen que ver todo lo que compre que seguro les va a encantar, Tracey por favor** , ( _pidió amablemente con una sonrisa_ )

T:- **Si ya voy** , ( _suspiro al saber a lo que se refería, ahora tenía que subir todas las bolsas que no eran pocas hasta su alcoba, su único consuelo era que pronto terminaría_ )

 _Minutos más tarde su suplicio había acabado, Daisy, Violet y Lily habían quedado enfrascadas en una de sus tantas conversaciones referentes a la moda y todas las cosas "in" que había comprado cuando él, tranquilamente había regresado sobre sus pasos al saber que ya no lo necesitarían más por esa noche. Y agradeció por eso. Se dejo caer en el sillón y durante algunos segundos mantuvo los ojos cerrados, con pereza tomo el mando del control y encendió el televisor cambiando continuamente los canales sin que alguno llamara realmente su atención, quizá lo mejor sería adoptar una postura y tratara de dormir un poco, después de todo ¿no era eso lo que quería?, para su mala suerte, su estomago clamaba por algo de alimento y eso seguro sería un impedimento para poder conciliar el sueño debidamente, así que se levanto y avanzo hasta la cocina casi arrastrando los pies, abrió el refrigerador y de el saco un cartón de leche, tomo un tazón de la alacena y por ultimo una caja de cereal, una merienda ligera era todo lo que necesitaba para recuperar fuerzas antes de dedicarse por completo a descansar_

M:- **Por lo que veo Daisy cumplió su amenaza**

T: ( _Una voz tras su espalda casi lo hizo escupir el poco cereal que se había llevado a la boca_ ), - **Mi-Misty** , ( _dijo antes limpiar la leche que se había escurrido por la comisura de sus labios. Volteo a verla_ )

M:- **Lo siento no quise asustarte**

T:- **Descuida, ya paso**

M: ( _Sonrió ligeramente abrumada por el momento que supo, se venía, de nada servía darle más vueltas al asunto por más que quisiera, y evitar al observador, ni siquiera era una opción_ ), - **Supongo que es caso perdido que te pregunte como te fue, ¿cierto?**

T:- **Supones bien**

 _Y hubo silencio, silencio que la joven aprovecho para servirse también un platón de cereal y sentarse sobre la barra cerca del observador, y silencio que ambos aprovecharon para meter pequeñas cantidades de cereal en sus bocas, sin duda algo medianamente incomodo._

M:- **He estado pensando** _…_ **mucho en lo que paso ayer** … ( _dijo con la vista fija hacia el frente, hacia un par de minutos que había descansado el tazón casi vacío sobre sus piernas mientras era sujetado por ambas manos_ )

 _Y a todo efecto, Tracey dejo de lado su actividad para prestar completa atención. Le había llegado la hora_

M:- **La verdad es que, jamás creí que tuvieras ese tipo de sentimientos hacia mí, ni que pensaras, todo eso que me dijiste**

T:- **Misty** , ( _susurro quedamente_ )

M:- **Se que debe ser difícil para ti, y yo** … ( _Titubeo, apretó los labios mientras agachaba la mirada, de pronto todas sus fuerzas se vieron mermadas, de nada le había servido el ánimo auto impuesto horas atrás para llegado ese momento_ )

T:- **Tranquila Misty** , ( _dijo con voz aterciopelada causando un ligero sobresalto en la oji-marina_ ), - **Lo creas o no, estoy preparado para lo que sea que tengas que decirme**

M:- **Tracey** , ( _miro al el joven que tenía a su lado, su corazón nuevamente se estrujo al ver en su rostro, un rastro de tristeza camuflado por una ligera sonrisa, aquello debía ser muy duro para él_ )

T:- **Pero también entenderé si es incomodo para ti hablar de esto, así que** … **no tienes por qué hacerlo, lo que menos quiero es hacerte sentir** …

M:- **Lo sé** , ( _interrumpió_ ) - **Eso ya lo sé pero** … **de alguna manera creo que te lo debo, fuiste sincero conmigo y sé que también mereces que sea sincera contigo** , ( _hizo una pausa antes de continuar, tomo aire, y de un brinco bajo de la barra para posicionarse frente a él, pues fuera la repuesta que fuera, el observador merecía todo su respeto en ella_ ), - **Tracey, tu eres alguien muy importante para mí y creo que lo sabes. Eres un gran amigo**

T:- **Pero** …

M: ( _Negó suavemente con la cabeza_ )

T:- **Misty**

M:- **Yo** … **en verdad** **siento no poder corresponder a tus sentimientos** … **al menos no en la forma en que te mereces** , ( _retrocedió unos pasos, aquello le estaba costando más de lo que había imaginado_ ), - **Lo siento, no tengo idea de qué más puedo decir que arregle las cosas entre nosotros, ¿¡cual se supone que debe ser la respuesta correcta que haga que olvidemos estos días!?** … **¿a caso tú la sabes?** , ( _pidió con ilusa esperanza_. _Tracey solo negó y Misty apenas sonrió_ )

M:- **Sabes** , ( _volvió a su antigua posición solo que recargándose en la barra_ ), - **Creo que algo bueno surgió de todo esto**

T:- **¿Y quieres decirme que fue?**

M:- **Gracias Tracey** , ( _lo miro, y él hizo lo mismo_ ), - **Me hiciste sentir especial, muy especial**

T:- **Eso es porque lo eres Misty**

M: ( _Sonrió apenada_ ), - **¿Puedo pedirte un favor?**

T:- **Por supuesto, el que quieras**

M:-… **Sería mucho pedir que sigamos siendo los buenos amigos que hasta ahora hemos sido** … **también debo decir que quiero que te quedes porque de verdad, de verdad** … **lo que menos deseo y quiero, es perderte Tracey,** ( _la sinceridad de sus palabras también se vio reflejada en el brillo de sus ojos, y él lo noto_ )

T:- **Y no me perderás** , ( _respondió después de algunos segundos_ _sonriendo genuinamente. La tomo por los hombros_ )

M:- **¿!Tracey¡?**

T:- **Olvidas que fui yo quien te pidió seguir a tu lado**

M: ( _Y antes de volver a decir algo,_ _se vio envuelta nuevamente por sus fuertes y cálidos brazos, aquella sensación comenzaba a serle familiar, cómodamente familiar),_ - **No suena como algo justo**

T:- **Para mí es bastante justo** , ( _susurro_ )

 _Misty_ s _e acurruco sobre su pecho rodeando con ambos brazos su cintura_ , _encajaban tan bien que no pudo evitar sonrojarse_. _Estar así con él le transmitía seguridad y tranquilidad difícil de superar, pero sobre todo, felicidad, no había perdido a su amigo_ _y no podía sentirse mejor, Tracey significaba tanto para ella_

 _La pequeña risilla que llego a oídos del observador lo lleno de júbilo, irónico giro del destino pensó, había obtenido más de lo que creía_ , _y_ _dejando el asunto por un momento, rompió con el abrazo, las cosas entre ellos se habían arreglado de una forma maravillosa y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que aquello se arruinara una vez más, no quería incomodarla con muestras excesivas de afecto aunque para él sonara realmente bien, así que, aun en medio de sus propias cavilaciones metió los platos al fregadero optando por sacar otro tema de conversación, después de todo, lo único que importaba era restablecer la confianza_

T:- **Y dime, ¿pudiste entregar a tiempo el trabajo?**

M:- **Si lo hice, y te alegrara saber esto, el mismo Lance fue quien lo reviso**

T:- **Lance estaba ahí** , ( _pregunto sorprendido enarcando una ceja mientras dejaba los tazones sobre el escurridor después de haberlos lavado_ )

M: ( _Asintió, y tomando un trapo se dispuso a secarlos_ ), - **Y adivina lo que me dijo** … **debo ser más indulgente con los entrenadores**

T:- **Y supongo que lo dijo por las cuatro medallas que entregaste durante todo el año**

M:- **Lo dices como si fuera algo malo** , ( _avergonzada_ _hizo un pequeño puchero_ _ganándose la dulce sonrisa de Tracey_ )

 _Y en otras noticias el torneo de la liga Kalos llega a su fin tras la victoria del multipremiado Ray Olsen tras derrotar al novato sensación Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta en lo que fue una fuerte contienda por parte de su oponente, ambos líderes natos en lo que…_

 _El sonido de las noticias llego hasta sus oídos haciéndolos prestar momentánea atención hacia el televisor de la sala y por lo que estas decían, Ash había quedado en muy buena posición en el torneo, incluso superando a entrenadores experimentados de aquella región._

 _La liga en Kalos había terminado y eso solo significaba una cosa… Ash Ketchum, no tardaría en volver a casa…_

…

Y aquí empieza lo bueno, ¿quieren saber qué es? OoO ¡Pues espérenlo en los próximos capítulos!. ¬¬′ Nos leemos la próxima


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola hola, soy yo de nuevo, quiero agradecerles a todos mis lectores su apoyo para seguir adelante, también agradezco los review que me han enviado que aunque pocos me sirven de motivación_

 _También quiero decirles que a partir de este capítulo y obviamente los siguientes la forma de narrar cambia un poco, ya no verán O:- A:- T:- ni ( ) como en los anteriores, aun así se entenderá y el formato será el mismo al que estamos acostumbrados en FF, (disculpe las molestias que esta obra les ocasiona O_ o)_

 _De igual manera es necesaria la aclaración de que ignoro muchas cosas de Pokemon como a Ash y la liga Kalos, así que solo les pido paciencia no todo esta al 100% como en Pokemon y mucho me animo a decir que ni en los Fics_

 _OK, por ahora es todo y una vez más ¡Gracias!_

 _Dudas y aclaraciones ya saben donde escribirme_

 _Pokemon no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro sin más. A leer se ha dicho_

 _CAPITULO 3:_ _ **De vuelta a casa**_

 _-Ash buena suerte en tu viaje a la región Kalos, esperare con impaciencia saber que ganaste la liga_

 _-Gracias ganare, te lo prometo_

 _Aquellas habían sido las palabras que su madre muy amorosamente le había dicho la noche antes de partir hace más de dos años, y ahora dos años después, regresaba a su hogar en pueblo Paleta con nada más y nada menos que el subcampeonato, no es que estuviera mal pues era la primera vez que llegaba tan lejos en un torneo, al menos se dijo, podría ver a su madre a la cara aun sabiendo la falta de cumplimiento a su promesa, pero eso ya no importaba, se sentía satisfecho con el resultado y con todo lo que había crecido durante su viaje ahora a sus 17 años_

- **Míralo bien pikachu, las cosas aquí parecen nunca cambiar ¿cierto amigo?**

- **Pika.** – _respondió alegre su peludo amiguito_

 _Kalos sin duda había sido una gran experiencia, como en su tiempo lo habían sido otras regiones y las personas que había conocido en el que le dieron grandes enseñanzas de vida, pero de entre todos ellos se encontraban aquellos a los cuales podía bien llamar, amigos_

- **Ash, espera** \- _la peculiar voz femenina se abrió paso desesperadamente a espaldas del entrenador, se acercaba corriendo tratando de darle alcance y por un momento pensó en perderlo gracias a la carrera frenética que el morocho había comenzado segundos después de haber visto las pequeñas casas pintadas de su pueblo natal_ , - **Ash** \- _dijo jadeante mientras apoyaba ambas manos sobre sus rodillas_ - **Que bueno que te alcance… por un momento creí que no lo haría.**

- **L-lo siento Serena**. - _se disculpo_ _mientras nerviosamente colocaba una mano detrás de la cabeza, algunos hábitos por mucho que pasara el tiempo jamás cambiarían_ - **Pero es que cuando veo Pueblo Paleta no puedo evitar emocionarme.**

- **Si lo sé pero pudiste haberme esperado**

- **Tienes razón** – _volvió a disculparse_

 _Serena decidió viajar junto con Ash hasta la región de Kanto, no podía esperar por ver una vez más aquella tierra que tantos recuerdos dulces le traía, aquel lugar que jamás podría olvidar y que ahora a mediados de otoño en donde las hojas de los arboles se teñían de naranjas, cafés y morados, no hacían más que exaltarla de gran felicidad. Le parecía un sueño_

 _Además por supuesto, de que existían motivos ocultos por los que su corazón comenzaba a latir_

- **Espero que no te hayas cansado mucho.** – _le dijo el morocho_ _sacándola de sus pensamientos y_ _mirando nuevamente hacia los vastos campos de cosecha_ - **Porque aun nos falta camino por recorrer**. - _sin más se echo a correr nuevamente con un pikachu emocionado en su espalda_

- **Ash** … - _y lo pensó, era un caso perdido_

…

 _No le dio tiempo de calmarse, la emoción ya era mucha, jamás creyó sentirse tan aliviado y feliz de volver hasta ese entonces y como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, abrió la puerta entrando eufóricamente por esta_ _dejando que un sonido hueco llenera el espacio_ , - **Mamá he vuelto, al fin estoy en casa**. – _exclamo_ , _más tuvo que_ _esperar para obtener la respuesta que nunca llego_ – **Mamá** \- _volvió a llamar dispuesto a pasar hasta la cocina_

- **Ash, hijo eres tú?.** \- _Y su sonrisa se agrando al ver a su madre desde las escaleras_ - **Oh, pero si es mi pequeño que alegría me da volver a verte**. - _y diciendo esto bajo los escalones restantes deshaciendo toda distancia entre ellos envolviéndolo con un fuerte y cálido abrazo_ - **Veo que has crecido mucho hijo ahora eres más alto, ya no podre llamarte mi pequeñín**

- **Mamá** \- _trato de sonar ofendido el morocho_

- **¿Y qué me dices tu pikachu?**

- **Pika, pika.** - _pronto, sus patitas se impulsaron hasta los brazos de quien lo esperaban esperando recibir un poco de los mimos antes ofrecidos al el entrenador_

 _El sonido de un carraspeo detrás de ellos los hizo volver de su tan añorado reencuentro para mirar el objeto de su distracción, la joven peli-miel seguía parada en la puerta con ambas manos entrelazadas por lo bajo y mirando con calidez a la feliz familia frente a ellos. Era algo glorioso ver a Ash con su mamá_

- **Ash dime, quien es esta linda jovencita y por qué no la has invitado a pasar** – _reclamo la peli-castaña_

- **A si lo siento mamá, recuerdas a Serena, una de mis compañeras de viaje mientras recorría Kalos**

- **Me da gusto conocerla en persona**. – _saludo e_ _hizo una pequeña reverencia_

- **Lo mismo digo**. – _le_ _regreso el gesto mediante una sonrisa_ \- **Pero pasa por que sigues ahí parada, deben tener hambre después de un largo camino, ahora mismo les preparare algo delicioso**

- **Que bien** \- _festejo el entrenador_

- **Pero antes, dime por qué no me llamaste para ir por ustedes al aeropuerto**

- **Quisimos darte una sorpresa**

 _Minutos más tarde todos estaban sentados en el comedor, la plática se extendió horas después de la comida pues el joven, amenamente relataba sus diversas y afortunadas aventuras además de todos los Pokemon que había atrapado, pues no por nada, paso mucho tiempo lejos de casa_

- **Mamá, creo que te alegrara saber esto**

- **¿Qué pasa querido?**

- **Es que** **he decidido quedarme un tiempo aquí, en pueblo Paleta**. - _menciono mientras seguía metiendo porciones irregulares de ahora dulces a su boca_

- **Ash, lo dices enserio**. - _Pregunto ilusionada levantándose de su asiento_

- **Así es, ya he pasado mucho tiempo viajando y creo que sería un buen momento para descansar además de que actualmente no se está llevando a cabo ningún torneo**

- **¿Y qué me dices tú Serena, también te quedaras?**

- **Bueno yo** , _contesto la castaña_ _agachando la mirada apenada, como explicarle que era lo que más deseaba_ - **Si no le importa, me gustaría pasar algún tiempo en Paleta**

- **Claro que no me importa, además podríamos hacer muchas cosas de chicas** **y me sentiré mas acompañada, los amigos de mi hijo siempre son bien recibidos en esta casa**

- **En verdad se lo agradezco** \- _sus mejillas que hasta ahora pálidas se colorearon tenuemente y una tímida sonrisa pronto apareció, quizá haber ido había sido una gran idea_

- **Por cierto mamá, te molestaría si voy a ver al profesor Oak, es que me gustaría ver a mis Pokemon**

- **Creo que ya te habías tardado Ash**. – _menciono divertida con su característica sonrisa_ - **y claro pueden ir, pero traten de no tardar mucho pronto anochecerá**

…

 _Minutos después Ash y Serena ya se encontraban a las afueras del laboratorio Oak, era difícil no sentirse emocionado por estar ahí ya que pronto vería a sus inseparables amigos de combate, así que con ánimo renovado termino por subir de dos en dos los escalones hasta la reserva seguido muy de cerca por la oji-azul que sonreía, quizá con un poco de suerte también podría ver a Tracey a quien no había visto en su última visita pues este se encontraba en Cerulien, "Ojala este en casa" pensó_

- **Profesor hola soy yo Ash… profesor** – _siguió buscándolo y una vez dentro, lo encontró como casi siempre solía hacerlo, frente a un computador -_ **Profesor** _\- lo llamo un poco más calmado_

- **¡O Ash eres tú! Qué bueno verte muchacho** _– pronto se vio levantado de su silla, sonrió, y camino hacia el peli-negro portando como siempre su distintiva bata blanca -_ **¿¡que te trae por aquí Ash!? Hace tiempo que no venias a Paleta**

- **Así es he vuelto, y dígame ¿cómo ha estado todo por aquí?** _\- pregunto con la misma formalidad de siempre, pero sin dejar que esto mermara en algo su alegría_

- **Supongo que lo dices por tus Pokemon** _. – El ligero sonrojo que aderno las mejillas del entrenador se lo dijo todo, y divertido como se sentía rió –_ **Y dime a qué hora has llegado**

- **Llegamos apenas hace unas horas**

- **¿Llegamos?** \- _pregunto el profesor enarcando una ceja_

- **Hola profesor es un gusto verlo de nuevo** _\- la voz de Serena resonó por la habitación irrumpiendo la conversación, y haciendo una pequeña reverencia como la que hizo a la madre de Ash, saludo_

- **Hola Serena** – _Exclamo_ - **es un gusto ver que hayas decidido venir hasta Kanto, en verdad no esperaba verte por aquí**

- **Si lo sé pero usted sabe cuánto anhelaba volver, este lugar me trae tantos buenos recuerdos**

- **Supongo que tienes razón, Pueblo Paleta es un lugar mágico** – _la chica tan solo asintió_

- **Profesor, lamento interrumpir pero sería mucho problema si voy a ver ahora a mis Pokemon**

- **No es ningún problema Ash, puedes ir a la reserva** **y lleva a Serena contigo para que los conozca**

- **Por supuesto, vamos Serena**

 _Y dando otra leve inclinación se despidió para salir detrás del entrenador quien ya había dejado la habitación, comenzaba a irritarle el hecho de ser continuamente ignorada por el morocho pero no lo podía culpar, al menos no del todo_

…

- **Bien, creo que eso es todo** – _se decía el observador mientras anotaba en su tabla algunos datos relevantes sobre las pequeñas pruebas rutinarias realizadas ese día_ - **Ya puedes detenerte Bulbasaur** , - _llamo al Pokemon_ -

- **Bulba**

- **Supongo que con esto es suficiente, ahora solo resta vaciar los datos en la computadora para que esta termine de analizarlos**

- **Bulba, Bulba** , _volvió a repetir animadamente el Pokemon_

- **¿Qué te parece si regresamos? Te mereces un buen descanso amigo** – _se coloco en cuclillas y suavemente le acaricio la cabeza_

 _Y poniéndose en marcha, ambos regresaron sobre sus pies hacia el laboratorio en donde sin duda a Tracey le esperaba un arduo trabajo, aquel día había sido por mucho extenuante y más por el hecho de que justo en esa época del año los Pokemon tipo planta parecían desarrollar irregulares cantidades de poder en cuanto a ataques se trataban y eso, se debía al efecto gravitacional que ejercía la luna sobre la tierra y que no solamente afectaba a los Pokemon acuáticos como se supone debía suceder, era bastante extraño, porque no hacia ni dos años aquello había comenzado desatando en definitiva la atención de los más reconocidos científicos de todas las regiones y por qué no decirlo, de los más experimentados observadores_

- **Por qué no te adelantas** _– menciono al Pokemon -_ **yo iré enseguida**

- **Tracey**

 _la voz a sus espaldas lo hizo dar vuelta_ - **¿Ash?... ¿Eres tú?** _\- y es que poco nada lo había reconocido, llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo y en definitiva poco quedaba de aquel niño desgarbado con el cual viajo, es más, juraba que por video conferencia parecía ser el mismo Ash_

- **Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos** _– Ash camino hasta el observador extendiendo su brazo. Ambos se estrecharon las manos_

- **Bulba, Bulba** \- _saludo efusivamente a su entrenador pues desde que lo vio no se había querido mover_. _Quedando a su altura y después del saludo con Tracey el entrenador froto su cabeza_

- **Que bueno verte amigo** – _dijo con una sonrisa, y es que si tenía que decir, diría que a todos los extraño por igual, sin embargo, su fiel amigo Bulbasaur de entre todos sus pokemon y su trabajo por cuidar de los demás, lo ponían en un lugar muy especial además de que llevaba mucho tiempo a su lado_

- **No esperaba verte tan pronto, ¿Cómo has estado?** \- _pregunto el observador_

- **Creo que no podría estar mejor**

- **Lo sé, felicidades por tu batalla esta vez llegaste muy lejos**

- **Gracias** - _respondió algo avergonzado_ \- **aunque no obtuve el primer lugar me siento muy bien por haber llegado hasta la final… pero dime** , - _miro interrogante hacia su otro amigo_ - **¿Qué hacían tu y bulbasaur afuera a estas horas?**

- **Ah, eso** – _rasco su cabeza_ _algo_ _incomodo_ - **Espero que no te importe que bulbasaur me ayude en algunas investigaciones**

 _Con la cabeza hizo el gesto de negación_ - **Esta bien siempre y cuando él este de acuerdo** … **¿qué dices amigo?** \- _y con un asentimiento departe del Pokemon retomaron tranquilo su camino hacia el laboratorio en medio de risas y pequeñas platicas_

…

 _Más tarde esa noche la Señora Ketchum había llegado a la reserva con algunos sándwiches y galletas preparadas para la pequeña reunión que se había suscitado en la sala Oak, el ambiente era tan ameno que los presentes en ese momento se dejaban llevar por las risas espontaneas ante un comentario divertido y frente a una humeante taza de té_

 _Serena pensaba en lo simplemente maravillosa que había sido su idea de viajar a lado del morocho pues nunca creyó que en ese lugar la recibirían de forma tan armoniosa y sincera, o al menos eso era lo que ella percibía y su percepción pocas veces se equivocaba_

 _El profesor se giro hacia lo que era la entrada a la estancia al escuchar voces provenientes del salón, eran Tracey y Ash quienes entraban por ella. Sonrió genuinamente al ver que los años no los habían separado_

- **Ash, veo que pudiste encontrar a Tracey**

- **En realidad lo encontré aquí afuera** - _dijo a modo de disculpa por haberse entretenido en otras cosas_ que _poco tenían que ver con buscar al observador_

- **Ya veo, y bien Tracey ¿pudiste corroborar los datos?**

- **Por supuesto que si profesor** - _asintió suavemente ante la pregunta expuesta mientras prestaba atención a las demás presencias que había en la estancia, entre ellas, a la joven peli-miel a quien no tardo en reconocer como la nueva compañera de Ash_ - **Señora Ketchum me da gusto poder saludarla, hace días que no nos vemos**

- **Lo mismo digo querido, pero vengan y siéntense les traje algunos bocadillos**

- **Gracias señora**

 _Delia le sonrió dulcemente y luego miro hacia su hijo, se acerco a la mesita de estar y de ella tomo la tetera casi vacía entre sus manos dirigiendo sus pasos tranquilos hacía la cocina, pronto regresaría con más_

- **Tracey** \- _le_ _llamo el morocho_ - **¿¡Recuerdas a Serena verdad!?** – _la señalo educadamente, Serena casi se atraganta con su té cuando Ash la nombro, al fin el morocho tenia la decencia de presentarla con formalidad a alguien_

- **Si la recuerdo** – _miro hacia la oji-miel_ - **Hola Serena, ¿cómo te va?**

- **H-Hola Tracey** – _tartamudeo_ , _se levanto de su asiento haciendo su costumbre una leve inclinación, en realidad, el joven observador que veía en ocasiones por un monitor poco se parecía al que tenía enfrente, jamás imagino que fuera más alto y robusto que Ash, además de que en persona lucia un poco mas varonil y que su sola presencia reflejaba seguridad tiñendo inconscientemente sus mejillas de rosa_

- **Serena vino a pasar una temporada a Pueblo Paleta…** - _menciono escupiendo pequeños trozos de galleta_ _que quedaban en la charola_

- **Y no solo eso, al parecer Ash también se quedara** – _menciono Oak_

- **Eso me parece grandioso Ash, de esa manera podrás estar con todos tus Pokemon y ver todo lo que han crecido estos últimos años** – _sus ojos se posaron en el roedor amarillo_ - **Y que me dices tú Pikachu? apuesto que los has extrañado a todos**

- **Pika** \- _dijo pikachu alzando su pequeña patita amarilla_

- **Tracey dime** \- _en ese momento la señora Ketchum llegaba con la tetera y una bandeja repleta de golosinas,_ - **¿Cómo está Misty?, Samuel me dijo que fuiste hace poco a visitarla**

- _Misty_ \- _ese nombre capto rápidamente la atención de Serena, estaba segura de haberlo escuchado en algún lado porque precisamente no era muy común_

- **En realidad no fue tanto una visita** - _reconoció ligeramente apenado recordando más allá del motivo que lo había llevado hasta Cerulien_ - **Necesitaba ayuda con algo**

- **¿Visitaste a Misty?**... – _la voz del morocho pronto se escucho, había dejado de lado su glotonería para poner completa atención, si Tracey de verdad había visto a Misty quería saber todos los detalles_ - **y dime ¿Como esta?, ¿Está bien? ¿Sigue siendo líder en Cerulien? ¿Qué tal le ha ido en el gimnasio?** _cuestiono tan rápido sin dar espacio a responder y sobre todo, dejando a más de uno con sorpresa en sus rostros_

 _Pues era la primera vez que Ash cuestionaba tan abiertamente y con emoción, si se podía decir, a cerca de la pelirroja que en ocasiones anteriores, escuetamente había preguntado por ella sin darle demasiada importancia a lo que tuvieran que decir. No es que no se preocupara por ella o que no pensara en ella, la verdad no iba tan lejos más que el saberse interesado en otras cosas, otros proyectos que iban única y sencillamente enfocados a su creciente carrera como entrenador, y por supuesto y porque no decirlo, a su gran futuro como maestro Pokemon_

- **Aquí tienes cariño** \- _le ofreció una taza con té_

- **Gracias mamá**

- **Ella está bien Ash** \- _contesto el observador_ - **y si, sigue siendo líder de gimnasio** \- _fue su turno para recibir su bebida_ \- **te sorprendería saber cuanto a mejorado** … **gracias señora Ketchum** _– la joven madre solo asintió regalándole una bella sonrisa_

 _Y ahí estaba, la mente de Serena había hecho clic en ese momento, Misty era la famosa líder de gimnasio de ciudad Cerulien a la cual había visto en una de las revistas Pokemon más populares de Kalos, en aquel entonces pensó que alguien como ella debía de ser realmente buena para aparecer en la portada de una magazine al otro lado del mundo, aunque por aquel entonces tan solo era líder novata, y eso, había sido mucho antes de reencontrarse con Ash. Quizá Ash la había conocido en uno de sus tantos viajes y tal vez hasta peleado contra ella, ya que de sobra sabía que el entrenador comenzó en la liga Añil pero, entonces ¿por qué preguntaba tanto por ella? A caso había algo más… simplemente no se quedaría con la duda_ - **Dime Ash, ¿Quién es Misty?**

 _Ambos jóvenes voltearon al mismo tiempo secundados por los dos mayores hacia la joven peli-miel quien abruptamente y tal vez sin darse cuenta había interrumpido la conversación. Avergonzada solo agacho su mirada_

- **Es cierto** - _respondió apenado y colocando una de sus manos detrás de la nuca_ - **Creo aun no te he hablado de todos mis amigos**

- _Amigos_ , _¿a caso Misty había sido amiga de Ash?_

- **Verás** , **Misty fue la primera persona que conocí cuando comencé con mi viaje Pokemon, la vi por primera vez cuando nos saco a mí y a pikachu de un río por el cual caímos después de que una parvada de spearrow nos atacara** … **¿Cierto amigo?** \- _volteo hacia su fiel amigo quien con un simple "pika" dio a modo de respuesta_ - **Después de eso viajamos por algunos años juntos hasta que tuvo que hacerse cargo del gimnasio en Cerulien** … **y gracias a ella y a otro de mis amigos crecí mucho en poco tiempo**

 _El joven observador solo quedo en silencio observando agradecido hacia quien parecía haberse sumido entre recuerdos mientras narraba su historia, pues para él, era fácil reconocer que después de tantos años transcurridos Ash evocara sus memorias con cierta emotividad y eso, lo alegro_

- **Ya veo, entonces Misty y tu son buenos amigos** \- _Tracey asintió solo por el hecho de ver la expresión interrogante que Serena le dirigía a él en lugar de a Ash, quizá necesitaba saber que tan fidedigna era esa información_

- **Tracey también la conoce porque en él también viajo con nosotros y bueno creo que ya te he platicado como lo conocí, en las islas Naranja ¿cierto?** – _ahora fue el turno de ver al observador quien solo le sonrió, no era necesario hablar de más pues en todo caso aquel asunto solo les concernía a ellos dos_ - **Sabes, quizá vaya a Cerulien a visitarla y no sé, tal vez hasta la rete a un duelo** _\- sonrió_

- **Pues será mejor que no te confíes porque Misty ha mejorado demasiado** _– expreso el observador -_ **puede que hasta te lleves una sorpresa**

- **Sabes, me gustaría poner a prueba lo que dices, entonces veremos quién se queda con la victoria** \- _dijo empuñando su mano con decisión_

- **Vamos, vamos** , **ya tendrás tiempo para eso**

 _Quedando fuera de la conversación Serena solo se dedico a escuchar_

 _Si bien conocía como era el morocho a la hora de esperar un duelo_ , _pocas veces el entrenador se mostraba así de efusivo, en sus ojos había una chispa que rara vez solía aparecer y apreciar, ¿Es que era esa tal Misty era quien despertaba en él aquel fulgor y efervescencia que ahora mostraba?. Su corazón se estrujo, se sentía confundida. Sería a caso que Ash ¿sentía algo por ella?... no, eso no podía ser, quizá solo se estaba dejando llevar por la paranoia del momento, después de todo era la primera vez que Ash mencionaba a aquella chica, que tan importante entonces podría ser aun cuando sus palabras mostraran otra cosa…_

 _Si bien también se conocía a ella misma… no pudo evitar ser llevada por una corriente de celos_

 _Se pone bueno, en el próximo capitulo el reencuentro de Ash y Misty ¿Qué sucederá?... espéralo_

 _Nos leemos en la próxima_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola, hola a todos mis apreciados lectores, aquí les traigo otra entrega de esta historia que por lo que veo ha sido acogida con muy buenos resultados ¡Mil y un gracias!. Y aunque los review son pocos el numero de visitas es grande_

 _Se que están esperando el reencuentro de Ash y Misty pero me di cuenta de que había por ahí algo que debía poner antes de eso, pero no se preocupen por que para complacerlos y cumplir con mi palabra publicare los 2 capítulos, espero que sea de su agrado y sin más_

 _Pokemon no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro así que, A leer se ha dicho_

 _CAPITULO 4_ : _ **Un paso atrás**_

 _Ese día en especial había sido uno de los más extenuantes en su ya larga carrera como líder de gimnasio, y no precisamente por haber tenido numerosas y extenuantes batallas de las cuales, ella había sido la vencedora por gran diferencia, sino por haber sido llamada nuevamente al comité Pokemon de ciudad Verde del cual pensó, ya se había librado. Llevo sus dedos hasta el puente de la nariz en donde los mantuvo apretados por algunos segundos como si con ello lograra calmar un poco el terrible dolor que sentía punzar en su cabeza, y sobre todo, antes de que fuera llamada nuevamente por la voz que hasta ahora se daba cuenta, comenzaba a fastidiarle_

- **Bien Misty, creo que por hoy es todo, ¿Tienes alguna pregunta que quieras hacerme?**

- **Si, ¿puedo irme a casa?** \- _pregunto desganada deslizando los brazos con pereza sobre el escritorio y recostando su cabeza sobre este_

- **Vaya, vaya, no me digas que eso es todo lo que la señorita líder en Cerúlean aguanta** , **si tan solo son las 11:30** - _respondió con sarcasmo_

- **Las 11:30** – _la pelirroja se levanto como resorte_ - **Hay no Lance, el último tren ya salió** … **¡te das cuenta de cuánto voy a tardar en llegar a casa!**

 _Lance le_ s _onrió divertido mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba un numero esperando que contestaran, a veces le agradable tener momentos como aquellos en los que sinceras ocurrencias relajaba el ambiente_

- **¿Qué estás haciendo?** \- _pregunto colocándose la chamarra y tomando su bolso que en unos segundos había alcanzado_

- **Pido un taxi** \- _respondió de forma tranquila_

 _Era la primera vez que Misty tardaba tanto en salir de la liga y más aun cuando el mismo Lance había actuado como su auditor, puesto que cada año a final de año todos los líderes de la región debían entregar la documentación correspondiente de sus gimnasios, desde que las instalaciones estuvieran en optimas condiciones hasta el tipo de Pokemon que utilizaban en combate y como es que estos se desarrollaban en su entorno, y demás etc. Era algo así como un ejercicio fiscal por el cual debía pasar sin excepción, y sin excepción también, algunos gimnasios eran elegidos al azar para dicho efecto._

- **Te lo agradezco Lance pero no creo que sea necesario, ya buscare la forma de regresar**

- **Vamos Misty, ¿¡a caso piensas que voy a dejarte ir así!? Ya es un poco tarde**

 _La oji-marina_ _le_ s _onrió con sarcasmo_ - **Pero si tan solo son las 11:30, tú mismo lo dijiste ¿no?** – _y con esto_ _volvió a corroborar con su reloj de pulso de manera exagerada_

- **Así es** \- _corto la llamada con un dedo mientras dirigía nuevamente su mirada serena hacia la pelirroja_ , _estaba divertido sí,_ pero _no le daría derecho a réplica_ - **Pero no me gustaría enterarme por el periódico de mañana que una bella e indefensa mujer fue atacada por villanos a mitad de la noche**

- **Bueno, quizá el encabezado que leas diga algo como** \- _hizo un ademan con ambas manos señalando el espectacular_ - **Chica maravilla deja noqueados a maleantes por intentar tomarla desprevenida mientras buscaba la forma de llegar a casa**

 _No lo resistió y soltó una carcajada llena de humor, el trato que tenía con Misty desde hace algunos años hacia simple su relación, estar con ella le agradaba y por qué no, hasta alegraba_ - **Eso suena más creíble, pero aun así iras en un taxi** \- _le_ _ordeno un poco más serio antes de volver a marcar_

 _Misty se planteo por un momento volver a insistirle pero algo la detuvo, quizá lo mejor sería aceptar su ayuda sin respingar ya que con ello reduciría por mucho el tiempo que tardaría en desplazarse de ciudad Verde a ciudad Cerúlean, además de que él era el responsable de que ella saliera hasta esas horas y que su integridad física corriera peligro. Lo mejor era dejar ese asunto por la paz_

 _Era cerca de la 1:00 Am cuando llego por fin hasta su casa, el trayecto había sido más rápido de lo que pensó y agradeció internamente que su testarudez haya sido cayada por su sentido común, ya que no solo hubiera llegado más tarde de lo que pensó, sino que también solo Arceus sabría lo que hubiera tenido que hacer para obtener un medio de transporte digno a esas horas_

- **Misty, ¿eres tu querida?** - _la rubia_ _apareció con obvio estado de somnolencia en cuanto la pelirroja termino de cerrar la puerta, tenía los ojos rojos, su cabello estaba enmarañado envuelto en tubos y llevaba una mascarilla de aguacate esparcida por todo su rostro sosteniendo un vaso con agua_

- **Daisy, ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas?, ¿no me digas que me estabas esperando hermana?** \- _pregunto divertida reprimiendo una carcajada_

- **No digas tonterías hermanita, solo vine por un vaso de agua, sabes que las actrices y modelos como yo no pueden darse el lujo de pasar una noche en vela** **pues eso me arruinaría el cutis**

- **Si, creo que eso es mas de tu estilo** – _suspiro cansada_

- **Bueno, regreso a mi cuarto, que descanses linda** \- _se despidió saliendo de la habitación dando un bostezo al aire_

- **Descansa tu también**

 _Agotada por el esfuerzo realizado durante el día, opto por seguir de largo hasta su habitación, era extraño, pero no sentía la más mínima pizca de sueño a pesar de tener los músculos agarrotados y hambrientos por un descanso, pero que mas podía hacer en medio del silencio y las penumbras de la obscuridad. Cuando entro a su cuarto boto su bolsa al suelo y comenzó a desprenderse de todo lo que pudiera estorbarle y así quedar más cómoda, entro al baño para refrescarse y al salir se coloco una pijama, fue ahí cuando su pokewach antes dejado en el escritorio comenzó a vibrar y la pantalla se ilumino de color azul, se pregunto quien a esas horas la podría estar llamando y que al igual que ella estuviera lo suficientemente despierto como para querer entablar una conversación, un nombre le vino a la cabeza… Lance, ¿Arceus y ahora que quería?, dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro casi de resignación se acerco hasta tomar el objeto entre sus manos, quizá lo único que quería era saber si había llegado bien, pero el nombre que vio en la pantalla, la sorprendió_

 _Hola Misty, ¿Estas despierta?_

 _No tardo en contestar y con un simple "_ _ **si lo estoy**_ _" aguardo a que un nuevo mensaje apareciera, cosa que no tardo ni medio minuto en emerger_

- _Siento llamarte a estas horas pero necesitaba un respiro_

- _¿Qué es lo que pasa?, ¿Está todo bien en el laboratorio? - pregunto con un poco de preocupación al observador_

- _Si, está todo bien es solo que tengo trabajo y aun no lo he terminado, ¿Te dijo Daisy que ya te envié al Pokemon que me prestaste?_

- _Lo siento Tracey pero acabo de llegar de hecho, Lance me llamo y he estado todo el día encerrada en su oficina – comento casualmente_

- _¿Lance? ¿Está todo bien Misty?_ \- _tecleo rápidamente desde el otro lado_

- _No te preocupes, es solo lo rutinario_

-… _Vaya…, me diste un buen susto_ \- _pauso_ - _Lo siento quizá quieres dormir, creo que tuviste un día agotador_

- _No está bien, de hecho aun no tengo sueño_ \- _pauso_ - _Lo tengo, te hare una video llamada, tienes tu poke lap encendida?_

- _Si, y la tengo aquí mismo_

 _Unos segundos después la conferencia se había enlazado y ambas imágenes aparecieron en los dispositivos contrarios_

- **Hola Misty, buenas noches** _– decreto el joven con una jovial sonrisa_

- **Buenas noches Tracey, o creo que son días** \- _rió_ - **Y entonces dime ¿En que estas trabajando ahora?** _– cuestiono curiosa_

- **En la relación que tienen los Pokemon con el efecto gravitacional en esta época del año, por ahora solo trabajo con los tipo hierba y el bulbasaur de Ash me está ayudando**

- **Eso suena muy bien** \- _tomo la laptop entre sus manos y se sentó en su cama apoyando su espalda contra la cabecera en busca de una posición más cómoda, estiro sus piernas y en ellas puso su ordenador_ - **¿Y has encontrado algo interesante?**

 _Tracey le sonrió_ _pues para él aquello era emocionante_ - **Los Pokemon siempre son interesantes Misty y precisamente hoy pude** …

 _Lo admiraba, no había palabra que lo describiera mejor, y se enorgullecía de su amigo quien era completamente dedicado a su trabajo, consideraba sus palabras y no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ellas, el tiempo había sido un buen aliado y lo había ayudado a crecer enormemente, podía percibir en él aquella chispa y emoción que solía tener cuando en los viajes de antaño. Recordó entonces, lo que hacían alrededor de las islas naranja en donde día a día lo veía realizar su trabajo de manera profesional y entregada… quizá pensó, Tracey desde hace mucho había influido en ella para tomar firmes decisiones como lo fue cuando regreso a Cerúlean. No pudo evitar sonreír_

- **¿Misty?, ¿estás bien? pareces distraída** … **¿¡estás segura de que no hay nada de qué preocuparse!?**

- **Completamente** … **lo siento Tracey mi mente estaba en otro lado** \- _se disculpo apenada_

- **¿En serio?, ¿Y en que pensabas?** \- _cuestiono sonriente levantando una ceja_ , _lejos de sentirlo como una ofensa parecía intrigado_

- **Bueno, no creo que sea importante** … - _contesto medianamente incomoda_

- **Vamos Misty en realidad crees que voy a creer esa excusa**

- **Pues más a mi favor** … **ya que es un secreto** \- _giño un ojo con provocación al tiempo que un pálido dedo se posaba sobre sus rosados labios_ _y una sonrisa se formaba en estos_

 _Tracey sonrió ante el gesto y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas amenazaran con cubrirse de carmín, la coquetería era algo que Misty despertaba y se le daba de forma natural desde hacía un tiempo y que en él particularmente, le causaba un gran efecto_

- **Vaya, siendo así creo será lo mejor, solo espero que no sean cosas perversas Misty**

 _Jugó con ella, su voz había salido más ronca y sensual de lo normal al tratar de sonar falsamente incrimínante, sobre todo en el Misty pronunciado, aunque gracias a ello, la pelirroja se había sonrojado enormemente dejándolo por demás extasiado_

- **Lo siento Misty, pero no pude evitarlo** – _se disculpo en medio de una sonrisa_ _provocando un bufido en la pelirroja_

- **Voy a acordarme de esta Sketchit**

- **Eso es lo que yo espero** \- _respondió serio_ - **Debiste haber visto tu linda cara sonrojada**

 _No era la primera vez que el observador le hacía un cumplido a la joven, pero si era la primera vez desde que hablaron de sus sentimientos que en verdad se veía afectado y que por ende, aquello parecía tener otro significado_

- **Tracey** _– susurro y sus cristalinos ojos pronto se ensombrecieron_

 _Y lo noto, Tracey había notado el cambio repentino en la líder después que él tuviera aquella atención hacia ella, y en la forma en cómo perecía reprocharle en silencio y no lo resistió_

- **¿A caso ya no podre volver a hacerte un cumplido?** \- _respondió afligido_ - **Tan mal te hago sentir Misty**

- **Bueno no** … **es solo que** … _pronto se vio_ _suspirando_ - **Lo siento Tracey, creo que no lo tome de la mejor manera**

- **Lo sé** … **se que aun estas preocupada por lo que paso entre nosotros la última vez que nos vimos**

 _Misty asintió suavemente y casi con pesadez_ - **Sigue siendo difícil para mí, creo que aun es muy pronto para fingir que nada paso**

 _Los labios de Tracey se curvaron en un intento de sonrisa y pronto se dejo caer en el respaldo del asiento echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Con ambas manos se cubrió rostro_ - **Lo sé** - _suspiro profundamente –_ **eso ya lo se**

- **Tracey**

 _Volvió a su posición inicial mirando fijamente la pantalla_ - **Se bien a lo que te refieres** … **créeme**

 _De todo lo que habían dicho ese momento nada había resultado como lo esperaron, el observador sabia que aunque las cosas entre ellos de alguna manera habían quedado zanjadas, era consciente de que aquella situación necesitaba tiempo y mucha determinación por parte de ambos para que las cosas fueran superadas y en algún momento olvidadas, le había dado su palabra de olvidarla y eso haría aunque para él fuera casi imposible_

 _Misty por otro lado se sentía culpable y no dejaba de golpearse mentalmente ante la reacción que había tenido, exagero lo sabía, y una vez mas había lastimado a su amigo, lo hizo sentir mal por algo que no había sido más que una bella adulación. Si había una palabra que la definiera mejor en ese momento seguro seria "idiota"_

 _Nuevamente el sonido de su pokewatch encendido ahora con tono de llamada entrante la distrajo por unos segundos de el monitor mientras que sus ojos diestros trataban de visualizarlo en medio de la obscuridad, y lo encontró tal y como lo había dejado, sobre el escritorio una vez que había tomado su pokelap. Como es que siempre había una interrupción en los momentos cruciales, aunque para ser sincera no sabia si agradecerlo_

- **Sera mejor que contestes antes de que corten**

 _La voz del observador la saco de sus pensamientos y ella solo volvió su mirada hacia él pidiéndole una disculpa silenciosa, lo que menos quería era que quedaran así más en ese instante ya no había nada que decir, ¿qué más podía hacer?_

- **Descansa Misty, que tengas dulces sueños**

- **Tu también Tracey** … **que descanses**

 _La comunicación se interrumpió inmediatamente después de sus últimas palabras quedando la habitación solo iluminada con el débil fulgor de su otro dispositivo el cual no dejaba de sonar, rápidamente hizo su pokelap a un lado y salió de la cama para tomarlo entre sus manos, esta vez quien llamaba si era Lance, suspiro lentamente dándose unos segundos más para contestar a disgusto sabiendo que necesitaba de esos momentos para reflexionar, repentinamente la pantalla se apago, habían cortado, decidió volver el pokewatch en su lugar creyendo que sería la última vez que este sonaría en lo que quedaba de noche, pero se equivoco… la pantalla se volvió a iluminar_

- **Si diga** , **habla Misty** \- _contesto_

- **Misty** \- _el suspiro de alivio que dio fácilmente pudo escucharse a través del dispositivo_ - **Dios Misty ya estaba preocupado, ¿¡por qué no me contestabas!?**

- **Lo siento Lance, no pude llegar a tiempo**

- **Y dime, ¿ya estás en casa?, ¿Llegaste bien?** \- _la forma paternal en la que Lance le hablo la hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, no es que le llevara muchos años pero saberse el blanco de atención de uno de los más grandes mandos en el mundo Pokemon y percibir su genuina preocupación hacia ella la hacía sentir feliz_

- **Si, hace un rato que estoy aquí, lamento haberte preocupado**

- **Esta bien tranquila, solo llame para ver si habías llegado bien**

- **Gracias Lance** … **que descanses**

- **Descansa tu también**

 _Corto. Sus ojos aguamarina se cerraron unos segundos antes de colocar el dispositivo nuevamente su escritorio, eso había sido todo, su día había terminado aunque no fuera de la forma deseada, finalmente se abandonaría al descanso que tanto merecía pero que en algún punto aquello sería imposible_

…

 _Si contenía por más tiempo la respiración estaba seguro de que terminaría ahogándose, después de cortar la comunicación tan abruptamente soltó un suspiro tan audible que bien pudo confundirse con un gemido, no sabía cómo reaccionar, durante toda la noche desde que comenzó con su trabajo y apenas había quedado solo, su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas en torno a cierta pelirroja y la llegada del que fuera su mejor amigo. Nunca pensó que el nombre de Misty haría reaccionar a Ash y mejor aun que él quisiera verla, aunque sabia mejor que nadie que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ambos volvieran a encontrarse y limaran las asperezas que durante tantos años los habían separado, pero realmente ese no era el problema_

 _El problema residía en que ahora se debatía en ser él o no quien le diera la noticia de la llegada del entrenador o dejara que ella lo descubriera sola. Por Arceus ¿¡a quien quería engañar!?, la verdad es que moría de ganas por saber cuál sería la reacción que Misty tendría, fue por eso que decidió llamarla esperando encontrarla despierta aun a altas horas de la noche, la curiosidad lo carcomía y sabía que eso no le traería nada bueno_

 _No podía decir que estuviera celoso, jamás lo había sido y se creía incapaz de comenzar a esas alturas, nadie mejor que él conocía su lugar y Misty solamente era su amiga, pero ¿entonces? ¿Por qué sentía tanta pesadez en su corazón solo de imaginar su rostro iluminado por la noticia?_

 _Los minutos pasaban y él seguía plantado frente al computador sin saber qué más hacer o como reanimarse o recriminarse, sus fuerzas parecían haberse drenado ante los irónicos acontecimientos, ya incluso se sentía incapaz de levantar siquiera una mano pues una vez más, había dado un paso hacia atrás_

…

 _Si que la vida era cambiante, completamente inesperada o eso fue lo que se dijo apenas abrió sus ojos, las cosas podían alterarse en cuestión de segundos y Misty ahora tenía plena conciencia de ello, no es que antes no lo hubiera notado pero su sentido de la percepción se había agudizado con el paso de los años o mejor aun con los recientes eventos. Era curioso y hasta cierto punto agobiante que una situación como esa la tuviera tan inquieta_

- **Tal vez** …. **Tal vez debería ir a hablar con él** – _se dijo a sí misma una vez que entro en la cocina. Suspiro por tercera vez en lo que llevaba despierta mientras sus pensamientos seguían de a poco arremolinándose en su cabeza_ - **Digo, no es como si le fuera a pedir una disculpa** … **después de todo no hice nada malo, ¿o sí?**

 _Entro a la cocina sin prestar realmente atención. Daisy ya desayunaba mientras tranquila leía una revista. Bostezo con pereza refregándose un ojo al tiempo que sentaba sobre una de las sillas, ni si quiera se había molestado en dar los buenos días, además de que no por nada se sentía agotada por la falta de sueño y eso realmente, la irritaba_

 _Conforme los minutos pasaban más exasperada y molesta se sentía, y todo, gracias a que no tenía nada que hacer a esas horas imposibilitándole tener cualquier distracción que pudiera ocupar su cabeza aunado al terrible dolor de cabeza que se había aposentado en ella desde el primer segundo en que sus ojos se abrieron, ¿y cuál era la razón del problema?, bueno, en realidad no era misterio, además de que no había dejado de pensar en ello toda la noche y aquello, ya era el colmo_

- **Demonios Tracey, ¿Qué rayos has hecho?**

 _Daisy solo la miro en silencio unos segundos antes de volver tranquilamente a su magazine que en contraste con Misty, permanecía muy tranquila viendo las nuevas tendencias de moda, no era un enigma que la pelirroja se encontraba molesta con Tracey, ya antes lo había estado y ya antes lo habían solucionado, pero lo que Daisy no sabía era que aquel no era un enfado común._

- **Si crees que voy a dejar que las cosas entre nosotros cambien, vas a esperar sentado** _ **me oíste sketchit**_ \- _vocifero al aire dando un manotazo sobre la mesa_

 _Daisy casi se atraganta con la rebanada de pan tostado que había llevado a su boca y todo gracias a la intromisión de su pequeña hermana_ -¿ **Y ahora qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué gritas Misty?**

- **Daisy**

- **¿Q-qué pasa?**

- **Me voy** \- _pronuncio con decisión_ _haciendo que las cejas de la rubia se enarcaran_ - **Iré a Paleta, no me esperen**

-¡ **Pero Misty! Que pasara con el** … **Gimnasio**

 _El sonido de un portazo fue lo último que escucho, se dijo a si misma que debía llamar a un grupo de apoyo para personas con "estrés" o de lo contrario, Misty acabaría con ellas_

…

 _Pasaba un poco más de las dos cuando el taxi la dejo a las puertas del laboratorio Oak, tomo su pequeña mochila después de pagar y agradecer al conductor del auto blanco que la había llevado hasta ahí, salió y cerró la puerta mientras veía todos los escalones que tendría que subir, quizá su comportamiento era exagerado ahora lo pensaba, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, además bien podría sacar provecho de esa visita y recorrer el pueblo como hace tiempo no lo hacía, y si le daba tiempo que era lo más seguro, podría pasar a saludar a la madre de Ash a quien no veía desde hace un par de meses_

 _Se puso en marcha una vez que suspiro, un pie delante del otro rumbo al laboratorio tranquilamente, en ese momento no le importaba apresurar sus pasos pues sabía que tarde que temprano llegaría, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba cruzando la puerta, sonrió un poco más tranquila y divertida de la paranoia que la había llevado hasta ese lugar y se dio ánimo para continuar, paso por el recibidor hasta llegar a la sala principal en donde solamente fue recibida por una efusiva Marril que a su modo, le daba la bienvenida_

- **Hola Marril** \- _saludo con una sonrisa_ - **Me da gusto verte** \- _coloco ambas manos sobre sus rodillas para estar un poco más a su altura_ - **Dime ¿Estás sola aquí?, ¿Dónde está Tracey?, ¿te importaría llevarme con él?**

- **Marril ma** \- _el pequeño ratón dio varios brincos alegres, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida a paso veloz cosa que la joven pudo interpretar como un "sígueme" de su parte_

 _No era extraño que el observador por la hora era estuviera en la reserva Pokemon, y más aun cuando sabía tenía trabajo por hacer, luego de cinco minutos caminando pudo distinguir claramente su silueta sentado cómodamente sobre el pasto y a la sombra de un árbol concentrado en plasmar un boceto de lo que parecía ser un Dodrio descansando, quizá alguna nueva adquisición de alguno de los entrenadores novatos en la región, pensó_

- **Gracias Marril, seguiré sola en adelante** \- _agradeció al Pokemon con una sonrisa y este sin más se marcho feliz de haber cumplido con su trabajo_

 _Apenas si se mentalizo todo lo que tenía que decirle su corazón comenzó a bombear acelerado, y antes de notarlo sus pies ya se habían puesto en movimiento, sus ojos seguían cada uno de los movimientos del Tracey en estado casi hipnótico pues estos se daban tan suaves y fluidos que con cada trazo que él hacía parecía que acariciaba el papel, inconsciente, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al contemplar la pequeña línea que se dibujo en el entrecejo del observador cuando el Pokemon modelo se había movido en otra dirección obligándolo también a soltar un suspiro de resignación. No pudo mas, una pequeña risita divertida escapo de sus labios mientras intentaba silenciarla inútilmente con su mano, fue hay en donde se dio cuenta que solo estaba a unos pasos del observador y que este ya se había percatado de su presencia_

- **Misty** \- _pregunto sorprendido_ - **¿Qué haces aquí?**

 _Sonrió levemente y se sentó junto a él_ - **Es que no te da gusto verme**

- **Lo siento, pero es que no esperaba verte por aquí** _– llevo una mano detrás de su cabeza_

- **Lo sé** – _la pelirroja_ _miro hacia el frente y quedo en silencio_

 _El observador imito su acción dejando que su mirada se perdiera en los amplios campos que tenía en frente, había ido allí con la firme intención de calmarse, quitarse el estrés y ordenar sus ideas, pero ahora, con ella ahí, no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, quizá ya se había enterado de la llegada del entrenador y quiso ir a verlo, después de todo Ash lo había dicho_

- **Dime Misty, en realidad, ¿Por qué estás aquí?** \- _no quería sonar grosero y mucho menos descortés pero realmente quería escuchar de sus labios el motivo que la llevo hasta allí_ - **No es muy común que dejes solo el gimnasio** \- _trato de seguir con sus trazos_

- **Lo sé pero** … **tenía que venir a verte**

 _Se sorprendió, bajo el lápiz y busco su mirada, ¿A caso dijo que había dicho que iba a buscarlo a él?_

- **Sabes** \- _seguía mirando hacia delante consciente de que su amigo le prestaba toda su atención_ - **Pensé que si venía a verte podría sentirme menos culpable por lo que paso ayer** **pero creo que me equivoque** \- _volteo a verlo mientras el viento despeinaba sus hebras de fuego_ - **Tracey, ¿Qué está pasando con nosotros?**

S _egundos después tuvo que desviar su mirada volviéndola a enfocar en su dibujo el cual por más que quiso, no pudo seguir_ - **En realidad** … **eso es algo que también me gustaría saber**

 _No había forma de advertir hacia qué rumbo los llevarían todos esos acontecimientos, no podían regresar la pagina y fingir que nada ocurrió, por lo menos hasta ese momento, pero al menos, necesitaban intentarlo, por el bien de ella, por el bien de él, porque a pesar de seguir con su papel de chico amable y centrado, habían cosas que se le salían de las manos y esa, era una de ellas_

 _Suspiro apenas dejando escapar el poco aire que habían jalado sus pulmones, la observo de reojo, y en contra de lo que debía ser, sonrió, debía admitir que verla era todo lo que necesitaba para poder sentirse en paz. Quizá ya era hora de transmitirle un poco de esa calma_

 _Lentamente capturo su mano entre la suya dejando que sus instintos por primera vez lo guiaran, (cosa que causo un pequeño sobresalto en la pelirroja), sus miradas se buscaron y pronto se encontraron, y con toda la delicadeza que el mundo le podía ofrecer, acaricio el dorso de su mano con su pulgar arrebatándole un adorable sonrojo a la joven_ , _era difícil no dejarse envolver en la atmosfera que él mismo había creado, y más aun cuando sus ojos se aferraban por mantener el magnetismo con los de ella, de seguir así estaba seguro de que acabaría cediendo ante un impulso, pero debía contenerse, el viento no estaba a su favor y no podía seguir confundiendo más a Misty de lo que ya estaba o la perdería, y eso, era lo que menos necesitaba._

 _Sonrió por lo bajo cerrando sus ojos por algunos instantes, calma era todo lo que deseaba…_

- **Tracey** _\- susurro_

- **Misty** – _interrumpió a sabiendas de lo que le iba a decir_ - **¿Quieres entrar?, preparare un poco de té**

 _Misty_ a _sintió levemente, entendía a la perfección que Tracey ya nada le diría y que muy a su pesar debía conformarse con aquello, después de todo fue ella quien irrumpió su espacio_

 _Y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban dentro del laboratorio en la pequeña sala de estar, el camino lo habían hecho en silencio y no es que les importara mucho si no que en realidad no tenían nada que decir_. _Misty había ido hasta Paleta con la firme intención de arreglar las cosas con Tracey y saber que tanto había cambiado su relación, pero la respuesta era más que obvia y solo le quedaba esperar que el tiempo no terminara por alejarlos, suspiro cansada de solo pensar lo mucho que había que trabajar para que las cosas volvieran a ser al menos la mitad de lo que eran antes o de otra manera terminaría por sentirse abandonada_. _Trato de reponerse ante el hilo que llevaban sus pensamientos cuando lo escucho preguntando qué tan frio quería su té un poco antes de extender el vaso para entregárselo_

- **Gracias Tracey**

- **De nada Misty** \- _le sonrió con amabilidad_ , _como solo él lo podía hacer_ - **Y dime ¿Quién se quedo en el gimnasio?** \- _dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella_

- **Ah** … **bueno** … **yo** - _rasco su mejilla nerviosa, no podía decirle que salió así nada mas solo porque la incertidumbre estaba matándola_ - **Deje a Daisy en la mañana pero conociéndola seguro le entrego las llaves a la enfermera Joy en cuanto salió de casa**

- **Ya veo**

- **Sabes, quizá deba regresar ya es un poco tarde** \- _miro su reloj de pulso y se puso de pie_

- **¿Estás segura que tienes que irte?** \- _pregunto dubitativo_ - **Quizá** … **quizá debas quedarte un poco más** \- _sus ojos buscaron el ocaso fuera de la ventana_

- **¿A qué te refieres?**

 _Y con toda serenidad que pudo reunir en ese momento contesto_

- **Por que** **Ash está aquí**

…

 _Por to-dos los cie-los, cuanta solemnidad Tracey, soy tu Fan :)_

 _Empieza lo bueno ¡Qué emoción!, síganme en el próximo capitulo_

 _Hasta yo me emociono_


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Por fin! Aquí les traigo lo que muchos estábamos esperando, el reencuentro de Ash y Misty, y si por algún motivo no es lo que esperaban, espero que no sea así T-T, tengan en cuenta que todo está muy bien estructurado y que no quise dar pasos agigantados en esta historia, todo lleva un ritmo pero sin duda habrá mucha tela de donde cortar_

 _Cuanta intensidad ――_

 _Sin más, Pokemon no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro así que, ¡A leer se ha dicho!_

…

 _CAPITULO 5:_ __ _ **Reencuentros**_

 _Todas aquellas cosas que no se había permitido sentir desde hace tantos años ahora la golpeaban duramente en el rostro. Dos horas atrás no imagino que unas simples palabras la trastornaran a tal grado de sentirse sofocada_

 _No exageraba si decía lo largo y difícil que había sido llegar hasta ahí en medio de una lucha interna, ahora, parada justo frente a la puerta de la residencia Ketchum con la mano lista para golpear_

 _ **Flash Back**_

- _Ash está aquí… quizá debas ir a saludarlo_

 _Las palabras que nunca imagino escuchar resonaban haciendo eco en su cabeza, no esperaba que con ese simple hecho el suelo a sus pies se abriera. Ash había regresado, y con él allí su vida daba un giro, ¿no era eso lo que esperaba?, ¿A caso su estado no debería de ser de completa felicidad al saber que su amigo había vuelto por fin después de tanto tiempo en Kalos?. Al parecer no… lo único que sentía en esos momentos era incertidumbre y temor, además de que estaba la disyuntiva de querer ver o no verlo, después de todo, ¿¡cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez que se encontraron en medio de una coincidencia facilitada por el destino_

- _Misty – la llamo con serenidad -No crees que es hora de que tu y él resuelvan sus asuntos_

- _Ah_ … _yo_ … - _desvío su mirada_ - _Técnicamente no hay asuntos que resolver_ \- _contesto con amargura_

- _Intenta no mentirte_ \- _una sonrisa ladina se formo en su rostro_ - _Por Ash está bien, parece que sigue siendo el mismo denso de antes, pero tú_ … _creo que en verdad lo necesitas_

- _No creo que sea una buena idea Tracey_

- _¿A que le temes, Misty_?

 _Fin del Flash Back_

 _Fue así que termino allí, con un suspiro y sintiendo el vértigo apoderarse de su cuerpo tan solo en la espera de que alguien atendiera la puerta momentos después de que se animara a tocarla. El sonido que hizo la madera no fue el esperado pues apenas si se había escuchado evidenciando lo tímidos y casi torpes golpes que resonaron segundos después en sus oídos, trato de volver a tocar con más fuerza tomando el valor requerido pero no fue necesario ya que esta se abrió dejándola ver a la mujer de mediana edad que bien conocía_

- **¿Misty?**

- **Ho-hola señora Ketchum** \- _saludo tímidamente_ - **Me da gusto poder saludarla** \- _pronuncio con un poco mas de confianza_

- **Lo mismo digo linda pero pasa** \- _se hizo a un lado_ - **Está haciendo bastante frío ahí afuera** … **dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?**

- **Bueno** \- _y tomo asiento en el sillón que Delia le ofrecía_ - **Solo vine a saludar y a ver cómo estaban las cosas por aquí** \- _mentir no era uno de sus fuertes pero en esa ocasión le pareció prudente hacerlo_

- **Y no sabes cómo me alegra que lo hayas hecho y que estés aquí me ha puesto de muy buen humor**

- **Gracias Delia** \- _se sonrojo_

 _Los años tratando a la madre de quien fuera su primer amor le hizo sentir un cariño especial hacia la mujer a quien fácilmente podría definir como una madre, desde que tenía memoria, había crecido y vivido sin el recuerdo de sus padres, aunque no por eso era menos difícil, sin embargo, la vida le había dado algo, y ese algo era la oportunidad de atesorar el amor de un corazón tan inmenso como lo era el de Delia_.

- **A propósito, tal vez te alegre saber que Ash está de vuelta y que se quedara por una temporada**

- **Si** - _asintió suavemente_ - **Tracey lo menciono mientras estuve con él en el laboratorio**

- **Así que pasaste primero al laboratorio** \- _coloco sus brazos en jarra_ - **Vaya y yo que pensaba que era tu favorita, parece que Tracey me quito mi lugar**

- **No, no diga eso** \- _avergonzada agacho_ _la mirada_

 _Delia rió de buena gana y con la dulzura que la caracterizaba, en verdad apreciaba a la joven, tenía tanto que agradecerle que pensó una vida no sería suficiente. En realidad Ash era un chico muy afortunado y debía admitir que de entre todos los amigos de su hijo, que eran muchos, Misty tenía un lugar especial, pues fue ella quien lo guio en su camino como entrenador Pokemon en un principio siendo la voz de la razón dentro del equipo fortaleciendo sus capacidades y virtudes, templando su carácter, pero sobre todo, manteniendo su ego a raya, y es que bien sabía lo jactancioso que su hijo solía llegar a ser_

- **Pero donde están mis modales, enseguida te traigo un poco de chocolate caliente debes seguir con frío**

 _Y con un ligero asentimiento de parte de la pelirroja la madre de Ash marcho rumbo a la cocina_

 _El viento azotaba las ventanas amenazando con arrancar las ramas de los árboles y algunas tejas de las casas, y todo gracias al temporal que de un momento a otro se desato sobre la región_

 _Sus ojos se volvieron hacía el ventanal que daba al patio trasero de la residencia donde coloco su mano sobre el empañado y frio cristal, suspiro con pesadez una vez más al reconocer que en esas circunstancias no podría regresar a su casa y de intentarlo, estaba segura que Delia se opondría por lo que no tenía más opción que la de quedarse en ese lugar impidiéndole retrasar lo inevitable_

- **Delia, ¿Dónde está Ash? -** _cuestiono tan tranquilamente que hasta ella se sorprendió_

- **Lo siento, es mi culpa que aun no lo hayas visto** \- _respondió desde la cocina_ - **Esta tarde lo mande por algunos paquetes que tenía en el pueblo, aunque por la hora, ya debería haber regresado**

- **No tiene por que disculparse** \- _sonrió_ - **Además** … **seguro que el temporal tiene que ver con su retraso**

- **Tienes razón** , **solo espero que se resguarden antes de que se suelte la tormenta** \- _salió de la cocina entregándole un chocolate caliente con un par malvaviscos y algunas galletitas sobre el pequeño plato en el que la tasa se encontraba_

- **Gracias** – _sincero_ \- **aunque creo que es un poco tarde para eso** \- _la líder tenía los ojos clavados afuera de la ventana después de haber dado un sorbo a su bebida la cual le cayó realmente bien, algunos rayos comenzaron a iluminar el cielo seguidos de grandes gotas de lluvia que en segundos cubrieron los campos. Quiso preguntar quien acompañaba al entrenador aunque la respuesta fuera simple, seguramente con él había viajado alguno de sus amigos en Kalos como en ocasiones ocurría, recordó. Sea lo que fuere, lo que menos quería era mostrarse curiosa_

 _Y como si sus pensamientos hubieran sido escuchados, la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que el aire húmedo acompañado de algunas hojas secas se colaran hasta la estancia. Jamás creyó que volvería a reconocer aquellos pasos que durante tantos años la acompañaron. Su corazón se había acelerado. El momento había llegado_

- **Mamá, ya estamos en casa, ven a ayudarnos un poco quieres**

- **Lo siento cariño** \- _corrió a su encuentro_ - **Pero mira nada más están todos empapados, ¿por qué no esperaron a que la lluvia terminara?**

- **Lo siento pero necesitábamos llegar para** …

 _Sus labios enmudecieron de repente una vez que contemplo la figura de la pelirroja parada justo en medio de la sala, sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los aquamarina, y por un momento, en reconocimiento, ambos se hundieron en el silencio ante la sorpresa de verse de nuevo._

 _No, no podía ser, no lo podía creer, por que aquello no era precisamente lo que Ash esperaba encontrar al llegar a su casa, y tras haber aguardado lo que parecía ser una eternidad, sus labios se separaron en repetidas ocasiones para llamarla como en antaño, sin embargo, ningún sonido salía de ellos, su garganta pronto se sintió reseca y el estomago le dio un vuelco tal, que no creyó que la joven frente a él fuera la misma que alguna vez llamo amiga_

- **¿Es que vas a quedarte ahí sin decir nada?**

- **M-Misty** … - _se atrevió a susurrar paladeando el dulce sabor que por un instante creyó se coló por su boca sintiéndolo extraño, pero a su vez agradable_

- **Hola Ash** … **tanto tiempo**

 _Sus pies se pusieron en movimiento y sin saber cómo, el entrenador ya estaba frente a ella mirándola como si fuera una de las más raras ilusiones creadas por su subconsciente sin percibir, la exaltación, incomodidad o el feroz sonrojo que desato en las mejillas de la joven_

- **Misty, ¿en verdad** … **eres tú?**

 _Y antes de que Misty pudiera refutar su inmaduro comentario como pensó haría, sus brazos temblorosos se ciñeron pasivamente sobre aquel cuerpo en busca de su tan característica esencia_

- **Ash**

- **No puedo creer que estés aquí** \- _menciono con suavidad cerca de su oído_ - **¿A qué hora llegaste?, ¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías?**

- **Bueno** … **yo** – _seguía en shock_

- **Lo siento** \- _se separo un poco abochornado por su actitud_ - **Es solo que no esperaba encontrarte aquí** , **al menos no tan pronto** … **es bueno que estas aquí** – _le dijo mientras tomaba ambas manos entre las suyas y le sonreía_

- **Awwww** **¿No crees que es tierno Pikachu?** – _Delia con pikachu en brazos rompía el silencio, se había mantenido al margen de todo el rencuentro mientras los veía con ternura. No era la primera vez que su hijo se reencontraba con sus viejos camaradas, pero si era la primera vez que lo veía distinto_

 _Aquel comentario hizo que ambos jóvenes ya traídos de vuelta a la realidad se separaran apenados_

- **Pero que cosas dices mamá** – _dijo rascándose la nuca nerviosamente_

- **Pikachu-Pi** – _salto a los brazos de la pelirroja ya sin ningún impedimento para poder abrazarla_

- **Ah jaja, Pikachu que gusto me da verte** – _devolvió el gesto_ _apretujándolo entre estos_ - **Estas más lindo de lo que recuerdo, y veo que te has puesto también muy fuerte** – _el roedor ante todo elogio respondió con un simple "cha" imitando con creses la acción antes hecha por su entrenador_

 _La risa tranquila y jubilosa de la pelirroja llego transparente hasta los oídos del entrenador haciéndolo suspirar de forma inconsciente, era tal y como la recordaba, su sonrisa se ensancho cuando su fiel amigo la lleno de mimos y apapachos tan propios hacia la líder_ , _y solo hacia la líder_ , _su corazón comenzó a bombear_ _pausada pero fuertemente haciendo que_ _miles de sensaciones recorrieran en segundos todo su cuerpo, y por un momento que se le antojo eterno, los viajes de antaño habían regresado y con el, el deseo de volver el tiempo atrás, debía admitirlo, tenerla ahí había removido tanto en su interior que jamás imagino sentirlo en aquella forma tan arrasadora porque aunque nadie lo supiera, Misty se había colado en su subconsciente meses antes de haber regresado a casa_

- **Pero mira nada mas Ash, ya has mojado a Misty**

 _La voz de su madre lo despertó del letargo en el que se encontraba, no sabía cuánto tiempo se había perdido entre los recuerdos y la figura de la chica_

- **Lo-lo siento Misty** – _respondió apenado haciendo que sus mejillas se colorearan_

- **Bueno, bueno, ya basta de recibimientos** … **será mejor que ustedes dos jovencitos vayan a ducharse** – _hizo referencia a la castaña quien seguía parada en la entrada como estatua y que hasta ese momento se había mantenido como una mera espectadora_

 _Y fue solo hasta ese instante en que Misty reparo por completo en la joven de pie en el recibidor, una joven que a su parecer era realmente bella aun cuando en las condiciones en las que se encontraba no fueran las mejores, sus cabellos castaños casi rubios hasta sus ojos azules como el cielo le daban un aire tan fresco y natural que casi podía saborear un día soleado_

- **Y tu Misty** – _la voz de Delia irrumpió en sus pensamientos_ - **Gracias a mi descuidado hijo ahora tienes que cambiarte, vamos te prestare algo de ropa**

- **Gracias señora Ketchum** – _haciendo caso a sus buenos modales decidió acercarse a Serena_ - **Hola, mucho gusto** – _le extendió la mano_ - **Mi nombre es Misty** … **supongo que tú debes ser amiga de Ash**

 _Pero al contrario de Misty, Serena se encontraba un poco recelosa ante la repentina aparición de la pelirroja en esa casa, nunca imagino que un día después de saber de su existencia ella se encontraría allí, también estaba el efusivo pero cariñoso recibimiento que el entrenador tuvo hacía la oji-marina siendo esto último lo que la pusiera en alerta, así que por ende, la sensación que provenía de su pecho no debía ser otra más que el malestar de verlos juntos. Ash y Misty._

 _Un desagradable sentimiento se había colado hasta el fondo de su alma amenazando con amargar su estancia en Paleta_

 _Y a regañadientes tuvo que extender su mano y así poder contestar el saludo cortésmente junto a una forzada sonrisa no muy propia de ella, pero siendo tal y como su conciencia le dictaba para esos momentos_

- **Hola yo me llamo Serena y sí, soy amiga de Ash y he venido con** __ **él desde Kalos**

- **Kalos, lo sé, debe ser muy hermoso**

- **Y lo es**

 _Fueron las escuetas palabras que salieron de la peli-miel antes de que todo a su alrededor amenazara con derrumbarse_

…

 _Camino descalzo sobre el piso de madera ya fuera de su dormitorio tomando rumbo hacía las escaleras, su destino, la cocina, era cierto que hace algunas horas hubiera cenado hasta saciar su apetito, sin embargo, aun parecía quedarle un hueco en el estomago difícil de controlar y por el cual muy probablemente no conciliaba el sueño. Su camino prontamente se vio interrumpido cuando todavía desde arriba pudo apreciar una silueta femenina sentada en el sofá y con sus piernas ligeramente estiradas en el observando muy atentamente lo que ocurría fuera de la ventana, más específicamente, la tormenta_

- **Misty** – _termino de bajar los escalones_ - **No puedes dormir**

 _La líder negó suavemente con la cabeza después del ligero susto que le había brindado el entrenador, se había asustado cuando el joven repentinamente la llamo, pensaba que estaba dormido_

- **Tal vez debas ir a dormir a mi cuarto, es un poco incomodo dormir en un sofá**

- **No lo es tanto**

- **Aun así pienso que deberías dormir en mi habitación** , **mi cama es grande y bien puedes compartirla con Serena, a ella no le importara**

 _Volvió a rechazar_ - **Te lo agradezco Ash, pero estoy más cómoda aquí**

 _Y es que se sentía fuera de lugar, después de todo el ajetreo del reencuentro y de la cena en donde a duras penas había seguido el coloquio no encontraba las palabras exactas que pudieran definir esa situación, y es que había pasado tanto_

- **De acuerdo, pero después no digas que no te lo ofrecí**

 _Ella lo miro y en silencio le sonrió_ , _tal vez debía iniciar por una buena conversación, una que pudiera llevarlos nuevamente al hilo de lo que habían dejado años atrás y quizá así pudiera sentirse más cómoda, sin embargo, había una larga brecha que quedaba por llenar y conocer, e irremediablemente ella no formaba parte de esta_

 _Y aun entre las penumbras Ash pudo percibir su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que por poco creyó, había olvidado_

- **Tu sonrisa** – _se atrevió a murmurar_

- **¿Qué?**

- **Por poco olvido tu sonrisa**

 _Se sorprendió, y pronto una punzada la atravesó, lo sabía, lo sabía y no sabía cómo tomar aquello, sin duda había un sentimiento de decepción carcomiéndola por dentro_

- **No lo tomes a mal Misty** … **es solo que** … **han pasado muchos años y** … - _dijo tranquilamente tomando asiento a la par de ella sobre el suelo. Cruzo las piernas_ - **has cambiado**

- **Para ser alguien que solo me ha visto algunas horas es muy pronto para decirlo ¿No crees?** \- _definitivamente y sin querer, su voz salió con tintes de acidez_

- **Tal vez** – _sonrió ligeramente_ - **Pero me costó un poco de trabajo reconocerte**

 _Las cejas de la joven se enarcaron con sorpresa_

- **Me refiero** … **ahora estas más alta** \- _un imperceptible sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas_ - **Llevas el cabello suelto y vistes un poco diferente a como lo recuerdo -** _hizo una pausa mirando al piso_ - **Créeme, de no ser por el color de tu cabello y el de tus ojos, no te habría reconocido** \- _confeso_

- **Bueno Ash** _\- pronuncio un tanto apenada, desconociendo el rumbo de esa conversación_ - **Es lógico que cosas como esas pasen** … **después de todo no fui la única en cambiar** \- _sonrió y volteo hacia la ventana_ - **Tu también has cambiado, creo, has crecido y** …

- **¿Y** … **?** – _sus miradas de vuelta se encontraron_

- **Y** … **supongo que es todo**

 _Casi se cae de espaldas_ - **Oye, eso no fue muy amable sabes** \- _respondió un tanto ofendido_

 _No pudo evitarlo y una pequeña risita escapo desde su garganta, era la primera jovial de que tenía desde hace días_ - **Bueno** … **y que quieres que te diga** – _encogió sus piernas pegando las rodillas a su pecho y descansando ambas manos sobre estas_ - **La verdad** … **es que no tengo idea de cuánto has cambiado** … **ni de todo lo que has crecido** \- _inconsciente_ _sus puños se cerraron sobre las cobijas_ - **Después de todo** … **han sido años sin saber de ti** …

 _Sin quererlo, un reclamo silencioso se abrió paso hasta oídos del entrenador, uno tan sutil e imperceptible que en otros tiempos jamás lo hubiera advertido, pero Misty tenía razón, en realidad él también había cambiado aunque ella no pereciera percibirlo_

 _Y con sus ojos puestos en la pelirroja quien seguía con los ojos puestos en la ventana, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, ahogo un suspiro, y en medio del silencio y sin saber que más hacer, la acompaño por unos momentos mientras él también veía como la lluvia seguía cayendo sin cesar fuera de su hogar_

…

 _Ustedes perdonen si por ahí se me fueron horrores ortográficos, no me queda más que decir que nos leemos la próxima Bye-bye_


	6. Chapter 6

_Que tal mis lectores, soy yo otra vez y con un nuevo capitulo que casi aseguro las/los va a dejar… ¿quieren saber qué es?, pues se esperan muajajajaja… primero vienen los agradecimientos ^-^_

 _Antes de comenzar quiero dar ¡Mil gracias! a quienes me han dejado un review como Aoi Black, LadyKya0 y netokastillo, también para todos aquellos que han dejado un PM y por supuesto los que siguen esta historia_

 _Acostumbro que mientras escribo y para mayor inspiración, escucho alguna canción que describa el capitulo o los momentos cumbre según sea el caso, para esta ocasión elegí_ _This Love_ _de_ _Sara Brightman_ _, que aunque la letra es poca, es más o menos lo que pasa con nuestros protagonistas, así que si gustan escucharla seria el perfecto complemento_

 _Ahora si sin más_

 _Pokemon no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro. Nos vemos más abajo y a leer se ha dicho_

…

 _CAPITULO 6:_ _ **¿**_ _ **Y ahora, que sigue?**_

 _Abrió la llave de la ducha para tomar un baño después de haberse escurrido silenciosamente por todas las habitaciones hasta llegar a este. Debía admitir que le costaba un poco de trabajo recuperarse de la sorpresa y la sensación que se llevo cuando despertó y se encontró con Ash dormido recargado sobre el sofá en donde ella había pasado la noche, y es que estaba tan cansada que después de la plática que sostuvieron y en donde por un momento se permitió hablar con el corazón, había dejado que la lluvia la arrullara. Sonrió para sí imaginándolo con el mismo destino_

 _Pronto y con la misma imagen de esa mañana miles de preguntas se formaron en torno a su cabeza, ¿Qué tanto había cambiado Ash durante ese tiempo?, ¿Qué tanto había cambiado ella? Y por ultimo ¿Cómo serian las cosas entre ellos ahora?, ¿Podrían retomar su vieja amistad como cuando eran niños?... la verdad, no lo sabía y dudaba que todo fuera así de fácil_

 _Metió la mano en el agua que caía de la regadera para medir su temperatura y una vez que esta fue adecuada se metió gozosa de sentir el agua tibia resbalar por su cuerpo, los minutos pasaron y el baño había terminado, tomo una toalla que muy amablemente Delia le había proporcionado cuando la encontró en el pasillo antes de dirigirse al piso de abajo. Con cuidado salió del cuarto de baño cerciorándose de que nadie estuviera en los alrededores para evitar dar un espectáculo, pronto su olfato percibió un dulce aroma seguramente proveniente de la cocina, y por el sonido que hizo su estomago, se obligo a apresurarse o de lo contrario aquello amenazaba con convertirse en una terrible sinfonía_

 _Bajo las escaleras dando pequeños brincos sobre estas, su humor era bastante bueno debía admitir aun con los sucesos recientes, y una vez que llego hasta abajo pudo apreciar desde su lugar dos siluetas trabajando afanosamente en la cocina y una más, la del morocho, poniendo la mesa para el desayuno_

- **Vaya que bien huele, están preparando panqueques**

- **Qué bueno que ya bajaste** \- _Delia la miro desde el umbral_ – **Estaba a punto de mandar por ti cariño**

- **Lamento la demora** \- _respondió un poco apenada. Y situándose a un lado de Ash termino por ayudarle a colocar la mesa sin que este se negara_

- **Misty, podrías venir por el jugo que está en el refrigerador y ponerlo en la mesa**

- **Claro Delia**

- **¿Delia?** – _pregunto Ash un poco receloso_ – **¿desde cuándo llamas a mi mamá por su nombre Misty?**

- **Ah, bueno** \- _respondió ligeramente apenada_ - **Yo** … **supongo que desde hace algún tiempo** \- _dijo rascándose la mejilla –_ **No me digas que te molesta Ketchum** – s _e defendió la pelirroja_

- **Es solo que me parece raro** … **Oye, y por qué a mi si me dices Ketchum**

- **Pues ese es tu nombre ¿No?** - _respondió con sarcasmo a sus criticas_ - **Además que tiene eso de raro** _ **señor me quejo por todo**_ – _se cruzo de brazos_

- **Lo tiene porque a mi llevas más tiempo de conocerme, y no es justo porque** …

 _Una pequeña campaña se había suscitado en pleno comedor, las voces de ambos se habían desatado subiendo cada vez más de nivel sin llegar realmente a gritarse, el ambiente se torno acalorado y para cuando ambos se dieron cuenta sus rostros ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca como lo era desde antaño, ninguno daría su brazo a torcer y ambos seguirían con tal de proclamarse vencedor._

 _La señora Ketchum no parecía sorprendida pues era justo y como lo recordaba y aquello solo le provocaba diversión, iba y venía mientras colocaba platones con comida sobre la mesa, no tenía intenciones de interrumpir por que de sobra sabía que aquello sería inútil, y ningún batallón sobre la tierra lo podía calmar_

 _Serena solamente se dedicaba a escuchar sorprendida, contrariada y aterrada de los gritos que continuaron por quien sabe Arceus cuanto, pues para ella, quien en primera fila presenciaba por así decirlo del show, no terminaba de entender cómo es que una simple pregunta había desencadenado en todo aquello_

- **Oye** \- _se quejo el morocho cuando una servilleta dio de lleno en su rostro_ - **¿Y ahora por qué rayos me golpeas Misty?**

- **Por haberme llamado Gyarados** – _clamo airada_

- **Solo dije que tu humor seguía igual al de un Gyarados, eso no debería ofenderte y lo sabes porque** …

 _Los minutos seguían y con ellos todas las esperanzas de Serena para terminar la discusión, había volteado a pedir ayuda a la señora Ketchum pero para su sorpresa solo vio como a un lado de pikachu tomaba de sus alimentos en santa paz, intento intervenir llamando a Ash entregándole un plato lleno de su famosos pokepuff pero eso tampoco funciono, en realidad no comprendía cómo es que el entrenador seguía con aquello y después de tanto tiempo cuando en Kalos siempre incitaba a la paz, y peor aún, que recibiera tantos insultos sin que esa casi sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos menguara o que la comida lo apaciguara. Derrotada tomo asiento frente a los entrenadores quienes en medio de todo engullían y tomaban sus alimentos sin que esto representara mayor problema para seguir peleando_

 _Al menos si había una cosa que no había cambiado, y para disfrute de ambos… eran sus peleas_

…

 _Después del desayuno y antes del medio día Ash, Misty y Serena se encaminaron a la reserva del profesor Oak quien minutos antes había llamado pidiendo la ayuda del joven, ya que según él, era de suma importancia que se presentara cuanto antes en su laboratorio_

- **Hola ¿Profesor?, ¿está en casa?**

- **Ash, ¿eres tu muchacho?** – _la voz provino del salón que estaba al fondo lo cual los hizo adentrarse un poco mas_

- **Muuuuuuuuuk** …

- **Ahhh** , _exclamo sorprendido el moreno al encontrarse con su pokemon encima del profesor_ - **Muk, ¿¡qué estás haciendo!? deja en paz al profesor** – _trato de sacárselo de encima_ _solo para que este se abalanzara justo hacia él_

- **¿Profesor esa bien?** – _pregunto Misty_

- **¿No está lastimado verdad?** – _secundo la oji-miel_

- **Estoy bien chicas gracias, por suerte llegaron a tiempo** \- _dijo mientras era ayudado por ambas a levantarse_ - **Creo que al fin me estoy haciendo viejo** \- _rió con ganas sobándose la nuca ligeramente abochornado_

 _Una pequeña gotita resbalo de la cien de la pelirroja_ - **Por cierto, ¿qué era eso tan urgente que no podía esperar?** – _miro de reojo hacia donde el chico se encontraba solo para verlo asfixiado por su Pokemon_

- **Veras, hace unos días hice algunas pruebas con los tauros de Ash y ahora que ya han acabado me dispongo a liberarlos**

- **¿Y para eso llamo a Ash?** - _Serena no pudo ocultar su decepción_

- **No es eso Serena** - _comenzó a explicar tranquilamente_ _la oji-marina_ – **Lo que sucede es que los tauros son Pokemon un poco hostiles y cuando estos se encuentran por mucho tiempo encerrados, su nivel de estrés aumenta haciéndolos inestables cuando son liberados**

- **Lo que dice Misty es verdad, es por eso que le pediré a Ash que me ayude con su liberación, tal vez si lo ven se calmen un poco**

- **Ahora entiendo** – _respondió la rubia dándole la razón_ – **supongo que es lo mejor**

 _Misty miro una vez más hacia Ash haciendo que su ceño se frunciera sin querer, no dudaba de las capacidades del entrenador pero… simplemente algunas cosas siempre se habían salido de sus manos_

- **Yo** … - _musito en voz baja_ – **Realmente lo dudo**

- _ **Muuuuuuuk**_ …

…

 _Minutos después y ya con un desbaratado Ash lejos del campo visual del Pokemon, todos se encaminaron a la sala de las pokebolas en donde Tracey ya los esperaba, pues parte de su trabajo como su asistente, era respaldar cada investigación del profesor aunque él por su parte tuviera las propias_

- **¿Y cómo van esos datos? ¿Está todo listo para su liberación Tracey?** – _pregunto Oak en un tono jovial_

- **Está todo listo en cuanto usted lo disponga**

- **Muy bien** **entonces, llego la hora, cuento contigo muchacho**

- **Por supuesto, confíe en mi profesor** _– le respondió el de ojos marrones_

…

- **¿Y bien?** – _Tracey_ _se coloco a un lado de la pelirroja_ - **¿Ustedes dos pudieron hablar?**

- **¿Eh?** – _un tanto_ _confundida Misty lo miro_ - **¿A qué te refieres?**

- **Sabes bien a lo que me refiero**

- **Bueno** – _comenzó a decir un tanto sonrojada_ - **La verdad, es que** …

- _ **CUIDADOOOOOO**_ …

 _El grito alerto a ambos jóvenes que parados en medio de la reserva solo voltearon hacia donde provenía el sonido. Algo había salido mal, Ash montaba sobre casi media docena de tauros que tras haber sido sacados de sus pokebolas comenzaron una estampida molestos y otro tanto eufóricos por reconocer a su entrenador llevándolos justo, a un ataque directo_

- _ **TRACEY MISTY QUITENSE DEL CAMINO…**_

 _Sin dudarlo, ambos jóvenes echaron a correr, pero a donde quiera que ellos iban los toros parecían perseguirlos_

- **Ash, aléjate de nosotros** – _grito exasperada_

- **Por favor Ash, haz algo** \- _secundo_

- **Sabia que esto iba a terminar mal** – _exclamo para si_

 _El cansancio comenzaba a afectarlos, estaban exhaustos, con los músculos adoloridos y pidiendo más aire para sus pulmones, Misty no dejaba de correr puesto que su vida dependía de ello, extenuada bajo la cabeza y apretó sus ojos, ya no resistiría demasiado_

- **Misty** … **Misty tengo una idea** …- _hablo entre jadeos_ _el observador_ – **vamos a separarnos** **estoy seguro de que los confundiremos**

 _Y es que Tracey se había dado cuenta del trabajo que le costaba a la pelirroja seguir con la carrera y no estaba dispuesto a ponerla en peligro, la idea llego tarde pero, si aquella era la única forma de ponerla a salvo entonces lo haría, sabía que su idea era un tanto arriesgada, pero igual podría funcionar, tendrían que ir tras él ya que intentaría quedarse un tanto rezagado_

 _Para su desgracia no fue así, en cuanto ambos corrieron por rumbos separados los tauros no habían dudado en ir tras la pelirroja, "No", había dicho su mente y el pánico se hizo inminente, no había dado más de tres pasos desde que volteo hacia ellos cuando volvió a tomar rumbo hacia la líder en otra carrera desenfrenada, no permitiría que la lastimaran, no iban a llegar hasta ella…_

 _Su rostro se puso pálido y la sangre se le helo en cuanto la vio trastabillar, no quedaba más tiempo, algunos gritos llegaron hasta sus oídos que no supo identificar y el sonido de su nombre alerto pánico, a partir de ahí todo lo vio en cámara lenta, Misty estaba a punto de ser arrollada_

 _Trato de darle alcance_ …

 _Trato de llamarla por su nombre…_

 _Trato de tomarla entre sus brazos y entonces_ … _todo se volvió obscuro_

…

 _Lentamente y aun en estado de semiinconsciencia sus ojos trataron de abrirse, una molestia se hizo presente cuando al mover un poco la cabeza los rayos del sol dieron de lleno contra su rostro, a lo lejos escucho como las cortinas se cerraban brindándole nuevamente esa paz en medio de las penumbras, debía estar en su habitación… un momento, ¿Su habitación?... ¿Qué hacía él en su habitación?. Pronto, vagas y borrosas siluetas se concentraron en su mente dándole un momento de lucidez y su cabeza, dolió. Sabía que algo había ocurrido más no estaba seguro de que, pero algo había ocurrido_

- **¿Tracey?**

 _Escucho una voz, alguien estaba llamándolo suavemente pero no sabía quién era, en su cabeza solo había confusión y hasta ahora se daba cuenta, desespero. Murmuro un nombre no seguro de a quién pertenecía y cuando por fin sus ojos se abrieron de poco a poco logró distinguir una silueta_

- **¿Tracey, te encuentras bien?**

 _Pudo percibir un tinte de preocupación en aquella voz y un ligero peso cerca suyo hundiendo el colchón_

 _De poco fue abandonando ese estado de semiinconsciencia para darle la bienvenida a la conciencia, sus ojos viajaron por toda la figura que ahora se daba cuenta era femenina hasta toparse con las aguas preciosas e inquietas del mar temeroso que eran sus ojos… y todo volvió a él, tan fuerte, tan implacable, que fue como si las olas mismas lo hubieran golpeado_

- **Misty** – _pronuncio con preocupación levantándose de golpe_

- **Espera, no te levantes** – _trato de persuadirlo tomándolo por los hombros_

- **Misty, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Estas herida?**

 _Sus ojos viajaban una y otra vez sobre la joven frente a él tratando de encontrar algo que le advirtiera lo contrario, sus manos pronto tomaron la labor de recorrerla de arriba abajo pasando en repetidas ocasiones por su rostro y brazos hasta que lo encontró, una pequeña cinta al lado derecho sobre su ceja le indico una laceración. Con cuidado y despacio, sus dedos delinearon el contorno por debajo del flequillo. Realmente se sentía angustiado_

- **Lo siento** – _susurro levemente cuando de los labios femeninos escapo un gemido lastimoso_ - **No quería lastimarte** \- _y volvió a repasar el mismo sendero solo que con más delicadeza_

 _La tibieza de una gota cayó sobre su mano, pronto otra y una más. Bajo la vista hasta su regazo y pudo percibir más gotas cayendo y resbalando por el dorso de su mano, fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de que Misty estaba llorando_

- **Misty** – _la llamo, y a toda respuesta Misty solo agacho la cabeza negándose a encontrar con su mirada_ - **Misty** … **Misty por favor di algo, necesito saber que estás bien** – _su voz se escuchaba suplicante y en algún punto se rompió_

- **Tonto**

-… **¿Qué?** – _pronuncio con escepticismo hilando esas palabras_

- _ **Eres un idiota Tracey**_ – __ _de un momento a otro Misty había levantado el rostro enfurecida_

- **Misty**

- **¿Cómo puedes preguntarme si estoy bien cuando fuiste tú quien se lastimo?**

- **Yo** … - _levanto ambas cejas con asombro solo para darse cuenta de que era él quien estaba en cama, además del hecho de que lo aquejaba un terrible dolor de cabeza, punzadas incesantes que a duras penas lo dejaban, aun así nada le impidió sonreír_

- **Y ahora te burlas** **¿Crees que esto es gracioso Tracey?** – _irritada pidió paciencia para no estallar, después tan solo soltó un bufido de resignación_

 _Tracey_ _suavemente negó acostumbrado ya al carácter explosivo de su amiga_ y _reconociendo esta como su mejor forma de enfrentarse a la adversidad, de alguna forma aquello le parecía divertido_ – **Tonta** – _y_ _con el pulgar suavemente acaricio su mejilla_ – **No ves lo mucho que me preocupo por ti**

- **Y tú no sabes cuánto te odio** – _sus lagrimas descendían una tras otra, quería detenerlas pero estas simplemente se negaban a obedecer, así que solo maldijo la vulnerabilidad con la que se mostraba en ese momento y ante él_

 _Escuchar aquellas palabras hicieron que su sonrisa se ensanchara, sabía que la pelirroja estaba genuinamente preocupada, pero él también lo había estado, cerró los ojos esperando por cordura pues una vez más, todas aquellas sensaciones regresaron haciéndolo estremecer_

- **¿Tracey** … **?**

- **Yo también** – _interrumpió_ , _Misty se sobresalto_ – **No sabes cuánto me hubiera odiado si algo malo llegaba a pasarte** … **Temí tanto por ti** – _confeso_

- **Tracey** – _sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Tracey la había protegido, lo que había hecho ese día había sido pensando completamente en ella y su seguridad_

 _Y en medio de su estupefacción sintió como ambas manos masculinas se posaban en su rostro apenas quitando los residuos de las lágrimas que aun quedaban. Sus ojos volvieron a él quien lentamente fue acortando la distancia_

- **No sabes cuánto miedo tuve Misty**

- **T- Tracey** – _el tono aterciopelado con el que Tracey le hablo le quedo grabado con fuego en su memoria_

-… **Misty**

 _Y ahí estaba, la distancia se había cerrado, ambos tenían sus ojos puestos en el otro, sus alientos se mezclaban con timidez concluyendo con las suaves caricias que el observador prolongaba. Se termino. Su cordura y cabalidad terminaban en ese momento sin importar cuánto tuviera que arrepentirse después_

 _Un poco más, unos centímetros más y sus rostros ya se estaban rozando, para ese entonces Misty ya había cerrado los ojos solo dejándose guiar por lo que parecía una torturante agonía… anhelante y suplicante. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando Tracey se atrevió a rozar sus labios con los propios, tan suave y fugaz que apenas sintió cuando se aparto_.

 _Abrió los ojos un tanto asustada cuanto lo sintió lejos solo para verlo regresar y demandar de sus labios algo más que un simple roce, el calor que se coló por su cuerpo la volvió a la realidad, realidad en la que se dejo abrazar, en la que se dejo envolver, y casi podía jurar, que ella también devolvía la caricia con la misma vehemencia que Tracey mismo sin saber en qué momento aquello había sucedido_.

 _Un escalofrío más recorrió su espalda cuando algo cálido entro por su boca para acariciarla con dulzura, sintió vergüenza pero aun así no podía evitar ser arrastrada por tan maravillosas sensaciones que no hacían más que hacerla sentir llena, de poco, la intensidad fue disminuyendo hasta llegar tan solo a pequeños roces… y solo hasta aquel momento fue en que advirtió completamente de su respiración y los frenéticos latidos que tenía su corazón, o todo lo sonrojada que había estado en el instante mismo en que todo había comenzado_

- **Tracey** – _se atrevió a susurrar_

- **No sabes cómo me alegra que estés a salvo Misty**

 _Misty asintió completamente sonrojada sin saber que más hacer_

 _Tracey suspiro una vez que el cansancio y la pesadez volvieron de lo profundo, sus ojos lucharon por mantenerse abiertos unos segundos más, pronto, y ayudado por la pelirroja se dejo caer nuevamente en la cama en donde una última caricia se abrió paso por entre los sedosos cabellos de fuego, sonrió, y cayó en la inconsciencia_

…

 _Odiaba las ocasiones en las que no sabía qué hacer, y las odiaba a un más cuando dentro de su cabeza giraba un remolino de ideas confusas sin un principio ni un final, y es que como no sentirse así cuando el culpable no era otro más que Tracey quien en un inicio creyó/pensó jamás podía llevarla sentir tales sensaciones e incluso, a saborear tantas emociones que desde el día anterior la habían capturado_.

 _ **Flash Back**_

- _Ash, aléjate de nosotros_

- _Por favor Ash, haz algo – lo escucho decir_

- _Sabia que esto iba a terminar mal_

 _No sabía por cuánto tiempo más aguantaría pero si creía que no sería por mucho, la resistencia de la que se jactaba tener la había abandonado cruelmente en esos momentos y todo, gracias a las noches incontables de insomnio y a los trabajos pesados en los que ocupaba su mente. Cerró los ojos pidiendo más oxigeno para sus pulmones ya que el ardor que sentía difícilmente podía ser sofocado por las insuficientes bocanadas de aire que parecía, tragaba. Estaba a punto de ceder, pero la voz Tracey la hizo volver. Le estaba pidiendo que se separaran, que de esa manera los confundirían y que tal vez con ello podrían salir bien librados… pero se equivoco_

 _Si salían de esa, ella misma se encargaría de mandarlo al hospital por haberle dado tan pésima idea después de haber asesinado a Ash. Esos pensamientos la hicieron trastabillar, todo había terminado, cerró los ojos con mayor fuerza esperando sentir el impacto secundado por fuertes pisotones que estaba segura le causarían unas cuantas fracturas si bien le iba, pero en lugar de eso, su cuerpo fue arrojado con fuerza hacia un costado sintiendo sostenido por el de alguien más…_

 _Tanto Tracey como Misty habían caído por un pequeño barranco a unos metros de donde se encontraban. Misty abrió los ojos después de cerciorarse en su cabeza que todo estaba bien y que el dolor que sentía no ameritaba ninguna herida de riesgo mayor, trato de incorporarse aun con el vértigo que la golpeo, fue ahí donde sintió un peso muerto, alarmada, volteo su rostro hacía el origen y lo que vio la dejo sin aliento_

 _Tracey estaba boca abajo con medio cuerpo inerte sobre ella y con una herida en su cabeza la cual no dejaba de sangrar, además estaban las múltiples laceraciones y moretones que se habían formado por toda su complexión dándole un aspecto lamentable_

 _Pidió ayuda_

 _Grito todo cuanto pudo en espera de que pronto alguien apareciera en su auxilio…_

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

 _Suaves golpes la sacaron de sus cavilaciones advirtiendo de una presencia fuera de la puerta, y con un ligero "pase" vio como esta se abría hasta mostrar a quien la había sacado de entre sus recuerdos_

- **Hola Misty, ¿Cómo esta?**

- **Creo que mejor, hace poco que se acaba de quedar dormido**

- **¿¡Así que despertó!?** – _pronuncio Oak levantando ambas cejas_ _con alivio_

- **Si, aun así me preocupa un poco** – _dijo volteando a ver al muchacho_ – **Si no le molesta** … **me gustaría quedarme una noche más a su lado**

- **De a cuerdo pero** … **pienso que deberías de descansar, debe ser duro para ti apenas si lo has hecho**

- **Gracias pero aun así, siento que debería quedarme** – _rechazo amablemente_

 _Oak suspiro sonoramente dando un vistazo a quien yacía sobre la cama_ – **No hay nada que te haga cambiar de opinión, ¿cierto Misty?**

 _Y ante toda respuesta Misty solo le sonrío confirmando su decisión_

- **Está bien, seguiré pendiente de lo que necesite así que te pido me lo hagas saber**

- **Gracia profesor** … **profesor** – _volvió a llamar antes de que el hombre saliera_ _por la puerta_ – **Dígame, ¿Cómo está Ash?, fue muy grave lo de su hombro**

 _El hombre tan solo negó suavemente_ - **El hombro de Ash está perfectamente al igual que todo él, tardara un par de días en sanar del golpe pero no tienes porque preocuparte**

- **Menos mal**

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Después de lo ocurrido y en medio de la desesperación por tratar de ayudar a Tracey ella había gritado, gritado tan fuerte que su garganta se contraía de dolor, pronto sus suplicas fueron escuchadas trayendo consigo la figura que más cerca estaba del observador, el profesor Oak. Sus cabellos canos y sus ojos cansados se asomaron por la grieta en la que ambos jóvenes se encontraban, y sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo su cuerpo hacia delante para caer con dificultad sobre la tierra_

 _Fue ahí donde Misty percibió de primera mano los espasmos que sacudían al hombre mayor, como su cabello se pegaba a su frente y el miedo que reflejaban sus ojos la alertaron de todo lo asustado y cuan preocupado se encontraba en esos momentos, y no podía culparlo_

 _Lo levantaron con todo el cuidado, rodearon la vereda sin perder más tiempo notando que todo el ajetreo de minutos antes había desaparecido, a lo lejos, Misty pudo percibir la silueta de Ash arrodillado sobre un pie sosteniendo uno de sus abrazos y a su lado, a la castaña oji-miel preocupada por su estado_

 _Ash también se había llevado parte en ese asunto recibiendo un impacto en el hombro al caer luego de que regresaran a los taruros a sus respectivas pokebolas, no había sido nada grave pero por lo que se notaba, era lo suficientemente incomodo según lo que podía ver en sus expresiones_

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

- **Bien, en cuanto este la cena te traeré un poco pues estoy seguro de que no tienes intenciones de moverte de aquí**

- **Lo dice como si fuera algo malo** – _se sonrojo_

 _Rió con diversión_ - **Por supuesto que no, te veré en un rato** \- _y salió jalando la puerta tras de sí_

 _Una vez que la puerta se cerro Misty soltó un sonoro suspiro, la suspicacia del profesor no tenia limites y agradecía al cielo qué no hubiera llegado en el momento justo en el que estaba con Tracey, toco su labio inferior apenas con un roce y saboreo por un momento la escancia impregnada que Tracey le había dejado culminando con un pequeño mordisco. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para después masajearlos con las yemas de los dedos ¿Qué haría a partir de ese momento?, las cosas habían terminado por complicarse, así que volviendo su mirada hacia él, no pudo más que contemplarlo_

…

 _ **OMG**_ _, que tal, ¿qué les pareció la escena Tracey/Misty?, a que no se la esperaban eh… la cosa se está poniendo buena_

 _Como ya mencione antes todavía a este fic le queda mucho camino por recorrer además de que por ahí aun me queda Ash y su desvalijada amistad con Misty. Bueno háganme saber sus ideas y nos leemos en la próxima. Bye Bye_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi hi hi, soy yo… otra vez ¬¬, bueno, aquí les dejo como siempre un nuevo capi que estoy segura les va a agradar, las cosas están llegando a un punto sin retorno ¿Qué pasara?_

 _Pues a leer se ha dicho y nos vemos más abajo, perdonen si se me fueron algunos horrores ortográficos… y a sí otra cosa que por poco y se me olvida_

 _Pokemon no me pertenece y bla bla bla bla… bla _ __

…

 _CAPITULO 7:_ _ **Regálame una Sonrisa**_

 _El día había llegado, y con el los tenues rayos del sol. Tenía frío, ese día en especial había despertado con frío y con imperceptibles escalofríos recorriendo todo su cuerpo, giro su rostro hacia un costado topándose de lleno con el de Misty quien dormida, descansaba parte del cuerpo sobre el escritorio con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza recargada sobre estos, dejando que algunos mechones de su rojo cabello cubrieran su cara. ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí?. Probablemente desde el día en que lo llevaron después del incidente._

 _Volvió su mirada hacia el techo tratando de recordar exactamente qué era lo que había ocurrido, tristemente, lo único que pasaba por su mente eran imágenes borrosas y por lo que podía decir, salteadas. Suspiro sintiendo de pronto un punzante dolor en la espalda y en la parte trasera de la cabeza, cosa que le impidió realizar un solo movimiento y se quejo, después esa sensación fue acompañada por un escalofrío que lo hizo estremecer en más de una forma. ¿Qué tanto le había sucedido?_

- **¿Tracey?** – _llamo Misty somnolienta tallándose el ojo derecho_ - **¿Que ocurre, pasa algo?** – _su voz aunque cansada parecía angustiada_

- **No, no** … **no es nada** – _le respondió con un poco de dificultad_ - **Solo me duele un poco la espalda y tengo algo de frío**

 _Misty se levanto de la silla para acercarse a la cama, lo primero que hizo fue tocar la frente de Tracey como llevaba haciéndolo desde hace algunas horas_ - **Ya veo** – _dijo para sí_ - **Tienes un poco de fiebre** … **la has tenido toda la noche y parece que se niega a irse**

- **Misty** – _la llamo ignorando lo antes dicho_ - **¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?**

- **Tres días** – _fue la escueta respuesta que le dio antes de_ _sentarse a su lado_ - **¿Recuerdas que fue lo que paso?**

- **No muy bien** … **estoy un poco confundido** – _el rostro de Misty se lo dijo todo, en el había culpa y remordimiento, quizá hasta un poco de frustración_ - **Pero al menos se que tu estas bien** – _trato de aligerar el momento_

- **Ojala yo pudiera decir lo mismo de ti**

 _Misty había rehuido a su mirada y él, tan solo se quedo viéndola en silencio, no era que no tuviera más opción o que simplemente deseara dejarla con su remordimiento, pero en aquel momento, la mejor respuesta parecía provenir del silencio, aunque no por eso lo dejaría así_

- **Sabes que nada de esto fue tu culpa** – _siseo un poco más serio de lo normal volviendo su mirada al techo_ - **Así que no tienes por qué sentirte mal**

- **Y quien dice que me siento mal** – _se escucho dolidamente molesta_ - **Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer no es mi asunto y si con ello sales lastimado entonces te deseo suerte** – _sabía que su respuesta era realmente tonta y sin sentido, pero no tenía más, no tenia argumentos que la ayudaran a librarse de la culpa, su culpa_

- **Entonces** … - _comenzó Tracey_ - **¿Por qué estás aquí Misty?**

 _La pregunta le cayó como balde de agua helada, Tracey siempre sabía donde golpear_

- **¿Sigues odiándome?**

 _Consternada busco por inercia la mirada del observador sin encontrarla, ¿Es que a caso lo recordaba?, ¿Tracey recordaba lo que había sucedido la tarde de ayer?_

 _Se levanto un tanto asustada temiendo que su corazón saliera de su pecho o mejor aun que el observador pudiera escucharlo, se sentía avergonzada, completamente azorada y medianamente aterrada, ¿Qué se suponía que le diría ahora?, ¿Qué era lo que iba a pasar en adelante?... ¿Qué pensaría él de ella?_

- **Misty** \- _la llamo suavemente_ - **¿Quieres** … **mirarme por favor?**

 _Seguía absorta en sí misma y después de analizarlo durante varios segundos, volvió sobre sus pies que sin notarlo ya habían avanzado hacia la ventana, se sentó nuevamente a su lado evitando por todos los medios una confrontación, así que del buro tomo una toalla blanca empapándola con agua, necesitaba de aquella distracción para aparentar la calma que no tenia, y en medio del silencio hizo lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos, cuidar de Tracey_

- **¿Misty** … **?** – _volvió a llamar, pero el frío paño sobre su frente lo hizo callar_

- **Fue un feo golpe** … **el que te diste en la cabeza** – _presiono un poco más sin llegar realmente a lastimarlo_

- **No la has pasado bien ¿Cierto?**

- **Qué esperas que te diga Tracey** … **si ya lo sabes todo**

 _Sus brunos ojos se quedaron clavados en los celestes aunque estos no lo miraran, Tracey sabía que no dejaría de culparse, así de fácil era todo, más las complicaciones eran varias y es que sin proponérselo él la había llevado hasta esos extremos, más algo había que hacer_

-… **Misty** … **¿puedo pedirte un favor?**

 _La líder asintió claramente no muy convencida_

- **Quieres** **regálame una sonrisa**

…

 _Arceus, si no salía de ahí estaba segura que terminaría más aturdida que un Pokemon bajo el efecto de un ataque de confusión, aquel momento había sido épico y completamente memorable, sentía el peso de días pasados en el pasado, se sentía un poco más ligera y menos apesumbrada. La pura imagen del observador con el rostro tranquilo y la seguridad de sus ojos le hicieron experimentar una cálida sensación que pensaba no tendría en mucho tiempo_

 _Después de haber dejado a Tracey con el doctor y al cuidado del profesor pasado medio día, había decidido ir de nueva cuenta a la residencia Ketchum para saber que tan mejorado iba el hombro del morocho ya que desde lo ocurrido, no había tenido la oportunidad de siquiera hablar con él_

 _En cuanto entro por la puerta sus fosas nasales se llenaron del aroma de antibióticos, analgésicos y algunos ungüentos, cosa que se le hacía por demás extraña ya que según lo que el profesor le había dicho, la lesión de Ash no ameritaba más que un par de vendajes y un frasco de pastillas des-inflamatorias_

 _Se adentro un poco más esperando que alguien la recibiera pero nada, asomo su cabeza por la cocina pero esta se encontraba vacía, al dar la vuelta pudo vislumbrar que la mesita junto al teléfono estaba atiborrada de jarabes y medicamentos lo que supuso, era el origen del olor que antes había percibido, así que curiosa, se acerco a ella tomando algunos entre sus manos para leer sus etiquetas_

- **Misty, viniste**

 _La voz a sus espaldas le hizo dar un salto que de no haber sido por el susto, Misty hubiera percibido el tinte de alegría impregnada en aquella voz, más gracias a ello, había dejado caer los medicamentos al suelo_

- **Ash** … **me asustaste**

- **Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerlo** – _respondió apenado mientras la ayudaba a recogerlos_ - **¿Qué, que estás haciendo aquí?**

- **Quería ver como seguías** … **me entere por el profesor que tu también te habías lastimado** – _menciono dejando los medicamentos en su lugar_ - **Ash, ¿Qué son todas estas medicinas? ¿Son tuyas?**

- **Ah, bueno, yo** … - _se rasco la cabeza impaciente_ – **Ven** – _la tomo de la mano en un gesto meramente sorpresivo_ - **Mejor vayamos al jardín quieres**

…

- **¿No se supone que deberías estar en reposo?** – _le_ _dijo mientras lo veía cerrar la puerta corrediza de la sala con extremo sigilo_

- **Shhhh** – _se_ _coloco un dedo sobre sus labios_ - **Quieres bajar la voz por favor** – _con rapidez se volvió a hacia la puerta esperando no haber sido descubierto, pero esa casi era una misión imposible_

- **Ni siquiera estoy gritando** … **¿de quién nos escondemos?** – _pronuncio casual atrás de él haciéndolo pegar un brinco_

- **Shhhhhh, ya te dije que guardes silencio** – _esta vez fue su mano la que cubrió los labios femeninos_

- **Me dijiste que bajara la voz** – _susurro una vez que se libero del agarre_

- **Es lo mismo**

 _La voz de Misty quedo en su garganta y no precisamente por petición del entrenador, pues desde que había llegado según ella, se comportaba demasiado extraño, miraba en repetidas ocasiones todo a su alrededor y dentro de la casa obviando cada vez más el hecho de no querer ser visto por alguien, ¿Pero por quien?_

- **Ash, ¿Estás bien?** - _pregunto tomando asiento frente a la mesa de jardín una vez que vio a Ash más tranquilo_

- **¿¡Viste todas esas medicinas en la mesa de la sala!?** \- _respondió a su pregunta con otra pregunta mientras él tomaba asiento frente a ella_ - **Pues en mi cuarto tengo más** _\- punteo la mesa con su dedo_

- **¿Qué?**

 _Ash dio un pesado suspiro al saber que sus palabras no había sido comprendidas, así que debía empezar por el principio_ - **Veras, después de que me lastime mi mamá me llevo a ver a al médico del pueblo, dijo que no era nada grave pero que aun así debía cuidarme y guardar reposo**

- **Eso lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es por qué te dio tantos medicamentos como para dormir a un elefante**

- **Y no lo hizo** \- _volvió su mirada hacia la casa_ - **Debo decir que Serena también nos acompaño y bueno** … _rasco su mejilla_ - **Se preocupa bastante**

- **Y** … - _sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa_ _al entender hacia donde iba el entrenador_ - **No me digas que los estas tomando todos** … **Ash**

- **Por supuesto que no, no soy tan tonto** \- _soltó indignado_ - **Como dije, Serena se preocupa demasiado, deberías de ver la cantidad de vendas que tengo en mi alcoba o todas esas pastillas antiinflamatorias que me da exactamente cada seis horas sin darse el lujo de de pasarse por un minuto**

- **Aaaaaaaaaah, entonces es por eso que nos escondemos de ella ¿cierto?** \- _pregunto divertida enarcando una ceja_

- **Quien te dijo que me escondo de ella**

- **Tu lo hiciste**

- **Nunca hice tal cosa** – _se cruzo de brazos_

- **Entonces me vas a decir que tu reciente paranoia solo era por pura diversión y que de ser posible irías con ella para preguntar sobre tu próxima dosis**

- **Cierra la boca** \- _volteo su cabeza en un gesto indignado_

…

- **Gracias Delia la comida estuvo deliciosa**

 _La discusión en la habitación contigua llamo su atención, no era necesario afinar el oído para escuchar lo que se estaba diciendo, por lo visto Ash tenía la razón, Serena no dejaba de atosigarlo con uno de los tantos jarabes que tenia sobre la mesa y que este sin más parecía rechazar. Tan pronto como lo vio, se encontró sonriendo_

- **Misty, ¿Me estas escuchando?**

 _Estaba tan entretenida con la pelea de los dos chicos en la sala que no capto del todo lo que Delia le acababa de decir_

- **Disculpa Delia, ¿me decías?**

- **Te preguntaba sobre Tracey, y cómo va todo con su recuperación**

- **Bueno** – _encontró de nuevo serenidad_ – **apenas ayer recobro la conciencia, sin embargo** – _dio un suspiro_ y _se tomo un tiempo antes de continuar_ - **Creo que es más delicado de lo que parece** … **la verdad es que, de alguna manera me siento culpable por lo que le sucedió, Tracey arriesgo mucho por ponerme a salvo, y ahora** …

 _Quedo en silencio, una sombra cubrió sus ojos mientras su mirada quedaba fija sobre la pila de platos que había recogido. Delia tampoco decía nada_

 _Poco después volvió a suspirar retomando la palabra, de nada servía torturarse en silencio_ - **Sigue con fiebre y el dolor parece no haber disminuido** … **el doctor dijo que debía hacerse unos estudios y que con suerte en pocos días volvería a la normalidad, pero para que eso pase debe seguir en cama sin hacer ningún esfuerzo**

 _Agradecía que no tuviera que dar tantas explicaciones puesto que Ash, Delia e incluso Serena tenían los pormenores del estado de salud del joven todo por cortesía del profesor, y para ser sinceros, prefería que fuera de esa manera puesto que desde el mismo instante en que pisaron la habitación del observador, ella misma se había desconectado del mundo exterior_

 _Delia tan solo asintió dándole la razón_

– **Entiendo** – _le dijo dedicándole una mirada a su hijo y a la castaña quienes a esas alturas seguían en lo mismo_ - **Yo también he estado muy preocupada, todos los días llamo a Samuel y le pregunto si hay algo que pueda hacer por él,** **porque** **sabes Misty** – _volteo a verla llena de dulzura_ - **Tracey es como otro en hijo para mí, la nobleza de su corazón no tiene límites y es por eso que se, que lo que hizo aquel día fue con toda la intención de protegerte**

 _Si aquellas palabras ocasionaron que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rosa, bien la llenaron de tranquilidad, porque aunque era cierto que el estado de Tracey no era muy favorable, también era cierto que Delia al igual que los demás estaría allí para él, incluyéndola_

- **¿Qué te parece si empacamos galletas y vamos al laboratorio?**

- **Me parece una idea estupenda** \- _sonrió_

…

 _El ruido los autos afuera, pasos incesantes por el corredor y el bendito timbre del teléfono que no dejaba de sonar cada dos minutos ya le estaba causando nuevamente una jaqueca. No es que se quejara tanto pero, prefería mil veces la calma de pueblo Paleta en donde lo más ruidoso era el sonido que hacían los pidgey a esas horas que estar metido en la sala de un hospital en plena ciudad Verde, y es que ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?, en realidad no era ningún misterio._

 _Después de la última visita que le hiciera el doctor a Paleta, este, le había indicado que debía hacerse estudios junto a una tomografía ya que la herida que tenía en la cabeza parecía ser más grave de lo que en un principio llego a pensar, aun así, nada serio._

 _No tendría que temer_

 _Se dejo caer sobre el respaldo acolchonado del sillón en donde estaba sentado una vez que el dolor aumento, sintió una fuerte presión en su cien palpitando con parsimonia, cerro sus ojos, y por inercia llevo sus manos hasta estas para masajearlas suavemente esperando que con ello la molestia cesara, o al menos disminuyera un poco_

- **¿¡Comenzó a dolerte de nuevo la cabeza!?** … **el doctor dice que en tu condición es normal, después de todo aquí hay mucho ruido** – _en ese momento Misty llegaba con un vaso de agua el cual no tardo en entregarle, después se sentó a su lado_

- **Ahora ya sé lo que siente Psyduck**

 _La joven rió al ver la escena casi dramática del observador, después volvió su vista al frente_ - **¿En dónde está Ash?** – _se encontró buscándolo con la mirada_ - **Creí que estaba contigo**

- **Fue a ver si ya casi era nuestro turno**

 _Y es que después de haber pasado otra noche en Paleta tanto ella como Ash habían decidido acompañar a Tracey hasta Ciudad Verde para hacerse los tan esperados estudios. Querían estar seguros de que nada grave ocurría con el observador_

- **Entiendo** … - _miro hacia donde el observador señalaba encontrando de pronto al morocho y tan solo aguardo unos momentos. Tenía que hablar_ - **Escucha Tracey**

- **Misty** – _interrumpió anticipándose a lo venidero_ - **Te importaría si esta conversación la tuviéramos después** – _se incorporo del respaldo tan solo para mirarla_ - **No creo que sea el lugar ni el momento** … **al menos no para esto** \- _y dicho esto por reflejo o inercia, acaricio su mejilla con el dorso de su mano_

 _Tracey tenía razón, no era lugar ni el momento_

- **Tracey la enfermera dice que ya puedes** … _y calló, pues en ese preciso momento, vio como el observador rozaba sus largos dedos contra la blanca mejilla de Misty en un gesto por demás afectuoso_

 _Sus pies, que hasta ese entonces estaban anclados al piso y tras haber salido de la sorpresa inicial, volvieron a tomar rumbo si haberse percatado en qué momento se hubo detenido, aunque muy probablemente lo habría hecho en el instante en el que los vislumbro, carraspeo un poco para advertir de su presencia cuando fue perfectamente consciente de que ya estaba en su campo de visión, pero ni con eso pudo inmutar la conducta del observador que a todo efecto alejo delicadamente la mano de su amiga para prestarle su total atención, y eso, lo inquieto_

- **Y bien, ¿Qué te dijo la enfermera?**

- **Dice que ya puedes pasar, el doctor está adentro esperando**

- **Gracias Ash** – _se_ _giro hacia la pelirroja_ - **Ahora vuelvo**

 _Y ante la mirada escrutiñadora del entrenador se levanto, solo se permitió sonreír una vez que supo ya no podían ver su rostro, un pequeño alivio que se concedió antes de entrar… en la tormenta_.

…

 _Ash se había instalado en el lugar antes ocupado por el observador, no había dicho nada y Misty por su parte tampoco, podía verla por el rabillo del ojo mientras él estaba con los antebrazos recargados sobre las piernas, sin saber que más hacer, agacho un poco más la cabeza haciendo que la visera de su gorra lo cubriera. Empezó a jugar con sus dedos_

 _Los minutos pasaban y el silencio cada vez se hacía más pesado, Ash había pasado de jugar con sus pulgares a golpear el piso con un pie, un repiqueteo incesante que en otros tiempos hubiera alterado el equilibrio neuronal de Misty haciéndola estallar, pero ese no era el caso_

 _El caso era que ahora Misty solo se dedicaba a ver al techo, específicamente hacia una de las bombillas que había en el, seguía sin sentirse del todo cómoda con la presencia del entrenador e iniciar una conversación en ese momento parecía casi imposible aun cuando ya habían pasado tiempo juntos_

- **Si sigues así harás un hueco en el piso** – _pronuncio sin mucha convicción_ _intentando desvanecer la incomodidad_

 _Ash por su parte solo volteo a verla desde su posición grabándose uno a uno todos los rasgos y detalles que por años había pasado por alto, y otros tantos que habían aparecido tomándose un buen tiempo para hacerlo_

- **¿Qué, que sucede? -** _sonrojada_ _e incómoda_ _le dedico una pequeña mirada_ _pues había sentido sus ojos clavados en ella_

- **¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Misty?**

- **¿Qué?** – _pregunto con incredulidad enarcando una ceja_

- **Apuesto a que ni siquiera me responderás esa ¿cierto?**

- **Y que se supone que deba responder si no se de lo que me estás hablando** … **seguro que el sol ya te afecto el cerebro**

- **Bueno, eso suena más a ti** …- _le sonrió casi con nostalgia_ - **Dime** … **de que estaban hablando tu y Tracey antes de que yo llegara**

- **¿De qué** … **hablábamos?** \- _respondió con cierto nerviosismo_

 _El chico asintió ligeramente volviendo su mirada hacia el frente_ - **Es que** … **me pareció que era importante**

 _Misty no dijo nada, solo fijo sus enormes orbes al suelo pensando que decir. Definitivamente lo que se había desarrollado con Tracey a últimas fechas el entrenador no tenía nada que saber_

- **Misty** – _la llamo_ - **¿Tú crees** … **tú crees que aun sigamos siendo los mejores amigos?**

 _Esa pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, jamás se imagino a Ash cuestionándole algo así cuando la respuesta parecía ser obvia. ¿En serio tenía el cinismo de preguntarle algo como eso cuando segundos antes hablaban de otra cosa?_

- **¿¡Misty!?** _\- insistió_

 _La pelirroja solo cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas que serian algo así como "Si Ash, claro que seguimos siendo los_ _ **mejores amigos,**_ _aun cuando no me llamaras, me buscaras o que simplemente me hicieras a un lado para buscar nuevas aventuras al lado de tus nuevos camaradas". Pero decirle algo como eso seguro podría resultar contraproducente, aunque de igual forma, tal vez sería bueno hacerle saber cuál era el punto_

- **Por supuesto que somos amigos Ash, al menos siempre ha sido así de mi parte** … **aunque** … **no sé si seguimos siendo los mejores amigos**

-… **Entiendo** \- _contesto con amargura_ - **Supongo que gran parte de eso es mi culpa**

 _Y a pesar de querer decirle que "no" su cabeza gritaba que "sí", pero por lo que se veía lo más sano en esos momentos era sin duda, guardar silencio o sin duda se le iría la lengua_

- **Sabes** … **siempre pensé que cuando volviera a casa todo me esperaría como antes, que todo sería como antes**

- **Se necesita más para guardar una amistad que solo el tiempo Ash**

- **Ahora veo que es así** _– la observo con nostalgia_

 _Ya no era necesario continuar porque las palabras aunque pocas, habían calado hondo en ambos entrenadores_

 _Y tal vez, solo tal vez desde aquellos encuentros que sostuvieron después de que sus caminos se separaran su amistad… ya se estaba fragmentando_

- _ **Mist**_ – _paladeo cada letra cuando_ _sus memorias lo llevaron al pasado_ - **¿Recuerdas, cuando fue que comencé a llamarte así?** \- _Ash volteo de nueva cuenta hacia la chica esperando escuchar algún tipo de respuesta ya que ni siquiera él alcanzaba a recordar en que parte de su historia había decidido llamarla con tanta familiaridad y hasta cierto punto cariño_

 _Pues para un niño de diez años como él por aquel entonces, ¿qué tanto podía comprender de las relaciones humanas? Y lo difícil que era encararlas_

 _Esperaba, había tenido la efímera esperanza en que ella lo supiera y se lo dijera… pero eso jamás ocurriría_

- **Lo siento Ash** … **no lo recuerdo** \- _confeso_ -… **Al menos, no en este momento**

- **Creo que te entiendo**

 _Ante lo que había sido su último intento se rindió, ¿Qué tanto había perdido? ¿Qué tanto había ganado?, ¿Valían la pena sus triunfos cuando había perdido a sus amigos? no lo sabía, como no sabía por qué desde el instante mismo en que vio a Tracey y a Misty juntos algo dentro de él se removió, era como si le hubieran arrancado algo de las manos, un miedo infundado que no sentía desde hace mucho lo lleno del más absurdo terror, o al menos así lo califico_

 _Y si antes no había hecho nada por descubrir lo que eran tales sensaciones, ahora estaba más que dispuesto a averiguarlo_

 _Porque él era Ash Ketchum, y nada ni nadie podría detenerlo_

…

 _Awww ¡que tal!, enserio díganme ustedes si mi Traysuchi no es un lindo, yo lo amooooo, soy tu fan…_

 _Y bueno, que les puedo decir, a nuestro querido Ashy ya comienza a afectarle el acercamiento que tiene Tracey con Misty, ¿Cómo lo tomara? ¿Intentara hacer algo?_

 _Descúbranlo en los próximos episodios… lo dije como si fuera una serie ¬¬′… Adiós_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bueeeeno aparezco de nuevo y creo yo a tiempo para dejarles esta nueva entrega, solo me queda decir que estas semanas han sido algo difíciles para mi y que a partir de aquí tardare un poco más en subir los capítulos, no, no se me espanten, así como llevo cada semana actualizando esta vez me tardare_ _ **máximo dos**_ _ya que no solo tengo este fic, pero no problem, todo seguirá normal y sobre todo para darles calidad y no apresurar trabajos que después no cumplan con sus expectativas ni las mías_

 _También se preguntaran que ¿Qué onda con Serena? La traje desde Kalos y no la dejo participar en el fic?, no se me desesperen todo lleva una rotatoria y ya pronto la verán o mejor dicho la leerán, si en algo puedo resolverles sus dudas, bueno, aquí estoy_

 _También necesito aclarar que, oh por dios es tan difícil T-T que… muy pronto le vendrán momentos difíciles a Mi Traysuchi_

 _Y que espero de corazón que todos ustedes sigan a mi lado y que juntos terminemos este proyecto por que como ya lo dije antes, sus visitas junto a sus comentarios me retroalimentan y me animan a seguir adelante_

 _Ooooook, creo que ya me expandí demasiado y como siempre_

 _Pokemon no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro así que, a leer se ha dicho_

…

 _CAPITULO 8:_ _ **De camino a Paleta**_

 _La noche comenzaba a caer y el frío ya se sentía con intensidad, pequeñas gotas de agua nieve bajaban desde el cielo anunciando que pronto llegaría el invierno, y bajo ella, tres siluetas de jóvenes apenas cubiertos por un par de sombrillas esperaban al filo de la cera por lo que los llevaría de regreso a Paleta, un Taxi_

- **Vamos** – _decía un joven peli-negro golpeando el suelo con su zapato, desesperado por no encontrar transporte desde hace mas de 20 minutos_

 _Y es que les había tomado más tiempo del que pensaron salir del hospital, y ahora, en plena hora pico y gracias al inesperado temporal solo les quedaba aguardar con "paciencia" a que Arceus se apiadara de ellos_

- **Pero que pasa con esta ciudad, llevamos una eternidad esperando**

- **Tranquilízate Ash** , **es normal que todo el transporte este ocupado a estas horas, además, no somos los únicos esperando** – _dijo Tracey dando un rápido vistazo hacia un grupo de personas que llevaban más tiempo que ellos en ese lugar_

- **Pues yo digo que deberíamos movernos de aquí, quizá si vamos hasta la parada del autobús tengamos más suerte** _– esta vez quien hablo fue Misty -_ **además mi ropa comienza a mojarse y el frio ya empieza a entumirme** – _cruzo sus brazos al pecho tratando de conseguir algo de calor, pero para cuando lo hizo, sintió un tercero sobre sus hombros que la jalo y pego contra un cuerpo, era Tracey quien en un intento por mantenerla cálida y seca la había atraído hacia él_

…

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Después de salir del hospital y de apenas haber avanzado un par de cuadras, delicadas gotas blanquizcas comenzaron a caer sobre el pavimento convirtiéndose pronto en una ligera llovizna, el ajetreo en la ciudad era tal que pensaron no sería tan fácil encontrar un medio de transporte que los llevara a su destino ya que justamente a esas horas los empleados de la mayoría de las empresas aledañas, buscaban la forma rápida de llegar a sus hogares_

 _Tracey miro hacia el cielo secundado por la pelirroja quien por primera vez advertía la situación, si no se daban prisa o buscaban un lugar para refugiarse pronto terminarían empapados_

 _La chica busco por los alrededores encontrando que los pocos lugares que había para resguardarse habían sido ocupados por hombres y mujeres con traje que malhumorados se podía decir, trataban de secar con sus manos o con pañuelos la poca agua que se escurría por sus costosas ropas_

 _Una ojeada más y pronto logro vislumbrar un pequeño puesto ambulante al final de la calle con artículos varios apenas recogiéndose, quizá ahí pudiera encontrar algo que los ayudara, aquello podría ser su salvación_

- _Esperen aquí ahora regreso_ – _les informo_ _y antes de que alguno pudiera hablar ya se había marchado corriendo_

 _A penas habían pasado unos minutos cuando Misty ya estaba de vuelta y con dos objetos alargados sobre sus manos los cuales, sin mayor preámbulo extendió hacia ambos jóvenes_

- _¿Qué rayos es eso Misty?_ – _le había_ _pregunto Ash_ _señalando los objetos_

- _¿¡Qué no es obvio!?, los traje para cubrirnos de la lluvia_

- _Parecen ser sombrillas_ – _menciono Tracey normal tomando y quitando la cubierta de uno de ellos_

 _Segundos después, ya se estaba cubriendo con él al igual que lo hacía con Misty pues, a pesar de no ser tan grande, era suficiente para resguardarlos a ambos_

- _Aquí tienes el tuyo Ash_ – _le extendió Misty el paraguas restante de color amarillo con naranja y delgadas franjas negras_

- _Gracias Mis_ … - _sus labios se cerraron de pronto al darse cuenta de que era realmente lo que la joven le estaba ofreciendo, no es que estuviera mal pero…_

- _Vamos vamos, tómalo Ash_ – _ahora tanto Tracey como Misty le ofrecían el objeto con una diablilla sonrisa en sus labios_

 _Aunque ahora que lo pensaba_ … _quizá mojarse no sería tan malo_

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

- **Si como sea, lo único que quiero es salir de la ciudad** – _contesto irritado desviando su mirada hacia otro lugar, y es que una vez más, había sido testigo del afectuoso y ahora protector contacto con el que Tracey resguardaba a Misty en su regazo_

 _Comenzó a caminar sin prestar demasiada atención a los dos jóvenes que pronto lo siguieron de cerca, uno al lado del otro y en perfecta sincronía mientras que él, a torpes trompicones solo lograba soltar improperios no muy dignos de él. No veía la hora de llegar a paleta para que así pudiera relajarse, ver algo de televisión, jugar con pikachu o tal vez ceder ante un buen descanso que buena falta le hacía_

 _A demás, estaba aquel sentimiento extraño que nacía de su pecho y se intensificaba a cada segundo cada vez que los miraba por el rabillo del ojo_

- _Vamos Ash, solo son amigos, siempre lo han sido no tienes porque sentirte así – se dijo_

 _No es que el pensara en Misty como algo más que una amiga, no, tan solo era la realidad aplastante de verse desplazado y reemplazado por lo que él creía tenía por derecho, ser su mejor amigo_

 _Aunque… como ella misma se lo había dicho, "no sé si seguimos siendo los mejores amigos" suponía que en algún momento Misty había dejado de sentirlo, y por qué no, hasta de creerlo pero… ¿¡Tenía que buscarle un reemplazo!?_

- _ **Bien Ash te felicito, esto es lo que has ganado gracias a tus años de ausencia**_ – _susurro al aire una vez que los observo por tercera ocasión sobre su hombro_

 _Resoplo con fastidio tratando de menguar su malestar o en su defecto canalizarlo hacia otro lugar. Miro hacia arriba y ahí estaba, si, seguro que aquello tenía en gran parte culpa de que su buen humor se hubiera ido por el suelo, eso debía ser… aquel_ _ **cochino**_ _paraguas con forma de psyduck amorfo especial para un niño de 5 años es lo que debía tener su atención, ¡por supuesto!, y el que Misty y Tracey confabularan para que él lo usara debió ser la detonante_

 _Entonces, ¿cómo rayos explicaba el sentimiento de vacío en su pecho estrujando todo su ser?_

 _En serio necesitaba llegar a su casa ¡pero ya!._

…

- **Gran idea Misty, ahora nos toca esperar dentro de una fila** – _fue lo primero que había salido de sus labios una vez que llegaron a la parada de autobús_

 _Y solo hasta que avanzaron fueron capaces de cubrirse con el techo de policarbonato. En definitiva no estaba disfrutando nada aquello y para colmo la lluvia ya estaba arreciando_

- **Y que esperabas Ash, es una parada** – _contesto con sarcasmo medianamente irritada_

- **Por lo menos donde estábamos no había tantas personas, ahora quizá nos tome el doble de tiempo en llegar a Paleta** _– le dijo oteando con fastidio el lugar cerrando su sombrilla_

- **Donde estábamos hubiéramos terminado completamente mojados, además, que más te da esperar un poco, no creo que tengas mejores cosas que hacer** – _se cruzo de brazos apenas desvió su mirada, no es que estuvieran peleando por sabe dios que absurda nueva tontería, si no porque la actitud poco racional e insufrible de Ash ya la estaba hartando, lo que fuera sería mejor que eso…_

 _Aunque parados ahí como estatua y con medio mundo a su alrededor, aquello poco podía cambiar… y no se equivoco_

- **Las tendría de no estar aquí parado**

- **Pues entonces no te hubieras ofrecido a acompañarnos en primer lugar si no estabas dispuesto a esperar**

- **Chicos** – _trato de intervenir_ _el observador_

- **Quise venir porque la salud de Tracey me preocupa** _– contraataco –_ **quien iba a pensar que esto pasaría**

- **Pues entonces vuelve al punto de partida y espera por suerte**

- **Chicos** – _Tracey volvió a insistir_

- **Lo haría de no ser porque tengo que volver a taparme con este pato mal hecho** – _señalo el objeto ya cerrado en su otra mano_

- **Ahhhh** … - _abrió la boca_ – **Entonces es así como me agradeces que haya comprado ese paraguas para ti**

- **No sabía que tenía que agradecértelo, pero gracias Misty, te agradezco todas las burlas que tuve que soportar desde el instante mismo en que las personas me vieron pasar con esto** – _levanto y agito el objeto en cuestión_

- **¿Qué se supone que eso significa?**

- _ **Oigan Chicos**_ – _grito frente a ellos_ _con ligera incomodidad llamando por fin su atención_ - **¿Quieren guardar silencio?, están molestando a estas personas**

 _Tanto Ash como Misty recorrieron con la vista el lugar, uno a uno los rostros irritados de las personas que no dejaban de verlos y murmurar a su alrededor. Apenados y sonrojados solo bajaron la cabeza hacia el suelo como dos niños regañados_

- **Ves, todo esto es tu culpa** – _susurraron al unísono_

…

 _¿Cómo es que Misty no se inmutaba de tener al observador tan cerca?_

 _¿Lo hacía a propósito para molestarlo por no haber estado a su lado restregándole lo buenos amigos que Tracey y ella ahora eran?_

 _¿Que no había sido ya suficiente con todas esas escenas que tuvo que presenciar desde antes de que salieran del hospital?_

 _No, al parecer no_

 _Apenas llegaron a Paleta, sus pies salieron volando del auto mientras Tracey y Misty hacían lo mismo con parsimonia, y es que había llegado a la conclusión (una vez que lo entendió), que aquel sentimiento nauseabundo no se apartaría de él si no hasta verlos separados, y es que como no sentirse de aquella manera pues durante todo el trayecto y apenas se habían sentido cómodos, comenzaron a platicar de temas que al parecer, solo ellos entendían, que si el gimnasio esto, que si lo otro, que la investigación esto, que si aquello. En pocas palabras y resumiendo, lo habían dejado fuera, y eso ya era el colmo_

 _Él también tenia de mucho de que platicar, hablaba hasta por los codos, y estaba casi seguro de que sus anécdotas serían igual o más entretenidas que las de ellos dos juntos, pero, ¿¡a caso alguien le preguntaba!?._

 _Tomo todo el aire que pudo y lo saco sonoramente sin preocuparse por ser escuchado, necesitaba calma, un minuto de paz, y sobre todo, necesitaba deshacerse de todo lo que sea que le estuviera pasando y es que sin importar lo despistado que era, se daba cuenta de que la relación de Misty/Tracey iba más allá de lo que él recordaba_

 _No veía la hora de llegar a su casa…_

- **Bien, supongo que nos despedimos aquí** – _Misty se despidió del observador haciendo una ligera inclinación de cabeza apenas subieron las escaleras que conducían al laboratorio, Ash la seguía unos pasos atrás mientras que Tracey, ya se había adelantado para abrir la puerta con su llave_

- **No les gustaría entrar un momento, preparare un poco de té**

- **No gracias** – _rechazo amablemente el ofrecimiento después de ver el gesto que Tracey hizo para invitarlos a pasar_ – **Lo mejor será que descanses, hoy ha sido un día pesado y tu aun estas convaleciente**

- **Gracias Misty eso hare** … **¿te veo mañana?** – _le_ _dijo_ _levantando levemente ambas cejas y volviéndolas a su lugar_

- **Pasare por aquí antes de irme**

- **¿¡Regresaras a Cerúlean!?** – _pregunto tranquilamente mientras se recargaba sobre el marco de la puerta y cruzaba los brazos_ , _y es que con él mejor lo más seguro es que la chica regresara al gimnasio_

- **Bueno, he estado varios días fuera y he dejado todo en manos de Daisy así que, yo diría que es hora de regresar**

- **Supongo que es lo mejor** – _sonrió_ \- … **voy a estarte esperando**

 _Sin saber por qué, Misty se sonrojo, de alguna manera sabia que en aquellas palabras había un trasfondo del cual, solo ella y Tracey eran los protagonistas, así que sin querer prolongar más la situación, y su reciente estado de incomodidad desde que salieran del hospital, volvió a despedirse_

- **¿Nos vamos Ash?, ¿Ash…?**

- **¿Qué?** – _el entrenador_ _salió de su ensimismamiento una vez que sintió, era llamado_

- **¿Estás bien, has estado muy callado?**

- **No, no es nada, vámonos ya** … **Adiós Tracey** – _se despidió del joven levantando una mano_

- **Nos vemos Ash**

 _Después de despedirse, Tracey los siguió con los ojos hasta perderlos de vista y sin haber abandonado en ningún momento su cómoda posición de pies y brazos cruzados, estaba seguro, y casi podía jurar que si las cosas seguían por el mismo rumbo no tardaría en hablar con Ash, y es que perfectamente había notado lo abstraído y silencioso que el entrenador se había quedado hasta ese momento, así como la forma en que parecía observarlo estando junto a Misty, con recelo. Recordaba perfectamente esa mirada cada vez que alguien rondaba a la joven con intenciones amorosas, de simple coquetería o solo para llamar su atención._

 _Sin duda Ash se sentía intimidado y aquello, no era muy bueno que digamos_

 _Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, al menos no hasta que todo le quedara más claro y eso solo sería con el tiempo, a final de cuentas, algo le decía que era atención lo que Ash necesitaba y no precisamente la de él, pero, ¿hasta dónde podría llegar el morocho si alguna vez se enteraba que había besado a Misty?, y que sus sentimientos hacia ella no precisamente eran amistosos_

 _Seguramente Troya ardería por segunda vez_

 _Y es que estaba convencido, de que algo en él se había despertado y removido con la presencia de la pelirroja que en algún momento, había decidido olvidar_

…

- **¿Estás seguro que estas bien?**

- **Por supuesto**

- **No te ves muy animado**

- **¿¡Y por qué habría de estarlo!?**

- **Has estado muy callado**

- **Sinceramente** … **lo dudo** \- s _usurro_

 _En verdad había estado muy callado, demasiado, por lo menos en el exterior ya que por dentro no lograba aquietar sus pensamientos ni callar sus ideas, se sentía exhausto, le dolía la cabeza y su mal humor se había convertido en fastidio y en unas ganas incontenibles de tirarse en su cama y cerrar los ojos hasta que la luz de una nueva mañana le diera la bienvenida, pero en algún punto sabia que aquello sería imposible._

 _Miro hacia atrás y ahí estaba Misty, algunos pasos detrás de él con la vista fija al suelo, suspiro con cansancio y algo de vergüenza una vez que se dio cuenta que todos los intentos de la chica por entablar una conversación habían sido magistralmente frustrados por él. Misty no tenía la culpa de los demonios que ahora lo atormentaban o que parecían atormentarlo, y si en algún punto se prometió restablecer la relación con su mejor amiga, con eso, no lo estaba logrando pero, ¿Cómo comenzar de nuevo? ¿Sería suficiente con retomar lo de años pasados?, o ¿Sería mejor iniciar desde ceros?, sea cual fuera la respuesta, necesitaba empezar con algo_

- **Creo que un es temprano para volver, ¿Qué tal si vamos al pueblo a tomar un helado? Yo invito**

- **¿Disculpa?** – _menciono la chica con incredulidad volviendo sus verdes ojos hacia él_

- **Dije que si quieres ir al pueblo, aun falta un rato para que el sol se ponga y ya ha dejado de llover**

 _Pues es que parecía que en Paleta tan solo había caído una ligera llovizna y que esta, llegada la tarde, se había esfumado dejando mojadas apenas las calles_

- **Ash, por tercera vez** … **¿estás seguro de que te sientes bien?** \- _y es que recelosa como se encontraba y con cierta gracia, había colocado una mano sobre su frente y la otra en la de el morocho_

- **Olvídalo entonces quieres** – _replico ofendido deshaciéndose de su agarre_ - **Volvamos a casa**

- **No, no, no, está bien** … **la idea de un helado suena, excelente**

…

- **Deme uno de caramelo y crema**

- **Y yo quiero uno doble de chocolate con menta por favor**

 _Cuando llegaron a la heladería fueron directo al mostrador, ambos habían pedido el sabor que más les apetecía en esos momentos y sin querer prolongar más su estancia, salieron después de haber pagado_

 _La tarde estaba preciosa y no tenia caso desperdiciarla sentados adentro del establecimiento_

 _Caminaron por un sendero por demás rustico con calles empedradas y pequeños negocios a los costados, con farolas recién encendidas y una fuente justo al centro le daban un toque mágico al pueblo. Misty decidió adelantarse apenas unos pasos antes de sentarse sobre la fuente, el camino lo habían hecho en silencio siendo solo disfrazado por el degustar de sus helados, pero en algún momento alguien tendría que hablar_

- **Pueblo Paleta sigue siendo muy bonito, aunque ha cambiado un poco creo**

- **¿Venias muy seguido aquí Misty?** – _pregunto apenas sentándose a su lado_

- **No mucho, solo cuando el trabajo en el gimnasio me dejaba o cuando necesitaba consultar algo con el profesor** … **también pasaba a saludar a tu mama** **Ash**

- **Y te agradezco que lo hayas hecho, sabes que viajo mucho y casi no tengo oportunidad de venir a verla… me preocupa dejarla sola mucho tiempo** **aunque, no lo parezca** – _de pronto bajo levemente su voz_

 _Misty tan solo negó suavemente_ , _después de todo no era su culpa_ - **Descuida, aunque no sea yo Delia siempre está bien acompañada, aquí están Tracey y el profesor**

- **Si** … **de no ser por ellos, supongo que terminaría por sentirse abandonada** – _la amargura con la que fueron acompañadas esas palabras también se vio reflejada en su afligida mirada_

- **No tienes por qué sentirte mal Ash, ella entiende muy bien cuál es tu meta en la vida, y lo acepta** … **seguirá apoyándote no importa lo duro que sea** … **ten por seguro que está muy feliz por ti**

- **Misty** – _volteo y dejo sus ojos puestos en ella mientras que Misty lo hacia de vuelta_

 _Quedo quieto solo observando aquel rostro apacible que en esos instantes reflejaba serenidad, y en esa mirada que transmitía seguridad, así siguieron por los segundos siguientes sin que ninguno dijera o hiciera nada, mentiría si decía que en esos momentos no se sentía tranquilo, calmado, y que esas emociones distaban por mucho a su antiguo comportamiento_

 _Sin lugar a dudas, su idea de ir a tomar un helado había sido buena aunque en un principio no lo hubiera contemplado_

 _Sonrió_

- **A sí que** – _volvió su mirada hacia el frente_ - **Te irás mañana a Cerúlean**

- **Es tiempo de que regrese** _\- imito_ _su acción_

- **Lo sé, tu deber como líder te prohíbe estar mucho tiempo fuera** – _la pelirroja_ _asintió con pesadez_ - **Sabes me hubiera gustado que te quedaras un poco más**

- **Lo-lo dices enserio Ash?** – _volteo a verlo completamente sorprendida_ y _con cierta ilusión envolviendo su corazón_

- **Y por qué no lo haría** … **es la primera vez que estamos juntos después de mucho** – _la miro y le sonrió_ - **Y el que te vayas ahora, no se** … **no se siente muy bien**

- **Ash**

- **Tengo una idea Misty, por que no pasas los fines de semana en Paleta**

- **No lo sé Ash, tengo mucho trabajo** – _bajo su mirada a su helado casi derretido_

- **Vamos, estamos por finalizar el año y se que por esta época todos los gimnasios permanecen parcialmente abiertos, no tienes excusa para no venir, además, y antes de que me digas otra cosa, si no puedes hacerlo iré yo a Celeste**

 _Y aunque la chica quisiera refutar sus argumentos no podía hacerlo, Ash tenía razón, prácticamente estaba libre hasta empezar el año, pero ni por eso dejaba de pensar en que tan buena idea era y no importaba lo bien que se escuchara, después de todo tener batallas no era su único trabajo_

- **Vamos Mist, estaremos juntos otra vez como en los viejos tiempos, dime, ¿Qué dices?**

- **Bueno** … **yo** …

 _¿Por qué de pronto el morocho se interesaba en recuperarla y la hacía sentir tan especial?. Mordió su labio indecisa pensando en que debería hacer pero la sonrisa amable que Ash le dedico sumada a su simple pero apetitosa propuesta terminaron por derrumbar sus defensas y convencerla, de nada servía oponerse cuando era el morocho de quien hablan_

- **De acuerdo, acepto**

- **Genial** _– festejo el castaño_

- **Pero no esperes demasiado**

- **Descuida Mist, no lo hare**

 _Y para cerrar el trato Ash se levanto y coloco enfrente de ella, estiro su mano y pidió la de ella, el contacto se había dado, y contra todo pronóstico permaneció en aquella posición solo mirándola, solo tocándola, y solo sintiendo… el anhelo de recuperarla y volver el tiempo atrás_

…

 _Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy y perdón si por ahí se me fueron unos horrores ortográficos_

 _Hasta la próxima_


	9. Chapter 9

_Yeeeey, como lo dije lo prometido es deuda y a dos semanas (más dos días ¬¬) estoy subiendo un nuevo capitulo. Antes de que empiecen a leer les recomiendo (a los que son sensibles), tengan a la mano uno o dos pañuelos desechables, o como yo, la caja entera… sniff, sniff_

 _Les confesare que mientras escribía este capitulo varios sentimientos se atoraron en mi garganta y que mis ojitos se me llenaron de lagrimitas TnT, pero en fin, el fic debe seguir su curso. Pero no se preocupen tanto ya que seguirá teniendo sus momentos alegres y dulzones. Todo es parte de la historia y que mejor que tenga sus altos y bajos ¿No creen?_

 _Y bueno antes de comenzar quiero hacer una aclaración si es que se le puede llamar así, cuando escribo, normalmente imagino a los personajes en los escenarios en que los pongo, y yo supongo que ustedes también, no por nada se llama i-ma-gi-na-cion ;), y bueno, a lo que voy, es que también recreo sus voces y para este fic, la voz de Tracey será la misma que cuando viajo con Ash, razón, se me hace un poco más fresca y juvenil, varonil. En pocas palabras me gusta ¡así que se queda!. Lamento haberlo aclarado tardíamente así como que en esta historia él tiene 20 años. Se por ahí que le llev Misty_

 _Por favor háganme llegar sus dudas y comentarios por medio de reviews que con gusto los recibiré y sin más_

 _Pokemon no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro. A leer se ha dicho_

…

 _CAPITULO 9:_ _ **De vuelta a Cerulien**_

 _Apenas si estaba saliendo el sol Misty ya se encontraba de pie, doblando cobijas y acomodando los cojines de su improvisada cama que no era otra más que el sillón. Tenía un poco de sueño debía admitirlo, pero se sentía incapaz de conciliarlo nuevamente, aun habían muchas cosas que hacer antes de regresar a celeste, entre ellas, estaba el hablar con quien había ocupado constantemente su mente en los últimos días, Tracey._

 _No había pensado a fondo que era lo que iba a decir pero, estando las cosas como estaban lo mejor sería comenzar y terminar con lo que sea que estuviera pasado y es que, ni siquiera comprendía cuando aquello se les había salido de las manos, Tracey le había prometido, si prometido, que haría todo lo humanamente posible por olvidar sus sentimientos hacia ella, y ella, bueno ella solo se dejo tentar por un deseo oculto al cual no podía ponerle nombre_

 _Después de haber apilado las mantas junto a las almohadas, miro hacia las escaleras esperando no ser descubierta, camino sigilosa hacia la puerta tomando del perchero su chamarra y salió con cuidado cerrando la puerta de tras de sí. No es que huyera ni nada por el estilo, lo único que quería en esos momentos era llegar al laboratorio y estar con Tracey sin tener que cuidar sus palabras de oídos curiosos, pues por mucha privacidad que le dieran, (entiéndase Ash y Serena ofreciéndose a acompañarla), no podría sentirse cómoda y menos porque sabía que desencadenaría una serie de preguntas las cuales no estaba dispuesta a contestar_

…

 _Misty se detuvo frente a la puerta del laboratorio tomándose unos segundos más antes de tocar, estaba nerviosa y las piernas le temblaban, juraba que cuando salió de la residencia Ketchum eso no le ocurría, y es que aunque quisiera culpar al frío por su actual estado sobraban los nervios. Considero la idea de regresar. En algún otro momento tendría que volver a coincidir con Tracey, más cuando estaba a punto de marcharse su muy traidora mano se adelanto tocando el timbre_

 _Calculo el tiempo en que tardarían en abrir, que sería el suficiente para dar la vuelta y correr, lamentablemente sería sorprendida a media huida como un niño haciendo una travesura y eso no la alentaba. Decidió esperar_

 _Segundos después que parecieron minutos, la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a quien hasta ese entonces ocupaba sus pensamientos enfundado en uno de sus desgastados jeans y una playera blanca ajustada dejando ver, lo bien formado y atlético que se encontraba su cuerpo, además estaba aquel toque intelectual que le daban los lentes rectangulares a su aspecto levemente desaliñado por la mañana_

 _Bastante casual pero completamente apetecible._

- **Misty** … **¿Qué** … **que haces aquí tan temprano?** – _menciono Tracey con sorpresa_

- **Lo siento** – _se disculpo_ _con timidez_ \- **¿llegue en mal momento?**

- **No, no es eso, es solo** … **olvídalo** – _negó con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar_

 _Cuando la líder entro Tracey cerró la puerta con cuidado, no sabía que esperar con la joven ahí cuando bien conocía el motivo de esa visita ya que él mismo se lo había insinuado la tarde anterior. Necesitaban hablar, eso era seguro, pero por más calmado que se sintiera hasta ese momento, no podía dejar que de cuando en cuando los nervios lo traicionaran e inclinaran la balanza hacia el otro lado_

 _Aun con la cara a la puerta y su mano en la manija, respiro hondo buscando mentalizarse en lo que venía. Cuando volteo a verla, Misty ya se había adelantado unos buenos pasos hacia la sala en donde anteriormente él se encontraba. Decidió seguirla en completo silencio guardando la distancia, pero en lugar de entrar como ella lo había hecho, tan solo se quedo recargado en el marco de la estancia observándola mientras que ella permanecía curiosa oteando el lugar_

- **No te preocupes** – _le dijo_ _adivinando sus pensamientos_ – **el profesor salió apenas amaneció** … **nadie nos interrumpirá créeme**

 _Misty no había dicho nada después de eso, apenas si lo había visto y sonreído antes de continuar mirando por aquí y por allá como si con eso ganara algo, y es que estaba segura de que esa visita no sería muy agradable para ninguno de los dos_

 _Sus ojos aquamarina pronto llegaron hasta el televisor encendido, las noticias matutinas anunciaban un nuevo frente frío acompañado por ligeras lluvias que no daban un buen panorama. Frente a este en la mesita, una taza con café humeante que seguramente Tracey se había servido y que sabía ya no podría degustar, la hicieron alzar la vista hacia él._

 _Y ahí, de pie, tranquilo y mesurado en toda la extensión de la palabra de brazos y piernas cruzadas en la puerta, mirándola fijamente y sin emoción aparente la hicieron soltar de pronto un suspiro_

 _De nada servía retrasar lo inevitable_

- **Entonces no tiene caso darle más vueltas al asunto si ya sabes por qué estoy aquí**

 _El peli-verde permaneció quieto y en silencio por unos segundos más mientras sus negros ojos no se despegaban de los de ella, después de eso tan solo se incorporo y camino con calma hasta tomar el mando del televisor. Lo apago_

- **Lo siento Misty** … **si lo que estas esperando es que te de una justificación a lo que hice, no te la daré** _– la pelirroja_ _entonces_ _entrecerró sus ojos frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo, no por ira, no por miedo… sino porque no lo comprendía y le causaba curiosidad_ – **La verdad es que** … **no sé qué es lo que esperas que diga que te haga sentir más tranquila y menos incomoda**

- **Entonces, ¿Por qué me besaste Tracey si sabias que esto iba a pasar?**

- **No lo sé, ni yo mismo alcanzo a comprenderlo** – _volvió el mando del televisor a la mesa, y sus ojos junto con el_

- **Quieres decir que eso es todo, que es todo lo que me vas a decir, que por esto vine hasta aquí** …

- **No, no** – _se apresuro a cortarla_ – **no Misty** – _entonces la miro_ – **mereces más que esto créeme**

- **Entonces** … **dímelo porque de verdad necesito escucharlo** – _suplico_

 _Tracey dejo de verla por unos momentos sintiéndose repentinamente incomodo, no sabía cómo ni por donde comenzar, explicar las razones por las que la había besado sin lugar a duda saltaban a la vista, más precisamente era esa acción vuelta palabras lo que lo incomodaba y la simple la idea no terminaba de agradarle, porque de sobra sabia, que esa sería una batalla perdida_

 _Como fuera era mejor hablar con la verdad, simple y sencillamente la verdad. Así era él, y así seguiría siéndolo no importaba lo que pasara_

- **El día que llegaste a Paleta y te vi** – _hizo una pausa. Se sentó en el sofá individual echando su cuerpo hacia delante apoyando los antebrazos sobre sus piernas_ – **pensé que ya te habías enterado de la llegada de Ash al pueblo, que al final del día había cumplido con lo prometido y que por eso estabas aquí**

- **No entiendo, ¿Ash que tiene que ver en esto?** – _pregunto extrañada sentándose frente a él en el sillón del otro lado_

- **Él lo dijo, él me dijo el deseo que tenia de verte y como no podía esperar para hacerlo**

 _Inconscientemente, las mejillas de la pelirroja se tiñeron de rosa, jamás hubiera creído algo así de Ash. Tracey tan solo sonrió de lado al ver su reacción_

 _Aquello le sabía tan amargo_

- **Pero el saber que era a mí a quien buscabas me hizo sentir, me sentí realmente bien Misty** – _reconoció. Se levanto del sofá dándole la espalda, sonrió una vez que supo ella no lo podía ver. Sin duda era un agradable recuerdo y prefería guardarlo solo para él_ – **Después en el laboratorio cuando te vi con él de inmediato supe que nada entre ustedes había cambiado y en serio me alegre por eso, porque si bien aun no se habían dado cuenta yo ya lo había hecho** – _sus ojos se fijaron nuevamente en ella_ – **tu misma debes haberlo notado ya ¿cierto?**

- **Yo** … - _su mirada rehuyó de la suya pero aun así logro asentir, esa era la verdad o parte de ella, las cosas no habían cambiado tanto como creía sin embargo, seguía siendo difícil, la situación con Ash no estaban como para solucionarse de la noche a la mañana por más que ambos lo intentaran –_ **Pero eso no explica** … **tu sabes que**

- **Lo sé** – _Tracey_ _volvió a sonreír débilmente con sus ojos firmes en ella. Camino en total silencio sentándose sobre la mesita. Entre sus manos tomo las de Misty y aquella mirada de pronto volvió a él_ – **Pero que no se supone** … **que eso es lo que hace una persona enamorada**

- **Tracey** – _respondió atónita_

- **Que no se supone que eso es lo que hace una persona cuando teme perder lo más importante para él** … **porque si no es así, entonces dime ¿por qué lo hice?**

 _Sus manos se cerraron con suavidad entorno a las de Misty mientras que sus ojos no dejaban de contemplar su hermoso rostro contrariado. Era preciosa, con su faz bañada en inocencia. Cuanto amaba ser el causante de sus sonrojos tal y como ocurría en ese instante, adoraba ver cuando sus ojos le hacían un reclamo sutil a su atrevimiento pero que al mismo tiempo estaban cargados de cariño del cual se creía merecedor, y por eso, por eso le dolía enormemente lo que estaba a punto de hacer, porque a pesar de ser él quien tuviera parte de su corazón, no podía tomarlo como lo quería_

- **Misty** – _la llamo en un susurro_ – **Lo arruine ¿¡cierto!?** – _de pronto_ _agacho su mirada hacia el suelo_ _guardando el silencio necesario, de igual forma no esperaba una respuesta. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente_ _capaz de volver a verla levanto su rostro decidido al de ella_ – **Te hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla** … **ninguno de los dos merece esta situación**

- **Tracey**

- **Lo último que deseo es hacerte sentir incomoda y que mi presencia te confunda como lo ha hecho hasta ahora**

- **¿Qué** … **que quieres decir?** – _pregunto la pelirroja un tanto asustada_ _y completamente segura de que lo que venía no le iba a gustar_

- **Pienso que debemos alejarnos por un tiempo**

 _Los ojos de Misty se abrieron por la impresión y pronto los sintió arder bajo las lagrimas, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y menos cuando Tracey le había dicho no hace mucho lo contrario. ¿Tenía que separarse de él? ¿Realmente era necesario?. No, no quería, se rehusaba_

- **No** – _murmuro débilmente_ – **No puedes hacerme esto** … **lo prometiste, tu lo prometiste** – _se levanto del sillón exaltada quitando de sus manos las de Tracey_

- **Misty**

- **Yo** … **yo** … **te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo** … **¿Por qué tuviste que complicarlo todo Tracey? si estábamos bien así** … **todo estaba bien así** – _dijo ahogando el tono de su propia voz. De que habían servido todos sus esfuerzos por salvar su amistad si en aquel momento la estaba perdiendo, lo estaba perdiendo_ … _a él_

- **Misty** – _la llamo dulcemente. Luego suspiro desde su lugar y entrelazo sus manos_

 _Sabía a lo que se refería pues para él como principal autor, aquello le afectaba tanto o más que a ella, la situación lo ameritaba porque_ _ **él**_ _así lo necesitaba. Había aprendido a vivir con aquel sentimiento sin ningún remordimiento porque en el fondo, sabía que no le hacía daño a nadie, ni siquiera a él mismo, pero cuando sus emociones lo traicionaron, todo se desato y fue irremediable lo que sucedió después_

 _Busco muy cuidadosamente sus palabras pues el daño estaba hecho, aquel que habían estado postergando desde que le hablara de lo que sentía teniendo la ilusa esperanza de que sabrían como manejarlo, ambos, pero se equivocaron, se habían equivocado y ese tipo de errores siempre traían consecuencias_

- **A veces, un tiempo a solas nos ayuda a darnos cuenta de nuestros errores, nos ayuda a ver lo que antes no hicimos y sobre todo, es un sabio consejero**... **por eso, es que tanto tu como yo lo merecemos** … **lo necesitamos**

 _Misty bajo la cabeza apesumbrada, no se había permitido derramar una sola lagrima aunque el escozor de sus ojos fuera mucho. Sus peores temores se materializaban y con ellos, la desesperanza de no volver a contar con alguien como Tracey, porque hasta donde recordaba, la última vez que se alejo de alguien tan cercano a ella como lo era ahora el observador, se había abierto una brecha enorme y había dejado por mucho, dolor en su corazón_

 _Pero también no podía dejar de reconocer que Tracey tenía razón y en ella no estaba el quitársela_

- **Entiendo pero** … **es que ya no podre verte?**

- **Lo harás** – _una sonrisa triste adorno sus labios_ – **solo que no como hasta ahora**

-… **Ahora lo sé** …

 _Un profundo silencio pronto se instauro entre ellos, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, en sus propios sentimientos y emociones, las cosas no habían sido fáciles y llegar hasta ese punto había sido francamente cansado y, triste_

 _Ya nada volvería a ser como antes, no volverían a verse de la misma manera ni serían los cómplices que alguna vez fueron, no habría más visitas casuales ni viajes aventurados en donde solo bastaba una mochila en el hombro y la compañía del otro, esos días terminaban y quizás para siempre. El dolor de sus memorias era intenso, devastador_

 _Misty suspiro empañando a penas el cristal que le permitía ver hacia afuera sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho, instintivamente llevo su mano a este. Desde sus últimas palabras sus pasos la habían llevado hasta ese lugar en donde contemplaba el panorama desde adentro. Abrió la ventana dejando que el frío viento se colara por su cuerpo y que sus finas hebras de fuego revolotearan con suavidad cerca de su rostro, respiro lo más profundo que pudo y luego dejo salir el aire, ya estaba más calmada. Con tranquilidad viro su cuerpo recargándose en el marco de la ventana, Tracey no se había movido de su lugar, seguía con los brazos sobre sus piernas y sus manos enlazadas. Misty sonrió con amargura y nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas_

 _Tenía que ser fuerte, si no por ella lo hacía por él, porque aunque hubiera distancia entre ellos ese no era el fin, y no podía hacer sentir peor a Tracey_

- **Tracey** – _la voz armoniosa de Misty de pronto se escucho. Tracey de espaldas a ella dio un salto_ – **Gracias**

 _El observador la miro sobre su hombro unos segundos y después regreso su rostro. Sonrió de medio lado_

- **¿Por qué me agradeces?**

- **Por ser un amigo para mi, por estar siempre a mi lado** … **y por** … **quererme** – _la pelirroja se sonrojo ante su último comentario_ – **Se que no es fácil para ti y quiero que sepas que tampoco lo es para mí pero** … **tengo la esperanza de que las cosas volverán a ser como antes y que después de un tiempo** … **seguiremos siendo los mismos**

 _Tan pronto como dijo esas palabras se animo y camino hasta Tracey colocando una mano sobre su hombro, el observador sonrió ante el gesto y enlazo sus dedos con los de ella aun sin voltear a verla pues para él, ese era el adiós a uno de sus más grandes sueños, e ilusiones_

- **Si es tiempo lo que me pides entonces te lo daré, solo quiero que sepas que para mi nada ha cambiado a pesar de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros** _– menciono con tinte alegre y una bella sonrisa en los labios mientras se sentaba nuevamente frente a él –_ **Eres alguien muy especial para mi Tracey y** _ **eso**_ **nunca va a cambiar créeme**

 _El observador volvió a sonreír, esta vez mas abiertamente mientras la veía tranquilamente a los ojos, y en un acto de afecto total, beso con cariño la mano que seguía enlazada a la suya_

 _-_ **Gracias Misty, realmente necesitaba escucharlo**

…

 _Apenas Misty salió del laboratorio inclino el rostro hacia abajo, de inmediato algunas gotas comenzaron a mojar el suelo y para su sorpresa, no solo era la lluvia la que comenzaba a caer si no también sus lagrimas. Se llevo una mano a la mejilla cuando sintió su tibieza, y con mucho cuidado, la aparto con la yema de los dedos, ¡debo ser fuerte! Se repitió, pero por más que quisiera el sentimiento que la embargaba era mucho, demasiado para reprimirlo y no dejarlo salir_

 _Sentía que había perdido algo, que había dejado parte de si dentro de_ _ **él**_ _, más era necesario y aunque le doliera en el alma ver el sufrimiento de su amigo más que el de ella, solo le quedaba esperar a que el tiempo reacomodara las cosas y que de ese futuro, el pasado resurgiera_

 _Levanto el rostro y miro hacia el frente con decisión, aun con la mirada borrosa emprendió el camino sin mirar hacia atrás_

…

 _Los minutos pasaban y Tracey seguía en su lugar, no se había vuelto a mover desde que Misty se fuera, para que hacerlo si no tenia ánimos de nada, además la cabeza le comenzaba a doler._

 _Se llevo ambas manos al rostro, después y con cuidado, aparto las gafas de sus ojos dejándolas a su lado en la mesita, vio la taza de café ya frío que se había servido al menos una hora antes y con lentitud la tomo, apenas le dio un sorbo su cejo se arrugo, el amargor que se coló por su boca pronto se asemejo al que tenia en el corazón y eso, dolió_

- **En que momento deje que entraras así a mi vida**

 _Sus ojos se centraron en algún punto frente a él. El café seguía lleno entre sus manos y cuando estuvo a punto de darle otro sorbo la detuvo antes de que este tocara sus labios. Con la respiración agitada y levemente entrecortada decidió apartarla. Y es que con nadie cerca, no podía impedir que sus emociones se desbordaran y que su inmensa tristeza saliera a flote_

…

- **Ash** … **el desayuno está listo** – _grito Delia desde abajo para que su hijo la oyera, tan pronto sus palabras dejaron de hacer eco en la casa, los pasos apresurados del muchacho le dieron la contestación_

- **Buenos días mamá, Serena** – _saludo muy alegremente bajando las escaleras_

- **Buenos días hijo**

- **Hola Ash, que bueno que ya despertaste**

- **Si y justo a tiempo muero de hambre** … **oigan** … **¿alguien sabe dónde está Misty?** – _pregunto una vez que no la vio por ningún lado y observo las cobijas perfectamente apiladas en el sofá_

- **Cuando despertamos tu mamá y yo ella ya no estaba**

- **Pues sus cosas siguen aquí, dudo mucho que se haya marchado sin ellas** – _menciono el morocho alzando la pequeña mochila de la pelirroja la cual se encontraba cerca de la puerta_

- **Seguro tenía algo que hacer antes de irse, quizá fue a ver a Tracey y a Samuel al laboratorio para despedirse** – _Delia salió de la cocina con los platos del desayuno en ambas manos_

- **Entonces hablare al laboratorio** \- _pero antes de que el moreno pudiera tomar el teléfono, la puerta se abrió_.

 _Misty entraba por ella echando la capucha que cubría su cabeza hacia atrás, después cerró la puerta_

- **Hola** … **buenos días** – _saludo sin mucho animo y una pequeña sonrisa_

- **Misty** – _le hablo de pronto el entrenador_ – **¿dónde estabas?, comenzábamos a preguntarnos por ti**

- **Lo siento Ash pero necesitaba comprar un pasaje a Cerúlean** – _le mostro el boleto_ _que saco de su short_ – **también pase al laboratorio**

 _Y no mentía. Después de haber hablado con Tracey lo que menos quería era regresar en ese momento con ellos, además, no quería que se preocuparan por ella ni que comenzaran a hacer preguntas cuando la vieran todavía con los ojos llorosos porque era claro que no les respondería, así que aprovechando su salida, lo más prudente para esos momentos era ir a la estación de autobuses y comprar un pasaje, entre más rápido regresara a Cerúlean para ella mejor_

- **Como que compraste un boleto a Cerúlean, no pudiste esperar a que yo despertara, con gusto te hubiera acompañado**

- **Lo siento Ash, no creí que eso fuera necesario** – _contesto apenada_

 _El entrenador tan solo suspiro, se sentía un poco decepcionado a decir verdad pero no la podía culpar, después de todo se había desacostumbrado a él_ – **Y** … **¿A qué hora sale el autobús?** – _pregunto un tanto acongojado_

- **A la 1:00, pero tengo que estar un poco antes en la terminal**

- **Oh** – _fue lo único que dijo levemente afligido, tenía la ligera esperanza de pasar más tiempo con la pelirroja siendo él mismo el que la acompañara al menos hasta ciudad Verde como en los viejos tiempos, sin prisa y a pie, pero por lo que veía eso ya no iba a ocurrir_

- **Bueno bueno, ya basta de charlas** – _había terciado Delia_ – **Por qué no nos sentamos a desayunar y aprovechamos estas últimas horas que le quedan a Misty en Paleta**

…

 _Después de despedirse de Delia y de que prometiera volver pronto, pasado el medio día Ash, Misty y Serena ya estaban de camino hacia la terminal, y aunque pocas, habían sido amenas las conversaciones y/o anécdotas que cada uno tenía que contar. Misty escuchaba embelesada los relatos que ambos tenían de Kalos, sin lugar a dudas era una región que no podía dejar de visitar y menos por las grandes tiendas de rebajas de las que Serena le hablaba_

 _De pronto y sin dar señales la lluvia se desato obligándolos a correr, al menos ya estaban cerca. ¿Por qué es que el pronóstico del clima siempre se equivocaba?, según habían dicho lo único que habría eran ligeras lluvias y_ _ **eso**_ _era un diluvio. Siempre era lo mismo, o hacían más grande una situación o la minimizaban_

 _Apenas entraron a la estación sacudieron sus ropas con las manos mientras con los pies golpeaban el piso para quitarse el exceso de agua, cuando lo hubieron hecho, buscaron el andén destinado para ciudad Cerúlean, y entre las pocas o nulas personas ahí, encontraron cómodos asientos cerca de donde se supone debía arribar el autobús_

 _Los minutos pasaron haciéndose horas y la lluvia no cesaba. "Las tres" corroboro la pelirroja mirando su pokewatch con fastidio pues el autobús se había retrasado más de lo usual debido a la tormenta. Serena a su lado solo la miraba de soslayo mientras que Ash trataba de indagar que tanto más seguiría ese retraso_

 _-_ **Esto es increíble** _– espeto irritada –_ **se supone que a esta hora ya estaría a medio camino**

 _-_ **Tranquila Misty, es lógico que con tanta lluvia cosas como estas pasen** _– trato de tranquilizar la peli-miel_

 _La pelirroja suspiro mirándola a su lado, agradecía que la joven estuviera ahí aun cuando no la conocía, y es que a pesar de haber compartido techo durante algunos días, pocos eran los momentos en los que ambas se comunicaban -_ **Lo siento Serena, debes pensar que estoy loca o soy una maniaca**

- **Descuida no lo hago, no tienes por que disculparte** – _le sonrió_

- **Lo siento Misty, pero dicen que el autobús tardara un rato más en llegar** – _dijo el morocho caminando hacia ellas_

- **Entiendo**

- **Si no les molesta iré a la cafetería deseo algo de beber, ¿desean que les traiga algo?** – _menciono Serena poniéndose de pie_

- **Yo estoy bien gracias** – _respondió el morocho_ – **¿Y tu Misty?**

- **Te lo agradezco Serena pero por ahora no me apetece nada**

- **De acuerdo, no tardo**

 _Cuando la peli-miel se alejo Ash que seguía de pie tomo asiento junto a Misty, contrario a lo que a su amiga le pasaba él se sentía muy feliz, al menos ese retraso le había permitido estar un poco más con ella sin la necesidad de forzar las cosas, porque aunque la líder no lo sabía, Ash procuraría a cada instante a partir de ese momento pasar cada minuto a su lado mientras se pudiera, pues tanto como se conocía, sabía que en algún momento tendría que partir para seguir buscando su tan anhelado sueño e irremediablemente, ella no estaría con él. Sonrió triste ante el pensamiento y pronto se encontró rememorando, desde que ambos se separaran y reencontraran las veces posteriores jamás pensó en Misty y en que tanto le gustaba su nueva vida, siempre que la veía y a la hora de la despedida solo le manifestaba lo feliz que estaba por ella e incentivaba a que siguiera siendo una buena líder pues para él, aquel era el sueño realizado prematuramente de Misty_

 _Poco sabía todo lo que la pelirroja tuvo que esforzarse para aceptar esa realidad y no quebrarse. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que solo respingo cuando la voz alegre de la chica retumbo en sus oídos_

 _-_ **Por fin** _– exclamo la líder viendo aparecer el autobús fuera de la ventana –_ **Ash, ese es mi autobús ya tengo que irme** _– le dijo levantándose y colocando la mochila sobre sus hombros_

- **Me alegra que ya no tengas que esperar más tiempo Misty, que tengas buen viaje hasta Celeste**

- **Gracias Serena** – _le contesto la pelirroja a la peli-miel que en esos momentos llegaba con un café semi-descremado en las manos_ - **Bueno, será mejor que me vaya y gracias por todo**

- **Espera** – _la detuvo el entrenador_ – **déjame acompañarte aunque sea hasta el abordaje**

- **No esta bien así, no quisiera que te mojaras y enfermaras bastante tuvimos con lo de hace un rato** \- _por la forma en que el morocho la vio_ , _Misty lo miro con una mueca de culpabilidad en su rostro, sabía que la decisión de marcharse de aquella manera no le había agradado del todo al entrenador, no quería irse así y menos cuando había aun amistad por recuperar, pero con los sucesos recientes y con lo de Tracey rondando todavía su cabeza deseaba estar sola, en su alcoba, y en paz –_ **de acuerdo Ash, solo no te quejes cuando estés resfriado quieres**

- **Te lo prometo** – _le dijo recuperando la sonrisa_ – **ahora vuelvo** – _anuncio volteando a Serena quien solo asintió y los siguió con la mirada_

 _Una vez afuera ambos jóvenes aceleraron el paso mientras inútilmente trataban de cubrirse con sus brazos, la puerta del transporte ya se encontraba abierta y algunos pasajeros ya lo abordaban_

- **Bueno Ash, gracias por acompañarme será mejor que vuelvas con Serena** – _Misty se vio obligada a levantar un poco la voz para que su acompañante la escuchara_

- **Espero verte pronto, recuerda nuestra promesa** – _le hablo en la misma frecuencia_

- **Lo se, lo haré** – _le dijo mientras entregaba el boleto y subía_ – **Cuídate mucho Ash** _– se despidió una vez más volteando hacia él, para ese entonces el entrenador se las había arreglado para tomar una de sus manos y darle un ligero apretón en esta_

- **Adiós Misty** – _susurro sin soltarla_

 _Y ahí encerrados en su pequeño mundo e ignorantes a todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, no se dieron cuenta de que eran observados desde una habitación. Serena que desde dentro veía todo, se dio cuenta entonces del fuerte vínculo que los unía a ambos y que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, este parecía completamente férreo_

…

 _Eran más de las ocho cuando viro su rostro hacia el reloj de pared que había en la recepción. Soltó un suspiro. Al menos ya estaba en casa y esa satisfacción nadie se la quitaría_

- **Daisy** … **Lily, Violet ya estoy en casa** … **oigan regrese, es que nadie sale a recibirme** – _segundos después, soltó un bufido por el descuido que sus hermanas tenían hacia ella, siempre era así y no sabía por que se molestaba en hacerles saber de su existencia_

 _Paso por los acuarios antes de entrar a la casa, estaba cansada por el día tan agotador que tuvo que soportar, mas extrañaba a sus Pokemon y quería verlos, y si sus hermanas no le daban la bienvenida, estaba seguros que ellos si lo harían_

- **Hola Seel, Horsea** _– les dijo cuando los vio por el cristal, poco después Gyarados se acerco y tras él Corsola y Staryu_ – **Me alegra verlos a todos, los extrañe**

- **¿Misty eres tú?**... **¿Misty?** – _la voz de Daisy pronto se escucho a la lejanía y a regañadientes tuvo que salir de la parte de los acuarios pues por lo que se veía, la rubia no entraría por ella_ __- **Nos vemos mañana, descansen chicos** _– al entrar a la parte privada del gimnasio donde tenían su casa, pudo vislumbrar la figura de su hermana a espaldas cerca de la barra de la cocina_ – **Hola Daisy**

- **Misty, que bueno que regresaste y dime, como sigue Tracey** – _saludo jovial la modelo_

- **El se encuentra bien aunque tiene que guardar reposo unos días más**

- **No sabes como me alegra escucharte decir eso** \- _junto ambas manos_ – **y para celebrar en cuanto se recupere, lo dejare que me lleve de compras a una exclusiva boutique que abrieron hace poco en ciudad Plateada, eso claro, después de que me ayude con algunas cosas en la casa**

- **Como siempre pensando en el bien de los demás hermana** _– rodo los ojos –_ **y hablando de hermanas donde están Lily y Violet**

- **Aun no regresan, al parecer el trabajo en la agencia se les ha acumulado de unos días para acá**

- **Bueno, ni hablar** … **me voy a dormir Daisy hoy tuve un día terrible** – _menciono encaminándose hacia su habitación_

- **Misty**

- **Si** – _se detuvo a medio camino_

- **Estas cartas son para ti** – _le dijo extendiéndole la correspondencia_

…

 _Una vez en su habitación dejo la correspondencia en el buro y sin más se tiro en su cama, ¡Arceus cuanto la había extrañado!, y es que aunque no la había pasado tan mal, como le había dicho Ash hace unos días un sofá no era el lugar más cómodo para dormir. Boca abajo como se encontraba abrió uno de sus ojos para mirar los cuatro sobres que Daisy le había dado, ni siquiera se había molestado en mirar el remitente pero con ella fuera tantos días tal vez fuera importante_

 _Volvió a tomar las cartas ya sentada y las miro por ambos lados, propaganda fue la primera, el ofrecimiento de un crédito la segunda, una carta de Giorgio la tercera y por último una de la liga_

 _Tomo la de Giorgio entre sus manos y sonrió, las demás las hizo a un lado, hacía tiempo que no sabía de él y recibir esa masiva en verdad mejoro su día. No había mucho que decir más que el chico de cabellos castaños se había ganado poco a poco su afecto y admiración, pues una vez dejado el asunto del cortejo de lado, en poco tiempo se habían vuelto buenos amigos. Abrió la carta y enseguida se encontró leyendo_

" _Querida Misty"_

 _Te preguntaras que hago escribiéndote desde ciudad Carmín, bueno, la respuesta es muy sencilla, estoy aquí para ver a los Elecbuzz, me encontré con Casey el otro día y ya sabes lo aficionada que es, no tuve mas opción que venir acompañarla, ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te invite?_

 _Regresare a Cerúlean en los próximos días, ya tengo ganas de verte y de platicarte todo lo que hicimos durante nuestro viaje, prometo llevarte un obsequio, el más lindo que encuentre_

 _P.D Delcatty también quiere verte y te manda muchos saludos_

 _Atte. Giorgio_

 _Cuando cerró la carta no pudo evitar que una sonrisa surcara su rostro, Giorgio siempre lograba ese efecto en ella, y es que era tan tranquilo y jovial que lograba transmitirle esa felicidad, era tan parecido a… Tracey. Irremediablemente se encontró pensando en él… otra vez en él_

…

 _Ok, estuvo un poquito largo pero no quería dejar fuera algunas cosas que eran fundamentales, por ahí disculpen si tuve algunos resbalones y horrores ortográficos_

 _Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas n_n_

 _Bye Bye_


	10. Capítulo 10

_¿¡Qué tal mis queridísimos lectores!? Y digo que son queridísimos por que se que tienen tan grande el corazón que van a perdonar mi imperdonable falta de actualización T-T, ¡no tengo vergüenza!_

 _Y es que no andaba perdida, si no de parranda_

 _De veras lo siento pero ustedes comprenderán, verano, sol, playa, y con Acapulco en la azotea n.n… me quedaba poco tiempo para escribir, pero bueno, una vez superada esta etapa, regresamos a la chamba con_ _ **hartas**_ _ganas de trabajar, así que en lugar de extenderme con mis más sinceras disculpas_

 _Mejor los invito a leer yeeeeeyyy_

 _Y como siempre y para no perder el habito, Pokemon no me pertenece y bla bla bla bla… Nos leemos más abajo_

…

 _CAPITULO 10:_ _ **Si de Presentes Habláramos**_

 _Cuando Misty abrió los ojos se encontró con un espectáculo afuera de la ventana. Llovía. El clima como lo habían dicho las noticias la tarde anterior seria precisamente ese. Tormentoso. El día había empezado mal, demasiado desastroso de lo que en meses pasados se había visto y que perfectamente, reflejaba parte de su ser_

- **Genial** – _pensó en voz alta_ – **ahora tendré que quedarme encerrada en el gimnasio** – _menciono con desgano al aire jalando la cobija hasta su nariz en tanto se acurrucaba de nuevo entre esta, lo mejor era que intentará conciliar de vuelta el sueño y así estar un poco más completa para cuando se levantara_

 _Pero no podía, porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar, lo único que conseguía era ver a Tracey, aquel chico sencillo y bondadoso que se había vuelto una constante en su vida, y que por mucho, había hecho sus días más llevaderos desde que regresara a Cerulean. Dioses cuanto lo extrañaba y echaba de menos, no importaba que llevara una semana sin verlo o saber de él. Lo extrañaba. Demasiado, tanto, que le estaba costando horrores no poder enviarle siquiera un mensaje para decirle hola_

 _Suspiro cansadamente dejando salir el aire lentamente por la boca. Sus ojos estaban puestos de forma automática fuera de la ventana en donde veía gota a gota como la lluvia caía sin dar tregua alguna, no tenía deseos de levantarse y menos con el tiempo así, además hacia frio, mucho frio._

 _Por unos segundos, su rostro giro hacia el reloj digital que había en el buro, las 6:45, aun era temprano, demasiado como para empezar con su rutina, además, estaba segura de que en el gimnasio aun dormían incluyendo a sus hermanas. Respiro profundamente y pronto, un peso se sintió cerca de sus pies sacándola de sus pensamientos, una pequeña bolita azul se había escabullido desde su pequeño cesto a un lado de la cama y por debajo de las cobijas para darle los buenos días a su ama_

- **Hola azurril, buenos días** – _saludo sonriente la pelirroja_

- **Azu azurill** – _enseguida le respondió el Pokemon metiéndose de a poco, entre los brazos de la pelirroja para cubrirse del frío. Misty sonrió ante este gesto y con la mirada de vuelta a la ventana, poco se dio cuenta en qué momento había quedado nuevamente dormida_

…

- **Ash, que esperas, ya vámonos** – _grito Serena desde el umbral de la puerta con su casi siempre perfecta apariencia._

 _De sobra estaba decir que el desespero que tenía por llegar al pueblo lo antes posible se debía a que ese día llegaría una carta de Bonnie y Clemont a Paleta. Estaba ansiosa por saber cómo les había ido de regreso a ciudad Luminalia y que nuevos proyectos comenzarían con el fin de la liga en Kalos. Seguramente entre sus planes, estaba regresar a liderar nuevamente el gimnasio, o al menos eso sería por parte de Clemont. Bonnie como siempre estaría a su lado alentándolo_

- **Pika** – _dijo el roedor brincando de pronto a sus brazos_

- **¿¡Estás listo Pikachu!?** – _sus labios mostraron una sonrisa amable cuando obtuvieron un "cha" como respuesta_ – **Ahora solo nos queda esperar a Ash** … **¡Ash!** – _volvió a llamar regresando su atención hacia la casa, era increíble todo lo que el entrenador tardaba en salir ahora que estaba de descanso_

 _Y cuando lo hizo, la cara adormilada del morocho la hicieron fruncir las cejas con inconformidad. Ash no solo aparecía casi arrastrando los pies, sino que también lo hacía dando bostezos al aire, de más estaba mencionar que su aspecto era completamente desaliñado y que por la hora, era de lo más normal para el muchacho_

- **Ash** – _dijo poniendo sus brazos en jarra_ – **no me digas que así piensas ir al pueblo**

- **No lo sé, ¿Por qué razón iría yo al pueblo?** – _contesto confundido ahogando otro bostezo_

- **¿¡Enserio no lo recuerdas!?** – _dijo enarcando una ceja_ – **se supone que hoy llega una carta de Bonnie y Clemont, te lo recordé ayer durante la cena, dijiste que me acompañarías**

- **Si, es cierto, discúlpame Serena** – _menciono apenado sobándose con la mano su nuca_ – **pero, no crees que aun es muy temprano para que abran el correo** … **además** – _su estomago hizo ruido_ – **muero de hambre**

 _A Serena no le quedo otra más que suspirar, de nada le servía intentar razonar con el peli-negro con el estomago vacio, así que levantando su mirada hacia él, asintió con cierta desilusión, por ahora se encargaría de hacerle el desayuno y llenar esa barriga tan grande que tenia, ¡Ah pero eso si!, en cuanto terminara, aunque fuera a arrastras haría que la acompañara, Bonnie y Cemont eran sus amigos y también los de él, que importaba un poco de euforia por saber de ellos_ _aun cuando el servicio postal no hubiera abierto_

 _Pikachu en sus brazos miro de uno a otro, y pronto sus estomago hizo sintonía con el de su entrenador. Después de todo, un poco de comida no le vendría nada mal_

…

 _Con suerte aquel día, se había despertado sin sentir su tan ya acostumbrado dolor de cabeza, y echando una mirada fugaz a su alrededor, pudo notar sobre la mesita del que fuera su escritorio, el desayuno que muy seguramente el profesor Oak le había dejado minutos atrás, así que con calma y un poco de pereza, se levanto calzando sus sandalias negras antes de entrar al baño._

 _Abrió la llave del grifo y de inmediato sumergió las manos bajo el chorro, acuno un poco de esta entre sus palmas y en seguida se la llevo directo al rostro. Debía admitir que eso era todo lo que necesitaba para terminar de despertarse, porque según recordaba, aquel día había mucho por hacer y no se podía permitir ni un mínimo de pereza. Así que tomando la toallita que estaba colgada, seco su cara y salió_

 _Con tranquilidad se acerco hasta la mesa y de la bandeja que contenía su desayuno se vio tomando una pequeña porción de tocino que pronto se llevo a la boca, siguió con su camino hasta encontrarse con el armario, de el saco unos jeans deslavados y una playera negra con un pequeño logo en uno de sus costados, después del compartimento de los zapatos, tomo unos calcetines junto con unos tenis blancos con franjas negras, y una vez hecho esto se sentó en la orilla de la cama para vestirse más cómodamente. Ya listo, se llevo ambas manos al cabello y con los dedos separados trato de cepillarlos mientras de nueva cuenta caminaba hacia sus alimentos, no tenía mucha hambre, pero quedarse con el estomago vacio hasta la hora del almuerzo no era ni remotamente una elección, así que jalando la silla que había allí, enseguida tomo asiento_

 _Un par de huevos con varias tiras de tocino, pan tostado, ensalada de frutas, leche y un café era lo que había en aquella bandeja, cuando vio el café inconscientemente hizo una mueca de desagrado, pues desde lo de Misty, cada vez que tomaba un sorbo de aquella bebida el amargor que se esparcía por su boca era demasiado como para soportarlo_

 _Misty, ahí estaba otra vez, apenas cerraba los ojos y los abría irremediablemente se encontraba pensando en ella, siempre había algo que se la recordaba, y por más que intentaba alejar esas memorias, terminaba sonriendo ante los maravillosos recuerdos. Lenta y deliberadamente miro hacia su pokewatch en el buro al lado de su cama debatiéndose en si llamarla o no, una semana sin saber de ella ni escuchar su voz lo estaban enloqueciendo, sabia que no había pasado tanto tiempo desde su separación, más el verse alejado de lo que más quería y todo por las absurdas circunstancias, hacían endemoniadamente insoportable el minuto a minuto_

 _Nunca debió hablarle de sus sentimientos, jamás debió haberla besado si aquellas eran las lastimosas consecuencias. Que iluso había sido suponer que nada entre ellos nada cambiaría y que su vida en algún punto y con la oportunidad que ella le había dado aquella vez, todo volvería a ser igual. Misty junto a él_

 _Se pregunto entonces si ella lo extrañaba tanto como él a ella, y si en ese tiempo aunque fuera mínimamente había estado dentro de sus pensamientos_

 _Bufo exasperado por su ineptitud, cuanto odiaba sentirse de aquella manera tan miserable en donde su cobardía no le permitía luchar por lo que quería, por lo que anhelaba, por Misty. Dejo de pensar una vez que sus pensamientos se volvieron más nebulosos y hasta cierto punto sin sentido y dolorosos. A lo único que tenía que apegarse en esos momentos era a olvidar, continuar con su palabra y dejar de soñar, ya demasiado tenía como para seguir torturándose por haber hablado de lo que se suponía debía ser un secreto, un secreto que a todas luces había sido mal guardado y que por ende, lo mantenía padeciendo en silencio_

 _Y como si lo aquello no fuera suficiente, el bendito dolor de cabeza, ya estaba de vuelta_

…

- **¿Crees que algún día pare este diluvio Daisy?** – _se encontró preguntando de pronto la pelirroja que sin quitar sus ojos del cristal que daba hacia la calle, ladeo un poco la cabeza cuando no obtuvo contestación_

 _Era bien sabido que el pasatiempo de la oji-azul para esos días lluviosos era enterrarse entre incontables cantidades ediciones que iban desde el maquillaje hasta las nuevas tendencias que traía la moda, y que por ende, la mantenían distraída la mayor parte del tiempo_

 _-_ **¿¡Daisy!?** – _volvió a llamar como su de su respuesta dependiera la vida_

- **Vamos Misty es solo un poco de agua, además si estas tan aburrida, por qué no tomas una magazine** – _señalo la rubia sin despegar sus ojos de la publicación_

- **Paso, creo que eso no es para mí**

 _Días después y con el clima completamente inestable y caprichoso, Misty ya no sabia que hacer, el encierro la estaba volviendo loca y poco le faltaba para enfermar de claustrofobia. Así que, o salía de ahí, o salía de ahí. No estaba de humor para permanecer en un sitio que solo le causaba aburrimiento, pero, si salía ¿a dónde se supone que iría?, como fuera y a donde fuera, era mejor que quedarse encerrada_

- **Ya se, que tal si voy a esa pastelería que está en el centro y compro algunos pastelillos, se que te gustan mucho los de te blanco y mandarina**

- **¡Estás loca Misty!, ¿de verdad piensas salir con esta lluvia?**

- **¿Qué tiene de malo?** – _menciono encogiéndose de hombros_ – **además tu misma lo dijiste,** _ **es**_ **un poco de agua**

…

 _Calzando sus botas e impermeable, y llevando una sombrilla amarilla, Misty estaba lista para salir, necesitaba sentir el aire fresco y húmedo golpeándola a la cara, afortunadamente para ella y no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, las nubes comenzaban a dispersarse y aunque fuera un poco, el sol empezaba a brillar muy sutilmente cerca de horizonte_

 _-Por fin – se dijo_

 _Cuando llego al centro de la ciudad se detuvo y espero pacientemente en la intersección por donde había que cruzar, del otro lado bien podía vislumbrar un pequeño parque con algunos niños brincando sobre los charcos y a sus madres no muy contentas corriendo detrás de ellos. Sonrió. A lo lejos, también, ya se podía ver el nombre de la pastelería haciendo fila junto a las de otros establecimientos más. Definitivamente haber salido de casa había cambiado por mucho su humor que hasta ese entonces era sombrío y francamente, irritable._

 _Aguardo unos segundos mas, y cuando el semáforo cambio de verde a rojo sus pies se pusieron en movimiento. Era increíble la multitud de personas con las que transitaba ese día, algunos oficinistas y otros más empleados de tiendas que a esas horas terminaban sus jornadas. Miro el reloj en la torre que daba las seis con diez y con toda calma y cerrando su paraguas siguió por el camino. Lo mejor para ese entonces era, que ya no llovía. Al llegar a la esquina, sus pasos en lugar de virar, se vieron obligados a retroceder violentamente gracias a un chico que corriendo y que a duras penas, había alcanzado a sostenerla antes de que se diera de bruces contra el suelo, lamentablemente, su sombrilla no había tenido la misma suerte pues esta había ido a parar justo a orillas de la carretera donde un auto negro que pasaba por ahí, la había aplastado_

- **Oye** – _hablo, aun sin saber a quién le reclamaba soltándose bruscamente del agarre ejercido sobre su_ muñeca – **Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas, ¿ya viste lo que hiciste?** – _señalo hacia donde yacía su sombrilla_ – **fue muy desconsidera** … **do de** … **¡Giorgio!** – _exclamo con sorpresa_

- **Hola Misty**

- **Pero, ¿Qué, que haces aquí?** – _pregunto todavía atónita_

- **Bueno, acabo de regresar a Cerulean** … **a propósito, lamento lo de tu sombrilla** – _se disculpo volteando a ver el objeto maltrecho_

- **Si yo también lo siento** – _la pelirroja imito su acción_ – **Ese era mi paraguas favorito** – _musito más para si levantándolo del suelo_

- **De verdad lo siento Misty, te comprare uno mejor lo prometo, y del mismo color si tu quieres** – _volvió a disculparse apenado_

- **Olvídalo, ya no tiene importancia** – _le dijo sonriendo y comenzando a caminar junto a él_ – **Así que** … **acabas de regresar a Celeste**

- **Así es** – _asintió_ – **llegue apenas esta mañana** … **te sorprendería saber todo lo que demore en llegar hasta aquí**

- **No creas** – _contesto burlona, Giorgio a su lado volteo a verla enarcando una ceja. La líder le sonrió con simpatía y el chico enseguida quedo sonrojado. Era increíble que aun con el tiempo siguiera enamorado de la pelirroja_ , - **Dime ¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa?** – _dio un pequeño saltito para esquivar un charco_ – **No es muy común verte tan apurado**

- **En realidad voy para el centro Pokemon** – _menciono bajando la mirada al suelo, aun seguía ruborizado, e imitando la acción, también salto -_ _ **s**_ **abes, Delcatty está ahí**

- **De verdad, ¿y está bien? ¿le ocurre algo malo?** – _pregunto con preocupación_

- **Mmmm** – _enseguida negó_ – **solo quise que la enfermera Joy lo revisara por si acaso, ya sabes, lo rutinario**

- **Vaya me diste un buen susto** – _se llevo una mano al corazón_

- **Ahora déjame preguntar a mi, ¿qué haces a estas horas en la ciudad?**

- **Solo vengo a comprara algunos pastelillos para mi y para mis hermanas** – _señalo el establecimiento con un dedo, mismo que el entrenador se encontró enseguida siguiendo –_ **los que venden ahí son muy buenos**

- **Ya veo** – _susurro_ – **déjame proponerte algo Misty, acompáñame hasta el centro Pokemon por mi delcatty y de regreso yo te invito un café** … **por lo que he escuchado, en ese lugar también sirven unos deliciosos cappuccinos y chocolates, a menos claro que lleves prisa** – _la adolescente giro sobre sus talones caminando ahora de espaldas, se dio algunos segundos para contestar mientras su mirada verde azulada recaía juguetonamente sobre él, al final y con el chico ya algo nervioso, termino por asentir_

- **De acuerdo Giorgio** – _sonrió_ – **acepto tu invitación para tomar un café** …

 _Y es que después de todo, había salido para darse un respiro ¿no?, y el que fuera Giorgio quien la acompañara terminaba por hacer las cosas más fáciles y,_ _ **agradables**_ _._ __ _De alguna manera debía estarle muy agradecida por que sin él, solo hubiera sido una visita más a Celeste_

…

 _Una diminuta y tenue sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Giorgio cuando con la taza casi pegada a los labios y los ojos puestos en la pelirroja, la vio tomar un pequeño bocado de pastel de cerezas cual niña pequeña emocionada por una exquisita golosina. Dejo la loza sobre la mesa dándose el tiempo para observar cada uno de sus rasgos con fascinación, hacia meses que no la veía y cada vez que lo hacía podía jurar que estaba más bella, sin embargo, sus avances con ella después del galanteo habían sido gigantescos y no estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás a todo lo que había conseguido, pues una vez incluido dentro del circulo social de la chica, existía una delgada línea que si no se sabía cómo cuidar, todo se perdería_

 _Decidió bajar la mirada una vez que noto Misty levantaba la suya y le prestaba atención, la sonrisa mal disimilada que adorno sus labios poco pudo haber sido mal interpretada, y para aquel caso, él solo se había delatado. Llevo la cucharita llena con tarta a sus labios, y después de haberla degustado tranquilamente, volvió sus ojos celestes a ella_

- **¿Está todo bien Giorgio? Te ves un poco** … _**extraño**_

- **No te preocupes Misty, todo está bien, mejor dime ¿Cómo te ha ido estos últimos meses en el gimnasio?**

- **Bueno** – _se removió en su asiento_ – **creo que esta de mas decir que la he pasado terriblemente aburrida y sin nada que hacer, los competidores pocas veces aparecen en estas fechas y mis hermanas** … **digamos que siguen siendo ellas y casi nunca están en casa**

- **Supongo que son sus carreras las que las mantienen ocupadas, ¿Y qué me dices de Tracey?, ¿no ha ido a visitarte?** – _escucho a la pelirroja suspirar mientras veía como sus ojos aquamarina quedaban clavados sobre su bebida_

- **Las cosas entre Tracey y yo** … **por ahora no son las mejores** – _murmuro con pesadez desviando su rostro hacia la ventana, en tanto, llevaba ambas manos enlazadas hacia su barbilla_ – **Hace casi dos semanas que no sé nada de él**

- **¿Ustedes dos se pelearon?** – _pregunto con curiosidad enarcando ambas cejas_

- **No** – _negó_ – **no fue tanto una pelea si no** … **olvídalo** – _sonrió_ – **es solo** … – _volvió a negar convencida de que no diría nada más. Aunque Giorgio fuera de confianza el hablar sobre Tracey definitivamente era difícil y ninguna opción_

- **Misty** – _la llamo, y enseguida ambas miradas se cruzaron_ – **¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?**

- **Gracia pero estoy bien, no voy a negarte que esto me tiene un poco** … **triste** – _se encogió de hombros_ – **pero sé que tarde o temprano todo estará bien** _– apenas sonrió_

 _Y como quería creer en sus palabras, creer en que todo estaría bien, pero la realidad la sobrepasaba y distaba por mucho de ser así_

…

- **Hola** … **¿hay alguien en casa?**

- **Te dije que no debimos de haber entrado así Ash**

- **Tranquila, conozco este lugar, y también las conozco a ellas y sé que no habrá ningún problema ¿cierto pikachu?**

- **Pika** _– secundo el roedor_

 _Con pikachu a su lado y la peli-miel pisándoles los talones, Ash termino por cruzar mas allá de la recepción, y que al igual que en otros tiempos, pasaba a sentirse cómodamente bien en aquel lugar. Había cambiado si, y en gran medida para mejorar, más seguía siendo el mismo gimnasio con aires náuticos que seguía en su memoria y que por mucho le recordaba sus inicios como entrenador. Una sonrisa se asomo por la comisura de sus labios cuando de nueva cuenta presenciaba frente a él la arena de combate, o mejor dicho, la piscina donde se combatía por el derecho a una medalla y un lugar dentro de la liga_

- **¿Lo recuerdas pikachu?** – _cuestiono a su amigo sintiéndose atrapado unos instantes por la magnífica vista que daba a las gradas_ – **Aquí fue donde enfrentamos a Misty y ganamos nuestra segunda medalla, la medalla cascada**

- **Pika, pikachu pi pika pi**

- **Si tienes razón, Misty fue dificil de derrotar** – _agacho el rostro para verlo, de alguna manera siempre se las ingeniaba para entender a su pequeño amigo_ – **y creo que de no haber sido por ti nunca le hubiera ganado** – _termino sonriendo_

- **Pika** – _levanto la patita_

- **Jamás había visto un gimnasio tan hermoso** – _Serena de pronto se encontró hablado_ – **nunca imagine ver un gimnasio así, al menos no en Kalos**

- **Lo sé, es muy bello ¿no?**... **deberías de verlo cuando producen obras**

- **¿Hacen obras en este lugar?** _– levanto ambas cejas con asombro_

- **Así es** – _asintió_ – **las hermanas de Misty son muy buenas para el ballet acuático y también para poner obras en escena**

- **Increíble** – _menciono soñadora_ – **ojala algún día pueda venir a ver alguna**

- **Si** … **a mi también me gustaría** – _Ash giro su rostro y por primera vez en aquella conversación la miro, definitivamente ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos que si se ponía a rememorarlos todos, estaba seguro que no terminaría en toda la noche, así que con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, le indico a Serena que salieran, había que encontrar a Misty y ahí, no lograrían hacerlo_

 _Una vez más en la recepción, escucharon de espaldas a ellos pasos provenientes de donde se supone eran los privados del gimnasio, específicamente donde quedaba la casa de las Waterflower. El grito agudo que dio de pronto la mayor de las hermanas sensacionales los hizo gritar también, y que si hubieran sido gatos, ya estarían pegados al techo con el lomo erizado por el susto._

 _Estaba de más decir, que la obscuridad no ayudaba en aquel momento_

 _-_ **¡Ay no ladrones!, ¡ladroneees!** … **váyanse, tomen todo lo que quieran pero váyanseeeee** _– manoteo incansablemente con los brazos extendidos y los ojos apretados, pues quienes fueran sus atacantes, les daría algo con que pelear_

- **Espera Daisy** – _trato de disuadirla mientras inútilmente se acercaba a ella_ – **¡Soy yo Ash!**

- **Pi pika pi** – _intento apoyar_

- **Se lo que están buscando, seguro que me quieren a mi por mi asombrosa belleza y mi talento sin igual, pero quiero que sepan que no pienso moverme de aquí a menos que sea en un lamborghini me escucharon**

- **¿Qué…? no Daisy, no** … **aaaaahh** – _el puño seco de Daisy enseguida se estrello contra la bronceada mejilla del entrenador precipitándolo al suelo, pues por donde quiera que se viera, la rubia le había dado un buen golpe_

- **¡Ash!** – _corrió Serena para auxiliarlo_

- **Pika**

 _Y en medio de aquel caos y griterío, la luz por fin se encendió. Lo que menos esperaba Misty al llegar a casa después de haber pasado la tarde con Giorgio era precisamente_ _ **eso.**_ _Así que con su cara llena de espanto, hizo un esfuerzo por encontrar algunas palabras antes de que su mente consiguiera siquiera comprender lo que pasaba_

- **Que** … **¿¡Daisy!?** – _inmediatamente sus ojos viajaron hacia las otras presencias_ – **¿Serena** … **pikachu como es que** … – _sus ojos enseguida se desviaron hacia el suelo_ \- **¡Ash!**

- **Ho-hola Mistttt** …

 _El silencio gobernó, y enseguida una gotita resbalo en cada uno de los presentes, "consientes"_

…

 _Entro al despacho con sigilo una vez que toco. Tomo asiento del otro lado del escritorio en una silla por demás cómoda en donde veía en silencio como el profesor parecía estar ataviado entre tantos datos y papeles que no eran otros más que los resultados de las investigaciones acerca de los Pokemon tipo hierba, comprendía el por qué de tanto trabajo y no le sorprendía en absoluto que lo hubiera mandado llamar aun por la hora del día, pues sabía que dentro de algunas semanas, Oak tendría que viajar a un seminario en donde debía exponer sus recientes hallazgos y en donde no se podía permitir ni un mínimo de fallo._

 _Lo vio garabatear un par de letras en una hoja en blanco mientras él por su parte se había dado a la tarea de jugar con un bolígrafo entre sus dedos, los minutos pasaban y con ellos toda oportunidad de que el profesor advirtiera su presencia, y es que la verdad, no estaba muy seguro de hasta donde Oak lo había notado_

 _Se vio obligado a carraspear un par de veces, y solo hasta ese entonces la mirada cansada por los años del viejo, se había alzado a quien lo acompañaba hasta ese momento_

- **¡Oh Tracey!, discúlpame, no había notado que ya habías llegado**

- **Descuide profesor** – _le resbalo una gotita_ \- **¿Puedo saber para que me mando llamar?**

- **Verás, ayer por la tarde me encontré con un dilema, mira** – _le mostro. Extendió su brazo llevando una hoja sobre su mano, en ella había varias cosas subrayadas así como anotaciones y un muy grande circulo, y en este se veía claramente una fórmula matemática que no coincidía con la que él le había entregado días atrás_ – **lo ves, los datos aunque parecidos no terminan por coincidir**

- **Entiendo, y creo saber dónde está el problema** – _soltó el observador luego de volverse a acomodar en su asiento, cambio el bolígrafo por un lápiz y rápidamente se dispuso a hacer la corrección_

 _No habían pasado más de tres segundos cuando el timbre en la puerta sonó, ambos hombres se miraron entre si y antes de que Oak se pusiera de pie_

- **No se levante, yo atenderé** – _Tracey ya lo había hecho_

 _Cuando salió del despacho sus pasos presurosos resonaron por todo el pasillo hasta la que fuera la entrada, aquella, a la que había tardado nada en llegar pues quien fuera, era muy temprano para aparecerse por ahí aunque ese sitio llegara a ser a veces muy concurrido. Cuando por fin abrió la puerta segundos después, sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa al ver quien estaba frente a él_

- **Hola Tracey, que gusto me da verte**

- **Sa** … **Sakura**

…

 _Pues he aquí un poquito de cómo se sienten nuestros personajes y como llevan su día a día, y digo solo un poquis por que los verdaderos sentimientos están por llegar, y si creen que todo esto ha sido fácil ¡no tienen idea!_

 _Como se habrá dado cuenta, he puesto dos personajes más en el fic que le darán muy buen sabor y su toque personal, sobre todo uno de ellos. Así que antes de hablar de más, mejor esperen los siguientes capítulos en donde Misty y Tracey se las van a ver difíciles_

 _¿Qué tal? ¿Se animan a seguir leyendo? De corazón espero que si, y con mi gratitud…_

 _Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas_

 _Bye Bye_


	11. Chapter 11

_¿¡Que dijeron!?, esta malvada ya abandono el fic y solo nos dejo picados T-T, ¡PUES NO! y prueba de ello, ¡Aquí esta la actualización! Siiiiiii (se escuchan fanfarrias de fondo y por todo el estudio caen papelitos y globos de colores) ^u^ ¡que felicidad! TuT de verdad, ¡que feliz me siento!_

 _Lamento la demora para subir este capítulo pero los imprevistos llegan cuando uno menos se lo espera, así que dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes y vayamos a lo que nos interesa_

 _Así que los invito a leer y perdónenme si se me fueron algunos horrores ortográficos.Y sin más_

 _Pokemon no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro. Y ¡ah!, nos leemos más abajo ya que por primera vez, (si, si, lo sé, debí hacerlo antes), voy a responder a sus reviews_

...

CAPITULO 11: _**Donde los problemas Comienzan**_

 _Respiro hondo un par de veces tratando de contener una muy prominente carcajada que sin duda pugnaba por salir y romper con aquel silencio, y es que desde que había regresado y una vez más tranquila, pudo encontrarle la comicidad a_ _ **ese**_ _asunto en el que Ash, Daisy y los demás se habían enredado y que sin duda, había dejado un herido a su paso. Por Arceus, debía admitir que si hubiera llegado dos minutos más temprano seguramente no estaría pasando un buen rato imaginando con creces como sucedieron las cosas y que sin proponérselo, terminaba por cerrar con broche de oro su día_

- **Auch, ten más cuidado si Misty** – _escucho la queja del entrenador, que removiéndose incomodo desde su silla, le llamo la atención por haber lastimado su mejilla con el paño húmedo con el que lo limpiaba_

- **Lo siento Ash** – _rió suavemente_ _ya sin poder contenerse_ – **pero en serio, no puedo creer como es que Daisy pudo causarte tanto daño si se nota que nunca ha usado la fuerza física**

- **¿¡Has visto sus uñas últimamente!?** – _el sarcasmo se dejo escuchar en su voz mientras veía un poco más allá a la culpable hablando con Serena_ – **Enserio podría matar a alguien con esas cosas**

- **No seas llorón fue solo un golpe, además, quien te manda entrar a una casa completamente a hurtadillas y sin encender la luz** – _siguió limpiando, intentando no dar demasiada importancia a la mirada asesina de Ash_ _sobre ella_ – **Creo que debiste llamar antes de venir**

- **Pues perdóname por querer darte una sorpresa** – _cruzo sus brazos ofendido_ – **además, no es como si fuera un desconocido en esta casa** … **Auch** – _se volvió a quejar_ – **¡te dije que con cuidado!**

- **¡Eso intento!** – _levanto la voz_ – **pero no es tan fácil cuando no dejas de moverte**

- **Así, pues yo creo que lo haces a propósito y además, ¿¡quien se está moviendo!?** – _el morocho volvió a echarse hacia atrás_

- **¡Ash!, vas a decir que no lo acabas de hacer,** _ **ahora**_ \- _grito exasperada, y de no ser por la oportuna presencia de la peli-miel de nuevo junto a ellos, seguramente lo hubiera dejado knock-out con su muy amado mazo el cual, pensaba, era buena idea sacar de su retiro. Si lo de Daisy le había dolido, seguro que con ella imploraba piedad_

- **Ash,** **¿Cómo te sientes?** – _con cuidado, la oji-azul rozo la mejilla del morocho con la yema de sus dedos_ \- **¿Te duele mucho?** – _era bien sabido la preocupación que la chica tenía cada vez que algo le pasaba al entrenador_

- **Estoy bien Serena gracias y, ¡ay! eso** _ **duele**_ – _le_ _dijo con suavidad, no quería preocuparla de más_

- **Ash no sabes lo avergonzada que estoy por este incidente, por favor acepta mis más sinceras disculpas y profundo arrepentimiento por esta actitud tan inadecuada para una dama**

- **Descuida Daisy, no** … – _se aclaro la garganta cuando la vio venir hacia él_ – **no hay cuidado** – _pues inevitablemente se encontró recordando el puñetazo y el escozor que aun tenía sobre la mejilla que seguro sería suficiente para sentirlo durante varios días_

 _De pronto, pareció percatarse de que algo en aquella habitación hacía falta, o más bien alguien. Paseo su mirada de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar lo que para él era fundamental y que en esos momentos, brillaba por su ausencia, pikachu_

- **Esperen** … **¿Y pikachu?** _– cuestiono continuando con su búsqueda_

 _Irremediablemente todas las miradas cayeron sobre él para luego otear de un sitio a otro, cierto, pikachu se había marchado y nadie lo había notado luego de que fuera el pequeño roedor, uno de los más interesados por la integridad física de su entrenador_

- **Seguramente está jugando con Azurrill cerca de la alberca** – _siseo enseguida la pelirroja –_ **tampoco la veo por aquí**

- **Pff, el muy traidor** – _murmuro por lo bajo_

- **Oye, no estabas en peligro de muerte así que déjalo divertirse**

- **Sigo estando herido** – _contraataco con ironía_

- **Créeme** … _**sobrevivirás**_

 _Y dicho esto, volvió a acomodar el paño frío sobre su mejilla_

...

- **Segura de que podemos quedarnos aquí Misty** – _se escucho la tímida voz de la estrella_ – **quizá sea mejor ir al centro Pokemon**

- **Tranquila, en esta casa sobran dos habitaciones** – _animo la líder_ – **estarán más cómodos aquí que en el centro Pokemon créeme** – _enseguida giro la perilla y la puerta, se abrió_ – **Bien, esta será tuya Serena** … **siéntete tranquila de usarla** – _termino por entrar a la habitación solo para cerrar las cortinas y abrir un poco la ventana para que se ventilara_

- **Gracias Misty eres muy amable** – _sonrió con gratitud mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y veía por todos lados_ – **Vaya, se ve muy acogedora**

- **Te lo dije** – _termino sonriendo también_ – **ahora descansa** … **ha sido un día muy agitado**

- **Está bien** … **hasta mañana**

- **Hasta mañana Serena que descanses** – _se despidió el morocho que al igual que Misty, salió cerrando la puerta tras de si_

 _Una vez fuera solo tuvieron que seguir por el corredor. La siguiente sería la de él_

- **Bueno Ash, tu estarás en** … – _y calló, poco se había dado cuenta que el cuarto que le iba a asignar a Ash, era el que normalmente usaba Tracey cuando se quedaba con ellas en el gimnasio_. _No tenía importancia claro, pero estando las cosas como estaban, cosas tan simples como aquella, terminaban recordándole su tormento_

- **¿Y** … **? ¿Cuál será mi habitación Misty?**

- **¿Eh** … **? ¿Qué?** – _tartamudeo y parpadeo un par de veces no captando del todo las palabras del entrenador_

- **¿Qué en donde voy a dormir?**

- **En esa que esta allá** – _señalo hacia el fondo_ – **Es** … **bastante amplia** – _apenas murmuro_

- **Pues bien que esperamos, vamos a verla** – _la tomo de la mano y se la llevo casi a arrastras_

 _Cuando Ash abrió la puerta un aroma muy familiar golpeo a Misty a la cara, que si hubiera cerrado los ojos, casi podría jurar que estaba junto a Tracey. Era increíble todo lo que una habitación podía adaptarse al estilo de quien la ocupaba. Abrió los labios sin la intención de que algún sonido saliera de ellos y a regañadientes tuvo que seguir al morocho que ya había entrado. Se sintió derrotada. Cuando se sentó sobre la cama, una de sus manos recorrió con delicadeza el edredón en el cual reposaba. Pensó en él, mucho, e irremediablemente sintió un hueco en el estomago. No quería estar triste, de verdad que no quería, pero en ocasiones como esa, le era casi inevitable por no decir imposible no sentirse así, porque si de algo era consciente, era que Tracey no solo era un buen amigo, si no alguien realmente…_ _ **especial**_

- **Vaya** … **si que es espaciosa** – _pronuncio de pronto el entrenador sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Según veía, parecía no haber perdido de vista ningún detalle_ – **¿Alguien duerme aquí Misty?** – _tanteo curioso cuando sobre la cómoda, vio algunos artículos personales_

- **A veces Tracey se queda aquí cuando viene a ayudarme** … **o cuando el profesor Oak lo envía por o con algún encargo, o simplemente cuando Daisy, Lily o Violet lo necesitan**

- **Y** … **¿Se queda mucho?** – _sin darse cuenta, su cejo se frunció cuando abrió el armario. Una camisa, una playera y un par de pantalones fue lo que encontró por no decir también un par de tenis_ – **por lo que veo, creo que así es** … - _suspiro, mientras su mirada achocolatada se dirigía hacia la líder_. _No quería admitirlo, pero se sentía ligeramente amenazado por la presencia del observado siempre junto a Misty_ – **Misty** … - _se atrevió a hablar_ – **dime,** **tu y él** … **tu y él** **son muy unidos ¿no?**

- **¿A qué viene esa pregunta Ketchum?** – _con sutileza, Misty volvió el rostro hacia un lado, no quería que Ash advirtiera el leve rubor que había coloreado sus mejillas_

- **Bueno, no sabría decirte muy bien por qué** – _encogió los hombros restándole la mayor importancia, o al menos la que pretendía_ – **solo es algo que he observado desde que regrese** … **ustedes dos siempre están juntos** _– asombrada, la pelirroja levanto la vista hacia él. No entendía como Ash se había dado cuenta. ¡La pubertad por fin lo había alcanzado!_

- **¿En serio te has dado cuenta, de eso?**

 _Lo más probable es que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, y que quizá dentro de lo que le decía, debía atribuírselo a esas dos semanas que estuvo en Paleta con Tracey convaleciente_

- **Bueno, y quien no lo haría** … **parece que Tracey se esfuerza mucho por, cuidar de ti** … **además pasaste mucho tiempo a su lado cuando cayó por el despeñadero** – _y al no obtener respuesta luego de que la mirara por algunos segundos, se dejo caer de espaldas sobre el mullido colchón quedando sus ojos clavados al techo_

 _Lo cierto era, que por más incomodo que se sintiera, debía entender que alguien más había ocupado su lugar, y lo triste, ahora, era sentirse a años luz lejos de Misty, aquella pelirroja que en un principio le pareció demasiado insoportable y difícil de sobrellevar_

 _Entonces recordó, a todos aquellos que en algún momento de su vida había decidido llamar amigos, a aquellos que se habían cruzado en su camino y que por obra del destino estaban ahí cuando él más los necesitaba. Que injusto había sido, no recordaba la última vez que llamo a May, Max o Iris, ¿que era de Dawn?, ¿hasta dónde alcanzaron sus sueños Cilian, Todd?... y Brock, apenas si hablaba con él después de que lo acompañara casi por toda su travesía. Se sentía avergonzado, no tenía cara para seguir pregonando ante todo el mundo lo buen amigo que era y cuantos camaradas había hecho durante sus viajes… hasta Serena, que lo había mantenido en su memoria durante tantos años con agrado, se había llevado su parte cuando él ni por error, la recordaba_

 _Suspiro, derrotado, cansado de darle más vueltas a_ _ **eso**_ _que sin duda, lo hacia sentir más y más culpable, pues en su interior, sabía que había pasado todos esos años abriéndose paso hacia su sueño sin importar, a quien dejaba atrás en el completo olvido. Suspiro una vez más y con su mente vuelta a la realidad, volvió a posar sus ojos en la pelirroja que le daba la espalda. Quizá debía dejar los remordimientos atrás y tratar de enmendar sus errores que para su buena suerte, podían ser solucionados con un poco de esfuerzo y dedicación siempre y cuando no fuera demasiado tarde_

\- **¿Misty?**

- **Si Ash** – _lo miro sobre su hombro_

- **Me alegra que Tracey haya estado todo este tiempo contigo** – _inesperadamente se encontró sonriendo, al menos Misty no se había quedado sola_ – **Ha sido una buena compañía y lo digo muy enserio**

 _La líder se removió y acomodo mejor en la cama para poder ver al morocho de frente, aquello había sonado_ _ **raro**_ _aun viniendo de él_

- **Lo extraño es que, creo que he estado un poco celoso de él desde que llegue** – _finalmente se sincero, con todos los sentimientos y emociones que ello conllevaba -_ **supongo que me da un poco de envidia saber que ha pasado mucho tiempo contigo**

\- **Ash**

- **He estado tan ocupado en mis entrenamientos que ni siquiera me he dado tiempo para mis amigos** … **incluida tu**

- **Vaya, gracias** _– inquirió con sarcasmo_

- **No me refería a eso Misty** – _increpo con fastidio_. _Sus ojos se clavaron profundamente en los de ella_ – **es solo que he perdido la conexión con el mundo, y eso sin duda es algo que debo reprocharme**

- **¿Te sientes tan mal por eso?** – _cuestiono con cauta tranquilidad_

- **Me siento mal por el pésimo amigo que he sido** … **si sabes a lo que me refiero**

- **Se a lo que te refieres** – _contesto enseguida ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Ash_

- **Eres tan irrespetuosa**

 _Sin pensarlo, la pelirroja le sonrió con divertida comprensión, cierto era, que lo que decía Ash tenía mucho sentido, y que en su descuido quizá había terminado por alejarlo de grandes personas. Definitivamente no colorearía su gris error, más no por eso era necesaria la tortura psicológica autoimpuesta pues, sabía muy bien, lo duro que era luchar por un sueño, una meta, y que a veces, dentro de ese sueño no había tiempo o espacio suficiente para mirar a tu alrededor, sin embargo no lo culpaba, o al menos no en gran medida, porque si bien había estado dolida con él durante años, también reconocía la grandiosa persona que era y que por mucho que pasara, seguiría contando con la maravillosa personalidad amable y altruista con la que lo había conocido hace más de siete años. Una sonrisa más ilumino sus labios cuando desde abajo, una de las cejas del entrenador se alzo con curiosidad o bien con impaciencia, seguramente había estado demasiado tiempo callada y lo más probable, es que su silencio no fuera bien recibido por el morocho. Arqueo su espalda hacia delante y estiro los brazos hacia arriba lo más que pudo, seguro le serviría para quitarle hierro al asunto y de paso relajaría sus músculos que por la hora, ya clamaban por un buen descanso_

- **Bueno Ash, será mejor que me vaya** … **ya es un poco tarde y ambos necesitamos descansar**

- **No, espera** – _se incorporo de golpe tomando entre su mano, una de las de ella antes de que se levantara_ – **Sabes Misty, hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace algunos días**

- **¿Preguntarme?** – _parpadeo un par de veces confundida_ \- **¿Qué es lo que quieres pregúntame?**

- **¿Eres feliz?** – _vio como_ _la pelirroja arqueo una ceja_ – **bueno, tu sabes, me refiero a que si ¿eres feliz** … **aquí, en el gimnasio, como líder?**

- **Y por qué no había de estarlo** , **es bueno estar en casa**

 _Inevitablemente el morocho se encontró suspirando con cansancio, ya se esperaba algo así_

- **Soy feliz Ash, en serio** – _sonrió_ – **aunque debo confesar que no siempre fue así** – _aclaro mirando al techo y dejando al chico un tanto intrigado_ – **sabes, si me hubieras pedido seguir viajando contigo** … **seguramente lo hubiera hecho sin importar dejar a un lado mi responsabilidad**

- **Misty** – _susurro con pesadez mientras sus ojos entrecerraban con aflicción_

- **¡Oye!, no me veas así, me haces sentir** … _**culpable**_ – _volvió a sonreír con más soltura_ – **la verdad es Ash, que en ese momento no estaba preparada para asumir un cargo tan importante como ser líder de gimnasio, además, aun quería continuar, seguir con mi entrenamiento lejos de aquí, deseaba ser independiente y explorar nuevos horizontes para que llegado el momento, regresara con la frente en alto lista para tomar cualquier reto que se me presentara, ¿entiendes?**

- **Creo que si** – _agacho la mirada_

- **¿Qué pasa Ash** … - _pregunto después de mirarlo por varios segundos_ \- **¿hay algún motivo por el que me hayas preguntado una cosa así?**

- **Lo siento** – _se disculpo_ – **es solo que pensaba que tanto habías tenido que adaptarte a tu nueva vida aun cuando la decisión de volver no había sido precisamente tuya** … **se bien que no deseabas venir** – _dejo escapar el aire por la boca y nuevamente se dejo caer de espaldas a la cama con los brazos cruzados a la nuca_ – **nunca pensé, realmente en tus sentimientos ni en cómo te sentías en ese momento**

- **Bueno** … **eso es porque eras solo un niño**

\- **Pff** … – _resoplo_ _con fastidio_ – **estoy hablando en serio Misty**

\- **Y yo también Ash**

 _Inevitablemente, el silencio se instauro entre ellos, todo rastro de burla o indignación había desaparecido de sus rostros y donde sus ojos, se negaban a apartarse de los del otro. Ambos sabían hacia donde iba la conversación, y que en todo caso, parecía señalar culpas en donde no las había._

- **Pero tienes que darme la razón cuando te digo que ambos aun éramos muy jóvenes como para manejarlo, no te culpo por no detenerme si es lo que piensas, tampoco me culpo por no tener el valor suficiente de decir** _ **no**_ **y luchar por lo que** _ **yo**_ **quería**

- **¿Eso es lo que piensas?**

- **Eso es lo que creo**

 _En comprensión, el morocho sonrió, iluminando la habitación con su cándida sonrisa, debía admitir que lo que Misty decía era verdad y que tal vez su regreso a Cerúlean era inevitable, la vida no esperaba a quien no quisiera ser parte de ella. Ya no recordaba todas esas veces que tuvo que decir adiós sin embargo, ahí estaban, en ese instante, en ese momento, de nuevo juntos, porque así tenía que ser y no dudaba, que en algún otro momento, sus pasos lo llevaran a reencontrarse con alguien más_

- **Supongo que tienes razón** – _acoto al fin el moreno comenzando a chocar suave y repetidamente su palma contra la de la líder a modo de juego_ – **Así que** – _le sonrió_ _con picardía_ - **¿qué te parece si celebramos nuestra completa falta de inmadurez?**

- **Celebremos entonces**

...

- **¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el problema ahora?**

 _Le había dicho el profesor cuando desde el librero que tenía de frente, en su despacho, y en donde buscaba afanosamente un tomo, volvió para mirarlo por sobre su hombro. Sin lugar a dudas todas las excusas que le estaba poniendo eran fácilmente solucionadas por Oak, y eso, para ser sinceros, a él no lo ayudaba en nada_

- **No veo ningún impedimento en que vayas con Sakura hasta Cerúlean** – _siguió, echando a bajo todas sus esperanzas de salir airoso de aquella situación_ – **seguramente Misty se pondrá muy contenta de ver de nuevo a su amiga**

 _Y como no, eso era un hecho, Misty quería mucho a Sakura y Sakura a Misty, eran por así decirlo… mejores amigas, muy parecidas en personalidad como para no agradarse, eran fuertes, valientes, capaces, y no se rendían ante nada, sin embargo, él, que en conclusión había dejado de lado ese papel, no se sentía del todo convencido ni cómodo para aventurarse hasta Cerúlean como guía personal de la peli-morada, no cuando aun tenía pendientes en la reserva,_ _ **muchos**_ _._

 _Arceus, a quien quería engañar, lo que no quería, lo que no deseaba, era encontrarse con la pelirroja culpable de su tormento, no quería verla, ni que sus ojos lo delataran cuando estuviera frente a ella y le mostraran aquel amor que aun le tenía, porque si de algo estaba seguro, era de que no había dejado de quererla ni un ápice, y como tal, lo mejor era seguir con la distancia. Verla nuevamente era lo único que le faltaba para sellar su sentencia_

 _Una vida alejado de la chica de sus sueños_

- **Oh vamos Tracey, de verdad piensas dejar que Sakura viaje sola** … **eso no va bien contigo** – _La voz rasposa del profesor lo trajo a la realidad. Desde donde estaba podía ver, como sus ojos cansados se dirigían expectantes hacia su persona pues instantes atrás, Oak había encontrado y tomado el libro que tanto buscaba y ahora solo parecía esperar por su respuesta_

 _Definitivamente tenía razón en lo que le decía, siempre se hubo caracterizado por ser servicial, por ayudar, la condescendencia iba bien con su personalidad, era, y seguiría siendo de esa manera, sin embargo, y por más que su conciencia se impusiera, era la primera vez que hacer lo contrario sonaba tan bien. Chasqueo la lengua y miro hacia un lado sabiéndose casi derrotado, más valía seguir la corriente antes de que su renuencia lo llevara a desencadenar una serie de preguntas que estaba seguro no quería, ni podía contestar. Suspiro por fin dándole la razón_

- **De acuerdo Profesor, iré** – _se rindió_

 _De todas formas, algún día tendría que pasar_

...

 _Desde que había despertado, se había esforzado por darles a sus invitados una agradable estadía en su gimnasio, pues tan rápido como pudo y antes de que Ash y Serena se levantaran, había hecho sus deberes de limpieza y alimentado a sus Pokemon que seguramente, se alegrarían de ver nuevamente al morocho y a su pequeño roedor amarillo. Así que, cuando hubo terminado, subió casi corriendo hasta su alcoba buscando refrescarse con un baño y arreglarse para bajar y hacer el desayuno, o bueno, al menos lo que después de tantos años había aprendido a hacer. Jugo de naranja y pan francés_

 _Llevaba varios minutos lista cuando desde su habitación pudo distinguir las voces de Ash y pikachu, se apresuro a calzar sus tenis tipo bota para alcanzarlos aunque fuera en el pasillo, sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta no los vio por ningún lado y solo hasta llegar a las escaleras fue que pudo encontrarlos_

- **Buenos días Ash, pikachu** – _su jovial voz a sus espaldas enseguida los hizo voltear, Misty tras ellos lucia más que fresca y hermosa ese día, con unos shorts cafés como a ella tanto le gustaban, sweater cerrado color hueso y su cabello anaranjado cayendo leve y perfectamente ondulado a ambos lados de su rostro_

 _Simplemente no había imagen que se le comparara_

- **Ho-hola Misty**

- **Pika** – _secundo la ratita en el mismo tono pasmo que el de su entrenador_

 _Inmediatamente y cuando la pelirroja les dio alcance y rebaso a graciosos y diminutos saltitos por las escaleras, decidieron seguirla con una sonrisa boba en sus labios como si estuvieran siguiendo a una estrella de cine, la única diferencia era, que no lo era, y que nunca podría llegar a ser tan glamorosa como una de ellas, después de todo, su belleza siempre se caracterizo por ser totalmente natural_

...

 _Paso saliva de forma dificultosa mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en lo que fuera su desayuno, arrugo el cejo sin darse cuenta y titubeante, tomo el tenedor que estaba a un costado. Comenzó a sudar frío. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Corto un trozo de pan y… ya no pudo seguir, no importaba lo bien que oliera ni el hambre que tuviera, y es que como atreverse a envenenarse él mismo después de haber pasado por tanto… no, no podía, todavía tenía metas, sueños, porque si bien recordaba como cocinaba Misty, irremediablemente ese era su final. Volteo a ver a su amigo pikachu que sin duda tenía una cara muy parecida a la suya, luego, levanto la vista para enfocar a su pelirroja amiga justo al lado de Serena preparando aun, cantidades sin iguales de tostadas francesas, y un poco más allá, Daisy sentada en la barra tomando un café y ojeando una magazine. Todo parecía tan normal_

 _Así que volvió a pasar saliva pues ahí, sentado, en la mesa, en el desayunador, en medio de la pequeña cocina dentro de esa gran casa seguía debatiéndose en comer o no. Tenía que admitir que olían endemoniadamente bien sin embargo, todavía era incapaz de llevarse un bocado a la boca_

- **¿Qué pasa Ash? deseas poner algo de sabor sobre tus tostadas** – _irreconociblemente linda, Misty se acerco hacia él con su desayuno en las manos. Sonriendo. Tan dulce. Tan simpática que casi no podía reconocerla_ – **¿qué tal un poco de miel?** – _y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, la chica ya se había dado vuelta para buscar el tarro de miel_

 _Suspiro entonces, con derrota, no podía hacerle eso a Misty, no probar su comida seguramente sería una ofensa hacia su persona, y es que se veía tan feliz. De cualquier forma su seguro medico estaba al corriente ¿no?. Así que para no retrasar lo inevitable, pico el trozo de pan que antes había cortado y como si al paredón lo llevasen, lo dirigió muy lentamente hacia su boca, sin embargo, su rostro se deformo cuando con cándida ignorancia, Serena engullo un pequeño trozo de su plato_

- **No Serena** – _soltó enseguida levantándose veloz de su asiento_ – **Noooo** … - _y su brazo izquierdo quedo al aire. Como no se había dado cuenta que él no era el único que iba a sufrir, eso sin contar que su reacción exagerada había hecho voltear a las tres chicas_

- **¿Ash, que pasa?** – _pregunto la líder sin comprender_

- **¿Estás bien Ash?** – _siguió Serena igual de desconcertada_

- **Misty** – _comenzó_ \- **¿Cómo pudiste?** – _menciono con voz entrecortada_ – **¿A caso no era suficiente con envenenarme a mí? ¿Por qué tenias que irte contra Serena si ella no te ha hecho nada?**

- **¿De qué** … **?** **¿De qué rayos estás hablando Ketchum?**

 _Ambas rubias compartieron una rápida mirada para después centrarla en Misty. Daisy no pudo si no negar sutilmente con la cabeza mientras tranquilamente volvía a su magazine. Seguramente su ex -cuñadito pagaría caro su osadía_

- **Serena** \- _dijo Ash con pequeñas lagrimitas asomándose por sus ojos, sobreactuaba lo sabía, pero eso a él no le importaba_ \- **ella, la envenenaste, y ahora morirá, estoy seguro**

- **En** … **en** … **venenar?** – _levanto ambas cejas con incredulidad_

- **¿Envenenada?** – _siguió la mencionada que al igual que Misty, tenía la cara de póker_

 _Tres segundos después, el cerebro de la líder hizo Clic. Esa era una grave ofensa que no le perdonaría_

- **¡ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA!** – _grito iracunda_ – **¡se puede saber porque rayos sigues insultando mi comida!**

- **No la estoy insultando, solo digo la verdad**

- **¡Eres un insensible!, y yo que me esmere toda la mañana para darles la bienvenida ¡y es así como me pagas!**

- **Pues lamento si no es exactamente lo que querías escuchar Misty, pero alguien tenía que ser sincero contigo, y más aun cuando hay vidas en peligro** – _señalo a la estrella_

- **A si** – _se cruzo de brazos_ – **entonces déjame decirte señor maestro Pokemon, que las tostadas que hice** _ **son**_ **mi especialidad, y que todo el mundo las ama** – _informo con sarcasmo remarcado en su bella voz_

- **Pues entonces quisiera saber, "quiénes" son todo el mundo** – _contraataco_

- **Pues** …

 _Estaba a punto de responder cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó dejándola con las palabras en la boca. No hubo tiempo para alargar aquella discusión que sin duda clamaba por ser terminada. Ya después se encargaría de ponerle fin porque si algo no soportaba, era perder una contienda contra el entrenador_

- **Misty tienes visita** – _la voz de Daisy se escucho desde la puerta, poco después la rubia se mostraba por la cocina trayendo consigo, la figura de Giorgio a sus espaldas y que como siempre, mostraba su radiante y casual sonrisa_

- **¡Hey Misty!** – _saludo el castaño levantando una mano_ – **Espero que no sea muy temprano para venir a verte**

- **Ay tranquilo Gio, de hecho hemos tenido una mañana** _ **bastante**_ **activa ¿Cierto Misty?**

\- **¡Margarita!**

- **Yo** … **lo lamento, estoy interrumpiendo algo** – _se disculpo apenado volteando hacia el morocho y la castaña_

- **Descuida, no estás interrumpiendo nada** … - _se apresuro a contestar_ \- **Giorgio, quiero presentarte a Serena, ella viene desde Kalos** – _la señalo educadamente mientras la mencionada, se inclinaba y sonreía a manera de saludo_ – **y él es Ash, el desconsiderado, insensible y maleducado entrenador Pokemon que hace poco participo en aquella liga** – _por su parte, Ash la fulmino con la mirada_

- **Mucho gusto** – _Giorgio se acerco hasta Ash con una gotita en su cien, la naturalidad y despreocupación con la que Misty hablaba en ocasiones, eran únicas. Le tendió la mano_ – **Como ya escuchaste mi nombre es Giorgio, y déjame decirte que por esta región eres algo famoso**

- **G-gracias amigo** – _respondió el saludo un tanto apenado_

- **Ten cuidado Giorgio** – _la pelirroja intervino_ – **Será mejor que no infles tanto el ego del señor entrenador aquí presente, o puede salir volando en cualquier momento** – _Ash la miro irritado_ – **pero dime ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?**

- **No** … **exactamente** – _sin proponérselo, las mejillas del castaño se colorearon de rosa_ – **¿Recuerdas la carta que te envié desde ciudad Carmín cuando fui a ver a los Electabuzz?, pues bueno, vengo a entregarte tu obsequió**

- **¿Mi obsequió?** – _inquirió con incredulidad mientras de cerca, Ash en completo silencio los seguía en cada uno de sus movimientos_ – **Giorgio no tenias que** … - _lo vio sacar una cajita de su pantalón_

- **¡Oh si!, si tenía recuerdas, fue una promesa de mi parte y Delcatty me ayudo a escogerlo así que no puedes rechazarlo** – _cuando abrió la cajita, se acerco hasta ella tomando entre su mano libre, una de las de Misty, con la otra, deposito el collar con el colgante en forma de gota que consiguió en puerto Carmín_

- **Giorgio** … **es** … **bellísimo** – _exclamo con sorpresa e igual ilusión_

- **Te dije que te traería el objeto más lindo que encontrara ¿cierto?**

- **Gracias** – _si previo aviso, Misty se abalanzo sobre él para abrazarlo. El castaño ni siquiera alcanzo a responder porque cuando reacciono, ella ya se había apartado_ – **Serena, Daisy miren esto, es lindísimo ¿no?**

 _Sin embargo, lo que su reacción provoco, no fue la mejor en el entrenador quien con hastío después de salir de su sorpresa inicial, observaba con el cejo fruncido a la pelirroja quien embobada con Serena y Daisy, miraban fascinadas la joya color aqua que Giorgio le había regalado_

 _Genial, ahora no solo era Tracey, si no que hasta un extraño había llegado a la vida de Misty para quitarle lo que a él tanto le había costado construir._

 _Su amistad con la pelirroja_

...

 _El camino parecía una tortura, sus pies pesaban como el plomo, le costaba tanto levantarlos que hasta dudaba en algún momento volver a hacerlo. Todo lo que quería era dar marcha atrás, no importaba que ya casi llegaran a su destino, además era tarde, demasiado como para hacer una visita puesto que el reloj marcaba las cuatro en punto, rayos las cuatro, no era tan tarde como pensó_

 _Al menos la chica a su lado le había aligerado el trayecto con su armoniosa presencia y cálida voz que solo Arceus había escuchado. Suspiro con cansancio y se sobo la frente con la palma pensando en que hacer, analizando todas sus posibilidades, tomando valor para seguir adelante pues frente a él, estaba la entrada a ciudad Cerúlean_

- **Estas bien Tracey, has estado muy callado desde que salimos** … **¿Te sientes bien?** – _la voz de la peli-morada lo hizo voltear hacia ella sin embargo, ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Le sonrió, con agrado, no podía decirle nada sin que la chica se interesara o preguntara, además, no quería amargarle su visita_

 _Lo que no noto, es que con ese simple gesto, Sakura se había sonrojado y volteado sonriente hacia un lado. Siguieron avanzando con el silencio de por medio hasta que al fin, al final de la calle, los saludo el enorme Dew-Gong del gimnasio celeste, cielos, cuanto había extrañado sentirse así, sentirse… en casa_

...

 _Misty bostezo dejando que una pequeña lagrimita se asomara por sus bellos ojos, el sueño la estaba venciendo no importaba que la película que veía junto a Ash y Serena fuera buena, quizá porque ya la había visto, o tal vez fuera el calor que para esas horas era extrañamente insoportable, además, las cortinas semitransparentes de la sala hacían que los rayos del sol se filtraran entre ellas haciendo más calurosa la estancia. Hasta pikachu, quien recostado sobre sus piernas, había caído rendido luego de que comenzara a acariciarle las orejas. Volvió a bostezar mientras buscaba una mejor posición en el mullido sofá de dos piezas, estiro sus piernas que hasta ese entonces habían estado flexionadas más, con el ligero movimiento, logro despertar a la ratita. Se disculpo, haciendo que nuevamente pikachu se recostara, entonces miro a los chicos comiendo palomitas en el sillón que daba de frente al televisor, parecían muy entretenidos con la última película que Daisy había filmado y no los podía culpar, su hermana era una gran actriz, tenía mucho talento, eso sin mencionar que el film era de acción pura sin embargo, a ella poco le importaba, solo quería dormir. Observo el reloj en la pared, faltaban cinco para las cinco. Resoplo con fastidio_

 _Cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás, solo necesitaba de unos segundos para descansar y quitarse esa pereza que tan poca productividad le traía más, los segundos se hicieron minutos y para cuando estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, el grito agudo de Daisy desde la estancia la hizo pegar un brinco_

- **¿Qué** … **que pasa?** – _se incorporo soñolienta tallándose un ojo mirando hacia donde estaba el entrenador y la estrella como si en ellos pudiera encontrar la respuesta_

- **Pues parece que alguien llego** – _dijo el morocho levantándose del suelo en donde había permanecido cómodamente sentado_

- **¿Quién crees que sea Misty?** – _inquirió enseguida la peli-miel luego que dejara el tazón de rosetas sobre la mesita que estaba a su lado_

- **No lo sé** … **pero** **será mejor que valla ver, no es muy común que Daisy grite de esa manera** – _sonrió_

 _Apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo dejo a Pikachu con cuidado en el sillón, cuando se levantó, no pudo dar más de tres pasos por que para ese entonces, Daisy entraba sonriente y feliz colgada del cuello del observador quien amistosamente e igual de sonriente, la tomaba por la cintura para evitar que cayera._

 _Y su corazón se desboco, simplemente se desboco_

...

 _No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo transcurrió desde que Tracey entrara por la puerta cargando a su rubia hermana a cuestas, ni cuanto desde que este saludara a todos armoniosamente, es más, ni siquiera recordaba el haber contestado a aquel_ _ **buenas tardes a todos**_ _que tan jovialmente había pronunciado, y es que quien estaba parado casi frente a ella, no le había dado la posibilidad siquiera a reaccionar porque simplemente seguía de piedra_

 _Sintió el corazón enloquecido dentro de su pecho y por instinto, se llevo una mano a este como si con esto pudiera calmar todo el torbellino de emociones desbordadas para ese entonces. Se sentía feliz, sus ojos brillaron como nunca sin embargo, debía recordar cuál era la realidad, y aunque quisiera correr, abrazarlo, recriminarle su falta de atención y señalar el hecho de que no la había llamado ni una sola vez durante todo ese tiempo, no podía, porque ya todo era muy distinto. Seguían siendo amigos sí, pero que clase de amigos eran cuando ambos se rehuían. Entonces reacciono, de una forma que ni ella misma esperaba cuando por fin sus ojos se encontraron con los de Tracey. Sonrió, con amargura, poniendo un pie delante del otro mientras sus orbes aquamarinos seguían fijos en los de él, y quiso llorar_

- **Hola Misty** – _lo escucho decir en cuanto se detuvo frente a él_

- **Tracey** – _susurro, antes de que un nudo se apretara en su garganta_

- **¿Y** … **cómo has estado?**

- **Bien** … **gracias** … **¿y tú?**... **¿Cómo sigues de tu lesión?**

- **Completamente bien** … **gracias**

- **No sabes, cómo me alegra**

...

 _Apenas tuvo un tiempo a solas salió despedido hacia los embarques sin que nadie lo notara, la tarde se había vuelto noche y el viento salado que soplaba sobre su rostro era verdaderamente refrescante para él quien en esos momentos, necesitaba despejar sus pensamientos_

 _Encontrarse con Misty había sido más difícil de lo que en un principio imagino, sentirla tan ajena lo lastimaba porque aunque su encuentro había sido de lo más casual, había notado la enorme brecha que los separaba y que él como único culpable, había abierto. Miro curioso su mano por la palma y luego por el dorso tratando de sentir, aquella necesidad de tocar la piel de Misty tal, y como lo había sentido desde que la viera. Gracias al cielo que Sakura llego para salvarlo de si mismo porque si no, quien sabe de lo que hubiera sido capaz de hacer en los cortos instantes en los que hablo con la pelirroja_

 _Suspiro al viento y se recargo sobre la barandilla, debía aparentar normalidad y sobre todo necesitaba actuar con naturalidad, y es que en realidad no sabía cómo sobreviviría esos días_

 _Durante mucho tiempo tuvo una ilusión, Misty se había convertido en alguien verdaderamente importante en su vida, en ese tiempo había sabido manejar muy bien sus emociones, era feliz con verla feliz, entonces, ¿por qué ahora era tan difícil?_

 _En realidad la respuesta era muy sencilla. Había decidido exteriorizar sus sentimientos y ser sincero consigo mismo, por eso, y por todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, se negaba a creer que ese era el final_

...

- **No pensé que te vería tan pronto Sakura, esperaba tu regreso hasta después de fin de año** – _hablo la pelirroja mientras sus manos se daban a la tarea de acomodar la habitación que por esa noche, compartiría con Sakura_

- **Bueno** – _la peli-morada se sonrojo y pronto agacho la mirada_ – **la verdad es que quise venir un poco antes, espero que no te moleste** – _le respondió en tanto acomodaba sobre el suelo, su saco de dormir_

- **Como dices eso** – _le aventó uno de los cojines a la cara_

- **Oye, espera** – _rió divertida apartando, y regresando de vuelta la almohadilla_

- **¡Hey!** – _se quejo poniendo ambos brazos en forma de barrera y riendo de igual manera_

- **La verdad es que** … – _se mostro apenada en medio del juego. Tomo el cojín con el que jugaban estrujándolo contra su pecho y escondiendo parte de su rostro entre este_ – **Misty** … **¿Puedo contarte un secreto?**

- **¿Un secreto?** – _la líder se mostro intrigada_ – **¿Qué clase de secreto?**... **espera, ¿No me digas que te volviste chica mala Sakura?** – _bromeo_

- **Eres una boba Misty** – _y a toda respuesta la entrenadora volvió a aventarle la almohadilla que la pelirroja alcanzo a esquivar_

- **De acuerdo lo siento** – _rió una última vez antes de ponerse seria_ – **Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras**

 _La peli-morada suspiro y enseguida se levanto y avanzo hasta la ventana colocando ambas manos cerca de su corazón, desde donde estaba, la pelirroja no podía verle la cara_

- **Misty, ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?**

- **¿Qué?** – _la_ _pregunta la había sacado de balance, en pocas palabras la había tomado desprevenida_

- **Si volví aquí antes fue porque deseaba verlo a él, quería estar a su lado**

- **¿Él?**... **¿de quién estamos hablando Sakura?** – _la chica sonrió sin que este gesto fuera captado por Misty_

- **De Tracey** … **Misty** – _se dio vuelta para verla_ – **Estoy enamorada de Tracey**

 _El rostro de Misty palideció, su rostro quedo impávido ante aquella revelación. No, no podía ser… no creía lo que estaba escuchando. Sakura no podía estar enamorada de Tracey. Simplemente no podía_

...

 _Como les dije, responderé sus comentarios que desde que inicie este proyecto, me han ayudado cantidad, créanme les tengo mucho cariño y por eso…_

 _ **Kame 218.**_ _Pues para ti que eres nueva, he aquí un nuevo capitulo. Qué bueno que te este agradando mi historia, yo también me identifico con ella. Me duele ver sufrir a mis queridos personajes pero todo es para bien créeme así que sigo con esto hasta el final_

 _ **netokastillo.**_ _Creo saber por dónde va el rumbo de tus pensamientos. Si, las cosas se están complicando, pero no te preocupes, estoy cuidando al máximo la personalidad de mis personajes y su formación en este fic, porque aunque sea Orange, todos tienen una participación muy importante tanto para el romance como para la amistad que es así como está catalogada esta historia. No desesperes que pronto entenderás_

 _ **LadyKyao.**_ _Pues si, Giorgio y Sakura aparecieron, quiero hacer esta historia lo más apegada a lo que vimos en Crónicas Pokemon ya que ahí (y de ahí) es de donde se me ocurrió hacer este Orange ya que Misty y Tracey pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Que alegría que ya te hayas hecho a la idea de que es un Tracey/Misty, estoy segura que seguirá gustándote porque vienen grandes cosas para nuestros protagonistas, y este capitulo es la pauta para que eso pase. Mil gracias por seguir leyéndome y dándome ánimos que créeme a veces necesito_

 _ **Alice-Chan.**_ _Pues que te puedo decir, ¡Bienvenida!, que bueno que cada vez mas sean más los que entran a este sitio y mejor aun que te este gustando, espero verte seguido por aquí ya que esto va para largo_

 _Ok, hasta aquí por ahora y gracias otra vez, sigan enviándome sus reviews que con todo gusto y aunque a veces no los responda (de hecho es la primera vez que lo hago ¬¬) los leo siempre._

 _Y recuerden que un fic sin reviews, es como un palito, sin paleta - -_

 _Recomendadme y haced de este fic algo muy grande_


	12. Chapter 12

_¡Hey gente bonita!, soy yo de nuevo con una nueva actualización que muchos ya esperaban con ansia. Lamento_ _ **otra vez**_ __ _la demora en publicar, no es que no haya tenido inspiración o falta de ideas, lo que pasa es que, contando la versión corta, mi casa está literalmente patas pa´riba como decimos acá por mi tierra. He estado haciéndole algunas mejoras y ello implica desorden, mucho polvo, muebles por aquí y por allá y en fin, un sin número de situaciones que ya me tenían al borde de un colapso X_x, así que en mis únicos tiempos libres, veía hacia la computadora y mejor me echaba en la cama jijiji ^u^´_

 _Pero bueno, una vez_ _ **casi**_ _superada esta etapa, regreso completamente recargada porque aunque lo crean o no, me urge, URGE publicar otros dos capítulos antes de que el año termine, los cuales, van a ser bomba para todos (o al menos eso creo yo)_

 _Así que para no extenderme demasiado y mejor ponerme a escribir como loca, mejor los invito a leer y nos vemos más abajo. Y así, antes de que se me olvide_

 _Pokemon no me pertenece y… y ¿Qué sigue…?_

 _(lectores): …_

 _(autora): … ¦ §_

 _(lectores): … …_

 _¡Pues a leer se ha dicho!_

…

CAPITULO 12: _**Confusiones**_

 _Rodo en la cama por quinta ocasión en lo que iba de la noche, las sabanas estaban hechas nudo a sus pies y los cojines y almohadas, ya se encontraban esparcidos por todo el camastro. No podía conciliar el sueño, sus ojos seguían bien abiertos como cuando escucho la más reciente confesión de Sakura, aquella que sin proponérselo, le había robado parte de su tranquilidad. Todavía no lo podía creer, una parte de ella intentaba no hacerlo. El que su amiga estuviera enamorada era_ _ **fantástico**_ _sin embargo, el que fuera precisamente de Tracey… no se sentía muy bien_

 _No podía culparla eso era un hecho, el chico era… bueno era agradable, sencillo, simpático, y porque no decirlo, también bastante guapo. Lo que sea que Tracey hubiera hecho se tenía bien merecida la admiración de la peli-morada_

 _Suspiro, con pesadez, intentando por todos los medios aquietar sus pensamientos, más, aunque quisiera reprimirlos, surgían, así, como si nada, y es que ¿Desde cuándo existía ese enamoramiento? ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su amiga si estos siempre fueron tan, bueno tan obvios? y lo mejor de todo ¿Estaba Tracey enterado de ello? No, no lo creía y dudaba mucho estar equivocada. Tracey no podía saberlo o de lo contrarío_ _ **seguro**_ _no estaría ahí… ¿o sí?_

 _Volvió a girar sobre el colchón para verla desde arriba, se veía tan tranquila durmiendo en su saco de dormir que sintió un poco de celos verla descansar de aquella manera. La vio sonreír aun en la obscuridad, y entonces se pregunto, que tan agradable era su sueño. Suspiro otra vez regresando a su antigua posición, sus ojos quedaron clavados en el techo de donde no se despegaron, sus manos y pies quedaron quietos a un lado de su cuerpo y su mente, como lo hubo hecho minutos atrás, volvió a rememorar lo acontecido esa misma noche_

 _Flash Back_

 _-Misty, ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?_

 _-¿Qué…? – parpadeo un par de veces, la pregunta la saco de balance, no tenía idea de que responder cuando a últimas fechas todo era un caos en su cabeza_

 _-Si volví aquí antes fue porque deseaba verlo a él, quería estar a su lado_

 _-¿Él?... ¿de… de quién estamos hablando Sakura? – porque por mucha que fuera su curiosidad, algo le decía que lo que estaba a punto de escuchar no le iba a agradar_

 _-De Tracey… Misty, estoy enamorada de Tracey_

 _Y con esas simples palabras, el rostro de Misty palideció, y de haber estado del todo consiente, se hubiera dado cuenta de lo desencajada que tenía la quijada. ¿Habría escuchado bien?_

 _-¿Ah? -– apenas pudo pronunciar después de casi un minuto - ¿De…? ¿De quién? – volvió a preguntar porque por más que lo negara, su mente aun ideaba la forma de haberse equivocado_

 _-¡Misty, no me hagas decirlo de nuevo! – refuto la peli-morada cerrando las manos en puño mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de vergüenza – la verdad es que… – se dejo caer sobre su colchoneta, y sus ojos enseguida se tornaron soñadores – creo que te has dado cuenta de que Tracey es diferente, es… especial_

 _Y claro que se daba cuenta, lo sabía, por supuesto que lo hacía sin embargo, eso no la hacía sentir mejor, porque el que Sakura lo dijera sonaba… extraño,_ _ **incómodo**_

 _-Enserio Misty, jamás había sentido algo así por alguien – tomo entre sus manos el pequeño peluche en forma de Luvdisc que estaba a su lado y lo abrazo con fuerza – Creo que Tracey es el indicado_

 _Fin del Flash Back_

- **El indicado** – _murmuro. ¿Qué quería decir Sakura con el indicado?. Se removió incomoda desde su lugar, pues a partir de ahí, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ciertas situaciones_ … _se dieran_

…

 _La mañana llego menos pronto de lo que esperaba. A fuera el sol iluminaba todo con sus refulgentes rayos, los pidgey cantaban e incluso el mar, rompía en olas al llegar a la arena, sin embargo para él, quien todavía se sentía adormilado, poco le importaba el maravilloso espectáculo que el día ofrecía_

 _Luego de bostezar, se paso los dedos por su largo y negro cabello. Compartir habitación con Ash escuchando sus ronquidos la mayor parte de la noche, su descanso había sido_ _ **todo**_ _menos reparador. No recordaba que el entrenador tuviera una carcacha descompuesta en su garganta, ni que esta alcanzara límites auditivos insospechados. Suspiro, mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador, necesitaba algo frío para terminar de despertarse porque aunque una ducha lo había ayudado enormemente, faltaba el plus que lo haría despabilarse por completo_

- **Buenos días** – _escucho una voz femenina en la entrada, no necesitaba mirar para saber quién era_

- **Hola** … **buenos días Misty** – _respondió el saludo cerrando el refrigerador con una jarra de jugo en la mano_ – **¿Te importa?** – _levanto levemente el recipiente para mostrárselo_

- **Por supuesto que no** – _Misty negó suavemente y le sonrió de vuelta como él lo había hecho. Con parsimonia, se adentro un poco más en la cocina e inmediatamente tomo asiento en uno de los bancos que daba a la barra. Tracey para ese entonces había acercado dos vasos de cristal, uno para ella y otro para él_ – **Gracias**

- **Es un placer** – _y fue entonces, que vertió el líquido en ambos vasos_

- **Así que** … - _comenzó con presteza_ – **¿desde cuándo esta Sakura contigo?, me sorprendió mucho verla aquí antes de lo planeado**

- **¿Enserio?, no sabía que tuviera planes de venir** – _comento con naturalidad regresando sobre sus pasos y dejando nuevamente el jugo en la nevera_

- **Bueno, si** – _menciono con voz dudosa_ – **yo creí que tu lo sabrías** – _Tracey volteo el rostro hacia ella y enseguida enarco una ceja, ¿Por qué tendría que saber él algo así, si hasta donde recordaba, era por Misty que ellos dos interactuaban?. Cerró la puerta de la nevera y enseguida regreso a la barra. Tomo otro de los bancos y luego de que se sentara, bebió un gran sorbo de su jugo_

- **La verdad es que no lo sabía** – _hablo después de dejar el vaso sobre la superficie_ – **me sorprendió tanto como a ti verla en el laboratorio** … **y ¡ah!, respondiendo a tu pregunta. Ayer** – _la chica levanto ambas cejas en señal de confusión_ – **Me refiero a que apenas ayer llego a la reserva**

- **Ya, ya veo** – _murmuro apenas, dándole enseguida un pequeño sorbo a su jugo de naranja, el observador frente a ella la veía un poco más que extrañado. La conocía demasiado bien como para saber cuando algo deambulaba en esa cabecita roja suya sin embargo, lo dejo pasar, seguramente no era nada grave ni tampoco de su incumbencia_

 _Los segundos se hicieron minutos. Ninguno de los dos hablaba quizá porque ya habían acabado con la maravillosa charla que los mantuvo ocupados ¿por qué?... tres minutos tal vez. Como quiera que fuera, cualquier comentario hubiese sido bueno para animar el ambiente, pero, la realidad era que no tenían mucho que decir a pesar de tener montones que contar_

 _Casi simultáneamente ambos levantaron la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron e inesperadamente, ninguno de los dos se aparto, después, Tracey tomo la delantera cuando sonrió en un gesto muy propio, lo que menos quería era que Misty se sintiera incomoda estando a solas con él, lo que no espero, fue que ella respondiera casi de la misma forma pues sus labios, se habían curvado ligeramente y con algo de timidez, y eso, lo desarmo. Era tan hermoso verla sonreír de aquella manera que no supo por cuánto tiempo se perdió en esa mueca. Quiso tocarla, deseo sentirla, más, estaba seguro que aquello, de ninguna manera, era buena idea. Respiro profundamente y luego dejo salir el aire. Debía hacer algo, necesitaba despejarse o todos sus esfuerzos por mantenerse estoico saldrían sobrando y la verdad, es que ya no estaba tan seguro de que la reacción que desencadenara en la pelirroja, fuera una que pudiera manejar_

- **¿Quieres que te prepare un poco de café, Misty?** – _se levanto de su asiento dándole enseguida la espalda, sabia que de seguir mirándola como lo hacia los colores no tardarían en subirle al rostro. Tenía que despabilarse o comenzaría a actuar como un chiquillo de 14 años y eso, era lo que menos necesitaba. Sonrió apenas por su momento de inmadurez mientras llegaba a la alacena y de ella sacaba la bolsa de café importado que tanto les gustaba a las Waterflower, vertió tres cucharadas en la cafetera y luego lleno con agua el depósito mientras esta se calentaba y caía_ – **supongo que extrañas como los preparo ¿o me equivoco?** – _se adulo volteando sonriente hacia ella en espera de algún comentario positivo de su parte_

- **Sí, bueno** … **algo así** – _la joven se sonrojo removiéndose incomoda desde su asiento pues sus ojos, habían seguido cada uno de los movimientos del observador casi con hipnotismo –_ **creo que los que yo preparo saben bastante "** _ **amargos"**_

- **Los que "** _ **tú"**_ **haces levantarían a los muertos Misty**

- **Pues** – _volteo la cabeza indignada_ – **no le veo la gracia** – _inflo las mejillas e hizo un puchero cruzando los brazos al pecho_ – **al menos me ayudan a mantenerme despierta durante el día, y eso para "** _ **mí"**_ **es algo muy bueno**

- **Si, por supuesto** … **eso sin mencionar que casi le viertes el azucarero entero**

- **¡Hey!** – _volvió a quejarse regresando el rostro hacia él_ – **sabes que me gustan un poco** … **dulces** – _murmuro completamente apenada encogiéndose en su lugar –_ _ **además, no es como si "tú" te hubieras quejado de ellos alguna vez**_

 _Su reacción junto a sus palabras no causaron más que una carcajada en el observador. Tan limpia, tan agradable que la hizo reír también. No recordaba lo bien que se sentía compartir un momento así con Tracey, hablando de temas triviales que retroalimentaban la armonía y la sana convivencia entre ellos. Definitivamente le había hecho mucha falta su presencia ahí y de alguna manera, deseaba decírselo_

- **Creo que los chicos no tardaran mucho en despertar** – _menciono el observador una vez que las risas cesaron_ – **supongo que sería bueno poner algo también para ellos** – _sugirió mientras se encaminaba hacia Misty con taza de café en mano. Apenas había alcanzado a desviar la mirada hacia abajo cuando sus ojos chocaron con los brunos de Tracey_

- **¿Tu no tomaras uno?** – _pregunto la líder en tanto recibía la bebida y veía como el observador tomaba de nuevo su lugar_

- **Créeme** … **estoy bien así** – _le sonrió y bebió un nuevo sorbo de su jugo_

 _La chica lo miro con curiosa atención, era un poco extraño que Tracey no se decidiera por el café conociendo cuanto le gustaba, sobre todo en las mañanas en donde lo primero que sus manos tocaban era una humeante taza sin embargo, lo dejo pasar, era algo irrelevante si se le veía de cualquier forma_

 _Voces a sus espaldas los hicieron voltear, entrando a la cocina venían Lily, Violet y Daisy que como siempre, lucían preciosas con sus melenas bien arregladas y atuendos entallados. Muy seguramente saldrían las tres juntas como hace tiempo no lo hacían, quizá, dentro de sus realmente ocupadas agendas como modelos, bailarinas y actrices, los agentes de cada una de ellas habían decidido reunirlas. Ver a las hermanas sensacionales juntas era un privilegio que ya poco se podía apreciar o bien, presumir_

- **Buenos días chicos** – _saludo la mayor con una radiante sonrisa en los labios_

- **Buenos Días Daisy** – _respondieron los dos al unísono_

 _Lily y Violet igual de alegres rodearon la barra después de entrar, y cada una se coloco al lado del observador en donde ni tardas ni perezosas, lo abrazaron efusivamente, ellas también lo habían extrañado mucho y preocupado por su salud, así que verlo con tan buen semblante era grandioso, ya casi podían saborear las horas y horas que pasarían juntas con Tracey cargando sus bolsas cuando las llevara de compras por la ciudad_

- **Vaya** – _se expreso el observador cuando ambas se apartaron_ – **de haber sabido que este iba a ser mi recibimiento hubiera venido un poco antes** _\- bromeo con una sonrisa picara plasmada en los labios_

- **No te emociones tanto Tracey** – _enseguida lo corto Misty_ – **con solo ver sus rostros puedes darte cuenta de lo que realmente buscan de ti**

- **¡Misty!**

- **¿Qué** … **? yo solo dije la verdad** – _se encogió de hombros_ _después de la reprimenda_

 _Ambas menores volvieron a quejarse ante la falta de tacto de su hermanita, como se atrevía la_ _ **feíta**_ _a meterse en donde no la llamaban, además, no todo era cierto, ellas querían muchísimo a Tracey y se preocupaban también por su bien, de otra manera, quien si no él aguantaba todos sus caprichos_

- **Bueno, bueno** – _calmo la rubia aplaudiendo un par de veces para llamar su atención_ – **será mejor que nos vallamos si no queremos llegar tarde al trabajo, Lily, Violet**

- **Adiós Tracey** – _se despidió la peli-rosa_

- **Los veremos por la tarde** – _secundo la de cabellos azules, y una vez que ambas salieron de la habitación, Daisy decidió que también era hora de irse_

- **Creo que mejor me voy, no quiero ser la causante de más retrasos** – _saco las llaves de su bolso_ \- **dejamos todo en sus capaces manos** … **chao** – _término ondeando la mano a modo de despedida_

 _Tracey y Misty la siguieron con la mirada hasta que Daisy desapareció, y solo hasta entonces, cayeron en cuenta de que nuevamente se habían quedado solos y que su muy fluida conversación_ _ **otra vez**_ _se había agotado. ¿¡En donde estaban los demás cuando se les necesitaba!? no había señal de ellos por ninguna parte y eso, los dejaba completamente expuestos ante el mutismo que tanto les incomodaba. Sin saber que más hacer, Misty mordió una de las galletas que estaba a un lado sobre un plato, esperando que con esto, su nerviosismo no se notara tanto. De vez en cuando se veían de reojo y luego pretendían no hacerlo. El silencio era tirante y porque no decirlo, sofocante, o al menos eso pensaba ella cuando de la nada sintió sus mejillas arder… ¿A quién engañaba? no estaba así por guardar silencio ni nada por el estilo, se encontraba así porque de buenas a primeras, Tracey no le quitaba los ojos de encima. El chico le había sonreído misteriosamente luego de haberla escudriñado por varios segundos, en silencio, y sin pestañear, luego, de la nada, acerco una de su manos hacia su rostro e instintivamente, tuvo que dar un respingo hacia atrás, no sabía lo que pretendía pero si sabía que con esa simple acción, su pulso salió volando. Tuvo que tragar en seco cuando los dedos de Tracey rozaron su mejilla, su tacto era tan suave y firme que no pudo evitar que algo parecido a un suspiro saliera de su boca apenas entreabierta_

- **Ya esta** – _lo escucho decir, parpadeo un par de veces para despabilarse y ver qué había sucedido_

 _No hizo falta que preguntara, pues el observador, con una nueva y traviesa sonrisa, le había mostrado las migas de galleta que tenia sobre sus dedos. Un carmín más pronunciado adorno sus mejillas y casi quiso desaparecer._

 _Boba_

…

- **¡Hola!**... **¿hay alguien aquí?** – _la dulce voz de Delia resonó por los pasillos mientras sus ojos seguían buscando al hombre de la casa. Desde que Ash se había marchado hace tres días junto a Serena, la mujer ya no hallaba que hacer con su tiempo libre. Encontrarse con un espacio vacío luego de que este estuviera llena de personas no hacía más llevadera su soledad. Afortunadamente y para esos casos, estaba Oak, que como ella, se hacían mutua compañía cuando ninguno de los dos muchachos se encontraban_ \- **¿Profesor?** – _volvió a llamar asomando la cabeza por la sala principal_

- **¡Ah¡ ¡hola Delia!** … **que sorpresa verte por aquí** – _saludo amablemente en hombre mayor_

- **Bueno, es solo que pensé que querrías un poco de compañía ahora que Tracey no está, además de que he venido a salvarte de que mueras por una sobredosis de trabajo** – _Oak soltó una carcajada mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso, si lo pensaba bien, desde que su asistente se fuera, poco o nada había descansado_

- **Tienes razón Delia** – _agradeció enormemente_ – **será mejor que tome un descanso** – _y dicho esto, se levanto de su escritorio y camino hacia la sala en donde la mujer ya lo esperaba_

- **Bien, te traje algunos emparedados y pastelillos para el almuerzo** – _informo con una sonrisa dejando la canasta que llevaba sobre la mesita_ – **también hice un poco de té que estoy segura será de tu agrado** – _saco el termo y comenzó a acomodar las cosas sobre la superficie_

- **Y dime Delia, ¿has sabido algo de Ash en estos días?** – _pregunto luego de que se acomodara en uno de los sofás_

- **No, el muy desconsiderado no ha vuelto a llamar desde que llegó a Celeste** … **seguramente la está pasando realmente bien como para acordarse de su preciosa, joven y abandonada madre** – _dramatizo_

- **Déjalo tranquilo, seguro ya te llamara, por ahora porque no lo dejas disfrutar de sus vacaciones y disfrutas tu también de este tiempo a solas** – _le_ _sonrió_ – **estoy seguro de que has tenido mucha carga de trabajo estos últimos días en los que él ha estado aquí**

- **Supongo que tienes razón, hace mucho que no lo veía tan relajado** … **me alegra ver que todo está bien con él** … **¿y tú?** **, ¿qué me dices sobre Tracey?, apuesto a que también lo echas de menos** – _menciono ojeando el lugar que era un poco más que un desastre_ – **sin él aquí los quehaceres se te ha acumulado**

 _Una nueva risa se dejo escuchar, no podía decir que Delia estuviera equivocada ya que era bien sabido, lo desorganizado que él era_

- **Bueno** – _respondió un poco abochornado_ – **trato de llevar el orden lo mejor que puedo pero sencillamente parece que este no fue hecho para mi**

…

 _Resoplo con fastidio una vez más mientras cerraba el casillero que tenía cerca de la piscina, de el había sacado unas sandalias amarillas que hacían el perfecto complemento para su traje de baño de dos piezas, pues aquel día en especial, habían decidido pasarla en el gimnasio chapoteando un rato en la alberca jugando con algunos de sus Pokemon lo cual, era bastante bueno, pues de haber salido, habría tenido que mover cielo mar y tierra para dejar todo organizado y cerrado para el resguardo de sus Pokemon, más ese no era el problema de que se encontrara ofuscada, el problema, realmente era que no podía sacar de su cabeza aquella casi caricia del observador sobre ella. Que tonta había sido al confundir un gesto amistoso por uno amoroso de su parte, y lo peor, es que de alguna manera muy en el fondo de su corazón, hubiera querido que así fuera_

 _El sonido de otra puerta cerrándose la trajo de vuelta al presente, Sakura junto a ella quitaba las ligas de sus coletas que ahora usaba bajas mientras se veía por el espejo que había fuera de su propio casillero. Al notar la mirada de Misty sobre ella, volteo y le sonrió antes de seguir con lo propio_

 _Si antes se había sentido tonta, ahora creía que estúpida era la palabra que mejor la definía, pues encerrada en su propio mundo de confusión apenas si se había percatado de la mera realidad. Ella no podía ver a Tracey de otra manera que no fuera como a un amigo, lo_ _ **adoraba**_ _ese era un hecho, sin embargo, no pasaba de ahí, además Sakura le había dicho que lo quería, nunca en su vida la había visto tan ilusionada como en esos momentos y sinceramente, se sentía incapaz de opacar esa felicidad_

- **¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos todavía ahí?** … **Sakura, Misty, vengan aquí que el agua está muy fresca** – _vocifero el entrenador a lo lejos, corriendo como un chiquillo al estanque. Serena sentada en la orilla apenas si tuvo tiempo para cubrirse con los brazos antes de ser salpicada por el morocho_

- **¡Ash!, ¡ten más cuidado quieres!** – _lo reprendió mientras se escurría algunas gotas de su cabello con ambas manos_

 _Tanto la pelirroja como la peli-morada sonrieron ante la escena y lo que le siguió después, y luego de haberse colocado las sandalias una y haber tomado una toalla la otra, caminaron hacia la alberca en donde Tracey apenas asomaba la cabeza del agua. El chico jadeo en busca de aire mientras con ambas manos se apartaba los flequillos del rostro_

- **¡Tracey!** – _saludo Sakura ondeando una mano en el aire_

 _El observador sonrió, y luego nado hasta la orilla en donde la chica ya se encontraba en cuclillas con una radiante sonrisa_

 _Misty se quedo quieta en donde estaba, quería ir con ellos pero no deseaba hacer mal tercio, tampoco tenía ánimos para ver lo amistosos que esos dos se ponían (si es que lo hacían). Lo mejor era ignorarlos y dejarlos un tiempo a solas aun cuando en su mente aquello parecía no ser una buena idea. Ash se divertía jugando con sus Pokemon al igual que pikachu, Serena solo estaba sentada mirándose por un espejo tratando de arreglarse los inexistentes desperfectos en su apariencia, y ella, bueno ella al final seguía como estatua sin saber a dónde ir. Era extraño pero por primera vez posiblemente de su vida, se sentía completamente fuera de lugar_

 _Camino lenta y calmosamente hacia ellos cuando Ash volvió a llamarla con la mano, sonrió ante lo infantil que el morocho seguía siendo y le alegro saber, que al menos esa parte de él que tan bien lo caracterizaba, no la hubiese perdido luego de tantos años_

 _No pudo evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia al recordar los viejos viajes_

- **Misty, ¿Qué haces allá parada? el agua esta deliciosa, entra** – _animo el entrenador seguido de los característicos sonidos que hacían los Pokemon junto a él quienes también la invitaban a venir, y luego de dar un rápido vistazo a Sakura y Tracey quienes seguían perdidos hablando, decidió aceptar la invitación_

 _Después de todo, estaban ahí para divertirse ¿no?_

- **¡De acuerdo lo haré!** – _respondió tan decidida como sonriente, y luego de hacerse un poco hacia atrás, se encarrero hacia la piscina dando un salto en ella_

 _Risas, charlas e incluso carcajadas fue lo que le_ _siguieron durante horas, era agradable ver que todos se divertían y que al final, habían decidido participar en los juegos_

…

- **¿Misty?** – _la voz de la castaña detrás de ella hizo que despertara de su letargo_ \- **¿Misty, estas bien?** – _y con una nueva pregunta Serena se sentó junto a ella en un banco_

 _Después de haber estado la mayor parte del día en la alberca y con el ocaso a punto de extinguirse, habían decidido salir por un helado para cerrar con broche de oro su día. El clima les había favorecido bastante, porque aunque no se sintiera tan caluroso como en el verano, era lo suficientemente agradable para disfrutar de su calorcito aun por la noche_

- **Hola Serena** – _saludo sin mucho ánimo volteando a su encuentro, luego, regreso su mirada verde-azulada al océano de donde no la despego_

- **Has estado un poco callada desde que salimos de tu casa** … **¿estás preocupada por tus Pokemon?** – _incito la rubia a que le hablara, no es que fueran buenas amigas, es más, ni siquiera estaba segura de que lo fueran, era solo que Misty le_ _ **agradaba**_ _, y deseaba compensar de alguna manera la generosidad que había tenido con ella_

 _Por su parte, Misty movió la cabeza con negativa, no quería ser grosera ni mucho menos desagradecida con la chica por mostrar preocupación, pero decirle a Serena el motivo de su inusitada falta de ánimo, suponía más de lo que deseaba admitir_

- **Gracias Serena, pero solo estoy un poco cansada** … **nadar todo el día me dejo exhausta** – _mintió con una forzada sonrisa en los labios_

 _Y luego de que sus ojos la traicionaran por sexta ocasión en esa noche, volteo hacia donde se encontraban Sakura y Tracey tomando su helado a unos metros rezagados y recargados sobre la barandilla. Se veían tan a gusto platicando tal y como llevaban haciéndolo desde que el día comenzara, que sintió una punzada de dolor atravesar su pecho. Y mientras Misty suspiraba y miraba de vuelta al mar, Serena no pudo evitar observar todas y cada una de sus reacciones_.

 _Cansada por el silencio, exhalo y miro solo unos segundos hacia donde la pelirroja lo había hecho, para ella no era muy difícil entender por lo que la chica estaba pasando aun sin conocerla lo suficiente. Muy probablemente Misty se sentía desplazada por la otra joven, pues desde que llego a Paleta y a penas la líder había puesto un pie en el laboratorio, pudo darse cuenta de la complicidad que ella y Tracey compartían. Suspiro, compartiendo totalmente ese sentimiento pues lo que Misty sentía hacia Sakura, ella lo sentía hacía la líder_

 _Hombres_ – _pensó, y luego de rodar los ojos, volvió a concentrarse en la chica, más ya no pudo hacer ningún otro comentario pues Ash con algunas golosinas en los brazos, llego a sentarse bruscamente a un lado de la castaña_

- **¡Hey!, Misty, Serena miren lo que traje** – _les mostro su más reciente adquisición estirando un poco los brazos. Algunos dulces cayeron sin poder evitarlo_

- **Ash, ¿no me digas que piensas comerte todo eso? enfermaras del estomago** – _increpo Serena preocupada_

- **No todos son para mí Serena, los traje para compartir** – _y al ver a la chica suspirar, supo que su comentario no había dado resultado_ – **enserio, no todos son para mí** – _volvió a justificarse_

- **Déjalo Serena, Ash puede comer todo eso y más, ¿cierto Ash?**

- **Cierto Misty** – _el joven le sonrió de vuelta, y dicho esto, la líder se estiro para tomar un paquete de gomitas en forma de horsey que seguía en los brazos del castaño, y luego de dejar lo demás sobre sus piernas, el morocho le ofreció una paletita de caramelo tamaño jumbo a la estrella_

- **Gracias Ash, pero con tanto dulce creo que vamos a necesitar algunas bebidas para pasarnos esto** – _y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera contestar, la peli-miel salió disparada hacia uno de los puestecillos que habían regados a lo largo de la bahía_

 _Misty la siguió con la mirada hasta perderse entre la gente, en tanto Ash, se recorrió en el banco para quedar junto a ella, le miro de reojo sin inmutarse y cuando los ojos de la pelirroja chocaron con los suyos, por fin hablo_

- **¿Recuerdas nuestros grandes maratones de golosinas Misty?**

- **¿Teníamos maratones de golosinas?** – _la_ _joven levanto ambas cejas_ , _y luego de que lo mirara divertida y con una sonrisita mal disimulada en los labios, Ash supo por donde iba_

 _¿Lo recordaba?, por supuesto que lo recordaba_

 _No pudo evitar sonreír_

 _Así que colocando la mitad de los dulces sobre el regazo de su amiga, ambos se dispusieron a terminar con todo no importaba si fuera dulce o salado_

- **¡Oye yo quería ese!** – _se quejo la pelirroja en cuanto vio como Ash abría una bolsita de bombones arcoíris_

- **Olvídalo son míos** – _aparto la mano para evitar que tomara algunos_

- **Deberías ser más considerado con una dama como yo, así que, ¡dámelos!** – _exigió abalanzándose sobre él para intentar quitárselos. Algunos bomboncitos salieron volando_

- **Ya te dije que lo olvidaras** … **estos, son, míos** – _se hizo un poco más hacia atrás ocasionando que Misty quedara casi encima de él_

- **¡Dámelos!**

- **¡NO!**

- **¡TE DIJE QUE ME LOS DIERAS!** … **ASH**

 _Y antes de que pudieran decir otra palabra, la banca se les termino. Ambos terminaron cediendo al piso. Misty arriba de Ash con docenas de chucherías rodeándolos y con más de un par de ojos mirando, sin embargo, poco o nada parecieron darse cuenta, pues encerrados en lo que parecía ser una pequeña burbuja, los ojos de ambos se negaban a apartarse de los del otro. Azul mezclándose con el marrón, inusualmente callados y completamente absortos en sus pensamientos, sonrojados, sintiendo solamente el suave y cálido respirar del otro, estaban cerca, muy cerca, y los brazos de Ash firmes sobre la cintura de Misty… no ayudaban con el problema_

- **¿Em?** – _se aclaro una voz incomoda detrás de ellos_ – **hey muchachos** … **¿se encuentran bien?** – _Serena hizo uso de toda su templanza para que sus celos no la delataran, pues como lo veía, esos dos parecían compartir algo más que una amistad_

 _Y si antes habían estado sonrojados, ahora sus caras se encontraban completamente rojas_

- **¡Ves lo que pasa cuando no me quieres dar de tus dulces!** – _menciono la pelirroja tratando de buscar una salida, levantándose y ocultando completamente su bochorno de ambos chicos_

- **¿Dar de mis dulces?** – _le respondió también el morocho poniéndose de pie con las mejillas completamente revoloteadas_ – **¡querías quitármelos!** – _se defendió como un niño pequeño, no sabía como una situación tan infantil, había llegado a tal extremo_

- **Ash, Misty ¿están bien?** – _la voz de Sakura a sus espaldas los hizo voltearse en el acto ¿A caso ellos también los habían visto? La líder no pudo sentirse más avergonzada_

- **Estamos bien Sakura, solo** … - _las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Tracey detrás de la peli-morada la miraba una de forma indescifrable, a ella, y solo a ella. Apenada, tuvo que desviar la mirada hacia el suelo_

- **¿Solo que Misty?** – _volvió a preguntar con algo de impaciencia la entrenadora ante la abrupta falta de respuestas de su amiga_

- **Solo, peleábamos por una tontería** _– se animo a responder_

- **Menos mal** … **creí que se habían lastimado** – _dijo volteando a ver a Ash sonriente_

 _Lo que nadie sabía y que ninguno de ellos se hubo detenido a observar con detenimiento, fue que el recelo del observador en algún momento se hizo más palpable, y que en sus ojos serios y brunos, se podía percibir la incomodidad y molestia que sentía_

 _El no era celoso, no_

 _Nunca lo había sido y se creía incapaz de serlo a esas alturas, sin embargo_

 _Comenzar en esos momentos, no parecía tan mala idea_

…

 _Hasta aquí llega esto, solo me queda agradecerles con todo mi corazón el que se hayan tomado un tiempito para pasarse por aquí, dejar un comentario y pedirles disculpas por no responder sus reviews como dije que lo haría (prometo solemnemente hacerlo la próxima), aun así créanme que los leo todos una y otra vez para darme ánimos_

 _También quiero darles la bienvenida a Kame 218 y a Fersita AD, espero que sigan conmigo hasta el final_

 _Les mando un besote a todos y nos leemos en la próxima ^o^ muaaa_

 _Perséfone X_


	13. Chapter 13

_¡Que tal mis queridísimos lectores!, me tienen por aquí actualizando de nuevo, y antes de que algo más pase. Lo lamento muchisimoooooooooooo… TnT, les había dado mi palabra (si no mal recuerdo ¬¬´) de que publicaría dos capítulos antes de que el año terminara, pues bueno, no fue así. No tengo excusa lo sé, pero para compensarlos, he aquí un capitulo largo que espero sea de su total agrado_

 _Así que no voy a extenderme esta vez y los invito a que lean, ah, y por cierto, espero de corazón, que estas fiestas se la hayan pasado súper en compañía de sus seres queridos, que este 2016 sea de lo mejor para todos ustedes pero sobre todo, que la paz reine sus corazones, sus familias y países junto al mundo_

 _Ahora si, a leer se ha dicho n_n_

…

CAPITULO 13: _**La cruda realidad**_

 _No necesitaba pensar mucho para saber lo que debía de hacer. Alejarse de ahí, sin duda sería la mejor opción_

 _Lo tenía decidido_

 _No tenía idea de_ _ **cuanto**_ _las cosas con su querida pelirroja habían cambiado hasta ese momento, el momento en el que supo, ya nunca volvería a ser lo mismo ni volvería a verla como lo que antes fue_

 _Solo una amiga_

 _¿A quien quería engañar? ¿Amigos? ¿En realidad era tan optimista y crédulo como para tragarse la idea de que en algún punto, volverían a serlo? ¿De que en algún punto, volvería a aceptar ese título y portarlo con orgullo? No, en realidad no, porque simple y sencillamente, ese rol, era el que menos quería desempeñar con Misty. Ellos ya no volverían a ser lo que antes fueron porque era imposible, porque él quería algo más, porque él quería ser… aquel amor que le abriera las puertas del mundo y tenía la suficiente edad como para saberlo_

 _Que tonto había sido, lo había arruinado, había acabado con todo antes de que comenzara, antes de saber lo que realmente deseaba, antes de ser sorprendido por la fuerza de sus sentimientos e inclusive, antes de que fuera una realidad… ¡Vaya idiota!_

 _Suspiro al aire mientras seguía su camino descalzo por las finas arenas de la playa. Después de haber corrido por toda la bahía como era su costumbre, creyó que un poco de frescor le ayudaría a permanecer con los pies bien anclados en la tierra, porque no se necesitaba ser un genio, para saber que volaba trazando círculos en el cielo que no lo llevaban a ninguna parte. Las ondas ligeras del agua, de cuando en cuando mojaban sus pies erizándole los bellos en el proceso, más eso a él poco le importo, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar y decisiones aun mayores que tomar. En aquel momento, cuando le hubo dicho a Misty sus sentimientos más por descuido que por error, siempre tuvo presente que ella jamás le correspondería, por eso, creyó que lo más adecuado para esos momentos era darle una mano amiga y alejarse con el fin de hacerla comprender, y hacerse ver a sí mismo, que por mucho que estuvieran pasando por circunstancias difíciles ellos seguirían siendo buenos amigos. En algún punto él la olvidaría, y ella, bueno ella terminaría aceptando su desliz de lo que fuera un enamoramiento pasajero… pero se equivoco, lo suyo no era un simple enamoramiento ni devoción hacia quien creía_ _ **perfecta**_ _, era un sentimiento todavía más profundo al cual trataba de aferrarse desesperadamente para no caer, y eso, apenas lo hubo descubierto hace algunas horas atrás_

 _No quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero la leyenda de Ash y Misty seguía siendo una realidad, tan latente, y tan palpable… que dolía_

 _Para él nunca fue un secreto que esos dos se gustaban, en el tiempo que viajo con ellos pudo darse cuenta de la complicidad y el cuidado con el que siempre se procuraban. Uno al lado del otro y de un lado al otro, es más,_ _ **él**_ _mismo lo había insinuado en más de una ocasión, y también, les había dado un pequeño empujón a quienes nada más parecían no decidirse pues por aquellos tiempos, era de lo más común además de que, no le causaba mayores complicaciones a su persona_

 _Sin embargo ahora, la realidad distaba por mucho de ser así. Misty y Ash juntos, con todo el significado que esas dos simples palabras conllevaba, era poco más que una ilusión, sin embargo, lo que creía y dudaba sinceramente estar equivocado, era que los sentimientos de la chica hacia el entrenador, poco hubieran cambiado con el paso de los años, ya lo había comprobado, porque después de todo, un afecto tan grande como aquel no se olvida fácilmente_

 _Cerró los ojos y puso un alto a sus pasos. Inhalo profundamente dejando que el aire salado se colara por sus fosas nasales y luego, con calma, lo dejo salir sintiendo un poco de alivio. Debía volver antes de que los demás comenzaran a preguntar insistentemente por su ausencia, además, había sido claro la noche pasada. Viajaría a Paleta después del desayuno. No tenía intenciones de quedarse por más tiempo en aquel lugar que le provocaba cierto vacío y arrepentimiento a la vez pues, los sentimientos que hubo experimentado la noche anterior de enojo y desconcertó, volverían a repetirse en cuanto tuviera a la líder y al entrenador en frente. Argumentaría carga de trabajo si era necesario, pero de que se iba, se iba, con o sin compañía_

 _Sonrió con tristeza. Esa seguramente era su caja de pandora. La había abierto y ahora… tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias_

…

 _Misty camino hacia la cocina más que cansada, cabizbaja. Tenía grabado en la mente el suceso de la noche pasada y más aun, la forma en cómo Tracey la miro y trato después de eso. Inusualmente frío para su gusto. No entendía por qué, pero cada vez que lo recordaba, un hueco inmenso se hacía en su estomago, así que cuando sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse debido a las lagrimas, sacudió la cabeza para intentar despabilarse_

 _¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?_

 _Tomo aire antes de entrar, por lo que veía los demás ya estaban despiertos, podía oír sus voces animosas desde el corredor cerca de la puerta así que, limpiando toscamente las lágrimas que por poco escapaban de sus ojos, se atrevió a pasar con una sonrisa ligera plasmada en los labios_

- **Buenos días** – _saludo, después, discretamente recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Quería saber si_ _ **él**_ _también se encontraba ahí_

- **Hola Misty** _– le contesto Sakura con una gran sonrisa_

- **Buenos días** – _siguió la peli-miel con cierto recelo y sin voltear a verla, no quería ser grosera pero, se sentía francamente celosa de la pelirroja además de que su humor, era completamente gris esa mañana_

- **Vaya, huele muy bien** – _adulo Misty acercándose a la estufa. Ella tenía sus propias preocupaciones como para notar que alguien más tuviera las suyas_ – **¿ustedes dos cocinaron esto?** – _pregunto un poco más animada volteando hacia las chicas quienes solo asintieron en silencio, una sonriente y la otra parca_

- **Solo espera a probarlo, Serena y yo no las ingeniamos para combinar nuestras mejores recetas** – _con entusiasmo, la entrenadora no vacilo en darle el visto bueno_ – **Ven, siéntate,** **el desayuno no tardara en servirse**

- **Gracias Sakura** – _ambas compartieron una sonrisa cómplice en tanto la peli-morada le recorría un asiento. Frente a ella, Ash parecía devorar un platón de hojuelas de cereal dulces, y aun lado sobre la mesa, pikachu también tomaba sus alimentos_ – **Hola pikachu** – _acaricio las orejas del roedor recibiendo como premio, un sonidito de satisfacción por parte de este –_ **Buenos días Ash** – _el tono de su voz bajo al igual que su brío. La reacción incomoda de el morocho no le había pasado desapercibida desde que entro a la cocina_

- **Hola, Misty** – _tímidamente y con algo de esfuerzo, tuvo que sonreírle. Sus ojos apenas si habían hecho contacto por un segundo antes de que volviera a clavar la mirada en el tazón. Todavía se sentía incapaz de verla a la cara sin que los colores se le subieran al rostro. Definitivamente no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Misty sobre él, tan gloriosa, tan espectacular que lo hacía enrojecer de vergüenza. Además tenía ese sentimiento, tan extraño y conocido a la vez, que no le permitía pensar mucho en su procedencia_

 _Más sus cavilaciones pronto fueron detenidas porque para ese entonces, Tracey entraba por la puerta saludando como era habitual en él, solo que esta vez, su sonrisa no era tan amplia como la de costumbre_

- **¡Qué bueno que ya volviste!** – _Sakura con una radiante sonrisa, se acerco hacia él enlazando sus manos al pecho_ _como quien fuera una chica enamorada, y claramente, eso era lo que era_ – **Supongo que debes tener hambre después de haber hecho** **ejercicio** _– un asentimiento y una mirada por parte de su contraparte, le permitió ampliar su gesto_

 _-_ **Si,** **la verdad es que me ha dado un poco** – _después de todo, su atención sin quererlo se había volcado en los amantes predilectos de todos. Ash y Misty_

- **Porque no te sientas junto a Misty, Serena y yo comenzaremos a servir el desayuno enseguida** – _le había dicho mientras sacaba los platos de la alacena_

 _Sin embargo, Tracey no hizo lo que se le sugirió, y en vez de sentarse junto a Misty, se había sentado junto a Ash quedando completamente de frente a ella_

 _La tención se hizo palpable entre los ambos, por un lado, Misty trataba de rehuirle la mirada y él, intentaba no encontrar traición en las acciones de Misty. Lo que sea que estuviera pasando con ellos, los estaba llevando al límite aunque fueran los únicos en notarlo. Después de todo, nadie más sabía lo que ocurría en sus atormentadas y atribuladas mentes_

- **Aquí tienes Tracey** – _la voz de Sakura lo saco de su ensimismamiento haciéndolo parpadear y mirar hacia otro lado, no lo admitiría en voz alta pero, estaba casi seguro de que su conflicto interno había durado más de lo que en un principio le pareció. Solo esperaba que nadie más lo hubiera advertido_

- **Gracias, Sakura** – _y_ _fue entonces cuando_ _levanto el rostro hacia ella para agradecerle con una sonrisa para luego, jalar el plato antes entregado con ambas manos y acercarlo un poco más hacia sí. La voz de la pelirroja dando las gracias seguida por la del morocho enseguida se escucharon ¿Hasta eso tenían que hacer juntos?. Levanto la mirada que hasta ese momento se encontraba perdida en su loza e inevitablemente, la paseo por todo su alrededor. Descubrió para su sorpresa, que ya todos estaban en la mesa exceptuando a la castaña quien llegaba a ella con un cesto repleto de pan_

 _La escena le pareció de lo más extraña y hasta cierto punto, curiosa. Todos, incluido él y a excepción de Sakura, parecían callados perdidos en sus pensamientos llenando la estadía, con un silencio absoluto. Solo el chocar de los cubiertos encontrándose con la vajilla se dejaba oír, así que, oteando de uno a otro con cuidado esperando no ser descubierto, creyó dar en el clavo pues era extraño que aun Ash quien hablaba hasta por los codos, no abriera la boca más que para comer_

 _Por lo que veía, el incidente de la noche anterior, había cobrado más víctimas de las que esperaba_

…

- **¿Así que te vas?**

- **Lo siento, me hubiera gustado quedarme un poco más contigo**

- **No importa** … **ya habrá otras ocasiones**

- **Misty, sabes porque me voy ¿cierto?**

- **Si** … **eso creo**

 _Sin poder evitarlo, la líder soltó un pesado suspiro en tanto volteaba el rostro a la ventana. Sentada sobre su cama no pudo si no ver el ir y venir de su amiga entrenadora por toda la habitación guardando las pocas pertenencias que traía en su mochila. Era claro que se iría, donde quiera que fuera Tracey ella estaría hay, aun si su relación de "amistad" todavía no fuera de las mejores. Era obvia su intención de ganárselo_

 _Torció la boca sin ser consiente_

 _Aunque si lo veía por el lado amable, agradecía que así fuera, ya que tenerla rondando todo el día a Tracey compartiendo sonrisas cómplices, comentarios graciosos y miradas de empatía, poco se sentía capaz de soportarlo sin que hubiera repercusiones hacia su persona. Sakura era su amiga, y la quería mucho sin embargo, lo que se había desarrollado con el observador a últimas fechas además de su reciente descubrimiento del enamoramiento de la chica hacia el observador, terminaba por cambiarlo todo_.

 _Así que incapaz de permanecer por más tiempo en la habitación con ella cambiando de peinado cada dos minutos, decidió esperar a que todos se reunieran en la estancia para despedirlos, así que cerrando la puerta tras de sí, camino por los corredores hacia las escaleras, luego, siguió por la sala y en vez de ir directo a la recepción, decidió desviarse hasta los acuarios. Unos minutos de paz no le vendrían nada mal. Lo que nunca espero y para ser sincera no deseaba, era encontrarse con Tracey ahí, y mejor aun, completamente solo. Estaba más que segura que una conversación en esos momentos con él desencadenaría la frustración por parte de ambos, ¿Cuál? Aun no lo sabía pero, su situación era ya bastante delicada como para empeorarlo nada más porque si. Así que dispuesta a retroceder en silencio, camino lentamente hacia atrás esperando con ello no ser descubierta._

 _Demasiado ingenua_

- **Puedo verte por el reflejo de los cristales** … **no es necesario el sonido para saber que estas aquí**

 _¡Qué tonta!, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta que todo el acuario era un gran, aunque tenue… espejo?_

- **Lo siento** – _se disculpo abochornada_ _más que por ser descubierta, por infantil_ – **yo solo** … **creí que querrías tiempo a solas** … **así que** …

- **Puedes quedarte Misty** … **no me molesta que estés aquí** – _le había dicho virando levemente el cuerpo hacia ella, y ante la acción, la líder no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su implícita invitación. Termino por bajar los escalones con cautela y situarse a su lado. Ambos se perdieron mirando los acuarios_

 _Los minutos pasaron sin que ninguno de los dos pronunciara palabra alguna, ¿Tanto había cambiado su relación para dejarlos mudos? claramente la realidad, aunque dura, era precisamente esa_

- **Tengo algo para el profesor** – _Misty fue la primera en romper el silencio que era poco más que agotador. De sus jeans ajustados, saco una pequeña hoja de color amarillo doblada en cuatro partes. Se la entrego_

- **Y puedo preguntar, ¿Qué es?** – _observo el trozo de papel por todos lados, a lo que la pelirroja comenzó dando un largo suspiro_

- **Solo son unos datos que me pidió hace algún tiempo, no se los había entregado porque era claro que aun no los tenía, descuida, él sabrá entenderlos**

- **Entiendo** – _volvió a mirar la hoja antes de guardarla en el bolcillo trasero de su pantalón_ – **Pierde cuidado que voy a entregársela**

- **Gracias** … **Tracey**

 _Sin saber porque, la pelirroja ya no pudo sostenerle la mirada, era extraño que de buenas a primeras todo en torno a ellos fuera diferente, ahora solo actuaban como… conocidos y eso, era más de lo que podía sobrellevar, así que reuniendo la fuerza que necesitaba, abrió sus labios para ser de inmediato silenciada_

- **No es necesario Misty, en verdad, no es necesario** – _la voz calmosa con la que el observador le hablo, fue como una bofetada para la líder. Una nueva mirada por parte de Tracey le dio a entender, que su mensaje había sido captado con dolorosa precisión_

 _Él no aceptaría sus palabras_

- **¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? Que me siento genial después de lo que he visto, después de lo que hemos pasado, después de que** **casi nos volvemos unos completos extraños**

- **No se supone que debería de ser así** – _corto tan pronto como le fue posible y sin saber muy bien, que era lo que en realidad quería decir_

- **Entonces** – _con sus brazos cruzados al pecho y la mirada fija en los acuarios no dudo en responder. El aire de suficiencia que lo rodeaba lo hacían ver aun más imponente_ \- **¿Cómo se supone que deberían de ser las cosas?**... **tu y yo juntos como antes. No crees que eso suena bastante egoísta para pensarlo siquiera**

 _Hubiera querido decir que no pero, lo que Tracey decía era totalmente cierto. Tan simple y tan sencillo que no hacía falta un mayor desglose. El dibujante la miro de reojo ante su inusitado silencio, sus palabras habían sido crudas y en ningún momento había reparado en ellas hasta que ya fue muy tarde sin embargo, lo había dicho sin la intención de herir. Pero era claro que con eso la había lastimado aunque para él fuera la verdad más pura_

- **Lo lamento** – _se disculpo_ _con cierta culpabilidad_ – **no deberías prestar atención a las cosas que digo** _– después de todo, lo que dijera, ya no podría resarcir su error y compensarlo con creces. Dio un paso hacia atrás y se preparo para comenzar con su partida, más la tristeza en la voz de Misty pronunciando su nombre, lo hizo detenerse y mirarla por sobre su hombro_

- **No lo entiendo** _– había murmurado –_ **¿qué paso con nosotros?, ¿qué paso con lo que teníamos?** – _se viro para verlo_. _Lo que le dolía más de toda aquella situación, era que ella y él ya no eran los mismos. Había bastado una simple confesión acompañada de palabras dulces para poner sus mundos de cabeza_

 _Tracey regreso sobre sus pasos siendo ahora él quien quedara a un lado de ella, la verdad, es que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había cuestionado lo mismo. Era claro que debían de avanzar o de lo contrario seguirían como hasta ahora. Perdidos y sin saber qué hacer y él, ya se sentía completamente exhausto de luchar contra sus emociones_

- **No lo sé Misty, me he hecho esa pregunta tantas veces que ya no sé ni que pensar** – _le respondió con sinceridad volteando para verla, Misty por su parte también lo hizo_ – **pienso en ti cada vez más y sabes** – _una media sonrisa tiro de sus labios, en sus ojos se podía leer una profunda tristeza_ – **cada día me convenzo más de que mis sentimientos hacia ti, ya no los podre cambiar solo para complacerte**

- **Tracey**

- **Te quiero Misty** … **es por eso, que ya no puedo ser solo un amigo para ti** – _los ojos de la líder se abrieron con impresión llenándosele de lagrimas_ – **lamento si lo que te digo no es precisamente lo que quieres escuchar, pero tienes que comprender que si para alguien es difícil esta situación, entonces claramente es para mi**

- **¿Por qué me dices esto?** – _contesto con la voz a punto de quebrarse_ \- **¿es así como intentas lastimarme por no haber correspondido a tus sentimientos?**

- **¿Y qué me dices tú? ¿Me lo has hecho más fácil?** – _le regreso con aprensión. Era absurdo seguir con lo mismo sin llegar nunca a nada, y por nada, era a nada_ – **Rayos Misty ya somos adultos, dejamos atrás la pubertad, y, aunque me dijeras que todavía tienes 17 años, siempre has sido lo suficientemente madura como para ser una simple chiquilla** – _se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, después, las subió exasperado pasando los dedos entre su alborotado cabello. Suspiro -_ **¿Es tan difícil entender que es lo que quiero?** _– pregunto volviendo su mirada hacia la de ella –_ **francamente lo dudo**

 _Voces desde arriba los hicieron callar momentáneamente. Ash junto a los demás parecían estar listos para emprender el viaje así que, si no querían ser descubiertos en plena "situación", debían ser rápidos antes de que alguien comenzara a buscarlos_

- **Creo que es hora de que nos vallamos** – _hablo Tracey mirando hacia las escaleras_ – **Misty** – _regreso su atención hacia ella_ – **no creo que lo nuestro, si es que se le puede llamar así, tenga solución** … **al menos no por ahora**

- **¿Qué es lo que intentas decir?** – _y con los dorsos de sus manos, limpio con cuidado los restos de las lagrimas junto a las que aun seguían fluyendo_

- **Lo mejor para nosotros por ahora** – _Tracey sintió resecar su garganta_ – **es mantenernos lo más lejos que podamos, ya te lo había dicho** … **él profesor** – _carraspeo incomodo_ – **él profesor está colaborando con un nuevo centro de investigación en el archipiélago naranja así que**... – _miro rápida y nuevamente hacia las escaleras_ – **voy a ofrecerme para ser su enlace**

- **Estás diciendo que** … – _su rostro denoto su sorpresa_

- **Me iré Misty** … **eso es lo que quiero decir**

 _Los labios de la líder se abrieron nerviosos más de una vez pero sin emitir sonido alguno. ¿Tracey se iba? No podía creerlo. Eso era más de lo que esperaba_

 _Tracey, Misty en donde están? - La voz de Sakura los hizo voltear. Al parecer, habían tardado más de la cuenta y ahora comenzaban a buscarlos_

- **Solo dame unos minutos** – _comenzó la pelirroja respirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos. Viro el cuerpo hacia las peceras para terminar de secarse las lagrimas_ – **adelántate quieres, enseguida los alcanzo, sería extraño que no me despidiera y les deseara buen viaje** _– sus labios se curvaron en un gesto sin que este, alcanzara a ser realmente una sonrisa. Seria doloroso seguir con lo mismo si ya había una decisión de por medio. Tendría que aceptarlo aun si le rompiera el corazón_

 _Por su parte, Tracey la observo en silencio durante varios segundos con los puños apretados. No se atrevía a hablar. Le dolía en el alma verla así y que fuera por su causa el que sufriera sin embargo, él también lo hacía y eso no era más fácil. Poner tierra de por medio seria una solución que al final del día, les convendría a todos y, aunque fuese una excusa estúpida, era lo mejor que podía ofrecer, así que con una última mirada y mueca cargada de culpabilidad. Abandono los acuarios subiendo con prisa los escalones_

 _Y mientras eso sucedía, Misty no dejaba de llorar en silencio pues una vez que el observador dejo la sala, nuevas lagrimas suplieron a las anteriores. Miro hacia el frente y parpadeo un par de veces, en su periferia aparecieron Horsea y Luvdisc, ambos la miraban con tristeza muy cerca de los cristales, así que soltando un hipeo, toco con una mano en el vidrio cerca de ellos_

- **Se va lo escucharon** – _y sus ojos volvieron a derramar el agua salada_ – **Tracey se va**

…

 _Ya más calmada, Misty se miro por el casi nulo reflejo de los cristales para ver que tan hinchados o rojos seguían sus ojos antes de seguir escaleras arriba. Afortunadamente, Tracey se las había ingeniado para distraer a los chicos mientras ella se calmaba, ¿Cómo? no lo sabía. Supuso que en algún punto, les había dicho que estaba en los acuarios terminando la limpieza o bien, alimentando a sus Pokemon así que, esperando por lo que sea que el observador les hubiera dicho, ella lo sustentaría para probar su cuartada_

- **¡Hey Misty estamos por aquí!** – _con una mano ondeante, Sakura la invito a ir a donde ellos se encontraban sentados sobre el escritorio de la recepción. Sonrió, más la sonrisa más que espontanea, había sido completamente forzada en tanto se acercaba a ellos. Todavía no se sentía con ánimos de nada –_ **Estaba comentándoles a los chicos, que porque no vienes con nosotros hasta ciudad verde** , **además, no creo que tengas mejores cosas que hacer aquí o ¿sí?**... **¿por qué no nos acompañas?**

 _Los labios de la pelirroja se abrieron repentinamente jalando el aire alrededor suyo. Instintivamente llevo sus ojos hacia los de Tracey quien solo se mantenía observándola en silencio e inmediatamente, los llevo de regreso hacia la entrenadora. Ir con ellos sería poco más que tormentoso además de que, dentro de todo, era una pésima idea_

- **Lo lamento Sakura pero, eh yo** … - _se mordió el labio pensando lo que podía decir. No se le ocurría nada_

- **¿Gyarados se encuentran bien Misty?** – _con toda la intención, Tracey intervino haciendo que la mentira antes inventada, cobrara sentido ahora frente a la líder. Se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de la entrenadora por no ceder para que Misty los acompañara, y peor aún, las intenciones de la pelirroja por no abandonar el gimnasio en ese estado sin embargo, a riesgo de no ser comprendido, espero pacientemente a que la chica se diera por enterada lo cual no tardo mucho en suceder_

- **Si, digo, no** – _se golpeo mentalmente mientras cerraba por un momento sus_ _ojos_ – **lo que quiero decir es que, tengo que llevarlo con la enfermera Joy y me temo que eso no puede esperar**

- **Pero que le pasa, ¿qué fue lo que le sucedió a Gyarados Misty?** – _el morocho, con semblante intranquilo, bajo dando un salto hacia el piso. Su preocupación hacia los Pokemon era algo que ni con los años cambiaba ni cambiaría_

- **¿Crees que sea estrés?** – _y ahí estaba nuevamente Tracey saliendo a su rescate. Era extraño porque para tener mucho en la cabeza, aun se las ingeniaba muy bien para darse a entender aun de aquella manera_

- **Me temo que si** – _no tuvo más remedio que_ _seguir el mismo juego_ – **pero no se preocupen que no es nada serio además, una prueba rutinaria me ayudara a saber si Gyarados se encuentra bien** _– sonrió un poco más animada. Que le creyeran era lo único que importaba_

 _Irremediablemente sus ojos terminaron anclados a los del observador. Cuanto le hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes_

…

 _Con mochila al hombro todos se despidieron de la líder en las afueras del gimnasio, pues una vez que Tracey dio pie a la marcha, los demás no dudaron ni un minuto en seguirle. Su viaje hasta ahí para algunos había sido beneficioso, al menos eso pensaba Sakura, para otros como Tracey y Serena, había sido poco más que doloroso en tanto para Ash, demasiado confuso_

 _Realmente nunca imagino volver a sentirse como aquel chiquillo alegre de apenas diez años que viajo por todo el mundo al lado de su inseparable roedor amarillo, así como en compañía de quienes se convertirían poco después, en sus mejores amigos. Misty y Brock, y es que con ellos había aprendido tanto_

 _El no era tonto, no, o al menos eso quería creer. Misty en algún punto había dejado de ser solo su amiga para convertirse en alguien realmente especial, no supo cuando ni como, pero ella había sido… verdaderamente,_ _ **única**_ _, y por esa diferencia, ahora se encontraba luchando contra sus demonios que no hacían más que atormentarlo con la imagen de la pelirroja y de sus viajes del pasado._

 _Lo que daría por volver a tenerlos. Lo que daría por tener de nuevo a su pelirroja amiga a su lado_

 _Más sabia que eso era poco probable. Misty ahora tenía sus propias responsabilidades, hacerse cargo de un gimnasio no era para nada sencillo, además, ser uno de los mejores de la región, suponía un gran esfuerzo y dedicación de su parte. Odiaba admitirlo pero, si había una posibilidad para ellos entonces, esta era casi inexistente por no decir que ínfimamente probable. En su rostro se reflejo la desilusión_

 _Volteo hacia atrás y observo por sobre su hombro a Serena, ella ahora viajaba con él pero ¿hasta cuándo lo haría?... quizá, luego de que sus vacaciones terminaran, ella volvería a Kalos ¿no?, después de todo ella tenía sus propias metas y era seguro que lucharía por obtenerlas. Respiro profundamente y regreso su mirada hacia el frente, la verdad era que no se había puesto a pensar en esa posibilidad. Muy probablemente volverían a ser él y su pikachu al hombro como cada vez que viajaba y se aventuraba a nuevas regiones. Era seguro que si ella se iba, en definitiva la extrañaría como en su momento había extrañado a los demás sin embargo, también sabía que seguiría contando con ella y su amistad como hasta ahora lo había hecho. Volteo nuevamente a verla con una ligera sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, ahora que la observaba detenidamente, parecía extrañamente cabizbaja e ignoraba el motivo de su insinuada falta de vitalidad. No era la primera vez que la veía así sin embargo, si era la primera desde que llegaran a Paleta que su estado de ánimo no fuera de los mejores. Suspiro, agachando la mirada hacia pikachu quien iba caminando a su lado, más el roedor a sabiendas de las intenciones de su entrenador solo se encogió de hombros._

" _Quizá deba preguntarle" pensó mientras se acomodaba de nueva cuenta la mochila sobre el hombro. Seguro aquello sería lo más sensato que pudiera hacer sin embargo, algo le decía que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, ya tendría tiempo para hablar con ella, además, creía saber por dónde iba el asunto. Extrañaba a los chicos y muy probablemente a su hogar, y era lo más lógico, Bonnie era como su pequeña hermanita y Clamont, seguro un buen amigo_

 _Una idea cruzo de pronto su cabeza. Llamaría a los chicos apenas llegaran a Paleta, le daría esa sorpresa a Serena y quizá, acordaría una reunión entre ellos en algún punto intermedio entre Kanto y Kalos, seguro que con eso, su amiga de la infancia ya no se sentiría tan triste ni sola lejos de casa_

 _No podía estar más equivocado_

…

 _-_ **Me alegra que hayas regresado muchacho**

 _-_ **A mi también profesor** _– corrió sus ojos hacia el suelo –_ **Misty le manda saludos al igual que sus hermanas** _– una carcajada cristalina salió de los labios del mayor, luego, cruzo los brazos a su espalda y se dispuso a seguir con su itinerario_

 _-_ **Espero que también las hayas saludado de mi parte Tracey** _– dijo tomando una tabla de datos. De su oreja quito el bolígrafo que antes había estado utilizando_

 _-_ **Si lo hice** _– sonrió de medio lado –_ **por cierto profesor** _– saco la pequeña hoja que la líder le había entregado –_ **Misty** **me dio esto para usted** _– le extendió el papel_

 _-_ **¿Y qué es eso?**

 _-_ **No lo sé** _– se encogió de hombros –_ **solo dijo que eran solo algunos datos que hace algún tiempo usted le había pedido** _– le vio desdoblando la hoja y mover los ojos según iba leyendo_

 _-_ **¡Si claro, por supuesto!** _– seguía concentrado en la lectura_ – **supuse que pronto lo terminaría. Te lo agradezco Tracey**

- **Por nada profesor** – _le hizo una reverencia dispuesto a marcharse_

- **Ah, y por cierto muchacho** _– puso un alto a los pies del observador que alcanzaban casi la entrada –_ **me he dado cuenta de que Sakura ha regresado con ustedes. Hay un asunto especial que se deba tratar**

 _Más Tracey tardo unos segundos en contestar. A él también le sorprendía que la chica deseara regresar a su lado conociendo lo mucho que había extrañado a Misty, además, que él supiera no había ningún asunto de por medio. Lo que sea que la hubiera llevado ahí, él lo desconocía por completo_

 _-_ **Lo lamento, pero creo que eso debe de preguntárselo usted mismo**

 _-_ **Ya veo** _– contesto meditativo –_ **entonces me harías el favor de ser su anfitrión en lo que yo me desocupo. Puedes darle alguna de las habitaciones que hay en la casa para que se sienta cómoda**

 _-_ **Como usted diga profesor** _\- y con una nueva reverencia, Tracey termino por salir de la habitación_

 _Oak miro por la ventana con las manos enlazadas a su espalda, desde donde se encontraba podía ver a la entrenadora jugando alegremente con su Espeon en la reserva. No quería adelantar conclusiones pero, algo le decía que era por Tracey por quien ella estaba ahí. Lo había notado con anterioridad, más, sabia, que Tracey tenía sentimientos hacia la líder y que estos eran profundos y difíciles de superar._

 _Suspiro con cansancio cerrado los ojos por unos segundos. Dudaba sinceramente que el observador se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, además de que pensaba, no sería buena idea que la entrenadora buscara regocijo en él cuando a últimas fechas lo había notado de lo más extraño y cabizbajo. Así que abriendo de nueva cuenta sus ojos, espero porque sus conjeturas estuvieran equivocadas y porque las cosas no terminaran complicándose ni dañando, a quien no lo merecía_

…

 _Llegada la noche, Misty no tuvo más remedio que ir a abrir la puerta la cual tocaban con bastante insistencia y sin dejar espacios entre toque y toque. Bufo, recostada y esparcida por todo el sillón viendo al techo y con los brazos colgando al suelo. Quien sea que fuera, intentaba tirar la puerta a base de golpes y eso no podía permitirlo. Volteo con pereza hacia el reloj descubriendo para su sorpresa, que eran poco más de las 9:00 pm. Había permanecido cerca de tres horas perdiendo su valioso tiempo, es más, hasta azurril que había intentado levantarla para que jugara con él, se había llevado un chasco cuando fracaso. Se levanto casi arrastrando los pies, pues era claro que si no iba a abrir, terminaría con una jaqueca peor que la de psyduck_

 _-_ **Voy, ya voy** _– grito desde una distancia todavía considerable_

 _Más los toquidos en lugar de cesar, aumentaron de intensidad haciendo que la puerta se tambaleara junto con ellos_

 _-_ **¡Dije que ya voy que no me escucharon!** _– bramo encolerizada mostrando los colmillos. Más valía que fuera importante o de lo contrario…_

 _Abrió la puerta de golpe y el trió de chicas que había detrás de ella, se fue de bruces contra el suelo_

 _-_ **¡Misty!** _– dijeron todas al unísono y encimadas unas sobre de otras_

 _-_ **¡Que rayos les pasa a ustedes tres! ¡casi me dejan sorda!**

 _-_ **Ya lo creo hermanita, tardaste siglos en venir a ¡abrir la puerta!** _– exclamo la peli-rosa levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo de su ropa glamurosa el polvo inexistente. Misty rodo los ojos_

 _-_ **No se supone que deba ser** _ **yo**_ **su ama de llaves** – _se cruzo de brazos_ – **además, y hablando de llaves, ¿En donde están las suyas?**

 _-_ **Ya, ya Misty cálmate** _– concilio la rubia mientras era ayudada por Violet a incorporarse –_ **ya sabes que las modelos, actrices y bailarinas como nosotras estamos tan ocupadas, que no perdemos el tiempo en pequeñeces**

 _-_ **Mejor dicho son unas olvidadizas** _– término con cara de fastidio. Una gotita rodo por las frentes de sus hermanas_

 _-_ **¡Misty!** _– exclamo de pronto Violet señalándola a la cara –_ **¿eso que veo ahí es una arruga?**

 _-_ **¡Uyyy!, ¡pero qué tonterías estás diciendo!** _– golpeo el suelo con el pie mientras su cejo se arrugaba todavía más –_ **será mejor que me vaya a dormir porque simplemente, ¡no las soporto!**

 _Así que dando grandes zancadas hacia los dormitorios se fue a descansar… claro, si es que se podía_

…

 _A la mañana siguiente, la líder se levanto antes de las 7:00 para iniciar con su rutina diaria. Matar el tiempo de esa forma la ayudaría a dejar de pensar en tantas cosas que sin duda la estaban haciendo enloquecer, sin embargo, una vez que termino de limpiar los acuarios, supo que hasta ese momento el remedio le había dado poco resultado, ¿A quien quería engañar?, el asunto de Tracey la traía de cabeza, si él se iba entonces ¿Quién se quedaría con ella? y ¿volvería a sentirse tan sola como cuando dejo de viajar con Ash?. Una fuerte opresión se sintió en su pecho más hubo también otro sentimiento, que no supo como identificar_

 _Sacudió la cabeza varias veces. Tenía que dejar de pensar tan egoístamente pero sobre todo, hacerse a la idea de que Tracey se iría, esa era su decisión y ella tendría que aceptarla le gustara o no_

 _Camino por los corredores e hizo una parada en la cocina, el que estuviera preocupada no le quitaba el hambre, así que del refrigerador saco un cartón de leche y de la alacena tomo un vaso. Se sentó en la barra de donde cogió una pieza de pan dulce_

 _-_ **Pero que carita hermanita, cualquiera diría que tuviste una pésima noche**

 _-_ **Hola Daisy** _– tuvo que levantar el rostro cuando la escucho entrar. De su vaso bebió un sorbo de leche_

 _-_ **Misty, ¿te sucede algo linda?** _– le pregunto con sincera preocupación en tanto tomaba su inseparable magazine y se sentaba frente a ella. El humor de Misty los últimos días había estado un tanto… gris, y como resultado, su muy linda carita de sirena ahora se veía desmejorada_

 _-_ **Daisy** … **puedo preguntarte algo** _– hablar de sus problemas no era para nada su estilo sin embargo, llevaba tanto tiempo a cuestas con ellos y sin que una solución viable cruzara por su cabeza que, necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera –_ **Bueno, lo que te quiero preguntar es** … _– se removió incomoda desde su asiento. Un ligero sonrojo la hizo girar la cabeza a un lado -_ **¿Cómo sabes cuando alguien es** _ **realmente**_ **importante, para ti?**

 _La rubia levanto una ceja sin entender a que se refería, más la actitud abochornada de su pequeña pelirroja la hizo sonreír con picardía_

 _-_ **Por lo que veo mi cuñadito ya decidió hablarte de amor Misty**

 _-_ **Uyyyy** **¡Ya te dije que Ash no es mi novio!** _– bramo encolerizada y con la cara roja como un tomate. Quizá hablar con Daisy no había sido la mejor de sus ideas, más Daisy por su parte volvió a sonreírle con empatía mientras volvía tranquilamente a su edición sin inmutarse del comportamiento de su hermana_

 _-_ **Y quien dice que estoy hablando de Ash, Misty**

 _-_ **¿¡Qué!?** _– más la reacción desencajada en el rostro de la líder hizo que la modelo la viera por sobre su revista. A veces había que explicarle a Misty con manzanitas_

 _-_ **Me refería a Tracey, Misty** … **es de él de quien estamos hablando ¿cierto?** _._ **Había que ser un ciego para no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos**

 _-_ **¿Q-qué? ¿A qué te refieres?** _– pregunto dubitativa sin saber que esperar. No sabía cómo Daisy podía hablar con tanta ligereza en momentos como aquel y peor aún, que se hubiera dado cuenta_

 _-_ **Mejor dime** _– sonrió con picardía y bajo la revista apoyando los antebrazos cruzados en la barra -_ **¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? Muero por saber cómo comenzó su historia de amor** _– sin embargo, la mirada alcaida de Misty revelo por ella su respuesta. No había historia y no había amor_

 _Una sonrisa compasiva se dibujo de pronto en sus labios. El que Misty no hablara no quería decir que le importaran poco los sentimientos del chico y aun mejor, los propios. No era ciega y nunca lo sería, porque aunque su hermanita no se diera cuenta y pecara de ingenua, sabía de antemano que existía cierta atracción entre los dos. Su "amistad" como habían decidido llamarle, no era la verdadera razón por la que ambos compartían tanto tiempo juntos o por lo que se buscaran mutuamente, además, si había que ser sinceros, Tracey le gustaba como cuñado y era parte de la familia, era parte de su nueva familia_

 _-_ **¿Misty?** _– la llamo mientras fraternalmente tomaba entre sus manos las de ella. La líder al sentirlas tuvo que levantar la mirada hacia ella –_ **cuéntame linda, ¿qué paso entre ustedes?**

 _Más Misty dudosa se tomo unos segundos para responder sin embargo, algo en el tono casi maternal con el que Daisy le hablaba le decía que podía confiar en ella. Suspiro_

- **Las cosas entre Tracey y yo** … **no son las mejores por ahora** _– sonrió con amargura –_ **creo que ni él ni yo estábamos preparados para** … _ **esto**_ **, las circunstancias nos sobrepasaron y ahora** _– sus ojos se aguaron_ – **¡soy una tonta Daisy!** – _se levanto impulsivamente de su asiento –_ **desde que él me confesó sus** … **bueno sus sentimientos, yo no he hecho más que rechazarlo y sentir pena por mí** … **lo he hecho responsable de todo y lo hice sentir miserable** _– susurro volviendo derrotada a su asiento. Pequeñas lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas -_ **¿Esta no sueno como yo, cierto?** _– le pregunto apenas sonriendo y pasándose las manos por el rostro –_ **dime qué debo hacer Daisy** … **Tracey se va, y se irá por mi culpa**

 _Daisy asintió en comprensión mientras retrocedía hasta encontrarse con el pequeño respaldo de su banquillo. Ahora comprendía un poco más las razones por las que ambos actuaban tan extraño en los últimos tiempos sin embargo, y aunque quisiera, no podía darle una respuesta a pues era ella quien debía buscarla por sí misma, aunque_ _ **si**_ _podía hacer algo que le diera un ligero empujoncito_

 _-_ **Sabes Misty** _– comenzó de lo más tranquila tomando de nueva cuenta su magazine y comenzando a pasarla hoja por hoja –_ **hoy a las cuatro pasaran por televisión una película de lo más encantadora, la protagonista es una chica linda que tiene una empresa de modas exitosa, pero en el camino pierde su identidad y deja que el amor de su vida se aleje**

 _-_ **¿Qué?** _– parpadeo con perplejidad –_ **¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?**... **sabes, creo que perdí mi tiempo en hablar contigo y pedirte un concejo** _– negó en repetidas ocasiones mientras se levantaba de su asiento y dirigía a la puerta, más la voz de la modelo la detuvo antes de que saliera_

 _-_ **Si yo fuera tu Misty, no dejaría que se fuera de esa manera, habla con él y lleguen a un acuerdo razonable pero sobre todo, dile cuanto te importa Misty, no permitas que se vaya así**

 _Algo dentro de la cabeza de la pelirroja hizo clic mientras veía a Daisy por sobre su hombro, ella tenía razón, si Tracey ya había tomado la decisión de marcharse, entonces se aseguraría de que supiera cuán importante e indispensable era él para ella. Lo demás, ya quedaba en él_

 _-_ **Gracias Daisy** _– le sonrió y salió corriendo por sus cosas. Ese día viajaría a Paleta y nada ni nadie se interpondría en su camino_

 _Mientras tanto, Daisy en la cocina seguía hojeando su revista con total calma como si la plática anterior nunca hubiera pasado sin embargo_

 _-_ **Esto de dar concejos sentimentales hacen que envejezca rápidamente, quizá un día en el spa pueda relajarme un poco**

…

 _Cuando llego a pueblo Paleta eran a penas las doce del medio día. Había sido una fortuna que encontrara transporte para viajar hasta ahí porque de lo contrarío, hubiera tenido que andar por horas y horas y horas lo que muy probablemente, acabaría con esa nueva confianza que había adquirido. Sonrió, un poco más tranquila y relajada mientras sus pasos la llevaban hacia el laboratorio_

 _Hablaría con Tracey con el corazón en la mano, y esta vez, se aseguraría de que fuera su corazón quien hablara por ella_

…

 _-_ **Esto es agotador** _– susurro la peli-morada desde el suelo en donde se encontraba agachada –_ **creo que ya se me durmieron las piernas** _– las golpeteo con los puños cerrados en un gesto meramente infantil. Una moderada risa cristalina salió de los labios del dibujante, definitivamente intentar ser un observador requería de tiempo y paciencia pero sobre todo, de mucha condición física_

 _-_ **¿Deseas que paremos Sakura?** – _pregunto dejando de lado sus trazos. Se levanto haciendo que el Rhyhorn antes modelo, dejara de pastar y se fuera hacia el fondo de las arboledas_

- **Lo lamento Tracey pero no pensé que tu trabajo fuera tan pesado** – _le dijo siendo ayudada por él para incorporarse_ – **seguro mis piernas van a matarme esta noche** – _volvió a darles nuevos golpecitos_

- **Y yo estoy seguro de que estas exagerando** – _sonrió limpiamente_ – **quizá sea mejor ir por algo para refrescarnos, el sol ya está quemando** – _vio hacia arriba e irremediablemente tuvo que cubrir sus ojos con el antebrazo. Si, seguro que por la posición que tenía, era pasado medio día_

 _Sakura no pudo si no sonreírle abiertamente, le encantaba esa faceta de él en la que siempre procuraba a los demás. Ojala con ella no terminara nunca_

 _Quiso dar unos pasos sin embargo, sus piernas no solo le dolían si no que hasta se habían dormido en igual forma. Trastabillo casi saboreando la tierra bajo su boca más, los brazos presurosos de Tracey se enredaron en ella de tal forma, que había evitado por mucho su caída. Se separo un poco de él para verlo notando que sus rostros estaban a penas a milímetros de distancia. Se sonrojo profusamente_

- **¿Te encuentras bien Sakura?**

 _Más Sakura en lugar de responder, se hundió completamente en las sensaciones que el aliento cálido, la cercanía de sus cuerpos y el agarre de Tracey en torno a su cintura despertaban en ella, y no lo resistió más. Con avidez termino con la distancia que los separaba siendo sus labios los que terminaran por silenciar a los del chico_

 _De lo único que fue consciente, fue del glorioso sabor dulce que impregnaba sus labios_

…

 _Faltaba poco para llegar con el observador, y a cada paso que daba, sentía su corazón golpearle fuertemente en el pecho. Cruzaría el pequeño puente arriba del riachuelo y una vez del otro lado, estaba segura que lo encontraría tal y como se lo había dicho el profesor. Ya no podía esperar más_

 _Unos pasos más, y la figura fiel del dibujante comenzó a vislumbrarse en el horizonte. Sonrió sin ser consciente, más una vez que lo tuvo perfectamente en su rango de visión, no pudo si no sentir como algo dentro de ella se rompía en mil pedazos mientras sus pies quedaban anclados al suelo._

 _No, no podía ser, eso no podía estar pasando_

 _Tracey y Sakura estaban_ …

…

 _Chan, chan, chan… a que no se lo esperaban ¿verdad?. Esta Sakurita no pierde el tiempo, quien iba a decir que una niña tan bien portada como ella nos diera estas sorpresas, y que_ _mi Tracey tan rompecorazones_

 _Por ahora llegamos hasta aquí, y como ya lo había dicho antes_

 _ **Alice-chan**_ _: Si, Tracey ya se nos puso celoso, y sabes que sin enredos, una historia dejaría de ser entretenida n.n_

 _ **FersitaAD**_ _: Celos, celos y más celos es lo que veremos continuamente, jajaja, pero te aseguro que será de lo más entretenido. A mí también me gusto la escena de Ash con Misty, sin lugar a dudas, estos dos siguen teniendo esa chispa que los conecta_

 _ **Roshi 9000**_ _: Pues me alegra que hayas decidido dejarme un review y sobre todo, que te tomes el tiempo para leer esta historia que sin duda, va dedicada con mucho cariño a todos ustedes n_n_

 _ **U-kdashi**_ _: pues bienvenido a esta historia, y que te puedo decir, yo también soy pokeshipping aunque no deja de gustarme el Orange, y como Tracey se me hace tan lindo (Perséfone pone ojitos soñadores), gracias a ti por tus ánimos, me alegra la existencia saber que cada vez son más los que hacen posible esta historia_

 _Por ahora me despido no sin antes decirles que como propósito de añito nuevo, he decidido actualizar más seguido los capítulos en mis fics, además de que, por ahí tengo cociéndose unos proyectos que necesito sacar a la brevedad posible XD, así que, el próximo capitulo, no doy fecha pero si un aproximado. Antes de que termine enero estaré publicando_


	14. Chapter 14

_Yeeeey, como lo prometí, antes de que terminara enero estoy publicando un nuevo capítulo, y que les puedo decir, creo que es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Hubiera sido bueno cortarlo en dos, pero sinceramente no pude porque me urgía llegar hasta aquí (ya verán más abajo por qué n-n). También quiero decirles desde ahorita, que en este cap, hay una batalla Pokemon la cual, me esforcé mucho porque realmente no soy buena narrando dicha acción, igual estudie poquito, así que si por ahí me falta algo o estoy equivocada O_o, no sean muy duros conmigo_

 _Bueno ya no me extiendo, mejor los invito a leer_

 _Y recuerden que Pokemon no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro y solo por mera diversión tanto para ustedes, como para mi_

 _Sin más, a leer se ha dicho n.n´_

…

CAPITULO 14: _**Intenciones**_

 _Por más que quisiera ser racional, por más que quisiera negar lo que estaba sucediendo, dar la vuelta y poner de nuevo sus pies en marcha para alejarse a toda prisa se ahí, no podía, porque aunque quisiera, su cuerpo no respondía tales ordenes que no hacían más fácil la situación que estaba viviendo porque sencillamente_

 _Seguía sin creer lo que sus ojos veían. Tracey y Sakura estaban…_

 _Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Ni siquiera podía decir la palabra sin que esta la lastimara en lo más profundo de su ser. Hasta respirar se había vuelto, terriblemente difícil_

 _Aléjate de ahí – escucho de una voz, suave como un susurro - ¡aléjate de ahí! – volvió a escuchar con más claridad cuando su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar y sus ojos marcados con una profunda tristeza, volvían a mirar el espectáculo frente a ella - ¡Sal de ahí! – por fin grito aquella voz y ella, no pudo si no retroceder paso a paso y salir corriendo con el corazón completamente hecho pedazos_

…

- **Si, bueno** … **hola Daisy me da gusto escucharte, dime, se encuentra Misty, quisiera hablar con ella por favor**

 _Porque así de simple, no sabía a bien la razón que lo llevo esa mañana a despertar y querer llamar como desesperado a su amiga a quien apenas horas antes había visto. Extrañamente se sentía emocionado, algo en torno a ella era diferente para él aunque pereciera no notarlo, las manos le sudaban, y el solo hecho de pensar en ella y en la complicidad que todavía compartían, lo hacía hiperventilar de la emoción. Misty era, muy especial para él, así que si ese era un buen día y todo pintaba para bien, la invitaría a regresar a Paleta y compartir juntos unos días que se aseguraría serían inolvidables, y no aceptaría un no por respuesta_

- **Espera, ¿qué?, como que salió y no sabes hasta cuando vuelva** … **te dijo a donde iba** … **si, si, entiendo** … **gracias Daisy, me comunicare más tarde**

 _Colgó el teléfono dando un pesado suspiro. Los planes se le habían venido abajo incluso antes de comenzar y eso lo desanimaba en enorme medida. Ahora ¿qué se supone que haría?. Lo más sensato era sentarse y luego tenderse en el sofá a ver la televisión por horas y horas y horas porque nada más, lo que hiciera ese día, parecía perder todo sentido en cuanto a diversión se tratase, y es que quería hacer tantas cosas cuando Misty llegara que… volvió a suspirar. Miro hacia abajo cuando sintió leves tironcitos en su pantalón_

- **¿Pika?**

- **Lo siento amigo, creo que Misty va a tardar en venir a Paleta**

- **¿Pi?**

- **No lo creo pikachu, Daisy dice que no sabe a donde fue**

- **Pika pi** – _termino bajando las orejitas, también lamentando el hecho de que su amiga pelirroja no pudiera estar pronto con ellos_

 _Lo que ninguno de los dos noto, desde el ángulo en donde estaban, era que la figura de cierta rubia los observaba con aflicción sosteniendo una canasta de picnic entre sus manos, pero no se daría por vencida, no, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas y le haría ver de una vez por todas a ese entrenador despistado, que ella era mejor, y que estaría ahí para él siempre que lo necesitara, lo haría olvidar esa necesidad insana de estar al lado de la líder y de eso, no cabía la menor duda_

…

 _Un aire frío se coló por sus labios cuando estos fueron suavemente apartados del cobijo de los otros mientras que una leve presión era ejercida sobre sus brazos para así, hacerla retroceder con delicadeza. Abrió los ojos claramente preocupada y lo que vio, la inquieto_

 _¿A caso había hecho algo indebido?_

 _No lo sabía, porque la sonrisa pasiva y dulce de Tracey no le dejaba ver más allá de lo que supuso, era mera simpatía hacia ella_

 _Termino dando un paso hacia atrás cuando por fin sus cuerpos se separaron pues era claro, que Tracey se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones y no terminaba por compartirlas. Otro paso más hacia atrás, y se vio obligada a retirar su mirada de la de él profundamente avergonzada ¿Qué iba a pensar de ella ahora? más, el cálido tacto de unos dedos rozando su barbilla, hicieron que sus bellos zafiros se alzaran nuevamente a quien se lo pedía en silencio_

- **Tracey yo** … - _inquirió intranquila con ambas manos sobre su acelerado pecho y en espera, de que su suplica fuera escuchada, más no sabía que decir, ¿Cómo se supone debía explicarse si todo había sido bastante claro?. Otra sonrisa tranquila por parte del observador la hizo guardarse sus palabras. Sentía que en cualquier momento devolvería el estomago mientras que un nudo se apretaba fuertemente en su garganta. Nunca en la vida se había sentido así, tan rara, tan… incomoda_

 _Mientras que para Tracey, las cosas no eran menos difíciles, aunque si más fáciles de sobrellevar ahora que entendía plenamente el comportamiento de la peli-morada, y la verdad era que, por más que fuera incorrecto, lo conmovía y hacía sentir bien, lo hacía sentir, realmente bien, pero debía recordar quién era la dueña de su corazón, y que por más que quisiera y viera en Sakura una linda persona, no podía simplemente olvidar y seguir adelante porque sencillamente, no podía lastimar a quien no lo merecía_

 _Se enterneció por un segundo al ver que la chica con su silencio, parecía hacerse más y más pequeña desde su lugar como su fuera un animalillo asustado, y supo entonces, que era el momento de poner palabras a sus pensamientos_

- **Gracias Sakura** – _y en respuesta, los ojos de la chica se alzaron nuevamente incrédulos para mirar los de él, que en ese momento, había dictado su sentencia_

…

 _No se cansaba de decirlo y no se cansaría nunca, ver los verdes prados a las afueras de pueblo Paleta junto con el cielo increíblemente azul cubriendo el horizonte, siempre le habían parecido de lo más hermoso, ya sea que llegara o se fuera, caminando o en autobús, lamentablemente, ese día, la majestuosa belleza que se alzaba delante de ella perdía todo sentido porque claramente, ese día era el más gris en su vida_

 _Así que dejando salir el aire de forma lenta por la boca, miro una vez más a su alrededor antes de subir al autobús que la llevaría de regreso a Celeste. Ya no tenía nada que hacer allí_

- **Señorita, ¿señorita?** – _habló el viejo hombre encargado de recibir los tickets y ver que los pasajeros abordaran_ \- **señorita por favor, sería tan amable de subir, está retrasando la fila**

- **Si, si** … **lo siento** – _se disculpo con voz apagada mientras miraba hacia el hombre y luego hacia la fila que había detrás de ella_ – **discúlpenme por favor** \- _luego subió los escalones y se dispuso a buscar su asiento sin importarle las malas caras de las que era víctima. Cuando al fin lo encontró, se sentó junto a la ventana pidiendo al cielo que nadie más ocupara el lugar contiguo, y así fue. Al menos tendría la oportunidad de dar rienda suelta al mar de emociones que llevaba por dentro sin ser observada o bien, criticada_

 _Pronto, el camión comenzó a moverse y al poco tiempo ya estaban en marcha recorriendo los amplios campos verdes o bien de cosecha que había por el lugar. Bello cuadro sin lugar a dudas, pero eso ya no importaba por que a fin de cuentas, su mente y corazón, viajaba por otros rumbos_

 _Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta_

 _Se repetía una y otra vez mientras se golpeaba suavemente la cabeza contra la ventanilla. Como había podido ser tan tonta, tan... sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ¿qué había hecho? ¿y por que hasta ahora era que se daba cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos?_

 _Quería a Tracey y lo quería muchísimo. Se había enamorado de él_

 _Y ella, había sido una completa tonta al no haberlo sabido desde un principio, y el reclamo venía desde su parte más racional como si aceptara sus propios regaños e insultos que no hacían más llevadera la situación que estaba viviendo_

 _Pero ya no valía la pena llorar sobre la leche derramada. Tenía que aprender a vivir con las consecuencias aun si eso era difícil y demasiado doloroso para ella_

 _La calidez de una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, así que con suavidad, termino por apartarla con la yema de sus dedos para mirarla con curiosidad. No supo cómo fue, pero una vez que la contemplo, un rio de agua salada le siguió y termino siendo desencadenado sin que pudiera realmente, hacer algo para detenerlo_

…

- **Ash ¿Qué haces aquí solo? está comenzando a hacer un poco de frío**

 _Había dicho la joven rubia cubriéndose los antebrazos con sus manos mientras avanzaba hacia el entrenador que se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de la terraza contemplando el horizonte. Para ella no era difícil darse cuenta de lo que realmente rondaba por la cabeza del chico, más, era mejor hacerse la desentendida porque lo que menos quería en esos momentos era hablar de cierta, líder pelirroja que había llegado para opacarla con su presencia_

- **Deberías entrar, el día se volvió realmente nublado y parece que pronto lloverá** _– insistió mirando hacia el cielo obscurecido mientras daba unos cuantos pasos más_

- **Lo hare en un momento, me gustaría quedarme un poco más si es que no te importa** – _el morocho se vio obligado a componer su semblante decaído para sonreírle aunque fuera un poco. Saber que al menos por ese día no vería ni hablaría con su amiga pelirroja lo ponía un poco… melancólico_

- **Ash** – _pronuncio con pesadumbre, luego, se animo a sentarse junto a él_ – **sabes, hoy por la mañana me levante un poco más temprano para hacer una canasta de picnic y así pudiéramos ir al campo y poder compartirla** – _sonrió con tristeza mientras se tallaba los brazos para brindarse un poco de calor_ – **pero creo que eso ya no se pudo, al menos no por hoy** _– y volvió a mirar al cielo ennegrecido_

- **Lo lamento Serena** … **debiste esforzarte mucho para hacerlo**

- **Ya no importa** – _negó suavemente con la cabeza_ – **tú no eres el padre naturaleza o ¿sí?** **anda, vamos** – _se levanto y lo tomo del brazo_ – **el hecho de que no podamos salir no quiere decir que desperdiciemos toda esa comida ¿cierto?**

- **Cierto** – _le sonrió genuinamente y después, permitió que la peli-miel lo arrastrara hacia el interior de su hogar_

…

- **Peli, Peli, Pelipper**

- **¿Un Pelipper?**

- **¡Peli, Peli, Peli!** – _decía emocionado_

- **¿Pelipper? eres el pelipper de Giorgio ¿no es así?** … **¿qué te trae por aquí?** – _se encogió hasta su altura para ver mejor al Pokemon_

- **Hola Daisy** – _por la puerta principal, llegaba el chico con una radiante sonrisa cargando en su mano derecha una bolsa con comida chatarra para pasar la tarde en el gimnasio_ – **Me alegra poder saludarte**

- **¡Giorgio!** – _se levanto emocionada_ _juntando ambas manos_ – **que bueno que estés aquí, estaba tan aburrida que el que hallas venido termina por alegrarme el día**

- **Pero que dices, ¿es que estas sola en el gimnasio? ¿en donde están las chicas? y mejor aun ¿dónde está Misty? creí que estaría aquí**

- **Tú sabes que Lily y Violet poco están en casa, y en cuanto a Misty, fue a ´Paleta a arreglar algunos asuntos que tenía pendientes** … **pero pasa** – _camino hasta él y luego lo cogió del brazo_ – **no me digas que porque Misty no está aquí vas a irte ¿o sí?** – _le sonrió con complicidad y un dejo de picardía a lo cual, el chico se sonrojo. Era claro que todos supieran de su enamoramiento hacia la líder_

- **Pues supongo que tienes razón** – _dijo levemente cohibido dejándose guiar por la modelo hasta el interior_ – **después de todo traigo algunas cosas que bien podemos compartir** – _le sonrió abiertamente mientras levantaba la bolsa que cargaba_ – **solo espera un poco Daisy** – _y_ _se detuvo girando levemente el cuerpo hacia la entrada, de su cinturón saco la pokebola de Pelipper quien en esos momentos, miraba curioso los lindos cuadros que había colgados por lo ancho de las paredes_ – **Pelipper regresa** – _y de esta surgió un rayo rojo que capturo nuevamente a su Pokemon llevándolo a su cómodo interior_ – **ahora si,** **creo que ya podemos irnos**

…

- **Te agradezco Sakura por ayudarme con esto** – _reconoció Oak mientras cargaba la última caja y la ponía sobre su escritorio. Esa tarde había sido más que pesada en cuanto a trabajo, y tener a alguien que le diera una mano aligeraba mucho su cansancio_

- **No es necesario que lo haga profesor, además, de alguna manera tengo que pagarle su hospitalidad** _– y de paso olvidar un poco lo que sucedió con Tracey_ – _pensó. No quería decirlo en voz alta pero, como estaban las cosas, por el momento no quería encontrarse con el chico o terminaría por sentirse más que avergonzada. Ya lo había estropeado una vez y no estaba dispuesta a estropearlo nuevamente. Suspiro con cansancio en tanto comenzaba a ordenar los archivos que estaban dentro de las cajas_

- **Sakura ¿te encuentras bien? te veo un poco pálida** – _pregunto el mayor deteniendo sus tareas mientras veía el semblante decaído de la entrenadora, quien, apenas unas horas antes, había llegado hasta su despacho dispuesta a ayudarlo y con la intención de no salir de ahí si no hasta que terminara con lo acordado_

- **Si profesor es solo, que estoy un poco cansada por el viaje aun** – _termino sonriéndole aunque insípidamente. Volvió a centrar su atención en lo que estaba haciendo porque nada más, hablar de lo acontecido con el profesor, no era ni remotamente una opción_

 _Mientras que Oak, quiso seguir preguntando sin embargo, bien sabia que eran cosas de jóvenes en las que él no debía inmiscuirse, además de que, se le hacía extraño que en lo que iba del día, Tracey poco se hubiera dejado ver. Tal vez Sakura lo extrañaba y por eso estaba así_

 _Suspiro con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados mientras tomaba una actitud reflexiva. El amor juvenil era hermoso por donde quiera que se viera, e incluso podría decirse era igual de bello, como su poesía Pokemon_

…

- **Debiste haberlo visto Giorgio, se veía di-vi-no con su traje de lino y complementos a-doc con su atuendo. Daban ganas de comérselo**

- **¿En serio? ¿tan bien se veía?** – _le respondió con una sonrisa a la soñadora chica que estaba frente a él, y la verdad era, que por más simples y a veces banales que fueran las conversaciones de las Waterflower mayores, siempre terminaban por entretenerlo y hasta a veces divertirlo_

- **Pero eso no es todo, ese día, tanto Lily como Violet fueron** …

- **¡Hay alguien aquí! ¡Pero qué modales son esos de dejar a un retador hablando solo! ¡Salga quien quiera que atienda este sucio gimnasio!**

- **¿Escuchaste eso Daisy?**

 _Y aunque la respuesta fuera más que obvia, ambos jóvenes se miraron incrédulos luego de ver por unos instantes hacia la puerta. Los gritos, que así era como se escuchaban, venían desde la entrada del gimnasio en donde voces similares pronto se les unieron_

- **Parece que viene desde la estancia, deberíamos ir a ver de qué se trata** – _y con un movimiento decido, Giorgio se levanto del sillón en donde había estado sentado dejando en el proceso, la lata de gaseosa que sujetaba en la mesita, la rubia por su parte, también se levanto aunque un poco temerosa. En lo que llevaba viviendo en el gimnasio, nunca nadie había entrado con una actitud tan desafiante y grosera_

 _Cuando ambos llegaron a la estancia, pudieron ver a tres sujetos altos y corpulentos tomando sin vergüenza alguna, algunos objetos que habían en la recepción. Claramente parecían ser una banda, y una en donde los modales habían sido arrojados sin miramientos por la ventana, más, para Giorgio, esa no era razón para temer, estaban en un gimnasio por Arceus, y debían comenzar a respetarlo_

- **¡Oigan ustedes tres!** – _les enfrento claramente molesto con el ceño fruncido_ \- **esto es un gimnasio no uno de sus parques de juegos, así que les pido comiencen por respetarlo**

- **Vaya, vaya, vaya** – _salió uno de ellos con actitud altanera mientras los otros dos se paraban detrás de quien era el líder al parecer_ – **¿quién eres tu mocoso? y ¿quién te crees para hablarnos así?** – _desafió sonriente luego de mirarlo y mirar a quienes le acompañaban_

- **Soy alguien que a diferencia de ustedes tiene respeto por las cosas, y les advierto, que si no se marchan ahora mismo llamare a la oficial Jenny para que los arreste**

 _Risas escandalosas enseguida resonaron por toda la habitación. Daisy quien había permanecido oculta tras la espalda del entrenador, lo tomo con firmeza por los brazos claramente amedrentada. Giorgio apenas si la vio unos segundos por sobre su hombro antes de volver a centrar nuevamente su atención en aquellos sujetos, quienes no parecían asustados por sus palabras_

- **Crees que le tenemos miedo a la policía** – _y ahí estaba la confirmación para el chico_ – **llámala si quieres pero de una vez te digo, que ni ellos podrán hacer nada para sacarnos de aquí muchacho**

- **¿Y por qué estas tan seguro?**

- **Fácil** – _sonrió con sorna_ – **porque he venido a retar a la líder de este gimnasio en un duelo Pokemon**

- **¿¡Qué dices!?**

- **¿En verdad vienen a retar a Misty a una batalla Pokemon?** – _esta vez fue el turno de la modelo para hablar_ – **pues lamento decirte esto grandulón** – _hasta entonces fue que salió detrás del chico para encararlo_ – **pero Misty, la linda líder de este gimnasio no se encuentra aquí por ahora, así que tendrás que volver después**

- **Pero mira nada más que preciosura** – _insinuó con una mirada lascivia al igual que sus hombres_ – **yo te conozco lindura, te hemos visto en algunas revistas** – _le dijo caminando hacia ella. El entrenador por protección, se interpuso entre ambos antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarla_

 _Otra risa estruendosa se abrió paso por entre la garganta de aquel sujeto, pues siendo como era, niñitos como él solo le causaban_ _ **diversión**_

- **Mira muchachito, no nos iremos de aquí hasta que hayamos derrotado a la líder, así que has todo lo que te plazca. No nos moveremos** – _le reto_

- **Pues eso ya lo veremos** – _y de su cinturón saco una pokeball dispuesto a sacarlos a patadas si era necesario, más la voz demandante de la líder, pronto se oyó desde la entrada_

- **¿Qué está pasando aquí?** – _volvió a repetir con impaciencia, sus ojos de inmediato fueron a parar al hombre con quien el castaño parecía tener una disputa_ – **Giorgio** – _suavizo un poco su voz cuando miro hacia el muchacho_

- **Así que tú eres la líder de este sitio** – _hablo el sujeto con una sonrisilla en sus labios, los otros dos le siguieron rieron por lo bajo_ – **Si me lo permite** … **encantadora señorita** – _reverencio con exageración_ – **he venido hasta aquí para poder tener un duelo con usted**

- **¿Qué quiere tener un duelo conmigo?** – _pregunto ligeramente sorprendida. En si no era por el duelo, si no porque para esas fechas, prácticamente no había nadie que la retara_

- **Ha escuchado bien mademoiselle, así que, ¿qué es lo que responde?**

- **Misty** – _hablo enseguida Giorgio adelantándose a lo venidero, y por la mirada que este le dedico, la líder supo que no era algo muy bueno_

- **Si me permite** … **señor**

- **Bill, Bill es mi nombre**

- **Si me permite, Bill, creo que primero debo hablar con ellos**

 _Una mueca de fastidio se dibujo en el semblante del mayor sin embargo, bien cierto era lo que hubo dicho con anterioridad, no se iría de ahí hasta haber peleado con la líder a quien muchos le temían, ya fuera por las buenas, o por las malas_

 _Cuando Misty lo paso de largo, no pudo evitar que algo parecido a un escalofrió la recorriera. En verdad ese hombre era atemorizante no solo por su opulencia, si no también, porque de él parecía emanar un aura bastante obscura y pesada. Termino sintiendo un poco de nervios por lo que pudiera pasar además de que, siendo sinceros, sus ánimos en esos momentos no eran los mejores. Aun seguía dolida y lo único que quería era encerrarse tantos días como le fuera posible_

- **Así que dime ¿que se supone que está sucediendo?** – _pregunto tan bajo como pudo al castaño que estaba frente a ella_ \- **¿Quiénes son esos tipos?** – _les miro por sobre su hombro notando, que los tres, tenían prácticamente el mismo aspecto amenazador_

- **Lo lamento Misty, pero sabemos lo mismo que tu** – _le respondió en igual forma_ – **han dicho que no se marcharan de aquí hasta no tener un duelo contigo no importa que les dijera que llamaría a la policía**

- **Entiendo** – _reflexiono un instante_ – **pues si eso es lo que quieren entonces** …

- **¡Misty!** – _increpo su hermana con preocupación_ – **no me digas que pretendes pelear con esos barbaros**

- **Soy la líder de este gimnasio Daisy, es mi deber aceptar cualquier reto que se me imponga**

- **Pero Misty, ¿estás segura?** – _esta vez fue el turno de Giorgio para refutar_

- **Lo siento, ya tome mi decisión** – _ahogo un suspiro y_ _volteo hacia el hombre que le había desafiado. Era claro que no se iría de ahí hasta no haber peleado con ella, el problema era, que no se sentía cien por ciento bien como para que la victoria le fuera otorgada tan fácilmente_ \- **Escuche** – _alzo un poco la voz para que la escuchara_ – **Acepto su desafío, será usted contra mí en un duelo de tres contra tres, lo único que lamento decirle, es que por ahora y por estatutos de la liga Pokemon, así sea que resulte ser el vencedor, no podre darle una medalla** _…_ **así que, ahora soy yo quien le pregunta, ¿acepta bajo esa condición?**

 _Una sonrisa llena de arrogancia fue su única respuesta. Ya no podía dar marcha atrás_

…

- **Crees que esto esté bien Giorgio**

- **No lo sé Daisy, al parecer esos hombres se ven muy confiados**

- **¿Y si le hacen daño a Misty?** – _se llevo una mano al corazón intentando calmar la creciente sensación de zozobra que oprimía su pecho_

- **Descuida** – _volteo a verla con una sonrisa tranquilizadora que él mismo no creía_ – **Yo seré el árbitro. Detendré la pelea si se pone peligrosa**

- **Te lo encargo mucho** – _viro su cuerpo hacia el área de combates_ – **Misty a veces puede ser muy** … **imperiosa**

 _Y con una corazonada más, se dispuso a ver con preocupación hacia los combatientes quienes en esos momentos se preparaban para la batalla no sin antes, mirar por sobre su hombro a quienes yacían sentados sobre las gradas. Si el grandulón no le inspiraba confianza, aquellos dos no se quedaban atrás_

…

- **Como la líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Cerúlean menciono antes, esta batalla será de tres contra tres. El primero en ganar dos de las tres batallas será proclamado vencedor, así que pueden utilizar los Pokemon que mejor les plazca para su combate siempre y cuando lo hagan bajo las reglas descritas por la liga. No se permiten golpes bajos ni ataques por la espalda, así que si ya no hay más que decir** – _el castaño bajo su mano que hasta ese momento había permanecido arriba_ – **¡Que comiencen las contiendas!**

- **Bien, ya lo escucho, espero que sea una pelea limpia** – _increpo la pelirroja desde su isla flotante con pokebola en mano. No era necesario que lo dijera pero en algún momento lo creyó realmente necesario_

 _Por su parte, el hombre solo sonrió como si el triunfo ya fuera suyo. No se llevaría ninguna medalla pero si se llevaría la imagen derrotada de uno de los líderes más fuertes de la región_

- **Marshtomp yo te elijo**

- **Ve Staryu**

- **Marshtomp, ve bajo el agua**

- **Staryu sumérgete tu también**

 _Ambos Pokemon danzaban en círculos bajo el agua listos para atacar cuando sus entrenadores se los pidieran, fue Misty quien decidió dar el siguiente paso_

- **Staryu usa giro rápido y embístelo**

- **Marshtomp evítalo** – _sin embargo la orden fue dada tardíamente ya que el Pokemon tipo pez fue lanzado hacia fuera de la piscina. Se había visto sobrepasado por la velocidad del oponente_ – **¡no! Marshtomp**

- **¡Ya eres mío!** – _festejo la líder con su mano hecha puño a la altura de la barbilla_ – **Staryu usa ataque de burbujas** – _y con el típico sonar de la estrella hizo lo que se le ordeno, cientos de burbujas brillantes abandonaron su centro de diamante con lo cual, el Pokemon del contrincante fue golpeado y lanzado hasta los pies de su entrenador_

- **Pez tonto ¡levántate! si no quieres amanecer hecho sushi, ¡vamos arriba!** – _sin embargo, por más que el Pokemon hizo el intento, termino desplomándose en el suelo. Se encontraba muy debilitado y el daño era demasiado para seguir_

- **Marshtomp ya no puede continuar, la primera ronda es para Misty líder del gimnasio Celeste** – _la voz de Giorgio se escucho con eco, y mientras ambos peleadores guardaban a sus Pokemon en sus respectivas pokebolas, Misty no dudo en darle una advertencia a su_ _ **muy**_ _especial retador_

- **Sabes, deberías cuidar mejor tus palabras y estar agradecido por el desempeño de tu compañero. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ayudarte** – _la mirada cólera que el hombre le dedico poco o nada hizo por amedrentarla. Se mantuvo serena en espera de su siguiente movimiento_

- **Esto fue solo el calentamiento muñeca** – _y de nuevo, ahí estaba esa sonrisa confiada en su rostro_ – **Te advierto que mi siguiente Pokemon no es tan débil como este** – _escupió_ – **Duxtox, ve y destruye la confianza de esa princesita** – _de la pokebola emergió el Pokemon tipo bicho-volador quien flotaba a su alrededor_

- **Vas a arrepentirte de haber dicho eso** … **Politoed yo te elijo**

- **Duxtox utiliza zumbido**

- **Politoed ve bajo el agua, no dejes que te afecte**

- **Muy astuta muñeca sin embargo, las ondas super sónicas de mi Pokemon traspasan el agua como puedes ver** – _se cruzo de brazos mientras veía con atención lo que pasaba debajo de esta_

- **¡Imposible!** – _el rostro de la pelirroja rostro muto en sorpresa_ – **Politoed emerge ahora** – _ordeno, a lo que el Pokemon como pudo salió de donde estaba_ – **Politoed has lo que sea por recuperarte**

- **Politoed, Politoed** – _se sacudió violentamente el pokemon para luego, dar saltitos y aplaudir como era su costumbre. Misty suspiro aliviada_

- **Ahora si, ¡usa chorro de agua!** – _demando, y numerosos choros salieron disparados hacia donde el Pokemon polilla se encontraba solo que con la única diferencia, de que ninguno lograba dar en el blanco –_ **No puede ser** – _se preocupo_

- **Duxtox, polvo veneno ahora**

- **Entra al agua**

- **¿Intentas alargar tu derrota muñeca? porque eso no te funcionara**

- **¡Deja de llamarme de esa manera! me molesta**

- **Pues como lo siento** _ **dulzura**_ **, eres muy bonita como para dejar pasar tantos halagos** – _y mientras Misty apretaba los dientes y empuñaba las manos, el hombre aprovecho para volver a atacar a Politoed quien en esos momentos salía de la piscina_ – **Duxtox, utiliza confusión y luego vuelve a intentarlo con el polvo veneno**

- **Duxtox**

 _Las esporas se esparcieron. Polited no pudo evitar caer al agua completamente inconsciente_

- **¡O no! mi Politoed**

- **Politoed no puede continuar, esta ronda es para el retador** – _declaro Giorgio desde medio campo a las orillas de la alberca_

- **Gracias Politoed, diste una gran pelea** – _susurro Misty a la pokebola que sostenía en su mano. El Pokemon ya había regresado a ella. Suspiro_ – **Bien** … **este combate decidirá quién se queda con la victoria y de una vez te digo, que no me dejare vencer**

- **Eso ya lo veremos niña bonita** – _murmuro listo para sacar a su siguiente as. Estaba seguro de que con el ganaría_ \- **Luxray ve ahora y dame la victoria**

- **Corsola sal**

 _Ambos Pokemon aparecieron en el área de combates optando enseguida posición de batalla. Esa era la última ronda y quien ganara se llevaría la victoria así que, fieles a sus entrenadores no se darían por vencidos_

- **Luxray golpe de cola** – _y el Pokemon dio un salto con la cola iluminada. Corsola apenas había alcanzado a esquivarlo brincando a otra de las islas antes de que esta lo golpeara_

\- **Muy bien Corsola mantente así** – _animo la chica dispuesta a no rendirse_

- **¡Luxray vuelve a lanzar el ataque!** – _ordeno y enseguida múltiples golpes fueron dados. El Pokemon tipo coral apenas si alcanzaba a esquivarlo brincando de un lado a otro_

- **Corsola, usa cañon de picos**

- **Corsola, Corsola** – _y de sus picos, comenzaron a salir ases de luz_

- **Hazte a un lado Luxray**

- **Luxray** - _obedeció_

- **Ahora Corsola envestida** – _y el Pokemon coral con gran velocidad, tacleo al león tirándolo al agua_

. **¡Luxray no!**

- **¡Al agua ahora!** – _vocifero Misty para que el pequeño se sumergiera. Tenía el ligero presentimiento, de que algo estaba a punto de suceder. Debía acabar con aquello y debía ser ya –_ **usa ataque de burbujas**

- **¡Luxray nada y sal de ahí!** – _el Pokemon como pudo volvió a emerger quedando en un salto sobre una islilla_. _Con rápidos movimientos termino sacudiendo su pelaje_ _lleno de agua_ – **ahora sí, esto ya me está cansando** … **Luxray electrifícalo**

- **Luxray** – _numerosos rayos cubrieron el agua, y Corsola que seguía a dentro no pudo evitar el ataque_

- **¡Corsola!**

- **Hazlo otra vez Luxray**

- **Corsola sal de ahí y utiliza recuperación**

- **Lo siento linda pero esta batalla es mía**

- **No te atrevas** – _amenazo sintiéndose impotente_

- **Luxray no dejes de electrificar el agua**

- **¡Ya basta!, ¡eso es pelear sucio puedes lastimarlo!**

\- **¡Y crees que eso me importa, lo único que deseo es ganarte, y nada ni nadie me lo va a impedir!**

- **¡Misty!** – _grito Giorgio desde el otro lado. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control_ \- **¡Este duelo queda oficialmente cancelado! ¡Deténgase ahora!**

- **La pelea es mía** – _grito el hombre ignorando las palabras de quien fuera el referí. En su ser solo estaba el regocijo y la euforia por tener el juego en sus manos_

- **¡Por favor basta!** – _clamo asustada Misty cuando el Pokemon dentro del agua perdió el conocimiento y un rayo le paso muy cerca. Tenía que hacer algo o de lo contrario… sin esperar saco la pokebola y lo llamo_

 _Un sonido después y algo resquebrajándose debajo de ella de pronto se escucho por todo el estadio, los islotes a su alrededor a causa del tremendo voltaje comenzaron a cuartearse al igual que el suyo. Miro hacia el frente y vio como el tipo tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción plasmada en los labios. Le había ganado, aunque de la forma más ruin que pudiera imaginarse_

- **¡Misty¡** \- _grito Giorgio sacándola de su estupor seguido por la voz de Daisy más al fondo. Se asusto cuando varios rayos la alcanzaron. Se cubrió por reflejo pero fue en vano. Leves quemaduras se hicieron en sus brazos y piernas, y cuando pensó ya no podía empeorar más, su cuerpo sucumbió a la profundidad de las agitadas aguas. La isla había cedido. Lo último que escucho, fue los gritos de los chicos junto a la risa casi histérica de aquel hombre, y todo se volvió negro_

…

- **Si, si, si** … - _platicaba una divertida Delia a quienes sentados en la sala alrededor de ella tomaban el té junto a algunos bocadillos, pues el día frío, se antojaba para hacerlo_ \- **así que en esos momentos lo único que se me ocurrió para sacarlo de aquel atolladero fue tomarlo de sus pantaloncitos y jalarlo hacia mi** – _rememoro con una gran sonrisa_ – **pero con lo que no contaba fue que en vez de bajar a mi hijo del árbol termine solo con los overoles de Ash en las manos**

- **¡Mama!** – _se quejo el morocho apenado hundiéndose en sofá mientras los demás reían_ – **sabes que no me gusta que cuentes esa historia, es, vergonzosa**

- **Pero Ash, eras tan solo un pequeñito de cuatro años**

- **Si lo sé** – _hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado_ – **pero aun así no deja de ser bochornoso** – _las risas explotaron una vez más pues la verdad era, que las anécdotas del entrenador siendo apenas un pequeñito, eran bastante divertidas_

 _El sonido del teléfono irrumpió las risas de ese momento, así que dispuesto a ir a contestar, Oak se levanto del sofá_

- **Entonces, ¿así fue como Ash se hizo esa cicatriz en la frente?** – _pregunto Serena aun sonriente a la madre de quien fuera su amor. Saber más acerca del morocho la hacía sentir más cerca de él, mientras que para Sakura, sentada junto a ella, solo se divertía imaginando la cómica escena_

 _Sin embargo la voz pronta y elevada del profesor los hizo de nuevo callar. Con quien sea que estuviera hablando parecía ser serio_

- **Si, si, Daisy, te comprendo, pero cálmate por favor** …

- **Profesor ¿Qué está ocurriendo?** – _cuestiono Ash caminando hasta él, más perecía ser que Oak solo prestaba atención a lo que decía su interlocutor_

- **Entiendo, ¿pero ella está bien?** \- _la sola mención de_ _ **ella**_ _puso a todos en alerta. Miradas fugaces se compartieron entre los presentes_ – **Por Arceus Daisy, lo que me dices es terrible**

 _Y Delia tuvo que colocar la mano sobre su pecho. Algo no andaba bien_

- **Profesor, chicos, ya regrese** – _aviso Tracey entrando por la puerta con una bolsa de víveres en cada mano. Se detuvo al ver las caras serias de los que ahí se encontraban mientras que el viejo seguía hablando_ – **¿Qué es lo que sucede?** \- _pregunto a quien tenía más cerca que en su caso era Ash_

 _Sin embargo, el profesor, tapo la bocina breves instantes para informarles lo que acontecía, y por su rostro, supo que no era nada bueno_

- **Misty tuvo un accidente y está en el hospital, al parecer** …

 _Y ya no pudo escuchar más. La sola mención de Misty y accidente retumbaron inmisericordes en su cabeza. Sintió vértigo y como la sangre se le helaba. Soltó las bolsas que traía consigo desparramando el contenido sobre el suelo. No fue muy consciente de lo que hizo después, hasta que con llave en mano, encendió el interruptor de la camioneta_

 _Ni siquiera le importaron las voces que oía a sus espadas y le llamaban insistentes, o el leve jaloncito que sintió en su camisa antes de salir, porque tenía que ir a verla. Necesitaba ir con ella_

…

- **Acabo de hablar con el profesor Oak, él se encargara de avisarle a Tracey y a los demás** – _decía una Daisy todavía consternada mientras avanzaba y se abrazaba fuertemente a quien la había acompañado casi todo el día_ – **Giorgio, esto es una tragedia**

- **Lo sé Daisy, pero tenemos que ser fuertes y esperar un poco más para ver que dice el doctor** – _contesto el joven rodeándola con sus brazos tratando de confortarla. No muy lejos de donde ellos estaban pudo ver a Violet y a Lily acercándose, cada una con un vaso en sus manos. Se habían enterado y tenían pocos minutos de haber llegado_

- **Daisy linda** – _llamo dulcemente la peli-azul_ – **toma esto, te calmara, es un té de jazmín**

- **Gracias Violet** – _se separo del entrenador y recibió lo que se le estaba ofreciendo_

- **Tú también Giorgio, han pasado un susto terrible** – _ahora fue el turno de Lily para entregar el liquido caliente. Qué extraña era la vida, en un momento estabas en una sesión fotográfica y al siguiente, te llamaban para avisar que tu pequeña hermanita estaba en el hospital_

 _Y mientras Giorgio daba las gracias y bebía un sorbo de su infusión, no pudo evitar ver su mano y parte de su brazo vendado además de que, un ligero chichón amoratado se asomaba de entre sus flequillos. El también se había llevado una buena parte al defender a su hermana, pelear con aquellos sujetos y después sacarla del agua, había terminado por ponerlo en riesgo también. Suspiro_

 _Los minutos pasaron agónicos, y cuando por fin salió el doctor, ninguno dudo en rodearle_

- **Doctor ¿cómo esta mi hermana?** – _pregunto Daisy_

- **¿Se pondrá bien?** – _secundo Giorgio claramente preocupado. Si algo estaba mal con Misty entonces_...

- **Descuiden, Misty se recuperara** – _el alivio en sus rostros fue palpable_ – **sin embargo, deberá permanecer un par de días más en el hospital, tiene varios golpes, algunas quemaduras por el choque eléctrico aunque lo que más me preocupa, es como vaya a reaccionar cuando despierte**

- **¿Y eso es malo?** – _volvió a cuestionar el entrenador. Por su parte, al doctor no le quedo más remedio que suspirar_

- **¿Tu eres el muchacho que la ayudo?**

- **Sí, soy yo ¿por qué?**

- **Misty fue muy afortunada al tenerte cerca** – _coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Giorgio_ – **el shock hubiera sido más fuerte de haber esperado más tiempo**

- **¿Qué es lo que intenta decir?**

- **Lo sabremos cuando ella despierte** – _y por la mirada preocupada de Giorgio supo que era mejor continuar_ – **solo quiero asegurarme de que todo está en orden, el ataque eléctrico que recibió fue demasiado fuerte y bien pudo haber hecho estragos dentro de su cabeza, pero como les dije antes, solo lo sabremos hasta que despierte**

- **Entendemos doctor** – _hablo Violet_ – **por favor, manténganos informados cuando eso pase**

- **Lo hare, ahora, si me disculpan** – _hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y dando la media vuelta, se perdió por el pasillo_

…

 _Sentado en la sala privada del hospital, Giorgio miro el reloj de pared frente a él, ya habían pasado más de 3 horas y Misty aun no despertaba. Se removió en su lugar estirando los brazos para que sus músculos agarrotados obtuvieran un descanso, después, volvió a su antigua posición con los antebrazos recargados sobre las piernas. Estaba decidido a no moverse de ahí hasta que alguna enfermera o mejor el doctor le diera noticias sobre la pelirroja, y es que estaba tan preocupado. Con cansancio rememoro lo sucedido_

 _Flash Back_

 _El sonido de algo resquebrajándose llego de pronto hasta sus oídos, los islotes que había en la piscina habían comenzado a cuartearse a causa del tremendo voltaje. Miro hacia el frente y vio a Misty completamente asustada y suplicando por algo que él mismo hubiera hecho de no estar tan impresionado_

- **¡Misty!** \- _grito enseguida pues se había asustado cuando varios rayos le pasaron por los lados. Si uno de ellos llegaba a tocarla realmente… no, no debía pensar en eso, sin embargo, sus peores temores se hicieron realidad cuando la falsa estructura en donde había estado parada, cedió llevándosela consigo. Observo horrorizado la escena haciendo que miles de impulsos nerviosos lo sacudieran de pies a cabeza_

 **¡Misty!** _– volvió a llamarla cuando por fin reacciono, y en un arranque total, dio unos pasos hacia atrás dispuesto sumergirse e ir por ella_

 _Con lo que no conto, fue que la mano presurosa de uno de los tipos lo hecho hacia atrás aventándolo contra las gradas y haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza contra estas. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo ¿a caso ellos tenían la misma mentalidad retorcida que su líder?_

 _Pues si era así entonces se encargaría de arles una lección que jamás olvidarían_

 _De su bolcillo tomo una pokebola. Afortunadamente había decidido llevar a Delcatty con él, y una vez que sacudió la cabeza para despabilarse, libero al Pokemon quien no dudo en acatar sus órdenes en cuanto salió_

 _Lo último que recordaba, era la voz de la actriz pidiendo su ayuda para sacar a Misty del agua, y a esos hombres que huían despavoridos por la gran tunda que les propino su Pokemon_

 _Fin del Flash Back_

 _Suspiro volviendo a ver el reloj con desgano para luego pasarse la mano por el rostro. Estaba cansado sí, pero la salud de su amiga y amor platónico era primero. Había hecho bien en mandar a Daisy a que comiera un poco mientras sus hermanas le traían algo de ropa de su casa ya que ambos se habían arrojado a la piscina para ayudar a Misty, y aunque sus prendas ya estaban casi secas, era mejor no arriesgarse_

 _Pasos presurosos pronto se escucharon. Viro el rostro hacia él origen y le sorprendió ver a Tracey preguntar algo en la recepción. Por cómo se veía, parecía bastante nervioso_

 _-_ **Tracey** – _lo llamo yendo a su encuentro. El observador por su parte dejo de prestarle atención a la joven a quien dejo hablando sola para ir con él_

- **Giorgio, ¿cómo está Misty?** – _pregunto angustiado con el corazón en la garganta. Se hizo un silencio entre ambos que a Tracey le pareció particularmente largo_ – **¿Giorgio?** – _volvió a insistir. Que no le dijera nada no ayudaba_

- **Ven** – _le invito junto con un ligero movimiento de cabeza a la pequeña salita_ – **Acá te explicare con calma**

 _Cuando llegaron, el castaño volvió a sentarse optando por la misma posición que tenía antes. A Tracey no le paso desapercibido el estado casi lamentable en el que el entrenador se encontraba_

- **Giorgio** … **¿dime qué fue lo que ocurrió?** – _cuestiono un poco más sereno sentándose también en el sofá que estaba a un costado_

- **Hace unas horas unos sujetos llegaron al gimnasio para retar a la líder, y al no verla, se pusieron algo** … **"amigables"**

- **¿Cómo?, ¿dices que Misty no estaba?**

- **Así es, según lo que Daisy me dijo cuando yo llegue, es que había ido a Paleta a resolver algunos asuntos que tenía pendientes** … **lamentablemente, regreso en el momento menos indicado y termino aceptando el desafío**

- **Así que fue a Paleta** – _murmuro frunciendo el cejo y tomando una actitud reflexiva. Si Misty había ido a Paleta, porque no la había visto_ – **pero entonces** – _le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y retomando la conversación, por ahora, aquello no importaba_ – **si dices que esos sujetos llegaron y la retaron en un duelo** _ **limpio**_ **, porque ella se encuentra aquí**

 _Un suspiro cansado salió de labios del entrenador_

- **Fue limpio si, hasta que el hombre llamado Bill sintió la presión y actuó como todo un cobarde. Utilizo un Pokemon tipo eléctrico y lastimo al Corsola de Misty, después de eso** …– _clavo la mirada en el suelo_ _apesadumbrado_ – **y por temor a que pudiera perder, envió ataques electicos hacia ella, el agua quedo electrificada y Misty** _– apretó sus manos en puño_ – **al final ella cayó**

 _Tracey no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su respiración se había vuelto pesada y agitada. Como pudo suceder algo así, si hubiera permanecido un día más en el gimnasio, si hubiera estado con ella entonces… nada de eso abría pasado. Se levanto como impulsado por un resorte dándole la espalda al castaño. Estaba enojado, muy enojado por haber sido tan imbécil. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras apretaba los puños y crujía los dientes. Si algo malo llegaba a pasarle a Misty, jamás se lo perdonaría_

- **¿Qué ha dicho el doctor?** – _se esforzó por escucharse normal. La ira lo carcomía y estaba a punto, en sus cegados razonamientos, de echarle culpa también a Giorgio. Como había podido permitir que algo así pasara_

- **El doctor ha dicho que Misty presenta algunos golpes al igual que quemaduras leves en su cuerpo, y que cuando despierte, podrá ver que tan grande ha sido el daño**

- **¿A qué te refieres?** – _volteo hacia él, más la llegada del hombre de blanco hizo que callara_

- **Doctor ¿cómo está Misty? ¿ya despertó?**

 _Y por las preguntas que hizo el entrenador, Tracey pudo darse cuenta de quien estaba viendo a la pelirroja,_ _ **su**_ _pelirroja y siguiendo su estado, era precisamente él_

- **Despertó hace unos minutos, lamento no haber venido antes pero necesitaba checarla primero**

- **Y, ¿cree que pueda entrar a verla?** – _esta vez fue el turno de Tracey de preguntar, ansioso como se sentía, se creía incapaz de soportar un poco más sin verla_

- **La pueden ver si, solo que de uno a la vez**

- **Entonces iré yo primero** – _Giorgio se adelanto tan rápido como pudo sin embargo, la negativa del hombre fue rotunda. Él debía acompañarlo primero a hacer algunos trámites ya que fue_ _ **él**_ _quien la llevo hasta el hospital. Y al no estar ninguna de las hermanas_

 _Tracey agradeció en silencio que fuera así o de lo contrario, seguro hubiera refutado_

 _Cuando ambos desaparecieron por el corredor, el observador camino de inmediato por el lado contrario. Una, dos, tres puertas y la siguiente sería la de ella. Cuando llego, la encontró completamente abierta. Sus ojos se perdieron en su anatomía y un nudo se apretó en su garganta, y ahí, parado como estatua en el marco de la puerta, observo casi hipnótico la forma en la que la enfermera arreglaba las agujas y tubos que le administraban el suero_

 _Trago duramente cuando vio a Misty sonreírle a la mujer de forma cansada. Esa no era ella y claramente no la quería así a ella, porque aunque ya sabía que de alguna manera se encontraba bien, el saberla en riesgo y que aquellas fueran las consecuencias lo hacía, terriblemente doloroso así como también frustrante_

 _Espero paciente, y cuando la enfermera por fin termino, Misty ya había reparado en su presencia pues sus ojos verde-azulados, se habían abierto impresionados. De la nada, sintió de nuevo la ira recorrer su cuerpo. Seguía enojado por la forma tan estúpida de ella por arriesgarse de aquella manera_

- **Podría dejarnos solos por favor** – _pido a la enfermera con voz ceremoniosa, y luego de que esta sonriera, asintiera y saliera de la habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí caminando hasta ella sin quitarle la vista de encima_

- **Tracey, ¿Qué estás haciendo…**

- **¡Estás loca Misty!** – _interrumpió, impidiendo que siguiera hablando y haciéndola respingar en el proceso_ – **Como pudiste tener ese duelo aun sabiendo lo peligrosos que eran esos hombres**

- **¿Quién te lo dijo?**

- **Es necesario que diga nombres. Giorgio me lo conto hace un rato**

- **Se supone que soy líder** **de gimnasio** – _contraataco respondiendo en el mismo tono desafiante que él_ – **que se supone que debía hacer ¿decirle que no?**

- **Pudiste haberte lastimado seriamente**

- **No fue así**

- **¿Y si lo hubiera sido?**

- **No creo que eso llegara realmente a importarte** – _y en cuanto esas palabras abandonaron su boca, se arrepintió. Enserio había podido decir algo así a quien no hacía más que preocuparse por ella, más sus labios inconscientes del daño provocado no se abrieron para retractarse_

 _Por su parte, Tracey sintió una profunda tristeza al escucharla hablar de aquella manera. Le habían dolido demasiado esas palabras y la forma casi irónica de pronunciarlas_

 _¿Por qué las cosas debían ser así?_

- **Misty** – _la llamo quedamente y con su voz a punto de quebrarse. El no era hombre de pleitos y menos de palabras hirientes así que no se liaría en un juego de voluntades_ \- **si estoy aquí es por algo ¿no?**... **¿o es que piensas que alguien me pidió que viniera?**... **yo no lo creo**

 _Su rostro era de total decepción, porque la amaba, y ella sabía que él la amaba, entonces_

- **Lo siento yo** …

- **No** – _camino negando los pasos que faltaban. Se sentó en la cama de frente a ella_ – **¿cuántas veces necesito decírtelo para que lo entiendas?**

- **Tracey** – _y sus manos, se cerraron alrededor de las sabanas_

 _Más el observador no quiso escuchar más. Si Misty no podía entenderlo con palabras, entonces se aseguraría de hacerlo con hechos. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, cuando los abrió de vuelta, pudo leer el desconcertó en su rostro, lo supo por la forma en que lo miraba, como si estuviera asustada y lista para echarse a correr sin embargo, ahí estaba, quieta y sin poder moverse, así que con toda la intención, fue acortando la distancia que los separaba_

- **¿Qué, que estás haciendo?** – _porque a pesar de creer saberlo no quería siquiera imaginarlo. Sus mejillas se encendieron mientras echaba lentamente el cuerpo hacia atrás. Tenerlo así de cerca la ponía muy nerviosa, más, parecía no haber escapatoria, y menos, cuando Tracey tomo su rostro con ambas manos y sus dedos comenzaron a trazar juguetonas líneas apartando mechones de su cabello para enrollarlos tras sus orejas. Aquello era jugar sucio y el observador lo sabía_ – **Tracey** – _volvió a llamar implorando a los cielos que se apartara_

 _Más el joven no cedería, le dejaría en claro cuáles eran sus sentimientos pero sobre todo sus intenciones_

 _Unos centímetros más, y sus alientos ya se confundían, sus miradas estaban fundidas en una sola. Los ojos de ella brillaban, mientras que sus mejillas tenían un suave color rosa y su respiración se hacía más pausada como si estuviera conteniendo el aire, así que sin perder más el tiempo, Tracey se inclino sobre sus labios uniéndolos, apretándolos contra los suyos mientras sus manos se perdían entre su cuello y cintura y la jalaban hacia él, así que con manos temblorosas, Misty lo sujeto de su camisa deseando apartarlo, aquella cuadrada que tanto le gustaba pues había sido ella quien se la hubiera regalado en uno de sus tantos cumpleaños._

 _Cuando el observador se aparto lentamente, Misty abrió los ojos un tanto asustada hilando en su mente lo que acababa de suceder. Su labio inferior temblaba, aquel era el segundo beso que ambos compartían, porque aunque fuera casto y quieto, no podía dejar de quemarle la piel_

- **Esto aun no acaba** – _le informo Tracey sabiéndose con el control, y una vez más y sin esperar autorización, volvió a unir sus bocas ahora en un beso más deseoso y cargado de sentimiento. Secretamente había deseado tanto que otro encuentro como el primero se diera, que ahora que lo tenía pensaba aprovecharlo al máximo_

 _Movió sus labios tan lento como su muy agitado corazón se lo permitía. En cada toque, en cada roce, se aseguraba de dejar algo de sí que animara a la chica a responderle. La humedad de sus besos lo volvía loco, la suavidad y textura de la boca de Misty le hacían perder la razón, así que completamente hundido en esas sensaciones, enredo sus largos dedos en el cabello naranja de su pelirroja para acercarla más y profundizar así su caricia. Cuando la líder abrió la boca, su lengua experta saboreo cada recóndito lugar de esta, y si en ese momento se sentía lleno, su pecho estallo en dicha cuando Misty comenzó a corresponderle en la misma forma. Se separo un poco con la respiración entrecortada, solo lo suficiente para verla y ver lo que hacia. La recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo y cuando los ojos de Misty también se abrieron, algo parecido a la vergüenza apareció en ellos. La vio abrir ligeramente la boca, seguramente le diría algo y él, no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, así que una vez más, cerró los ojos y volvió a besar sus labios de forma dulce, pero también, demandante_

…

 _Uf, que travesía. Estoy segura de que no se esperaban algo así ¿O si? XD. Ese es mi Tracey, tan lindo que dan ganas de comérselo ¿no?_

 _Y bueno, después de suspirar románticamente, contestare sus reviews_

 _ **Alice-chan**_ _: Rompi tu corazoncito ¿cierto?, quedaste impactada pero para que veas que no soy tan mala, te lo supercompense con esos besotes que se dieron Misty y Tracey que casualmente se van a repetir mucho XD. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por seguir aquí_

 _ **Fersita AD**_ _: El puro dramón como dices jajaja, y si piensas que con esto todo volverá a la normalidad, no creas O.o. Recuerda por ahí que tenemos aun a Ash, Giorgio y por supuesto no podía faltar, a nuestra linda Sakurita quienes intentaran algunas cosillas para llamar la atención de nuestros protagonistas. Mil gracias por seguir mi obra y esperar siempre con ansias la actualización. Te mando un beso y seguimos aquí para lo que se ofrezca_

 _ **ElizaMalvadaLiga_n**_ _: Supongo, pues ¡bienvenida a esta historia! (fanfarrias y papelitos caen del estudio). No sabes cuanto me alegra el corazón saber que alguien más se nos une, bien ^u^ (pulgares arriba). Gracias por tus lindos reviews y si, estamos a pie de cañón (si es que así se dice). Te mando un saludo y espero ver un review tuyo pronto._

 _También quiero agradecer a los PM que me han mandado algunos usuarios que prefieren hacerlo así, ya los conteste, como todos. Igual a los que le dan fav. o follow a esta historia esperando que pronto nos volvamos a leer_

 _Así, se me olvidaba, el próximo capitulo, que se supone tardaría menos en salir, tuve que aplazarlo por la única razón que para este 14 de Febrero, pienso subir alguna o algunas historias cortas de Orange (sorry para los que siguen esperando el poke), así que si gustan entrar y leer, estaré encantada de verlos por ahí_

 _Ahora sí, me despido y nos leemos en la próxima (antes de que Febrero finalice)_

 _Cariños_

 _ **Perséfone X**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Saludos lectores ^u^. Este día quiero comenzar de una manera diferente, y en lugar de escribir mi usual parloteo por no actualizar, mejor los invito a leer el nuevo capítulo. Me disculpo sinceramente por haber abandonado tanto tiempo, excesivo quizá, pero, aquí estoy, y como ya lo he dicho antes, de aquí hasta el final n_n_

 _Disfruten y comenten. Y nos leemos más abajo_

…

CAPITULO 15: _**No somos los únicos**_

 _¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban así…? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sumergida entre agradables caricias y besos ardientes que la aletargaban y no la dejaban casi respirar? La verdad era que… no lo sabía, y si intentaba saberlo entonces, su muy astuta mente le jugaba una treta porque no quería pensar, no quería dejar de vivir tan profundas sensaciones que la hacían sentir libre, que la hacían sentir… feliz_

 _Porque feliz era la palabra mágica y no había momento alguno que se le comparara, al menos no en aquella forma porque simplemente su vida sentimental hasta ese momento había sido un completo fracaso, y no es que se quejara, no, es que simplemente había dejado pasar mucho tiempo esperando a la persona equivocada que, de buenas a primeras, quiso regresar a su vida y retomar lo olvidado como si apenas ayer se hubiesen despedido en aquel cruce, y era curioso pensar de aquella manera, porque si bien recordaba y la memoria no le fallaba, aquel sueño infantil de un amor puro y duradero como en algún momento lo idealizo, ahora no era más que un bello y quizá hasta penoso recuerdo que tiempo atrás quedo enterrado en lo más profundo de su corazón. En pocas palabras, lo que sentía por Ash hasta ese momento, no se comparaba con los sentimientos que Tracey hacia nacer en su interior_

 _Porque con Tracey era y seria siempre diferente, porque con él vivía día a día como si no hubiera un mañana, porque con él_ _ **todo**_ _era tan… natural, que a veces costaba comprender un poco la sencillez de la que era característico, y debía admitir que, enamorarse de él, no había entrado nunca en sus planes iníciales. Pero ahí estaba. Esa era la realidad, y por mucho que le costara, dar un paso atrás ya no era opción_

 _Y al fin, tras lo que pareció ser una eternidad, sintió como el observador se alejaba de ella culminando con un tibio beso en su frente, y suspiro, abriendo los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con su mirada serena que en ese momento, parecía resplandecer con un brillo especial. Hubo silencio mientras se separaban y tomaban distancia, las mejillas las tenía arreboladas y su respiración, a duras penas se había normalizado. Bajo el rostro y mordisqueo sus labios pensando que decir, y ahí, sin querer, vio como sus manos permanecían enlazadas con las de él sin la intención de querer separarse. Levanto nuevamente la mirada, sus ojos volvieron a hacer contacto con los de él, quería hablar, quería decir algo que la ayudara pero al parecer, no hubo nada que pudiera hacer para conseguirlo. Respiro profundamente una vez. Respiro profundamente dos veces y a la tercera, en que su boca se entreabrió levemente lista para proferir, o al menos eso pensó, ligeros golpes sacudieron la puerta delante suyo. Rápidamente tuvo que desviar su mirada de la del observador para fijarla en la puerta. Quien sea que estuviera detrás de ella tenía el recato suficiente de no entrar hasta que se le diera el pase, y no podía agradecerlo más_

- **Adelante** – _y mientras la puerta se abría, sus manos deshicieron tímidamente el contacto con las de Tracey_

- **Hola Misty, ¿puedo pasar?** – _hablo Giorgio asomando la cabeza por esta, su mirada viajo de uno a otro antes de decidirse abrir por completo_

- **Por supuesto que puedes, entra** – _increpo la líder mirando fugazmente al peli-verde que a su vez, le había devuelto ese pequeño gesto_

- **Sabes, ah, mejor regreso en un rato** … **creo que estoy interrumpiendo** – _y luego de sonreír nervioso, hizo el intento de retroceder_

- **¡No! ¡Espera!** – _le detuvo Misty extendiendo el brazo_ \- **quédate quieres, no estás** … **interrumpiendo nada** – _murmuro lo último viendo apenas al de ojos brunos que, entendiendo la indirecta, suspiro virando el rostro hacia el chico para darle también el pase con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Tuvo que levantarse y ponerse a los pies de la cama para que Giorgio se sentara en la silla que había junto_

- **Me alegra ver que estas bien** – _comenzó el de ojos verdes un poco más calmado_ _y tomando asiento_ – **nos diste un buen susto Misty** – _una tímida sonrisa tiro de los labios femeninos_

- **Lo lamento, siento mucho haberlos preocupado tanto muchachos**

- **Eso ya quedo atrás** – _se encogió de hombros_ \- **lo que importa ahora es que tu estas bien y que pronto dejes este hospital**

- **¿El doctor ha dicho cuando podre hacerlo?** – _la líder mostro su interés, pues si bien era cierto que apenas llevaba unas cuantas horas en el, no veía el momento de ver el alta y salir de ahí_

- **Haber déjame pensar** – _contesto Giorgio adoptando una actitud reflexiva_ – **según lo que el doctor ha dicho** … **en un par de días estarás de vuelta a casa**

- **¡En serio!, ¿¡eso fue lo que dijo!?** – _su cara mostro su desencanto_ – **que mal, y yo que pensaba estar de vuelta hoy mismo**

- **Si el doctor lo dice, es porque es lo mejor para ti Misty** – _ambos pares de ojos se centraron en Tracey ante lo dicho. Su argumento estaba bien fundamentado pero ella, no podía evitar sentirse enclaustrada en aquel lugar. Termino suspirando_

- **Supongo que está bien entonces** – _un leve carmín cubrió sus mejillas en tanto agachaba el rostro y sus manos se empuñaban en las cobijas. Se sentía al igual que una niña pequeña a la cual debían decir lo que tenía que hacer_ – **ahora, si pudieras decirme** **en donde esta Daisy te estaría muy agradecida… por qué ella está bien ¿cierto?** _– y sus ojos volvieron a hacer contacto con los de Giorgio_ _que, ante la preocupación mostrada, tuvo que sonreír_

- **Descuida, Daisy está bien. Tus hermanas la acompañaron a cambiarse de ropa. Como vez** – _extendió el brazo para mostrarle el desastre que era_ – **sigue un poco mojada ya que ambos entramos a la piscina para sacarte. La verdad es que no quise que pescara un resfriado**

- **Lo siento Giorgio** – _volvió a disculparse completamente apesumbrada. Sus ojos no dejaban de observar la mano lesionada_ – **creo que mi decisión les ha traído problemas a ambos**

- **No te disculpes más Misty** – _le sonrió afablemente_ – **eso ahora ya quedo en el pasado, además, no sabias con que trucos sucios saldrían esos tipos**

- **Si, pero aun así** …

 _No pudo terminar la frase, las palabras se quedaron en su boca porque para ese instante, la puerta se abrió de un portazo haciéndolos respingar a los tres_

- **Misty, linda ya despertaste**

- **Daisy, chicas**

- **Nos alegra tanto ver que estas bien** _– siguió la rubia mientras todavía preocupada, se sentaba a su lado y abrazaba fuertemente_

- **Nos diste un buen susto feíta** \- _continuo Violet cruzando los brazos al pie de la cama_

- **Sí, la próxima vez asegúrate de** _ **no**_ **aparecer cuando tipos** _ **malotes**_ **lleguen para retar el gimnasio Misty** – _la última en hablar fue Lily que, con una mano en la cintura, termino sonriéndole de forma conciliadora_

- **Gracias chicas** – _porque muy a su manera, sus hermanas le demostraban cuanto les importaba, y era lindo saber, que estarían ahí cuando ella las necesitara. Su familia estaría ahí cuando la necesitara_

 _Inevitablemente y ante su último pensamiento sus ojos se fijaron Tracey, a él también lo consideraba uno más en su familia, se había ganado ese derecho, y le gustara o no, también se había ganado su corazón_

- **Y ¿está todo bien?** – _y ante la duda de su rubia hermana quien todavía la tenia presa en un abrazo de lado, se vio obligada a salir de sus cavilaciones. La pregunta había ido directa a Tracey que callado como lo había estado hasta ese momento, se limito a afirmar con la cabeza para después señalar con la misma, que era a Giorgio a quien debía preguntar, y la respuesta no se hizo esperar_

- **Según lo que el doctor ha dicho** – _todas las miradas recayeron en el castaño_ – **Misty se encuentra bien salvo algunas heridas en el cuerpo, quizá sea mejor que vayas a hablar con él ya que eres su hermana. A mí solo me dijo lo que necesitaba saber**

- **Gracias Giorgio, eso es precisamente lo que haré** … **ahora vuelvo** – _anuncio a la pelirroja frotando su mano contra su brazo en un gesto cariñoso_

- **Te llevare a su consultorio** – _se ofreció el menor levantándose de la silla. Por su parte, las dos hermanas restantes, caminaron hacia Misty tomando una el lugar de Daisy y la otra del lado contiguo_

- **Ahora volvemos, conversen tanto como les sea posible** – _y tras un guiño y un gesto con la mano por parte de la oji-azul, los cuatro quedaron solos en perfecto silencio_

 _Lily alcanzo una revista que había a un lado en el buro mientras que Violet, femenina como siempre, sacaba de su pequeño bolso su polvo compacto con espejo para afinar los nulos desperfectos de su apariencia. Tracey por otro lado, tomo asiento en el único sillón al fondo de la habitación no sin antes estirarse como un felino perezoso. La escena no pudo parecerle más normal a Misty que, acostumbrada a ese tipo de eventos, se dejo caer en el respaldo de la cama dejando sus ojos fijos en el techo. Al parecer, nadie tenía nada que decir, se quedarían ahí, callados, y ella, más que aburrida_

- **¡No puede ser!** – _pego un saltito. El grito de Lily la tomo desprevenida –_ **Violet, mira** _– y luego de que la peli-azul se inclinara al igual que ella para ver qué era lo que señalaba su hermana en la revista, una gotita bajo de su cien_ – **¡No puedo seguir leyendo esta revista! Ha pasado más de medio año desde su publicación**

- **Ni que lo digas,** _ **es**_ **una desgracia** _– ignorándole, Misty rodo los ojos y se volvió a recostar, por su parte, Viloet parecía estar igual de indignada que la otra_

- **Deberían sancionar a quien se encarga de las publicaciones, no es sano para los pacientes leer ediciones tan pasadas de moda**

- **Tienes razón Violet, ahora mismo investigare quien está detrás de tal atrocidad. Por la pobre gente de este hospital** – _dijo empuñando una mano y ponerse de pie con decisión_ – **Misty** … **ya vengo** – _e indignada como se sentía, camino dando saltos hasta la salida_

- **Espera Lily** – _intento detener la segunda hermana_ – **Iré con ella** – _aviso a la líder cerrando el espejo para después, correr hacia la puerta y cerrarla tras de si_

 _Después del portazo la habitación se sumió en un nuevo e inmutable silencio. Tracey recostado en el sofá mostraba una sonrisita en sus labios mientras que con el antebrazo cubría sus ojos de la luz que se filtraba en ella mientras que, Misty, de nueva cuenta incorporada, no dejaba de ver hacia la puerta con ambas cejas levantadas. No había duda, cosas como aquella, en las que muy frecuentemente estaba involucrada, la incluían en un mundo superficial y vano del cual no tenía el más mínimo interés de pertenecer. Por el bien de los pacientes. Vaya estupidez_

 _De pronto, cayó en cuenta de algo. Se había quedado sola con Tracey_ _ **otra vez**_ _. Su mundo se paralizo por unos instantes. Apretó los dientes sin querer mientras que sus manos se aferraban nerviosas a las cobijas. Con timidez, sus ojos buscaron por él, sintió un poco de alivio verlo recostado con los ojos cubiertos ¿es que no tenía la intención de hablar?. Algo dentro de ella se removía más y más haciéndola sentir inquieta. Cuando levanto la mirada, que no supo en qué momento agacho, se dio cuenta que los ojos negros de Tracey la miraban con peculiar atención. Trago saliva, sintiéndose como un animalillo asustado y coloreando al mismo tiempo sus mejillas del carmín más intenso, cuando lo vio incorporarse, las rodillas le temblaron, gracias a Arceus estaba en cama sino, estaba segura de que hubiera terminado en el suelo con más excusas para cubrir su penoso incidente de las que su mente hubiera podido procesar, sin embargo, se quedo ahí, tratando de mantenerse serena y quieta. Si alguien debía hablar, entonces dejaría que fuera Tracey quien diera el primer paso, lamentablemente él no tenía la intención de hacerlo, había sido testigo mudo de todas y cada una de sus reacciones desde que entrara a la habitación, y si, también de las sensaciones provocadas en aquellos besos, era imposible no hacerlo cuando él también lo había sentido. La conocía, la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que él de ahí no obtendría nada por el momento, porque observaba, siempre lo hacia ese era su trabajo, así que con la intención de abandonar la habitación y dejarla sola en completa paz, camino con soltura hasta ella tomando una de sus manos con jovialidad_

- **¿Está bien si te dejo sola un rato?** – _pregunto sonriente a sabiendas de cuál era la respuesta. No tenía muchos deseos de irse pero, seguir incomodando a Misty bien podría ser contraproducente_

- **Estaré bien tranquilo** – _devolvió el gesto tímidamente_ – **tal vez puedas ver en que va el litigio con Violet y Lily**

- **¡Que!, ¡estas de broma!, me pides que entre en una guerra la cual sabemos quien ganara**

- **Bueno no te quejes, al menos te reconocerán como un aliado** – _ambos soltaron una risita que los dejo más tranquilos. Y es que era innegable, que los dos compartían esa espontaneidad y habilidad para atraer la normalidad a los ambientes más pesados_

- **Me voy entonces, te veré en un rato** – _Misty asintió levemente sin quitarle la vista de encima, y cuando el observador estaba a punto de marcharse, de manera inconsciente apretó un poco más su mano para que no la soltara_ – **¿pasa algo Misty?** – _se volvió para mirarla. No esperaba que ella reaccionara como lo hizo_

- **Bueno, es que** … **la verdad** …

- **No digas nada** – _la corto_ _de pronto_ – **por ahora no lo hagas te lo pido**

- **Tracey**

- **Trata de ser objetiva, deja que las cosas sigan su curso. Yo no te presionare, y por favor, intenta no pensar demasiado** – _termino sonriendo y alejándose de una vez por todas de ella. Solo esperaba, sinceramente, contar con el beneplácito de los dioses_

…

- **Se dice que cuando alguien suspira, una parte de su alma escapa de su cuerpo**

 _La voz tranquila de Delia a sus espaldas la hizo dar un saltito, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia ni de las veces que había estado suspirado_

- **Lo siento** – _se disculpo apenada volteando a su encuentro_ – **no la sentí llegar** – _y era cierto, no había escuchado cuando la puerta corrediza que daba a jardín se deslizó_

- **Sabes que no tienes por qué disculparte** – _la mujer le sonrió_ – **Es normal que estés así. Es normal que todos estemos así** – _hizo alusión al incidente que tuvo Misty y que supuso por eso se encontraba así. Porque ella también estaba preocupada, la niña era por así decirlo, lo más cercano que tenia a una hija. Ash la quería mucho también así que, el que ahora estuviera en el hospital sin tener noticias suyas la mantenían nerviosa y preocupada. Igual término suspirando_ – **Será mejor que entremos, comienza a hacer frío aquí afuera** – _y mientras se tallaba los brazos para conseguir un poco de calor, no pudo evitar mantener fija la mirada en su huésped. Sabía que no le había agradado mucho quedarse allí con ella y que prefería mil veces estar con su retoño, pero él así lo hubo decidido y la misma Serena lo había aceptado_ – **Anda vamos, verás que pronto tendremos noticias de Ash**

 _Y con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, la peli-miel se dejo guiar al interior. Lo que daría por estar ahora al lado de Ash. Se sentía una tonta por sentir celos en una situación así pero, Misty era de cuidado, y aunque el entrenador no lo hubiera dicho y quizás hasta dado cuenta, sabía que tenia a la líder en un pedestal. Casi podía adivinar su rostro de felicidad o bien tristeza cuando la viera. La imagen la atormentaba y eso no era bueno. Se mordió el labio intentando aplacar el mar de emociones que llevaba dentro, más en lugar de conseguirlo, cada minuto que pasaba la dejaba al borde de la locura. Estaba decidido, si en la próxima media hora no obtenía noticias de Ash, ella misma iría hasta Cerúlean_

- **Dime una cosa Serena** – _de nueva cuenta la voz de Delia la zarandeo. Gracia a Arceus que estaba sentada en el sofá_ – **quisiera saber, desde hace cuanto viajas al lado de mi hijo, sabes que él es un despistado y poco habla de sus viajes así que, si pudieras platicarme un poco más sobre ello, estaría muy complacida**

 _Un ligero carmín adorno las mejillas de la rubia. Si debía reconocer algo en ese momento, entonces diría que estar en compañía de la madre del entrenador le agradaba, le gustaba, y mucho_

- **Bueno, vera** – _comenzó todavía apenada con las manos cerradas sobre su regazo_ – **Ash tenía poco de haber llegado a Kalos cuando volvimos a encontrarnos**

 **-¡A sí, ahora lo recuerdo!, tu y Ash se conocieron en el campamento del profesor Oak hace años ¿no es así?, ¡qué maravilla que después de tanto volvieran a verse!** _– exclamo juntando las palmas mientras gesticulaba feliz_

 _Porque si, se habían vuelto a ver, o casi, no podía decirle que estuvo buscándolo aventurándose en la región hasta encontrarlo_

- **Serena, ¿te sucede algo?** – _pregunto la mayor al notarla un poco extraña. La mueca en su rostro se asemejaba mucho al de un niño siendo descubierto por haber hecho una travesura_

- **Si lo siento** – sonrió abiertamente – **recordaba aquel día** – _y dicho esto suspiro, quizá venía siendo hora de preguntar lo que hacía días traía en la cabeza_ – **¿disculpe señora?**

- **Delia, llámame Delia**

- **Perdón pero no podría** – _se apresuro a responder como si la hubieran ofendido. Un ligero sonrojo se aposento en su rostro_ – **usted es la madre de Ash** _"de mi Ash" – pensó_ – **creo que sería una falta de respeto llamarla así** – _la señora Ketchum le sonrió en comprensión, si se sentía más cómoda llamándola señora, entonces la dejaría, para ella era irrelevante_

- **Está bien, entiendo, puedes decirme como mejor te parezca, ahora, que era lo que querías preguntarme**

 _La castaña suspiro profundamente armándose de valor para abrir la boca, no quería sonar entrometida y mucho menos chismosa, pero le resultaba especialmente difícil seguir teniendo sus dudas y callarlas_

- **Bueno, es solo que, me gustaría saber, que tan buenos amigos han sido Ash y Misty**

 _La pregunta si bien ya sabía por dónde iba le había sorprendido, ¿Qué tan buenos amigos eran Ash y Misty? eso sin duda era algo que el mismo Ash y la misma Misty debían de responder, pero al parecer, la peli-miel quería ir más allá, porque no necesitaba ponerse anteojos para ver lo evidente ni notar lo coladita que estaba la chica por su hijo. La respuesta tardo tanto en llegar, que Serena pensó en ella como una clara afirmación a sus sospechas, y eso la devasto. Pero aun tenía una oportunidad ¿no?, además, Ash volvería a sus viajes y el nombre de la líder ya no aparecería más. No supo cuan equivocada estaba_

- **Anda, vamos** _– animo –_ **no tienes nada de qué preocuparte** – _Serena levanto el rostro. Delia por su parte, no dejaba de verla con dulzura_ – **que te hace pensar que la amistad que tiene mi hijo con Misty es diferente a la que tiene contigo. Bueno, claramente no es lo mismo pero ambas son sus amigas ¿o me equivoco?** – _la castaña asintió y la mujer le sonrió_ – **Escúchame bien Serena** – _sus manos se vieron apresadas entre las suyas_ – **todos los amigos de mi hijo son especiales para él, no esperes vivir lo mismo que vivió con los demás en especial cuando ya no es el mismo y ha crecido y madurado. Salgan. Viajen. Vivan sus propias aventuras y lo que hagas junto a él, atesóralo y guárdalo en tu corazón**

 _Entonces, toda aquella preocupación que sentía en su interior pareció encontrar una desviación. Porque no supo si sus palabras la dejaron más tranquila, o encendieron las alarmas_

…

 _Cuando pikachu en su hombro señalo una cruz roja en lo alto de una edificación al final de la calle. Ash, apenas viendo a los lados, cruzó corriendo por toda su anchura hasta llegar a las puertas de cristal que se abrieron dándole el pase. Camino apresurado viendo de un lado a otro, y al no encontrar caras conocidas, tuvo que acelerar el paso dando tumbos a la recepción_

- **Disculpe señorita** … **estoy buscando a Misty Waterflower, podría decirme si ella está aquí** – _porque aunque estaba casi seguro de que ella estaba ahí, cabía la posibilidad de haberse equivocado y que fuera otro el hospital en donde se encontrara_

- **Dice usted Waterflower** – _corroboro la enfermera buscando los datos de la paciente en el ordenador_ – **Así es, la señorita Misty Waterflower está aquí** … **¿es usted algún pariente?** – _pregunto mientras de nueva cuenta levantaba la mirada hacia el entrenador_

- **Bueno** … - _y_ _Ash se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo_ – **verá, no lo soy, pero ella y yo somos amigos, muy buenos amigos**

- **Lo siento señor** …

- **Ash, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum**

- **Lo siento señor Ketchum, pero si no es pariente, me temo que no puedo dejarlo pasar**

 _Un largo suspiro abandono sus labios mientras que, de nueva cuenta, su rostro buscaba por los alrededores y sus largos y finos dedos enfundados en guantes golpeteaban incesablemente el escritorio de la recepción. Quizá hubiera sido buena idea esperar al profesor Oak en lugar de salir despedido del auto mientras este aparcaba. Como sea que fuera, sentía que estaba enloqueciendo_

- **Bueno entonces dígame si ella está bien** – _insistió ansioso. Esperar por el profesor suponía más tiempo del que estaba dispuesto a gastar_

- **Lo lamento, pero el mismo requerimiento aplica para saber el estado del paciente**

- **Esto es increíble** – _increpo fastidiado cruzando los brazos_ – **¿ahora qué hacemos pikachu?**

- **Pi, pika pi** – _el roedor bajo sus orejitas mientras se encogía de hombros. El también quería saber de Misty_

- **¡Sakura!** – _vocifero el morocho viendo entrar a la chica apurada por las puertas, al parecer ella también venia acelerada para poder ver a la líder -_ **¿y el profesor?** – _pregunto una vez que llego a su lado, más a la entrenadora le costó un poco de trabajo responder ya que jalaba grandes bocanadas de aire por la boca en busca de recuperarse de la carrera_

- **El profesor** … **el profesor, viene detrás de mí** … **estoy segura de que no tardara en llegar**

 _Y ante lo dicho, la cabeza canosa del hombre hizo su aparición que aunque más calmado, también se veía un poco agitado_

- **Ash, muchacho** … **¿ya supiste algo de Misty?**

- **No aun no** … **no quieren darme información** – _la mirada asesina de Ash hacia la enfermera no se hizo esperar_

- **Si tan solo alguna de las hermanas de Misty estuviera aquí** – _murmuro Sakura preocupada con ambas manos enlazadas al pecho. La líder era su mejor amiga, y solo quería que estuviera bien_

 _El entrenador estaba a punto de hacer una nueva demanda, más sus labios enmudecieron cuando del corredor de uno de los pasillos, la figura y rubia cabellera de Daisy se distinguió. Venia y hablaba con un doctor que al parecer, era quien estaba al cuidado de la menor_

- **¡Daisy!** _– se apresuro a ir a su encuentro_

- **Daisy** – _le siguió la peli-morada por detrás_

- **Ash, Sakura… qué bueno que estén aquí**

- **Daisy y ¿cómo está tu hermana?, quiero decir, Misty** … **¿cómo, cómo se encuentra ella?** – _hablo atropelladamente el entrenador. La incertidumbre lo mataba y con cada minuto que pasaba no podía dejar de plantearse los peores escenarios_

- **Descuiden, Misty está perfectamente** – _el alivio en el rostro de ambos fue evidente. Ya no tenían de que preocuparse… ¿o si?_

- **¿Estas completamente segura?**

- **Lo está muchacho** – _esta vez quien hablo fue el doctor_ – **La señorita Waterflower solo sufrió algunas quemaduras, también tiene golpes y moretones que tardaran un poco en sanar pero en lo que a mí respecta, en un par de semanas estará como nueva**

- **Qué alivio** – _murmuro la entrenadora, su corazón ya podía volver a su ritmo normal_

- **Doctor** – _la voz de un tercero los hizo voltear. Oak apenas de espectador, parecía tener también sus dudas_ – **entonces podemos estar seguros de que Misty, líder del gimnasio Cerúlean no tendrá mayores complicaciones**

- **Sabe, lo reconozco** – _señalo el de la bata blanca con una sonrisilla en los labios_ – **usted es el afamado profesor Samuel Oak y tiene una reserva Pokemon en pueblo Paleta, si no me equivoco**

- **Sí, así es, ese soy yo** – _afirmo, extendiendo el brazo hacia él_

- **No tienen de que preocuparse** – _reafirmo el otro correspondiendo al apretón de manos_ – **pero si gusta, le puedo dar más detalles sobre la salud y cuidados de mi paciente**

 _Y mientras ambos hombres se encaminaban hacia la oficina, Daisy se quedo ahí junto a ellos. Seguro que no descansarían hasta verla, y le agradaba que su hermanita tuviera tan buenos amigos_

 _En menos de un minuto ya estaban ahí parados frente a su cuarto. Tocaron antes de entrar, y con una sonrisa en los labios la líder les dio la bienvenida. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero en ese instante para Ash, Misty se veía realmente hermosa. Pikachu en sus hombros brinco hasta ella haciéndola reír de una manera que pareció iluminar la habitación entera, y se quedo ahí, parado como estatua babeando ante la imagen, y la verdad era que, no tenía idea de por qué lo hacía ni del tiempo invertido, pero ahí estaba, y ella se encontraba bien así que, que tanto importaba lo que hiciera en ese momento_

…

- **Estuvo bien haberte buscado aquí**

- **Necesitaba un lugar donde pudiera estar solo y poder pensar** … **también moría por tomar un refrigerio**

- **¿¡Entiendo entonces que no soy bienvenido!?**

- **No, Giorgio, siéntate** – _y viendo al castaño, termino señalando un lugar en la mesa en la que estaba. Si bien era cierto que había huido de todos para estar tranquilo, un poco de compañía no lo mataba_ – **y** … **¿para que soy bueno?** – _comenzó recargando los brazos sobre la superficie en tanto se inclinaba hacia adelante y hacia a un lado el sándwich a medio comer. Su bebida también tuvo el mismo desenlace_

- **La verdad es Tracey, que hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte** – _adoptando una actitud seria, Giorgio pensó que lo mejor era ir directo al punto. Inhalo el aire por la boca_ – **hace un rato escuche** … **sin que esa fuera mi intención, la discusión que sostuviste en el cuarto con Misty** … **¿quieres decirme que es lo que paso ahí dentro?**

 _Y mientras el observador se dejaba caer de nueva cuenta en el respaldo de su asiento con desgano, sus ojos se perdieron en lo que había de frente a él. La verdad ignoraba cómo el chico sabía algo como aquello, pero si estaba ahí, bien era por algo_

- **Y, puedo saber cómo es que lo sabes?** – _porque aunque no quisiera hablar, tampoco dejaría al castaño con la duda solo para que indagara en otros lugares por su cuenta, además, si creía conocerlo un poco, debía tener en cuenta los sentimientos de este para con la pelirroja_

- **Estoy preocupado, sabes** – _siguió ignorando lo antes dicho_ – **Misty también es mi amiga y desde hace algunas semanas parece que no es la misma** – _Tracey por su parte enarco una ceja_ – **bien, quieres saberlo** … - _porque no le había pasado desapercibida la forma en cómo el observador lo estaba mirando_ – **fui detrás de ti poco después de que ambos desapareciéramos por el pasillo. El doctor quiso saber acerca de algo y solo Misty podía responder así que** … - _se encogió de hombros levantando ambos brazos_ _en el proceso_ – **¡he ahí el motivo de mi descubrimiento!**

 _Sus miradas se engancharon, midiéndose con gran cuidado, más ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra de más pues era bien cierto, que lo que lo que uno sabia, el otro lo ignoraba o parecía hacerlo_

- **No escuche todo si es lo que te preocupa, pero por Arceus Tracey, que rayos paso contigo ahí dentro** – _el de ojos brunos suspiro profundamente mientras enlazaba las manos y las llevaba sobre su estomago. ¿Qué pasaba con él? Ya incluso se lo había preguntado. De lo único que estaba plenamente consciente, era que tampoco era el mismo_

- **No lo sé Giorgio y créeme que quisiera hacerlo** – _no le quedaba otra más que sincerarse_ – **por lo que entiendo, Misty ha hablado contigo**

 _El castaño desvió el rostro hacia un lado marcándolo con un gesto de serenidad. Aunque no lo conociera tanto sonaba franco, pero a esas alturas, con los ánimos revueltos, no supo como tomarse esa actitud tan pasiva como defensiva. Considero seguir hablando pero quizá todo confabularía en su contra. Mencionárselo a Misty tampoco era una opción. Tal vez metía las narices en donde no lo llamaban pero, algo muy en el fondo, le incitaba a seguir cuando ella misma no hace mucho le hubo mencionado a cerca de aquella peculiar relación_

- **La verdad es que no entiendo que pasa entre ustedes** – _hablo después de un rato_ – **y espero que no me vean como un entrometido. Si estoy aquí es por algo. Como ya dije antes Misty es mi amiga** … **y algo pasa con ella** – _sus ojos volvieron a hacer contacto_ – **piénsalo quieres. Soy bueno escuchando**

 _Antes de que pudiera hablar, él ya se había levantado. Tracey lo vio sonreír aun de espaldas y supo entonces que esa conversación había terminado. A lo lejos distinguió a los causantes, entre ellos venia Sakura así que era seguro que Ash también se encontrara ahí. Chasqueo la lengua con disgusto, intentando calmar el torrente de emociones de las que era preso y de paso, guardar un momento sus pensamientos. Estaba confundido y receloso, preocupado y a su vez, asustado. La situación con Misty le hacía sentir ansioso. La llegada del entrenador cauto, y lo reciente con Giorgio un tanto arisco_

 _Se levanto lentamente de su lugar soltando un profundo suspiro, esperando también por los recién llegados que ya los habían visto. Por ahora lo único que le quedaba era permanecer tranquilo, las cosas no estaban como para dar pasos a la ligera pues la situación, en definitiva era inesperada_

…

 _Habían pasado unos minutos desde que comenzara a llover, y para Misty, aquel espectáculo fuera de la ventana le traía cierta quietud. El frío había arreciado, permitiendo que la noche se tornara casi gélida. Gracias al cielo la habitación tenia calefacción, y las mantas estaban calientitas o de lo contrario, auguraba no tener un buen descanso aun cuando era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Suspiro, volteando ligeramente el rostro hacia el entrenador que dormía plácidamente a su lado, en la silla, con medio cuerpo sobre la cama. El cansancio lo había vencido y ahora, no le quedaba más remedio que velar su sueño_

 _En realidad jamás pensó que su incidente llevara a todos a querer estar con ella, pero lo agradecía, se sentía bendecida y por qué no, hasta afortunada. Levemente sonrió, apartando uno de los mechones de cabello azabache que cubría el rostro del morocho pues al parecer, no tenía intención alguna de moverse de ahí. Solo lamentaba el hecho de que por la mañana su cuerpo estropeado le pasara factura, y esperaba, que al menos un café bien cargado le ayudara a no sentirse tan mal_

 _Respiro profundamente volviendo la vista a la ventana, porque a pesar del momento relajado, no había dejado de darle vueltas a cierto asunto que mantenía su mente intranquila. Cerró los ojos por un breve instante, y de inmediato, sus pensamientos volaron hasta cierto observador. Toco sus labios apenas con las yemas de los dedos, todavía podía sentir la sensación que le dejo al probar su boca, se había sentido dichosa, se había sentido feliz, hasta que, Sakura entro por la puerta. No había pensado en ella, ni en lo que hubo hecho sino hasta que la vio aparecer. No debía olvidar sus sentimientos, ni lo que horas antes había acontecido en Paleta. Sintió coraje, rabia de solo pensar haber sido utilizada y haber traicionado el corazón puro de su mejor amiga, porque no tenía derecho alguno de meterse en su vida, no tenía derecho a lastimarla_

 _-_ **Misty** _– la voz soñolienta del entrenador la hizo voltear_

 _Lo que sea que pasara a partir de ahí, solo traería dolor a su corazón_

…

 _Pues las cosas se están poniendo difíciles para Tracey y Misty, si, si u_U. Demasiados involucrados y no hay mucho que puedan hacer, no, no u_U. Pero en fin, solo espero que puedan luchar por su amor y salir victoriosos :D_

 _Solo me resta decir, que agradezco infinitamente a aquellos que me dan ánimos y que han estado pendientes de esta historia, porque sin ustedes, seguramente no la habría (lo siento, ya me puse sentimental T-T). Y mientras dejo a nuestros protas sufriendo un ratito, los invito a esperar conmigo el próximo capítulo que vendrá el lunes 09 de mayo_

 _Porque de que cumplo esta vez, cumplo. He dicho._

 _Lectores: ¬¬ ´_

 _Perséfone: …_

 _Lectores: u_u´_

 _Perséfone: ¦ §_

 _¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Adiós!_


End file.
